Sora's Adventure in Rogueport
by Nantees
Summary: Sora and Mario get two separate letters saying that Kairi and Peach are in Rogueport, what mayhem will be caused and will Sora put up with Goofy's and Donald's torment once again?
1. The Letters

"This is a nice island you live on, Sora." Goofy said as they were walking on the beach. "I just have a question, does the king know about this?" Sora asked. "Oh yes, we requested to come see ya, he said he was planning on visiting Riku anyways." Goofy explained. "Huh, how about that." Sora said.

"Hey Sora, look!" Donald exclaimed as he pointed out to the ocean. "A letter in a bottle?" Sora wondered as he ran to the water, picking it up and then reading it.

"Dear Sora, you were probably wondering where I was this morning. I actually went to this place called Rogueport and it's actually not that bad, actually. You can come if you want, I'll be waiting! – Kairi." Sora read.

"Huh, so Kairi went to some place called Rogueport." Sora said as he read the letter again. "Did you guys kiss yet?" Donald asked as Sora blushed in embarrassment as he glared at Donald. "I take the blushing as a no." Goofy said. "You need to have your first kiss sooner or later, heck Roxas and Namine had their first kiss at Sunset Hill, while Riku and Xion kissed under the moonlight here. So the only one who hasn't kissed their girlfriend yet...is you." Donald explained. "I am NOT... Lea didn't kiss anyone." Sora said.

"Oh so you think I didn't, huh?" Lea said as he overheard the conversation. "Are you saying you did?" Sora asked. "I'm not telling ya, I may have...I may not have. I'll never tell." Lea smirked. "He probably has, which leads us right back to you." Donald said as Goofy chuckled at this. "Oh shut up; let's just meet her in Rogueport, wherever the hell it might be." Sora said as he walked back to the Gummi ship with Donald and Goofy.

"What's with him?" Roxas asked as he was near Lea with Xion. "Oh just talking about love, how some certain person didn't kiss her yet." Lea said. "You serious? I thought he did." Xion said. "Nope." Lea smiled as he looked out in the ocean.

Suddenly, Lea smirked and looked at the both of them. "Want to go to Twilight Town?" Lea asked. "What do you have in mind?" Roxas asked suspiciously. "Last one to the Ice Cream shop gets to pay for it." He said. "Called it..." Xion muttered as Lea opened up a portal and then ran in. "HEY WAIT UP!" Roxas yelled as he ran in, while Xion went in after him.

Meanwhile...

"MAIL CALL!" Parakarry yelled as he flew off as Luigi walked out to the mailbox and pulled out the mail. "Let's see... oh of course, for Mario." He muttered as he walked back in. "Hey bro, you got mail." He said as he tossed the letter to Mario as he took it. "Now now, no need to be grumpy, you'll have a letter sooner or later." Mario said. "The last mail I ever got was the final Nintendo Power magazine, IT'S BEEN TOO LONG, BRO!" Luigi yelled.

"Sheesh..." Mario rolled his eyes as he looked at the letter. "From Peach!" He exclaimed. "How'd you know?" Luigi asked. "Pink envelope, her own fragrance...just a lucky guess." Mario said as he opened it up and read it.

"Dear Mario, as you know, I'm on vacation at Rogueport with Toadsworth. But you know what? It's lonely here without you, so can you please come? I'd be really excited to see you! – Peach." Mario read.

Mario immediately got up and walked out the door. "Where are you going?" Luigi asked. "Why to Rogueport of course, I'm going to see Peach!" Mario exclaimed happily as he ran off.

"Great, by myself...AS ALWAYS." Luigi muttered angrily. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door as he went to the door and opened it. "Sorry Luigi, I forgot to give you this." Parakarry said as he flew off again.

"Dear Mario's Brother, you probably don't know this, but I am the king of the Waffle Kingdom. I invite you to come see my daughter, Princess Éclair. She's your Number One fan and would be delighted to see you. So can you come? – Waffle Kingdom King" Luigi read.

"Oh just my luck, of all the days for to me to be invited to a different kingdom, it HAD to be the day when I go on a date with Daisy." He muttered as he looked at the letter and then pulled a picture of Daisy on the wall.

"Date with Daisy or the Waffle Kingdom? Daisy, Waffle Kingdom, Daisy, Waffle Kingdom..." Luigi kept repeating until he looked at the door. "I know what I have to do." He said.

Luigi gently put down the picture of Daisy on the couch and then ran out the door. "I'M COMING, PRINCESS ÉCLAIR!" Luigi yelled.

Meanwhile...again...

"I wonder if Sora got my letter." Kairi thought as she was walking around Rogueport Square as she noticed a princess walking around, a little distressed.

"Oh, I hope Mario got my letter." Peach said to herself as she paced around back and forth. "Excuse me." Kairi said, grabbing Peach's attention. "I just couldn't help but notice you were looking a little stressed." She said. "I am, I'm just hoping my boyfriend got my letter." "Hey, me too!" Kairi said. "No way." Peach said in shock. "Yes way!" Kairi smiled.

"So what's your name?" Kairi asked. "I'm Princess Peach Toadstool, but you can call me Peach if you want." "That's a cute name, my name's Kairi." Kairi said. "Nice name!" Peach smiled.

"Hey, you two." Said a voice as they turned to see a cloaked figure in the middle of the square. "You'd think I would've seen him." Kairi said. "No kidding." Peach said.

"What are you interested in?" The figure asked as Kairi and Peach looked around on the little carpet. "Hmm...the jewelry look so cute." Kairi said as Peach noticed something. "Hey Kairi, look at that box." Peach said as Kairi looked at the box. "Would you like to buy that box?" The figure asked. "Um, sure." Kairi said. "It's only two coins." It said. "Here you go." Peach said, giving the coins to the figure. "Heheh, thank you." It said, giving the box to Kairi and Peach.

"I wonder what's inside." Kairi said. "One way to find out." Peach said as Kairi opened the box, as a bright light shone brightly, as they looked at it in awe.

* * *

**The new fanfic crossover i'm going to work on! THIS!**

**I'm actually thinking of adding music this time around...**


	2. Damsel in Distress!

"Look! There's Rogueport!" Donald exclaimed as Sora took a look. "Huh, interesting." Sora said as he was taking a look. "Let's park somewhere where no one can see us." Sora suggested as Donald nodded in agreement.

**Rogueport (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"So I told my fellow Bob-omb if he wanted to go for her, go for it!" A Bob-omb said. "And how'd it go?" A Goomba asked. "She blew up on him, literally." Bob-omb said. "Damn, must've been blushing too hard." Goomba said as a shadow overpassed them as they looked up to see the Gummi Ship. "I TOLD YOU THE ALIEN INVASION WOULD START!" Goomba yelled at the Bob-omb. "Now hold on, don't Aliens appear in circular UFOS?" The Bob-omb asked.

The Gummi Ship landed behind the steps as the Bob-omb and Goomba hid behind some crates as the trio got out of the Gummi Ship. "Okay, the duck and the weird shaped weirdo I can understand, but a human? They're not aliens." The Bob-omb said. "We don't know that, they can bring out their weapons any second now."

"Wow, it stinks out here." Sora said. "I thought Rogueport would smell better." Goofy said. "Well, I guess we'll have to deal with this for now." Donald said.

Meanwhile...

"Hey sir, wake up, that's Rogueport!" The captain said as Mario opened his eyes. "Huh?" Mario wondered as he tipped his hat to see Rogueport. "Hey...that looks interesting." "Prepare to disembark!" The Captain exclaimed.

"I guess someone is already arriving." Sora said as he noticed the ship coming up. "Ah, who cares, let's just find Kairi." Donald said as Sora nodded and they walked forward to the steps.

"You sure you want to stop here? I mean, I did tell you about the dangers of Rogueport, didn't I?" "Yeah." Mario nodded as he stretched. "But I laugh at the face of danger anyways." Mario said. "Oh...okay, I won't stop you, just be careful." The captain said as he took off in the ship while Mario started walking.

"I wonder why Peach gave me this map inside the letter." Mario wondered as he looked at it. "Hmm, oh well, I'll save it for later." Mario said. "AAAH! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CREEP!" yelled a voice which got Mario's and Sora's attention. "Huh?" Sora wondered as Donald and Goofy took a look.

**Danger! Enemy Encounter! (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

A pink Goomba was running and then stopped, turning around to see some big brute walking right for her. "Now now, no need to be so hasty. We know you have it." The brute said. "Now just give it to us nice and easy." He said. "Like I would EVER give it to someone like you, you creep!" "You know, I was trying to be nice, but you know what, never mind, I'll just take it from you by force."

"The amount of fights in that damn town is too damn high if you ask me." The Bob-omb said as Mario overheard this. "Mama mia..." Mario said as he walked forward, as the pink Goomba girl noticed him. "Hmph, like I would be with you, I'd rather hang out with this dude right here." Goombella said. "W-wait a minute, me?" Mario asked.

"Get out of our way, you chubby freak." The brute said as Mario took out his hammer. "I don't think so." Mario said. "So be it, I'll just MAKE you get out of the way."

"Hold it right there!" said a voice as Sora, Donald and Goofy landed right in front of Mario and the Goomba Girl. "The way you were treating this girl is SO not cool, you know." Sora said. "Oh great, more people in the way." The brute muttered. "You think you can get in the way from Lord Crump? I'LL JUST CLOBBER ALL OF YOU JUST TO GET TO THAT GIRL!" Crump exclaimed. "Well thank you for saving us the trouble to asking who you are." Sora said, taking out his Ultima as he looked behind him to see Mario. "Don't just stand there, fight!" "Oh, right." Mario said as he ran up and was next to Sora.

**Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"IT'S CLOBBERING TIME!" Crump yelled as he ran over to Sora and tackled him, but Sora jumped up and used Firaga while Mario hammered him in the chest.

"Why you..." Crump said as he jumped up to squish Goofy, but he got out of the way and slammed his shield on his head. "FREEZE!" Donald yelled as he used Blizzaga on him. "Oh that is COLD." Crump exclaimed as he shivered when the Blizzaga hit him.

"TAKE THIS!" Mario yelled as he hammered Crump on the head, followed by Sora who used Thundaga on him. "YOOOOOOW!" Crump yelled. "Oh it's just a little electricity, no need to be a baby." Sora said which caused Mario to laugh.

Goofy used Goofy Tornado, which blasted Crump to a wall as Sora finished him off with a Firaga to the face.

"Oh my god, you guys are so COOL!" The Goomba Girl exclaimed. "Heh, well you know..." Sora said, rubbing his head.

"You guys sure are strong; I'll give you that..." Crump muttered. "However, I'm not going down this easily." Crump said as he whistled, as tons of X-Nauts surrounded them. "What the heck?" Sora asked. "PUNISH THEM!" Crump ordered as the X-Nauts jumped forward and tackled them all.

The Goomba Girl squeezed their way passed them and looked behind. "Quick, this way!" She said as they got out of there. "Let's just get out of here while they don't even notice." She said. "Good idea." Sora said. "Let's go!" She said. "Right." Mario said as they ran up the steps and ran off.

"W-wait a minute..." Crump said. "STOP!" He ordered as the X-Nauts stopped, as Crump noticed none of them were there anymore. "Uh...did any of you see them?" Crump asked. "Nope." "Uh, I didn't see anything." "You! Johnson! Did you see them?" "No...?"

Crump facepalmed at this and sighed. "Crud...they bolted..." He muttered.

* * *

**In your FACE, Crump! HAHAHA!**

**You might want to get the Youtube out, it's time to listen to music!**


	3. Goombella, Contact Lens, Frankly

**Rogueport (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Thanks for saving my butt over there." The Goomba Girl said as they were in the center of Rogueport. "Ah, no problem." Sora said with a smile.

"I have a question though, who are you guys?"The girl asked. "My name's Mario." Mario said. "I'm Sora, and these two knuckleheads behind me are Donald and Goofy." "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A KNUCKLEHEAD?!" Donald yelled at him. "Gee Sora, you know me too well." Goofy said as Donald rolled his eyes.

"W-wait a minute, did you guys just say Mario and Sora?" She asked. "Yeah, why?" Sora asked. Suddenly, the girl screamed like a fan girl, which hurt their ears. "Mama mia, and I thought Peach was loud..." Mario muttered.

"I LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU TWO ARE EXTREMELY FAMOUS!" "Um, I never heard of Mario." Sora said. "And I never heard of this...Sora, Dopey and Goofy." Mario said. "DOPEY? Why I oughta..." Donald said, shaking his fist angrily at him. "Sorry..." Mario said, rubbing his head.

"So, who are you exactly and why was that Crump dude chasing you?" Sora asked. "Oh, I'm sorry...what was I thinking?" She muttered while blushing in embarrassment. "My name's Goombella and that Crump fella was harassing me because he thought I had this map and a Crystal Star." She explained. "A Crystal what now?" Sora asked. "I never heard of a Crystal Star...but I do have this map." Mario said as he showed it to Goombella.

"Holy crap! That's the map that guy was looking for!" Goombella exclaimed. "What's so special about this map?" Sora asked. "Are you out of your mind?! Dude, this map locates all of the Crystal Stars that are located!" Goombella exclaimed. "Ah."

"I say, if it isn't Master Mario!" someone exclaimed as they turned to see Toadsworth walking up to them. "And friends, who are you?" He asked. "I'm Sora, and this is Donald and Goofy." Sora said. "You don't have to introduce us all the time you know." Donald said. "Sorry, habit." Sora said. "He's just being polite, Donald." Goofy smiled. "Yeah yeah." Donald muttered.

"So do you know where the princess is, Toadsworth?" Mario asked. "I was just about to ask you the same thing! You know how headstrong that girl is. Always determined, wants to go on an adventure, it worries me. I turn my back for ONE second, and as soon as I turn around with snow cones, she up and vanishes." Toadsworth said. Sora looked up from Toadsworth to see two Pianta's randomly punching the life out of two other guys. "What the heck...?" Sora wondered. "WE WON'T FORGET THIS, YOU PUNKS!" One of them exclaimed as they ran off, as Sora just shrugged.

"I don't know where Peach is at, I just got here." Mario said. "Oh...never mind then. What about you, Master Sora?" Toadsworth asked. "I just came to visit a friend named Kairi when I bumped these two." Sora said. "Ah." Toadsworth said. "Well if you find your friends, just come find me, I'll be at the inn, so come on Inn when you find them!" Toadsworth said as he walked off to the Inn while chuckling to himself. "Come on Inn, that's a good one." He chuckled.

"Wait wait wait... Peach and Kairi, as in the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom AND the Princess of Heart? THIS IS SO FREAKING COOL!" Goombella exclaimed and then looked at them. "That settles it then, I'm coming with you." She said. "Okay then..." Sora said. "First we gotta find Professor Frankly...if I can just remember where he lives." Goombella muttered as they all started to walk around.

Goofy turned his head to see some lady on the ground and crawling. "Hmm..." He wondered and walked over to her.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Where is that blasted thing?" The woman asked. "What are you looking for?" Goofy asked. "I'm looking for my contact lens, but I can't find the blasted thing." "Well let me help you find it!" Goofy said as he got down to the ground. "Thank you dear, you are too kind." She smiled.

"Goofy! What are you doing?" Donald asked as he walked over to him as Sora, Goombella and Mario weren't paying attention as they were busy talking to each other. "Trying to find a contact lens for this woman over here." Goofy said.

"Oh for crying out loud, Goofy. How can anyone lose a contact lens?" Donald asked as he stepped forward and something squished beneath his feet. "What was that noise?" The woman asked worriedly. Donald lifted his foot to see a squished contact lens on the ground. "Found it!" Goofy exclaimed as Donald glared at him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" The woman exclaimed, grabbing the trio's attention. "What's Zess T. screaming about now?" Goombella wondered as Mario and Sora looked at her. "What? I know people." Goombella said.

Zess T was absolutely furious as she walked straight up to Donald and glared at him. "YOU SQUISHED MY CONTACT LENS!" "It was an accident, I swear!" Donald exclaimed. "Oh, I am so mad right now, I WANT TO COOK YOU INTO DUCK STEW! But I can't see without my contacts, SO YOU WILL HAVE TO PAY FOR THE CONTACTS, YOU CLUMSY DUCK!" "What's going on here?" Mario asked.

"That duck friend of yours squished my contact lens!" "It was an accident." Donald explained as Sora and Mario nodded in understanding. "You know what? I'm just going to stand RIGHT in front of the entrance of West Rogueport until I get a new contact lens!" Zess T angrily said. "Wow..." Sora said. "She's sometimes like this." Goombella muttered as Mario went into the shop and ordered a new contact lens. "Sorry, it's gonna take a while until we ship it over here." "Alright then." Mario said as he walked out. "Well?" Sora asked. "It's gonna be a while." Mario replied as Sora sighed. "Oh boy..."

"Well never mind about that, let's go find Professor Frankly." Goombella suggested as they nodded and walked away. "Let's see, if I was Professor Frankly, where would I be?" She wondered and looked at a building. "If I remember correctly...it's this building." She said as she opened the door.

**Professor Frankly (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Hello, Professor Frankly!" Goombella exclaimed as they all walked in. "Hmm? Who's there?" Frankly asked as he took a good look at Goombella. "Let's see...you look familiar...now don't tell me, I think I can figure you out." He said. "Let's see...it's not Goombrielle, it's not Goombreella...hmm...I think I got it...it's... AHA! Goombella!" Frankly exclaimed. "Yep, that's me...although it took ya long enough." Goombella said. "My mistake, it's been a while since I've seen you." He said as he then took a look at Mario and Sora. "And these two are..."

Mario and Sora looked at each and smiled as they did their signature pose at Frankly. "...WHO?" Frankly asked causing Sora and Mario to fall. "It's Mario and Sora, the most famous people on earth!" Goombella told him. "Oh right, gotcha. My mistake." Frankly said as the two got up.

"So what can I do for you?" He asked. "We're trying to find a Crystal Star, but we're not having any luck." Goombella said. "We?" Sora asked. "Hmm, unless you have the legendary map, I can't help you." Frankly said. "We do have it!" Goombella told him. "Come again?" Frankly asked. "Mario has it." "Wh-WHAT?! C-can I see it, my boy?" Frankly asked. "Sure, I guess." Mario said as he gave it to Frankly. "My eyes don't deceive me! This is the legendary treasure map! Where did you find this, my boy?" "It was in a letter that was sent by Peach." Mario explained. "Peach? As in...the Princess of Hyrule?" "No no no, that's Zelda, Peach is the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom." Mario explained.

"Whoops, well in my defense, Hyrule is close to the Mushroom Kingdom, so I can see how I can get them confused." Frankly said. "Yeah, but... Hyrule is like fifty miles away from the Mushroom Kingdom." Mario explained. "Good point, but how did Peach find this?" "I dunno, I think she found it while walking around Rogueport." "Hmm, I wonder if Kairi met her." Sora said. "Kairi?! THE PRINCESS OF HEART?! SHE WAS HERE TOO?!" Frankly exclaimed. "Yeah." Sora said.

"Well that settles it then, we are going to the door!" Frankly exclaimed. "The door?" Mario, Sora, Goofy and Donald asked simultaneously. "Yes, the door. It's most likely the princesses probably heard of the door and went over to take a look at it." Frankly said. "Ah, good thinking." Sora said. "But where is this...door?" Mario asked. "Excellent question, Mario!" Frankly smiled as he walked over to the door. "I'll show you the way, you coming Goombella?" "Yeah, I told them I was sticking to them after they saved me." She said. "Very well then!" Frankly smiled.

They all walked out of the building as Frankly ran over and opened up a gate. "This leads to the door!" "A pipe?" Sora asked. "You sure are full of questions, just get in." Frankly said as Sora looked at Donald and Goofy as they shrugged. "Let's-a go!" Mario exclaimed as he hopped into the warp pipe, as Frankly and Goombella did the same. "Well, let's go." Sora said as Donald and Goofy nodded and they jumped in the pipe.

* * *

**Frankly's bad at guessing...**


	4. Cursed and a Door!

**To Nicole Peach: How funny how you got the game like a week ago and the timing of this fic is just perfect.**

* * *

**Rogueport Sewers (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Mario came out of the Warp Pipe and looked around. "Huh, is this the sewers or something?" Mario wondered. "It is." Frankly replied. "Ah."

Suddenly, the trio heard screaming as they turned to see Sora shoot out of the Warp Pipe and slam into the wall. "I'm okay..." He said, and then Donald flew out and slammed into Sora, followed by Goofy who slammed into Donald, as the three winced in pain.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt." Goombella said as the three got up, rubbing their heads in pain. "Well that went well." Sora muttered.

"So where are we?" Donald asked. "Rogueport Sewers." Frankly explained. "We're in the sewers? Ugh, it smells more horrible than Rogueport itself." Sora muttered as they started to walk.

"Heeeeey good looking!" said a voice. "Who just said that?" Goombella asked. "I think those three did." Donald said as he pointed to three Goombas. "A Goomba, Paragoomba and a Spiky Goomba. Wow, the whole Goomba family tree." Frankly said.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"How about you come hang out with us instead of hanging out with those losers?" The Paragoomba asked. "Excuse me?" Mario asked.

"Um, I appreciate the offer... but I rather hang out with these guys." Goombella said. "Oh, shot down!" Spiky Goomba exclaimed. "You'd rather hang out with two humans, an old coot, a dog and a weird duck?" Goomba asked. "HEY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY WEIRD?!" Donald yelled angrily.

"You think you can just get away with this? I don't think so. Get 'em boys!" Goomba ordered. "You're kidding, right?" Sora asked as Mario took out his hammer. "I guess we have no choice." Mario said while Sora took out his Ultima.

**Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

The Goomba ran over to Sora and headbonked him, but Sora used Aeroga, blasting him back to the Paragoomba.

The Spiky Goomba ran over to Mario and attempted to headbonk him with his spike, but Mario swung his hammer, sending him back and colliding into the Paragoomba. "What is it, Everyone Gets Sent to me day?" Paragoomba asked.

Goombella ran over to the Goomba and headbonked him. "OW!" The Goomba yelled as Donald ran right to him and used Firaga on him. "OW OW OW OW! IT BURNS!" He yelled. "That's what you get for calling me weird."

Goofy used Goofy Tornado on the Paragoomba, but the Paragoomba flew up to avoid it. "Ha! Bet you can't reach me up here!" He smirked, but Sora used Thundaga on him. "YOOOOOOOOW!" He yelled as he crashed to the ground.

Mario jumped up and aimed at the Goomba. "TAKE THIS!" Suddenly, the Spiky Goomba got in front of the Goomba and smirked. "Have a taste of my spike instead!" He smirked, but Mario took out his hammer and slammed it on the Spiky Goomba. "Meep..." Goomba said as he was the only who wasn't knocked out.

"We got one left." Donald said as they walked towards him. "I SURRENDER!" He yelled as he tried to run off, but Donald used Blizzaga on him, causing him to be frozen solid. "Nice one." Sora said as Donald smiled in satisfaction.

**Rogueport Sewers**

"Let's see...if I remember correctly, the pipe that leads to the door...is this way!" Frankly said as they got on the moving platform as they all jumped in the Warp Pipe.

"So Goombella, I have a question." Sora said once they got out of the pipe. "What is it?" Goombella asked.

"How is it that you know me? I can understand Mario, but...i'm just curious." Sora asked. "Well you see, I was in the library one time when I came across a certain book. It said that a boy named Sora rescued all the worlds from darkness with his Keyblade and destroyed Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness. I was so fascinated by this, I always dreamed of meeting you, and now, I have!" Goombella explained while smiling.

"Hmm, I wonder who wrote that book." Goofy wondered. "Someone named Ansem the Wise." Goombella said. "Huh, I didn't know he was a writer." Sora said. "Well now we know." Donald said as they went down another Warp Pipe.

"That is the biggest block I have ever seen in my life." Mario said as he looked at it. "Huh, I wonder if we can climb on top of it." Sora said as he walked up to it and jumped, but it was no good. "Donald, Goofy, think you can give me a boost?" Sora asked. "Sure." Goofy said as the two walked up to him.

"Hello, what's this?" Mario asked as he looked up to see a black key. "A black key. Never seen that before." He said as he jumped up and took the Black Key. "Might as well save this for later." He said as he jumped back down, only to find stairs. "Wonder where those lead." He wondered.

"Come on, almost there..." Sora said as he tried to get to the top, but once he did, he instantly fell to the ground, crushing Goofy and Donald. "So close..." Sora muttered. "Can you get off?" Donald asked. "Sorry." Sora said as he got off of Donald and Goofy.

Mario noticed a Black Chest as soon as he got to the top and looked at the key. "Huh." He then walked to the chest and looked at it.

"Hey! Do I hear someone?" asked someone in the chest. "Whoa!" Mario exclaimed as he pulled out his hammer in defense. "Take it easy, I'm just wondering if it was someone I heard." The chest said as Mario raised an eyebrow. "So someone is in that chest?" Mario asked. "Yes, I am! I was looking around when I stumbled upon this chest, as soon as I open it and try to see what's inside this darn thing, I fall it and it shuts on me. Do you have a key?"

"Yeah, I do." Mario said as he walked forward to it. "I dunno, Mario...something seems off about this chest." Frankly said. "Hey man, I'm all cool! No need to be suspicious!" It said.

"What's going on?" Sora asked as he walked in with Donald and Goofy. "Oh Mario's going to open a chest." Goombella said as Mario took out the key. "I have a bad feeling about this chest." Goofy said as Mario unlocked the chest.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I'M FREE! YOU FOOLS!" It said as darkness spread out and only got to Mario. "MARIO!" Sora yelled as he took out his Ultima.

**Curse of the Black Box (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"BOY ARE YOU STUPID! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID IT! HAHAHAHA! OH I AM SO GOOD AT LYING!" "Why you..." Mario muttered.

Suddenly, Mario started glowing and then stopped glowing as he looked at the evil face. "I cursed you! You can now turn into a paper airplane!" "But I'm not made out of paper." Mario said. "DON'T QUESTION THE LOGIC HERE, YOU IDIOT! JUST GO WITH IT!" The being snapped causing Mario to sweatdrop.

"Well that's all there is to it, later loser!" He said as the darkness disappeared from the room.

**Rogueport Sewers**

"Well that happened." Goombella said as Sora, Donald and Goofy put their weapons away. "So what happened?" Sora asked. "I...don't know." Mario said while shrugging.

They all walked out of the room as they looked at a paper airplane panel just sticking out. "I wonder." Mario said as he walked over to it.

As soon as he stepped on it, he turned into a Paper Airplane! "WHOA!" Sora yelled. "What just happened?" Goombella asked as Mario crashed right into the wall, turning back to normal. "Mama mia..." Mario muttered.

Sora jumped up and then glided his way over to where Mario was. "Hang on tight." Goofy said as he picked up Frankly and Goombella as he glided his way too while Donald followed him.

"You okay, dude?" Sora asked. "Yeah...i'm fine." Mario muttered as he got up and shook his head. "That was strange, though." Frankly said as they continued their way.

"There it is, fellas. The Door." Frankly said. "Whoa, so cool seeing it in person!" Goombella exclaimed.

**The Thousand Year Door (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Bet you boys didn't know this, but this door is called the Thousand Year Door." Frankly explained. "WHAT?!" The four yelled. "Dang, that's an old door!" Sora exclaimed. "No kidding." Mario said as they all continued to walk to the pedestal in front of the door.

"I wonder..." Mario said as he got on the pedestal while taking out the map. "What are you trying to do?" Sora asked. "I dunno, I just have this feeling I should do this." Mario said.

Suddenly, lights lit up around the pedestal as it circled around it. "Whoa, that's cool." Sora said.

Mario held up the map as the map started to glow brightly, blinding Mario for a few seconds as the map stopped glowing and Mario lowered it to take a look as it.

Sora and the others jumped on the pedestal to take a look at the map, as a castle popped up on the map. "Huh, I wonder where that is." Mario wondered.


	5. One Angry Blooper

**Professor Frankly (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Well well! According to this map, the Crystal Star is located in a place called Petal Meadows!" Frankly told them.

"Petal Meadows?" Goombella asked. "Yes, Petal Meadows. It's quite a lovely area." Frankly explained.

"Well I guess we're headed off to Petal Meadows then." Sora said as they nodded in agreement. "Now hold on a moment, you have to go back to Rogueport Sewers in order to get to Petal Meadows." Frankly said, which everyone else gave him weird looks. "Come again?" Mario asked.

"There's a pipe that leads to Petal Meadows in the sewers...soooo...good luck finding it." Frankly said. "Okay then." Sora said. "I can't believe we're going back in that sewer..." Donald muttered.

"Hmm, I wonder if Peach and Kairi went over to Petal Meadows since we didn't see them at the door." Sora wondered. "It's a good thought, so maybe they are." Frankly said.

"Let's-a Go!" Mario exclaimed as they all nodded and walked out of the door.

"NOW HOLD ON A MINUTE!" Frankly yelled as soon as they walked out. "What is it now?" Mario asked.

"You two have Mailbox SP's right?" Frankly asked. "Yeah, I do." Mario replied. "Uh, Mailbox SP?" Sora asked in confusion. "It's this little thing, I happened to have a spare." Frankly replied as he gave it to Sora. "Thanks." Sora said as they all looked at it. "Wow, it looks cool!" Goofy said in amazement.

"The best part is, once Mario gets an email, Sora's will have the same thing! They will be both in sync!" Frankly smiled proudly. "Cool!" Sora smiled in amazement as he looked at the Mailbox SP.

"Is that all?" Mario asked. "Yeah, I just wanted to check if you boys had 'em or not. I have a feeling you'll be needing them." Frankly said as he walked back in the building.

"Well, let's go back in the sewers then." Goombella said as they nodded and jumped back in the warp pipe.

**Rogueport Sewers (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Mario and Goombella easily got out of the pipe as they awaited Sora, Donald and Goofy. Sora came out of the warp pipe and skid to a stop. "Made it!" Sora smiled, but Donald and Goofy shot out of the pipe, making the three of them crash into the same wall, causing Mario to facepalm.

"Spoke too soon, I guess." Goombella said as the trio got up. "Just when I thought we had it." Sora sighed.

"Is that another paper Airplane panel over there?" Goofy asked as he pointed in the distance. "Huh, so it is." Mario said as they walked towards it. Once Mario stepped on it, he immediately turned into a Paper Airplane and flew over the gap as he was on the other side, turning back to normal. "I think I'll get used to this." Mario said.

"Hang on tight." Sora said as he picked up Goombella and glided his way to Mario while Donald and Goofy followed and they landed next to Mario. "How can you do that?" Mario wondered. "It's a glide ability I have." Sora replied. "Ah." Mario said as they went into the next room.

"Hey! I think that's the pipe!" Sora exclaimed as he pointed to a red pipe in the distance. "Sweet!" Mario fist pumped as they walked, but a certain tentacle blocked their way.

"Why does that tentacle seem familiar?" Mario wondered as Donald just walked over to it and simply pushed back in the water. "There we go."

Suddenly the tentacle shot out and slapped Donald to a wall. "Ouch!" Sora winced in pain as he pulled out his Ultima and used Curaga on him.

"Was it at Dire Dire Docks? No, it wasn't there..." Mario thought to himself.

"Why that good for nothing tentacle!" Donald exclaimed as he took out his staff and aimed it at the tentacle. "THUNDER!" He yelled, causing a massive thunderbolt to hit the tentacle.

"BLOOP! BLOOP!" exclaimed a voice as the tentacle went down into the water. "Oh! Now I know! It was at Ricco Harbor in Delfino!" Mario exclaimed and then noticed the tentacle going down into the water. "Uh oh..." He said.

Suddenly, a massive Blooper shot out of the water extremely angry and glaring at all of them. "Oh boy, this can't be good." Mario said as he took out his Hammer while Sora and Goofy took out their weapons.

**The Encounter (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Who in the right mind would fry someone's tentacle?!" The Blooper exclaimed angrily as Goombella looked at Donald, who nervously chuckled to himself. "No matter, I'll just destroy all of you!" He said angrily.

Sora ran over to Blooper and slashed him, but the Blooper slashed him away with his tentacles. "You okay?" Mario asked as Sora used Curaga on himself. "Yeah." He nodded.

"I have an idea." Mario said as he pulled out a Fire Flower, which changed him into Fire Mario. "BURN BABY!" He yelled as he threw fireballs at Blooper.

Meanwhile...

Lea, Roxas and Xion were on top of the station tower as they were busy eating Sea Salt Ice Cream when Lea suddenly stopped eating his ice cream.

"Something wrong?" Xion asked. "I feel as if someone just used my line..." He muttered.

Back with the others...

"OOOOOW!" Blooper yelled as he pulled away his tentacles while Sora ran over to him and slashed him while Goofy threw his shield at Blooper.

Donald used Thundaga on Blooper while Goombella ran over and headbonked him as Mario threw more fire balls at Blooper.

"HAVE SOME INK!" Blooper yelled as he shot out ink at them, but Sora used Reflega to send the ink back at Blooper, as the ink got in Blooper's eyes. "MY EYES! I'M BLIND!" He yelled.

"GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Sora yelled as he jumped up and used Ragnarock on Blooper, sending him away to a far wall in the distance.

Blooper pulled out a random white flag and waved it after he fell back into the water. "You win..." He muttered.

**Rogueport Sewers**

"Well that was easy." Sora said as the Fire Flower from Mario used up all its power, as Mario turned back to normal.

"That was awesome!" Mario exclaimed. "Not as awesome as your fireballs!" Sora smiled as the two high fived.

"Guys, let's go!" Goombella exclaimed as she, Donald and Goofy were already at the red warp pipe. "We're coming!" Mario said as he and Sora ran over to the warp pipe.

"You guys ready?" Sora asked. "We are." Donald said as they looked at the pipe. "Let's head to Petal Meadows!" Goombella exclaimed as they all jumped in the warp pipe.

* * *

**This just in: The Home Run bat has been confirmed as a returning item in Smash 4 and BOY DOES IT LOOK EPIC.**

**Nintendo Direct tomorrow, this could mean another Newcomer for Smash, but I dunno.**


	6. One Huge Dragon

**Petal Meadows (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Mario and Goombella jumped out of the Warp Pipe and looked at the scenery. "Nice place." Mario said. "Indeed, much more better than Rogueport." Goombella smiled.

Sora jumped out of the warp pipe and landed on his feet perfectly. "Ah, this place smells WAY better than Rogueport!" Sora smiled. Suddenly, Donald and Goofy jumped out and landed right on Sora. "We got to stop doing this..." Sora muttered.

Goofy took a deep breath once they got up and smiled. "Gawrsh, it's more peaceful, quiet and beautiful than Rogueport!" He smiled.

**A Dragon in the Sky (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Did anyone hear that?" Sora asked, when suddenly Goombella screamed. "LOOK AT THAT!" She yelled as they looked up to see a humongous Dragon flying above them. "Mama mia!" Mario exclaimed.

The Dragon flew over them as it flew directly to its castle far away. "Holy crap, that's...a freaking dragon!" Sora exclaimed. "No duh, Sherlock. I'm just glad the dragon didn't barbeque me." Donald said, shuddering from the thought.

**Petal Meadows**

"Well, it WAS peaceful until we saw that Dragon." Goofy said. "Well, at least it's gone." Goombella said as they started walking forward.

"I wonder what this is." Sora wondered as he looked at some strange rock formations. "Who cares, let's just get away from here before that dragon cooks us all alive." Donald said. "I guess someone is a little scared." Sora teased. "Oh shut it." Donald muttered as they walked away.

"This is really cool." Sora said as they were looking around. "Mama mia, this is more beautiful than the Mushroom Kingdom." Mario said. "You really think so?" Goombella asked. "Yep." Mario nodded.

"Uh oh, we got trouble." Goofy said as he pointed to a Goomba, Paragoomba and Spiky Goomba coming right for them.

"I got this." Sora said as he pulled out his Ultima and used Eruption, sending them away. "Well, I was going to stomp on them and hammer them, but that works too." Mario said as Sora smiled and put his Ultima away.

"Well how are we going to get across this?" Goombella wondered as they came across a stream. "Simple, we jump over it!" Donald exclaimed as he backed up and then ran forward and jumped, however the stream was wider than he thought as he landed in the water. "Well that didn't work." Sora said.

Suddenly, Donald shot out of the water, screaming in pain as he faceplanted, revealing some sort of fish biting down on his tail. "What the hell is that?" Sora wondered as he used Magnega to pull the fish out of Donald's tail and put it back in the water.

"Hey, are we going to do something about that?" Mario asked as Donald's tail feathers were long gone. "Oh, he's not going to like that." Sora said as he used Curaga on Donald.

"Hey fellers, I think that switch over there will do something." Goofy said as he pointed to a blue switch. "Hmm, wouldn't hurt to try." Sora said as he aimed the Ultima at it and fired Blizzaga Pursuit at it.

As soon as the Blizzaga Pursuit hit the switch, a bridge suddenly popped into existence. "Well that works." Sora said, putting his Keyblade away as they walked across the bridge and into the town.

**Petalburg (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Welcome to Petalburg!" A Koopa exclaimed, welcoming them into Petalburg. "We don't get visitors that often, considering that blasted Hooktail scaring off the damned tourists."

"Hooktail? You talking about that monstrous red dragon we saw earlier?" Mario asked. "You met Hooktail?!" Koopa exclaimed in shock. "Wow, I'm surprised you weren't cooked alive, especially the duck, he would've been roasted duck!" "Hey..." Donald muttered, giving him a death glare.

"We're just passing through, looking for a Crystal Star." Sora explained. "Crystal Star..." Koopa put his hand on his chin in thought. "You might want to ask the mayor about it, he lives in a big red house. Can't miss it." He said. "Thanks." Sora said as they walked away.

"Oh my god! You're Mario and Sora! I play your games and they are AWESOME!" A little Toad suddenly exclaimed in delight. "Games?" Sora raised an eyebrow in confusion as Goofy and Donald just shrugged. "I don't know about these games you're talking about, but I guess we got a fan." Mario said as they continued walking away.

"Hey, I think that's the Mayor's house." Goombella said as she looked at it. "Hey, that could be it." Sora said as they walked up to it and walked right in, seeing an old Koopa sitting on a couch.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Hmm? Who goes there?" The mayor asked. "Hiya." Sora waved as Mario did the same thing.

"Could you be thieves? Don't hurt this old Koopa! Here! Take my photos of my wife! Or do you want money? Do you want my shell? Take it! I never liked this old thing anyways!"

"No no no, we're not thieves; we're looking for a Crystal Star!" Mario explained, trying to calm the old Koopa down. "Ooooh, why didn't you speak up? Kids these days...they never speak up. By the way, I was lying about my shell." He said. "Also, the name's Kroop."

"I'm Mario, and this is Sora." Mario said. "What's that? Did you say Murphy and Sophie? Odd name for a boy, if you asked me." "Murphy?" Mario raised an eyebrow. "SOPHIE?!" Sora yelled in shock as anime tears ran down his eyes while Goofy and Donald were silently chuckling to themselves while Goombella was trying to hold in a laugh.

"It's Mario and Sophi-I mean Sora. We're looking for the Crystal Stars." Mario explained. "Murphy and Sophie, nice names even though Sophie is considered a girl's name. You must get teased a lot." Kroop said as Sora facepalmed to this.

"Now the Crystal Star...if my old brain can remember where that blasted thing is... oh right! It's at Hooktail's castle!" Kroop explained. "We seriously have to go back to that castle?" Donald asked.

"Now hold on, before you go, you need to have two special keys. They are at Shhwonk Fortress." "Shhwhatnow?" Sora asked. "Shhwonk Fortress, Sophie." Kroop smiled. _"Must...hold in...a laugh."_ Mario thought to himself.

"Now skedaddle! Get those keys!" Kroop ordered as they nodded and walked out the door. Once the door was closed, Kroop could hear everyone laughing but Sora. "Shhwonk Fortress isn't a funny name." He said.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up. Just wait until some Elderly person calls you a girl's name." Sora said, glaring at Mario. "Like that would ever happen." Mario said, wiping a tear from his eye as they walked to the gate in front of them.

"This place is out of bounds! It's dangerous out there." The Koopa said. "We got permission to go forward." Sora explained. "Really? Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." He said as he opened the gate.

"Um, excuse me." Said a voice as they turned to see a young Koopa walking up to them. "I would like to tell you something." He said. "What is it?" Sora asked.

"Well um...uh...I...oh you know what? Forget it." He said as he turned around and walked away. "Okay, weird." Sora said as they turned to Shhwonk Fortress.

"Ladies first." Mario teased as Sora got really annoyed by this as he took out his Ultima and used Thundaga on Mario. "YOOOOOOW!" He yelled as Sora angrily walked away as the others followed Sora.

"Worth it!" Mario exclaimed, pointing a finger up in the air.

* * *

**Little Mac for Smash 4! Koopalings as playable characters in Mario Kart 8! GBA Mario Circuit, 3DS DK Jungle, 3DS Cheep Cheep Lagoon, Grumble Volcano, Toad's Factory, and DS Tick Tock Clock as retro courses! WHAT AN AWESOME NINTENDO DIRECT!**

**Poor Sora, they're not going to let him live that down now.**


	7. Bald Clefts, Bristles, Quiz Show?

**To Nicole Peach: He was old and really deaf. :P**

* * *

**Petal Meadows (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Is it me, or did it get a little dark?" Donald wondered as they walked forward. "Maybe." Sora said as Mario caught up with them.

"I wonder why it's so dark." Goofy wondered. "I think I have a good reason." Goombella said as she looked at a huge building in front of them. "It's either that or it's just the trees." She said.

"Well, let's head in." Sora said as he walked in as the others followed him.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Gee fellers, I think we need to find some way to unlock this, because we're not going anywhere." Goofy said. "Gee, thank you captain obvious." Donald muttered while rolling his eyes.

"Something about these pillars is rubbing me the wrong way." Goombella said as she brought out her book. "Let's see, what are they called..." She wondered.

Donald looked at the metal bars and randomly poked them. "Is there some sort of button in here?" "I doubt it." Mario said as Sora was walking around.

"Well, I guess we'll have to figure out some way to get through here." Sora said as he leaned on one of the pillars. "But how will we do that?" He wondered.

Suddenly, the whole building shook catching them all off-guard. "What the heck?!" Mario exclaimed. Suddenly, the two rock monsters on top of the pillars jumped off the pillars and looked at them.

**Tension Rising (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Aha! These little rock monsters are called Bald Clefts!" Goombella exclaimed. "Put that book away, we got trouble!" Donald exclaimed. "What are you talking about?" Goombella asked as she looked up from her book, only to get rammed by one of the Bald Clefts.

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed as he used Magnega on the Bald Cleft and slashed him, but it didn't faze the Bald Cleft. It just basically jumped and slammed on Sora's foot. "YOW!" He yelled as he jumped on one foot while holding the other in pain.

"THUNDER!" Donald yelled, but the Thundaga didn't faze the other Bald Cleft as it rolled its eyes and slammed into Donald's chest.

Mario ran over to a Bald Cleft and slammed his hammer on it, but the hammer just basically broke in half after it met the Bald Cleft. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Mario yelled as the Bald Cleft rammed into his chest.

"That's it..." Sora said as he used Graviga on the two Bald Clefts which turned them upside down and then used Strike Raid to finish them off.

**Petal Meadows**

"My hammer..." Mario said as anime tears ran down his eyes from his hammer. "Hmm, I wonder." Sora said as he put the two pieces together and used Blizzaga on it, which froze the cracks as it was back to normal. "Now don't overuse it too much." He said as Mario smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

Sora then used Curaga on Donald, Goombella and himself and then put his Keyblade away.

"How come you didn't fight?" Donald asked Goofy. "I was reading about those Bald Cleft fellers in Goombella's book." Goofy replied as they walked outside, only to be attacked by random Paragoombas and Koopas.

"I got it." Sora said as he used Thundaga, shocking them all. "Why couldn't my shell be electric proof?" The Koopa muttered as they walked into another building.

"Oh, this again." Sora said as they looked at the pillars and the locked door again. "I wonder what those things are." Donald said as he pointed to some spiked circular rocked shaped things. "Let me check it out." Goombella said as she took a look in her book.

"According to my Tattle Log, they are Bristles." She read aloud as she kept reading on while Donald just had to touch the pillar. "Doesn't that trigger them to move?" Mario wondered as the Bristles jumped off the pillars.

**Tension Rising**

"I'll take that as a yes." Mario said as Sora pulled out his Ultima again as he used Firaga right at them, but it didn't faze them as they rolled over and impaled Sora on the leg. "OW!" Sora yelled as Mario tried to hammer one of them, but one of the Bristles jumped away and stabbed him on the arm. "Ouch!" Mario exclaimed.

"Impervious to fire and if you get close to them, they'll stab ya." Goombella read aloud. "Then how about some freezing magic?" Donald asked as he used Blizzaga, but that didn't do a thing. "THUNDER!" He yelled, but as soon as the lightning hit one of them, the lightning shot back right at Donald. "Huh, so they're lightning rods...and they fire it back. Interesting." Goombella said.

Goofy threw his shield at the Bristles, but their spikes just simply came out and shot the shield back to Goofy as he grabbed it. "That didn't work..." He said.

"Hmm, I wonder." Mario said as dug in his pocket and pulled out a POW Block. "Found this in the bushes before we came in here." He said as he threw the POW Block down.

The Bristles were blown away to the walls and as soon as they made contact, they instantly disappeared while the door unlocked. "Okay, that works." Sora said as he used Curaga on himself, Donald and Mario and then walked out with the others.

**Petal Meadows**

"Another building?" Sora asked as they looked at the building in front of them. "I hope it's not another battle." Donald muttered as they all walked in, while taking out random Paragoombas and Koopas.

"What the heck is this?" Donald asked as they looked at a random Thwomp. "It's a Thwomp." Mario replied as they walked up it. "I wonder." Mario wondered as he poked it.

"HEY!" The Thwomp yelled which startled all of them. "Called it." Mario said.

"If you think you can just get those stones down there, you'll have to beat me in a quiz!" It said. "Okay...?" Sora said with an eyebrow raised.

"I'll take that questioning "okay" as a yes." The Thwomp said. "LET'S GET PARTY STARTED!" It yelled as the whole room glowed.

When they all opened their eyes, they noticed they were in some random game show. "What the heck?!" Sora exclaimed.

**The 65th Super Fun Quirk Quiz (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Alright folks, let's see how well your knowledge is." The Thwomp said. "Get three correct and you'll be rewarded. If you get three wrong, you'll get something terrible. You ready?" "Sure, I guess." Mario said.

"QUESTION ONE. What kind of weapon do you use to defeat Heartless? Is it A: The Master Sword, B: A Bowling Ball, C: A Keyblade or D: Alchemy?" It asked.

"Oh that's easy, a Keyblade." Sora answered. "Correct! That was an easy one, but it'll get harder from here!" The Thwomp exclaimed.

"QUESTION TWO. What was the name of the villain who tried to kill Sonic while they were on an intergalactic quest to gather the Chaos Emeralds? Is it A: Robotic Mastermind, B: Dark Oak, C: Bowser, or D: The Mastermind?" It asked.

"Oh! I remember Sonic telling me this! It's Dark Oak!" Mario exclaimed happily. "HOW CAN YOU GET TWO CORRECT?!" The Thwomp yelled and then smirked. "Alright, time to throw in some hard ones." "Bring it." Sora said.

"QUESTION THREE. What did Donald Duck forget while travelling with you guys? Is it A: His date with Daisy Duck, B: His mind, C: His wand, or D: His ability to control his temper?" "Oh that's easy, he keeps forgetting to control his temper." Sora said.

"WRONG! He forgot to go on a date with Daisy!" The Thwomp chuckled. "Oh no...Daisy is going to kill me!" Donald said.

"QUESTION FOUR. What happened when two certain young boys tried to revive their mother using alchemy? Is it A: A boy lost an arm and a leg, B: The Brother lost his soul to the devil, C: The mother turned into a zombie, D: All of that happened, or E: Their mother revived and didn't turn into a freaky zombie?" "I'll go with E, that sounds pretty nice of those young fellers." Goofy said.

"WRONG! It was D! All of that happened! HAHAHAHA!" The Thwomp yelled. "This is so exciting, folks!" He smiled happily and looked at the two.

"FINAL QUESTION. Who is the youngest person in this guild called Fairy Tail? Is it A: Wendy Marvell, B: Lucy Heartfilia, C: Erza Scarlet, or D: Lisanna Strauss?" "Oh um...I think it's Wendy Marvell." Sora said. "She sounds young to me." "I agree." Goombella said. "Are you SUUUURE that's your final answer?" It asked. "Yes." Sora nodded.

**Laughter and Merriment**

The Thwomp's eye twitched. "NOOOOOO! HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY GET THAT ONE RIGHT!" He yelled as the whole place started to glow again as the whole place turned back to normal.

"I'll remember THIS, you killjoys." He said as he moved back, revealing a warp pipe.

"Alright, let's go in!" Sora smiled as they all nodded and jumped into the Warp Pipe.

* * *

**Making your own quiz questions is fun! How's that for some questions? Anime references!**


	8. Stones and Heartless

**Shhwonk Fortress (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Mario and Goombella came out of the Warp Pipe and looked around. "Yuck, it smells awful in here!" Goombella exclaimed in disgust. "I've been in sewers before, this is nothing." Mario said.

Sora slide out of the warp pipe and landed in the water. "Ugh! It smells awful in here." He said as Donald and Goofy came out of the pipe.

"What is that awful stench?" Donald asked. "Um, this place." Sora said. "Thank you, captain obvious." Donald muttered. "Hey fellers, I think one of the stones is through this dark hallway." Goofy said as he pointed to the right.

"I'm not sure if its technically a hallway since we're in a sewer, but we can try." Sora said as they walked away, but Mario stopped dead in his tracks. "Hmm?" He wondered as he took a look at some certain green shoes. "What's this?" He asked as he picked them up. "I could probably use these later." He said as he put them away and ran off to catch up with the others.

"According to my Tattle Log...Shhwonk Fortress is home to tons of Fuzzies." Goombella said. "Fuzzies, huh?" Sora said putting his chin in thought. "They're not as cute as you might think." Goombella said, putting her book away.

Mario caught up to them, but then noticed yellow eyes near a wall. "Hmm?" He looked at them suspiciously, but the eyes closed before Mario could take a good look. "Oh well." Mario said as he shrugged and went to catch up with them again.

"Is this the stone?" Donald asked as he looked at it. "Could be." Sora said as he picked up the Moon stone. "Though I wonder why it's shaped like a moon." He wondered.

"Um, ever have that feeling someone is watching you?" Goombella asked. "How could anyone live in this dump?" Mario asked. "Fellers, I think I have the answer." Goofy said as he pointed up to a wall, as there were yellow eyes.

"I've seen those before." Mario said. "But I don't know what they are."

Suddenly, little shadows formed up in front of them. "Heartless!" Sora exclaimed as he took out his Keyblade. "I knew it was too easy." He said as Shadows, Neoshadows and Dark Balls appeared in front of them.

**Night of Fate (Kingdom Hearts)**

Donald and Goofy brought out their weapons as Mario took out his hammer. "Let's take 'em on." Sora said.

Sora slashed the Shadows while Goofy used Goofy Tornado on the Dark Balls.

Mario jumped up and hammered a Neoshadow, but the Neoshadow grabbed the hammer and kicked Mario away as it looked at the hammer in wonder.

"Alright, you asked for it." Mario said as he dug in his pocket and pulled out an Ice Flower and then threw ice balls at the Neoshadow, but the Neoshadow dodged them all, however the ice managed to freeze some Shadows and Dark Balls. "Thanks!" Sora smiled as he slashed the frozen Heartless.

The Neoshadow shrugged and then attempted to hammer Mario, but he quickly dodged and kicked the Neoshadow away.

"TAKE THIS!" Goombella yelled as she headbonked a Shadow and jumped back, causing the Shadow to rub its head and then ran over and scratched Goombella.

"THUNDER!" Donald yelled as he used Thundaga on a Dark Ball while Goofy threw his shield on a Shadow, as it ducked to dodge the shield as it got up and looked at Goofy, but the shield came back and slammed into the Shadow, causing it to be launched to a wall.

Mario jumped up and threw ice balls at the Neoshadow, but the Neoshadow jumped up to meet Mario and then hammered him down. "Why you..." Mario said but the Neoshadow landed on his back and raised the hammer up in the air to hammer his head but Sora used Zantetsuken to knock him down.

"I never thought I'd get outsmarted by a Heartless..." Mario said as he took his hammer. "Funny enough they rush in to attack without thinking." Sora said.

"Guys!" Donald exclaimed as he pointed, as more Heartless came out. "We need to get that other stone before we're all tired out from these Heartless." Sora said as they all nodded and ran off, while Sora kept using Firaga to keep the Heartless away from them.

"Is that stone shaped like a sun?" Goofy asked. "No time, let's just grab this stone and get out of here!" Donald said as Sora took it and looked back, the Heartless were gaining on them. "Ah geez, we're trapped!" Goombella exclaimed.

"Not for long." Sora smirked and pointing his Keyblade in the air. "STOPZA!" He yelled as the Heartless stopped in front of them.

**Shhwonk Fortress**

"Great, how are we going to get past them now?" Goombella asked as Sora used Aeroga, as the wind shield surrounded him. "Follow me." He said as he walked forward, sending away any frozen Heartless to the walls while the others followed him. "Well that's easy." Goombella said as they all went back in the warp pipe.

The Heartless unfroze a few seconds later as they all stopped running and looked around while a Shadow looked up at the ceiling and just simply shrugged.

**Petal Meadows (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Well I'm glad we got out of there." Sora said putting his Keyblade away as the Ice Flower power up used up its power, turning Mario back to normal.

They started to walk back to Petalburg when they noticed a huge shadow covered them. "Did it get darker?" Goombella asked. "Please don't tell who I think it is..." Sora said as he turned to see...Darkside. "Of course..." He muttered.

**Destiny's Force (Kingdom Hearts)**

Sora took out his Ultima and looked at Darkside. "Does he ever give up?" Donald asked. "I wish." He said. "Let's see...according to this, his name is Darkside." Goombella read. "WOW...that's a lot of power and health!" She exclaimed.

"Big deal." Sora said as Darkside punched the ground as little Shadows came out and attacked them, but Sora used Eruption on them and then used Strike Raid on Darkside's head.

"His head is his weakness?" Goombella read in surprise. "Odd weakness...but okay." She said as Darkside punched her, but she jumped back and then ran up his arm. "HAVE A TASTE OF MY HEADBONK!" She yelled as she got on his shoulder, but Darkside simply flicked her away. "WHOOOOOA!" She yelled as she crashed into a tree. "I'm okay!"

Mario pulled out the Green shoes that he found in Shhwonk Fortress and put them on as he ran over and jumped on his arm as he continued to bounce on Darkside's arm as Darkside tried to get him off but Mario jumped on his head a couple times and then jumped off of him. "Nice one!" Sora smiled. "I think he found Multibounce." Goombella thought outloud.  
"FIRE!" Donald yelled as he used Firaga on Darkside's head as Mario jumped up really high and punched Darkside on the head.

Darkside had enough and grabbed Sora and threw him up in the air as Darkside charged up a punch but Sora used Strike Raid, as he then grabbed the Ultima and slashed his head, landing right behind him.

Darkside held his head in pain and then fell to the ground and disappeared while Sora put his Keyblade away. "Good riddance...again." He said.

**Petal Meadows**

"Where did you learn that move?" Mario asked. "I learned it from Roxas after his last encounter with Twilight Thorn." Sora replied as he took out the stones. "Well, let's head back." He said as everyone nodded and walked back to Petalburg.

* * *

**I actually planned Heartless to be in this story too. Hey, at least their better than the blood sucking Fuzzies, right?**


	9. To Hooktail's Castle!

**Petalburg (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Hey hey! You're back in one piece!" The Koopa exclaimed as they walked back into Petalburg. "We got the stones." Sora said as he showed them to him. "Holy crap, they look awesome!" Koopa exclaimed with a smile. "Wait...does this mean that my job guarding this is now over?" "Probably." Mario said. "Oh great..." Koopa muttered.

"I wonder what the mayor will say." Goombella said. "Um, you guys go in there." Sora said. "I'm staying out here." "Okay if you say so, lady." Mario teased. "HEY!" Sora yelled as everyone else laughed while they walked in.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"What is it Murphy? Did you get the stones and conquered the beasts?" "They were actually Heartless." "Beasts that are heartless...yeah, I can definitely see that, they attack without mercy." Kroop said. "Oh brother." Donald facepalmed.

"By the way, where's Sophie anyways?" "Chickening out." Mario teased. "What's that? Did you say taking out the chickens? We don't have chickens in Petalburg! ...Or do we? I may be going crazy. Anyways, you take those stones to that rock formation and destroy that monster IN THE NAME OF HYRULE!" "Petalburg." Mario corrected. "I did say Petalburg, what do you think I am, crazy?" Kroop asked. "Never mind." Mario said as he walked out with the others.

**Petalburg**

"So how'd it go?" Sora asked. "Oh just fine, the old coot is crazy." Goombella told him. "Okay then." Sora said as they walked to Hooktail's Castle. "Let's take that brute down." Mario said as he pounded his fists. "No one should deserve to live like this."

"Excuse me." Said a voice as they turned to see the same Koopa from before.

"Oh hey, you're that Koopa from before." Goombella said as the Koopa blushed a little. "Well, my names Koops and...well...I...uh..." He tried to say.

"Spit it out!" Donald ordered, causing the rest to glare at him, even Goofy. "What?" Donald asked.

"Well you see...OH WHO AM I KIDDING! TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Koops yelled, shocking everyone. "Whoa whoa whoa...what are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"You see, my dad went off to face Hooktail a long time ago, but he never returned. So I got to thinking maybe I should avenge my dad and destroy Hooktail...but I never had the courage to do it. But when I saw you guys attempting to brave Shhwonk Fortress, I kept telling myself I need to be brave and ask if I can join you guys." Koops explained.

**Sora's theme (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Sure, you can come with us! The more the merrier, am I right?" Sora asked with a smile. "Yeah!" Donald exclaimed. "This will be awesome!" Goombella smiled. "Welcome aboard!" Goofy smiled happily. "...Um, what they said." Mario said causing all of them to look at Mario. "What? You took all the good ones!" Mario said accusingly.

"Let's go!" Sora said as they all nodded as tears ran down Koops' eyes. "Thank you..." He said as he walked away with the others. "Oh I almost forgot! What are your names?" He asked.

"I'm Sora." Sora smiled. "Donald Duck." "Name's Goofy!" "Mario." "And I'm Goombella!" "Those names...are so cool!" Koops exclaimed as they all walked off together.

"WAIT! KOOPS!" yelled a voice as they turned again. "Now what?" Donald asked.

**Laughter and Merriment**

"Koopie Koo? What are you doing?" Koops asked. "I...couldn't help but overhear, but did you just seriously say you're going to take on Hooktail?" She asked. "Yeah, pretty much." Koops said.

"W-wait a minute! You'll be swallowed by that monstrous beast! Don't you remember what happened to your father? He's most likely dead!" "Yes, but I'm going over there to avenge my father." Koops explained. "B-but Koops! You don't have the courage!" "Koopie Koo, I'm going with these guys...to prove myself to be courageous."

Koopie Koo was in shock to hear what Koops just said to her, but then she just smiled and looked at the rest of them. "Look after him for me will ya? He can be a little stubborn sometimes." She smiled and then ran off.

"Later, Koopie Koo." Koops smiled. "So is she your sister?" Sora asked. "Nope, girlfriend." Koops replied. "Oh." Sora said.

But suddenly, Sora then smiled and then looked at everyone else as they had the same idea. "Oooooh..." They all said with smiles on their faces. "What?" Koops asked. "You sly dog." Sora teased and gently nudging him. "Hey..." Koops muttered as they all walked off while just laughing and giving him a thumbs up.

**Petal Meadows**

A couple minutes later after they kept talking to each other, they eventually came across the stone formation once again.

"So is it true that Hooktail passed you guys?" Koops asked as Sora put the Moon stone in first. "Yep." Sora said. "Wow, I'm amazed he didn't eat you all up, or cook Donald alive." Koops said, earning a glare from Donald. "I'm kidding!" Koops said nervously as Mario put the Sun Stone in the other pillar.

Suddenly, the two pillars started moving away, revealing switches underneath them. "Oh cool!" Sora said as he looked at Mario and they both nodded and hit the switches.

The pillar in the center exploded, revealing a warp pipe underneath it. "Well that explains the warp pipe in front of Hooktail's Castle." Goombella said as she pointed over to the pipe in the distance. "Huh, cool." Sora said as they all jumped in the pipe.

When they all jumped out of the warp pipe they looked at the castle. "Well, let's go in." Sora said. "I'm just hoping Hooktail isn't home at the moment." Koops muttered as they walked in.

"Well this isn't too bad." Koops said. "This might be the entrance though." Goombella said as they walked out to see the huge doors in front of them. "Okaaaaaay, now I'm intimidated." Koops said.

**Laughter and Merriment**

"Sora, the bridge is broke." Donald said as he pointed to a huge gap in front. "Ah that's nothing." Sora said as he ran for it and jumped through it, landing on the other side. "Piece of cake." He said.

Donald ran for it and did the same thing as he jumped, but he was cut short and fell in the water. "Oh so close." Koops said. "YOOOOOOW!" Donald yelled as he landed on the other side of the bridge...with the same fish biting down on his tail, but Sora just used Magnega and threw the fish in the water. "I'm okay." Donald muttered.

"Wait, where's Mario?" Koops asked as he noticed a paper airplane going to the other side as it landed and turned back into Mario. "Does that answer your question?" Goombella asked. "I don't want to know how he turned into a paper airplane." Koops said as Goofy picked up the two and glided his way over to them.

"There you go." Goofy said. "I'm not going to ask about that either." Koops said as they all looked at the door in front of them.

"Let's go in." Sora said as they all nodded as Sora opened up the door.

* * *

**What mayhem will be caused in Hooktail's Castle? WHO KNOWS!**


	10. The Fight With Red Bones

**To Nicole Peach: I have this feeling you're going to be scary when we get to a certain ghost girl, am I right?**

* * *

**Hooktail Castle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"So this is Hooktail castle, huh?" Sora asked as they walked around while taking a look. "Well, it sure is something, that's for sure." Mario said.

"Ugh, it needs to be more fancy, DEAD BONES EVERYWHERE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Goombella yelled in disgust. "I guess it means we know what we're going up against, right?" Goofy wondered. "Riiight, nothing says "Welcome to your doom" by placing tons of dead bones around." Koops muttered.

"What are blue shoes doing next to that pair of dead bones?" Donald wondered as Mario took a look. "Hmm..." He wondered as he took the blue shoes and put them away. "Might use those for later."

"Power Bounce, huh?" Goombella said as she looked in her book. "According to this...it boosts up your power by jumping." She said. "Sweet." Mario said as they continued forward while taking out a Koopa and two Paratroopas.

They all walked into the next room as they kept looking. "Uuuugh, more dead bones." Goombella muttered. "Well, as long as you don't look straight into the eyes, you'll be oka-" Koops suddenly stopped talking as he looked at a certain pile of bones. "Oh no..." He said as he ran over to the pile of bones.

**Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"There's no mistaking these bones...it's my dad." He said as tears ran down his eyes. "So this is your dad?" Sora asked as Koops nodded. "He came to defeat Hooktail...and now...h-he's..." Koops couldn't finish his sentence as more tears ran down his cheeks.

"Hello...what's this?" Mario asked as he dug in the bones and pulled out a letter. "It's a letter." Goofy said. "No duh." Mario said.

"If anyone reads this, then you know that I have died...from Hooktail. I managed to escape the monster's fire breath but I couldn't escape the claws, those claws dug deep into my chest and I can barely write this after escaping from Hooktail himself, I lost too much blood and I'm about to die. But I am not going to leave this world without telling the weakness from Hooktail. He is weak to something that begins with "Cr" and ends with "icket". But when you're almost about to finish him off, he'll throw in some lies to throw you off and trust him...then he'll do something to hurt you. I did not believe his lies but he did scratch me really hard. It's now impossible to write because my eyes are fading as we speak. My last words go out to my son, Kolorado. Be strong, my boy. – Kolorado's Father" Mario read.

"W-wait, Kolorado? Not Koops?" Koops asked as he then blushed in embarrassment. "My bad, I guess I confused my dad with someone else." He said. "How can you confuse your father with someone else?" Donald asked while giving him a mad look. "In my defense, I haven't seen him in ten years, give me a break." Koops muttered.

**Hooktail Castle**

"So if this boney guy isn't your dad, then who is?" Sora wondered. "How about those red bones? Maybe that's his father!" Goofy suggested. "Are you sure about that?" Goombella asked.

They walked over to the red dead bones as they looked at it. "I dunno, Goofy. It doesn't look like my father. If I recall correctly, I think his shell is blue." Koops said as Donald knelt down and poked the Red Bones.

Suddenly, the Red Bones got up, shocking them all. "Well, that doesn't surprise me." Mario said.

"You think you can just get out of here alive? You all will be nothing but bones once I'm through with you." Red Bones said as some Dull Bones dropped in for backup.

**The Corrupted (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Sora ran over to one of the Dull Bones and slashed it, but Red Bones threw a bone over to Sora, knocking him on the head as the Dull Bones created a bony baseball bat and swung it at Sora, sending him to a wall but Sora Aerial Recovered and used Curaga on himself.

Mario hammered a Dull Bones, but the Dull Bones jumped back and made some bony nunchucks and swinging it around and then did a "Come at me!" taunt. "Show off." Mario muttered as he ran over and hammered the Dull Bones.

Donald used Thundaga on Red Bones, but once it hit Red Bones, it did nothing as Red Bones just threw tons of bones right at Donald.

Koops ducked in his shell, but then he started spinning and then shot himself forward to Red Bones, knocking him down as Koops came out of his shell and skidded to a stop behind him.

"TAKE THIS, YOU UGLY PIECE OF CRAP!" Goombella yelled as she headbonked a Dull Bones, but the Dull Bones caught her and threw her like a bowling ball while another Dull Bones set up some random bone bowling pins as Goombella went right through them...but it was the dreaded 7-10 split, causing Dull Bones to facepalm.

"I'm okay..." Goombella said as her eyes were spinning while Goofy threw his shield at the two Dull Bones, as the shield popped their heads off. The Dull Bones tried to move and get their heads but they slammed right into each other, knocking them down.

Red Bones got up and threw bones right at Koops, but he turned around as the bones hit his shell, causing no damage for him as Sora jumped up and used Eruption on Red Bones, blasting him to a wall.

The Dull Bones with the nunchucks kept Mario really busy as the Dull Bones swung the nunchucks at his hammer, sending the hammer away, but Mario took out another Ice Flower and fired ice balls at the nunchucks, freezing it solid and for some reason, turning it to an icy sword.

Mario kicked the Dull Bones away and picked up the icy sword and slashed the Dull Bones, popping its head off as the body turned to try and find the head but Mario slashed it away, making it break in pieces. "You were just too old." Mario said as he turned back to normal...and the icy sword breaking in half. "Awww, I was hoping I would keep it."

Red Bones ran over to Koops with two bones and attempted to hit him with it, but Koops avoided every attack and kicked him down as he nodded at Sora.

Sora swung his Keyblade back and used Zantetsuken right when Red Bones got up, standing right in front of him.

**Hooktail Castle**

Red Bones fell apart after Sora hit him as he put his Keyblade away and smiled to see the remains of the Red Bones. "That was so cool! I wish I had a blade like that!" Koops smiled as everyone walked up to them.

"Well let's keep going." Sora said as they nodded and they opened the door to the next room.

* * *

**So Sakurai said that Little Mac is strong on the ground but weak while in the air... interesting...**


	11. Cursed Again

**Hooktail Castle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Okay, if I see ONE more Koopa corpse in this damned castle, I am going to scream." Goombella said as looked at Dull Bones' everywhere and then noticed one getting up and randomly waving at them. "OH COME ON!" She yelled.

"I guess she's not a fan of bones." Koops said. "I'm just saying Hooktail should have a maid in this castle." "A Dragon maid...hmm, interesting." Sora said as he thought of it. "Nah, probably would make things worse." "Unless Hooktail gets a maid that can throw knives or turn into a gorilla sized human form, I'm still going to complain." Goombella muttered.

They walked up the stairs until they noticed a door that was locked. "Well that's just great, now what are we going to do?" Mario asked.

"Uh, you're forgetting about this!" Sora said as he took out his Ultima as he pointed at the lock as it fired a beam at it, but nothing happened, the lock just stayed there. "Huh?" Sora wondered as he then walked to the lock and tried to push his Keyblade in, but it wouldn't fit. "Where's Xion when you need her?" He sighed.

_Meanwhile..._

**Lazy Afternoons (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Wait, so you were kicked out of the Radiant Garden castle with Isa?" Roxas asked. "Yep, I actually forgot what we were going to do." Lea muttered.

Suddenly, Xion sneezed as the boys looked at her. "You okay?" Roxas asked. "Yeah...just a random sneeze." Xion said.

"That reminds me, I've read somewhere online that if you sneeze, someone is talking about you." Lea said. "That's a load of bullcrap. What if it was just allergies?" Roxas asked. "The internet never lies, my friend." Lea smiled as Roxas rolled his eyes. "_So does this mean those pictures of Roxas and Lea are...? Nah."_ Xion thought to herself.

_Back with the others..._

**Hooktail Castle**

"Hey! I see a key over there!" Goofy said as he pointed over to a ledge, as a key was laying down right there. "Well, I guess that'll have to do." He said as he used Magnega, pulling the key over to them. "B-but what about these random switche-...oh never mind." Koops muttered as Sora put the key in the lock as the lock broke and fell to the ground. "Well let's go." Sora said as they walked in the next room.

"Okay, this room is interesting...but a little boring." Sora said. "Are you kidding? It's just a room with a random big box that's pointing up." Donald said. "Don't forget the Dull Bones." Goofy said, which earned a glare from Goombella as they walked in the next room.

"More Dull Bones...why am I not surprised?" Goombella muttered as they walked around. "Cells...one with Dull Bones in it and...whatever the hell that is." Sora said.

"I wonder." Koops said as he kicked a switch which opened a cell door. "Hey!" He exclaimed happily, but then it closed a few seconds later. "Hmm...hey Sora, do you have some stop magic?" Koops asked. "Yeah, why?" Sora asked. "I'm just wondering if you can use it on that cell door." Koops said. "Okay." Sora nodded.

Koops punched the switch as the cell door went up and Sora used Stopza on the cell door. A few seconds passed and the cell door didn't slam back into the ground. "Alright, let's go!" Mario exclaimed as they all ran in the next room...and the cell door slammed shut. "Oh great, we're trapped." Donald said, glaring at Koops. "It was a good idea at first." Koops shrugged while blushing in embarrassment.

"Hey! Do I hear voices?" asked a voice as they turned to see...a black chest.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Oh am I glad to hear voices again! You gotta help me out. Some JERK put me in this chest for fun and he never came back. So could you go get a key?"

"Forget it." Donald said. "We know what happens. One of your friends back at Rogueport turned Mario into a paper airplane." He explained. "Oh no no no no. I won't do that! I promise! You have my word, I'm crossing my heart!" "Gee Donald, you sure you want to leave him?" Goofy asked. "I'm going to regret this...but okay." Donald muttered. "SWEET! The key is in the other room."

"Well let's go in." Sora said as they walked into the next room. "I'm thinking Donald is going crazy, it was just one chest." Koops said. "And there could be MORE!" Donald exclaimed. "Yep, he's losing it. This chest might be nice." Mario said. "Am I the only one who thinks this is a bad idea?" Donald muttered to himself.

"Hey, why are there holes in the floor?" Goombella wondered as they noticed a chest in the middle of the room. "I have a feeling something is going to happen." Koops said. "You and me both." Donald said as they walked over to the chest.

"You're just being paranoid." Sora said as Mario nodded in agreement. "It's just a little TOO easy." Koops said. "What's the worst possible thing going to happen? Spikes rising from the ground and the ceiling begins to lower?" Goombella asked as Mario opened the chest. "That's what I'm thinking, yes." Koops said as Donald nodded in agreement.

"Here's the key." Mario said as Sora smiled. "Great, now we can go back." Sora said as Mario nodded.

Suddenly, spikes rose from the ground as Goombella looked up. "I'll be honest, I didn't think it would happen." She said.

**No Time to Think! (Kingdom Hearts)**

"NO TIME! LET'S GO!" Koops yelled as he picked up Goombella and ran off, guiding his way around the spiked maze with the rest following.

"I told you something like this would happen, but you guys didn't believe me!" Donald exclaimed. "In our defense, you're always paranoid." Goofy said as Donald glared at him. "LESS TALKING, MORE RUNNING!" Sora yelled.

Koops opened the door as he let everyone else go in first and then he put down Goombella and closed the door. "I could've ran you know." She said. "You kidding? You run really slow." Koops said. "I do NOT!" "Well you did, how else did you easily got knocked out against the Dull Bones?" "I...uh...i'll get back to you on that." Goombella said as she turned away from Koops.

Mario rolled his eyes and unlocked the chest. "Hahaha! I'm free! FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLS!" He yelled as the darkness trapped Mario again. "I TOLD YOU!" Donald yelled as Koops fainted at the sight of the darkness.

**Curse of the Black Box (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU FELL FOR IT!" He yelled. "This dialogue sounds familiar..." Mario muttered. "SILENCE FOOL! I SHALL NOW CURSE YOU!" He yelled.

A bright light surrounded Mario as the light disappeared...he was still normal.

"Cursed you! You can now turn paper thin!" "I'm not made out of paper. Paper is 2D while a human like me is 3D." "What's this I hear? Am I hearing the Logic Police? DON'T QUESTION THE LOGIC, YOU FOOL!" He yelled as Mario rolled his eyes.

"Feel free to use it as you please. I'm out! PEACE!" The demon exclaimed as the darkness went away.

**Hooktail Castle**

"What was that about?" Sora asked. "Something about turning paper thin?" Mario shrugged.

"Hey, is Koops alright? He's still knocked out." Goofy said. "I got this." Sora said as he used Blizzaga on Koops.

"SWEET MOTHER OF ALL KOOPAS!" Koops yelled as he jumped up and shivered. "THAT IS COLD!" He yelled, glaring at Sora. "Well, at least that got you up." He smiled as Koops rolled his eyes as they walked back.

"Great, how are we going to get out?" Goombella wondered as Mario snapped his fingers. "I may have an idea." He said as he walked forward, turned sideways and then turned paper thin. "WHOA!" Koops yelled.

Mario got through and turned back as he walked over to the switch and punched it, as they all walked out while the cell door slammed shut right behind them. "Hmm, maybe that dark demon did do something nice." He said. "D-dark demon?!" Koops exclaimed as he then fainted again but Sora caught him.

Mario then looked at some certain item in the cell as he turned paper thing, took it and then went back. "What does that thing do?" Sora wondered.

"Hmm..." Mario said as he stuck the item on his hammer and then swung it on the ground, as it made a cricket sound. "Whoa, cool." Sora said as Mario took it off. "Maybe we'll save this for later." He said as they nodded and then they walked back into the other room.

* * *

**New item for Smash 4! Fairy in a bottle! A special item that can heal people over 100% damage! ...I dunno if it heals them fully, but you'll never know...**


	12. A Thief!

**Hooktail Castle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Do we have to go up that?" Donald asked as they were looking at the box that was pointing up. "I guess we have no choice." Mario said as they walked up the stairs and then noticed a switch.

"I got it." Sora said as he took out the Ultima and used Firaga on it, as it went up. "Whoa, this is amazing!" Koops exclaimed as he looked down...and then he went pale. "Whooooa, that's a long way down." He said as he got up and looked away.

"Ah great...it's locked." Donald said as they reached a locked down. "I recall a key in a cell when we were fighting the Dull Bones." Mario said as he turned around. "I'll be right back!" He said as he ran back to the floating box.

"Are you sure it's safe to go down?" Sora asked. "Of course, I'm sure it'll be gentle." He said as Mario hit the switch.

Suddenly, the box fell down fast and taking Mario with it. "MAMA MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIA!" He yelled as it slammed down on the ground really hard while the rest just sweatdropped at this. "You okay?" Sora asked from above.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." He said as he got up and put his hat back on. "it was just like a rollercoaster." He said as he walked down. "Unlike a certain rollercoaster that made me pop Bowser Jr balloons..." He muttered angrily as he opened the door and walked out.

"Sooo, wanna play a game while we wait?" Goofy suggested. "Sure, it's better than waiting forever." Goombella said.

Mario immediately got in the room with the Dull Bones as he looked at an open cell that wasn't completely barricaded. "Score!" He smiled as he turned paper thin and walked over to get the key as he picked it up. "Gotcha." He said.

"I spy with my little eye something...gray." Goofy said. "The castle walls?" Donald suggested. "How'd you know?" Goofy asked. "Because the entire castle is GRAY..." Donald said.

"Okay, I spy something...red." Goofy said. "The floor?" Donald asked. "Again, how did you know?" Goofy asked as the others just rolled their eyes while Sora was lying down, looking at the ceiling. "BECAUSE THE ENTIRE FLOOR IS RED, YOU BIG PALOOKA!" Donald yelled.

"I spy someone who has an attitude." Sora muttered. "Oh! I know this one! It's Donald!" Goombella smiled as Donald glared at the both of them. "As if that wasn't obvious." Koops rolled his eyes.

Mario came back up and holding the key. "What did I miss?" He asked. "Oh nothing." Koops said as they all got up while Mario put the key in the lock, causing the lock to fall and break as they walked in.

"This room feels familiar." Sora said as Koops looked down from the railing. "It's probably because it's the same room from before...and it's a LONG way down!" He exclaimed as he backed up with a sweatdrop.

They began walking on the upper corridor of the same room as Mario hit a random switch, causing more of it to appear. "Sweet!" Sora said as they continued onward, until they came across another switch which was across the gap.

"I got it." Donald said as he used Thundaga on it, and it hit the switch, causing the walkway to continue. "Nice!" Sora said as they continued until they came across another gap with no switch in sight.

"Hang on." Sora said as he picked up Koops and glided over as Donald went next and Goofy picked up Goombella and glided over the gap. "Thanks." Koops said as they put them down.

"What took you guys so long?" Mario asked as he was already leaning on the wall. "How'd you...?" Sora asked. "Open window." Mario replied as he pointed over to an open window. "Never mind..." Sora said as they opened the door to the next room.

"Okay, that Dull Bones is looking at me, and I hate it." Goombella muttered. "I got it covered." Sora said as he used Blizzaga, freezing the Dull Bones as they walked up the stairs to see the switch to the box near them.

As soon as they got on, Sora used Firaga as it lifted them all the way up. "I wonder what's in this room." Koops said as they walked forward while Sora just swung his Keyblade at a Dull Bones, making it fall all the way to the ground, breaking in pieces.

**Ms Mowz's Theme (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Hmm? More thieves?" said a voice which grabbed their attention. "Who are you?" Goombella asked.

"Oh, my mistake. My name is Ms Mowz, and I assume you're after Hooktail's treasure, right?" "Um, no...we're here to destroy Hooktail." Sora explained.

"Ah, that makes more sense, besides I think this pink Goomba girl over here wouldn't make a good thief. Besides, you need hands." "Hey! Goombas can be thieves too you know!" "Right, but are they pink? No, no they're not."

"Whatever Miss Ugly shoe mouse, those shoes of yours is UGLY." "At LEAST it's more fashionable than a hardhat." "What did you say, punk?" Goombella asked.

"Okay, break it up." Sora said. "My my, the handsome wacky haired dude sounds so manly." Ms Mowz said as she walked up to them. "W-wait, what are you talking about?" Goombella said.

Ms Mowz suddenly jumped up and kissed Sora...and not on the cheek causing Sora to blush. "Sora's first kiss." Goofy teased as he and Donald began to laugh while Sora glared at him.

Ms Mowz jumped back and to the window and looked at them all. "It means we must part ways for now. Oh! That reminds me. Have you found a certain item that makes the sound that the beast hates? If not...well, you're just going to have a bad time. See ya!" She said as she jumped off the window.

**Hooktail Castle**

"What...just...happened?" Sora asked. "You were kissed by a mouse." Mario said as Donald and Goofy continued to laugh while tears ran down their cheeks. "Well glad I wasn't kissed by that weirdo." Koops said as Mario walked to some treasure boxes.

"Let's see...what are in these boxes?" He wondered as he opened up the first one. "Maple Syrup? It's probably old." He said as he threw it away as he went to the next box, revealing a Shine Sprite. "Didn't I get all of these in Delfino?" Mario wondered as he shrugged and threw it behind him as he walked to the next chest, revealing a key. "Aha!" He said as he got up. "This will help." He said.

Everyone walked out and walked straight forward to unlock the door in front of them. "Congratulations Sora, I'm so happy for ya." Donald teased. "Are you kidding me? It was a mouse, it doesn't count." Sora said. "Riiiiight." Donald said as they walked in the door.

Everyone noticed the door in front of them as they ran forward and jumped to the ledge and landed perfectly...while Mario just simply used the Paper Airplane panel. "It's more fun that way." Mario said as they walked in the next room.

They walked up the stairs while Mario noticed another Shine Sprite near the door. "What the heck?" He thought as he looked at it curiously. "Odd, I thought I grabbed them all in Delfino." He said while shrugging while they all went through the door...to the outside.

**Hollow Bastion (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Whoa, I think we're close to Hooktail." Koops said as he gulped in nervousness. "Okay, I gotta be brave." He said as they continued forward while Sora taking out the Koopas and Paratroopas.

"I wonder how big this is?" Goombella asked. "Let's find out." Sora said as they ran up the big spiral tower.

As soon as they got to the top, they all fell to the ground in exhaustion. "Okay, that was a bad idea." He said. "You think...?" Donald muttered. "We're close now, we can't give up now." Mario said as they got up and walked to the big doors in front of them.

"You guys ready?" Sora asked as Mario put the item on his hammer again. "Ready." He said. "Alright...here goes nothing." Sora said as they opened the doors.

* * *

**I dunno why I went with Hollow Bastion for the outside, I just felt like it, I guess.**


	13. The Mighty Beast! Hooktail!

"Who dares to approach me?" asked a voice as they looked up to see the red dragon known as Hooktail.

Hooktail got up and then roared, hurting everyone's ears. "Ah, you're the ones that I saw earlier. I was tempted to roast the duck earlier but then it occurred to me, why not let them come all the way to the top so I can gobble them down head first? It's genius!"

"We are going to take you down, no more terrorizing Petalburg." Sora said, taking out his Keyblade while Hooktail took another good look at them and then at Koops. "Ah, the son of Koopley, came to avenge his father." Koops clenched his fists and glared at Hooktail. "It's time to finish this, what my dad started."

"Enough talk, let's do this thing." Hooktail said as everyone looked at each other and nodded as they all got in their battle position while Hooktail roared again.

**Dragon Slaying Battle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Sora ran forward as he jumped up and slashed Hooktail's nose while Donald used Thundaga on Hooktail. "Hahaha! Your pathetic attacks are WORTHLESS!" Hooktail yelled as it raised its foot and kicked Donald and Sora away.

Mario jumped up and hammered Hooktail WITH the item on his hammer, causing Hooktail to roar in pain.

"H-how...did you know about my weakness already? Ugh...I always feel sick whenever I hear crickets." "Food poisoning?" Goofy thought outloud. "Pretty much." Hooktail muttered.

"Wait, I think his defense is down." Goombella said as she ran over and headbonked Hooktail a couple times, as Hooktail yelled in pain. "That's what I thought." She said, but Hooktail kicked Goombella away.

Goofy threw his shield at Hooktail while Sora used Blizzaga Pursuit on Hooktail, but Hooktail kicked the shield away and breathed fire through the Blizzaga Pursuit while the two jumped away from Hooktail's Fire Breath.

Koops ran right to Hooktail and got in his shell, spinning right towards Hooktail's foot while Mario jumped up and hammered Hooktail just to keep the dragon distracted from Koops.

Hooktail looked at Goombella and breathed fire right at her, but she got out of the way and ran to headbonk Hooktail once again, but it just simply flicked Goombella away and then got hit by Donald's Thundaga.

Donald had an idea and whispered in Sora's ear. "Ah, good idea." He said as Donald hopped on Sora's back. "What the...?" Koops looked at them in curiosity.

"Let it rip!" Sora smirked. "FLARE FORCE!" Donald yelled while Sora used Blizzaga and Firaga at Hooktail.

"Whoooooa, that's amazing!" Koops exclaimed. "Mama mia, wouldn't want to get hit by that attack." Mario said as Goombella nodded in agreement.

"Gah..." Hooktail said as it fell and weakly looked at them. "Alright! I give up! How about this, how about if you let me live, I'll give you an awesome Keyblade that is super rare. How about that?"

"Hell no, you can keep that freaking Keyblade to yourself...IF you have it that is." Sora said. "Alright...how about one million coins? I'm sure that'll win you over!"

"Nope, I'm not that greedy." Mario said as Hooktail's eye twitched. "Okaaaaay, how about smelling the bottom of my feet? It smell good." "How do you know? It probably smells awful, besides I can smell it all the way over here." Koops said as they all nodded in agreement.

"You're not very trusting, it's important to trust people." Hooktail said. "Do you THINK we should trust a dragon that terrorizes Petalburg? I don't think so." Goombella said.

Suddenly, the doors slammed open, as they all looked to see random Toads running in with spears. "We've had ENOUGH OF YOUR TORMET! THIS ENDS NOW!" A Toad yelled.

"Perfect." Hooktail said as it got up and ran forward to the Toads. "ALRIGHT BOYS! THROW 'EM!" The Commander Toad yelled as they threw the spears at the dragon, but they all bounced off of Hooktail. "I TOLD YOU IT WOULDN'T WORK! WE SHOULD'VE BOUGHT HARPOONS!" A Toad yelled.

Hooktail smirked and then...ate them all and blood was splattering everywhere.

"Oh...I think I'm going to be sick..." Koops said while his eye twitched as Goombella and Donald just fainted at the sight of this.

"HAHAHA! I FEEL MUCH BETTER AND ENERGIZED!" Hooktail yelled as it turned back to them. "You monster." Mario said as he pulled out his hammer. "We have a battle to finish." Hooktail said.

Mario ran over to Hooktail and slammed his hammer on Hooktail again, making the same cricket noise again. "Oi...that noise..." Hooktail muttered.

"I'll finish you off..." Sora said as he closed his eyes. "GIVE ME STRENGTH!" He yelled as he glowed and then looked at Hooktail, he was in his Valor form and had Oathkeeper and Oblivion in his hands. "Oh? Just by changing your appearance doesn't mean it'll intimidate me." Hooktail said.

Sora ran forward and then jumped up while Hooktail looked up and breathed fire at him, but Sora quickly used Reflega and then used Zantetsuken, and then using Sonic Blade after using Zantetsuken, then using Ragnarock to finish the crazy combo.

"No...how can I lose...to the likes of you people?! So many meals...I was going to have." Hooktail said as it fell to the ground...dead.

"You are so FREAKING COOL!" Koops exclaimed as Sora turned back to normal as he blushed in embarrassment.

**Hollow Bastion (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Well, at least we defeated Hooktail...but what about that Crystal Star?" Goombella wondered as they all shrugged.

Suddenly, Hooktail spat out something as they turned to see a blue shell landing right in front of them. "Could it be...?" Koops asked.

The shell grew arms, legs and then the head itself. "Good lord, that was smelly in there." The Koopa said as he looked around and noticed Koops.

"Dad..." "Hello son." Koopley said as Koops ran over to him and hugged him.

**Family Reunion (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"So this is your dad, huh?" Sora asked. "Yeah." Koops said as tears ran down his cheeks.

"What happened anyways? We were so worried that you didn't return." Koops said. "Funny thing is, I was just about to finish this bad boy off until he tricked me and gobbled me up! Luckily, I hid in my shell when it went dark. When I came out of the shell, I noticed I was inside Hooktail so I thought, "Well...hope Koops is doing well because he won't be seeing me for a while." He said.

"Well glad you're back and...not dead." Sora said as Koopley nodded. "Right, I can finally see Petalburg once again." He smiled as they walked forward.

"Oh! That reminds me!" Koopley said as they stopped to look at him. "When I was inside that blasted dragon, I found this inside of him." He said as he pulled out a Crystal Star!

"A Crystal Star!" Donald exclaimed as they all looked at it in shock. "Do you want it? I wasn't exactly going to keep it when I got out of that thing." Koopley said as they nodded. "Well here ya go!" He said as he gave it to Sora.

**End of Chapter! (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

_Sora and the gang finally found the Crystal Star and beat the monstrous Hooktail. Not only that but Koops finally reunited with his dad! But the question is, where's Peach and Kairi?_

_"Don't worry, we'll find them soon!" Sora said as they nodded in agreement as they all walked back to Petalburg._

_Little do they realize...is that their adventure has just begun._

* * *

**Now how's THAT for an epic finisher?**


	14. Computer Love

The doors opened in some base as two X-nauts escorted Peach in while another two escorted Kairi in as well.

"Welcome, Princess Peach and Princess of Heart known as Kairi." Said a voice as they looked to see some sort of robotic something at them.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Kairi asked in a threatening voice. "My name is Sir Grodus. And you should be wise not to mess with me, otherwise things will get quite...interesting if you know what I mean." He said and then looked at the X-Nauts. "Leave us." He ordered as they did their salute and walked away.

"Now tell me, do you have the legendary treasure?" Grodus asked. "Like HELL we do! I don't know what you're talking about." Kairi said. "Now now, simmer down. Let me rephrase that. You DO have the Legendary Treasure map, do you not?"

"As for your information, I don't have this map you are talking about." Peach said. "And besides, we would know what map it was, it'd probably say "Legendary Treasure Map" on it." Kairi said, causing Grodus to facepalm. "Of all the girls to kidnap, it has to be the loudmouth..." He muttered.

Suddenly, a screen popped up near Grodus. "Sir Grodus." Said an X-Naut. "Yes? What is it?" "About that Crystal Star that was at Hooktail Castle...well, it's gone."

Grodus turned to the screen in shock. "Come again?" "Well you see, some people managed to beat us there first." "Who are they?" "Well, from what I'm gathering, it's a guy with a red cap, a dude with spiky hair with some sort of blue key thingamabob, a duck, a weird dog thing, a Goomba and a Koopa." The X-Naut explained.

Kairi's and Peach's eyes widened in shock. "Mario!" Peach exclaimed. "Sora, Donald, Goofy!" Kairi exclaimed as Grodus turned to them. "Hmm? You know these people?" Grodus asked and then turned to the screen again. "Alright you go ahead and destroy those guys and take Lord Crump with you, he needs to redeem himself after his performance in Rogueport." Grodus said as the X-naut nodded. "By the way, where's the next Crystal Star?" "The Boggly Woods sir, in the Great Tree." "Excellent, be sure to get there first before those brats." He said as the X-Naut saluted and ended the transmission.

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT SORA!" Kairi yelled as she summoned Destiny's Embrace and glared at Grodus. "Whoa, easy now..." Grodus said.

Suddenly, lightning shot out right at Kairi, as she screamed in pain. "KAIRI!" Peach yelled.

"Now now, Princess. You need to calm down." Said a voice. "Oh no..." Kairi said as she turned to see a familiar figure right there. Xemnas.

**Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Great timing, Xemnas." Grodus said as Xemnas nodded. "Xemnas, you're teaming up with these...X Weirdos?" Kairi asked. "Indeed I am." Xemnas said as Kairi still held her Keyblade, but was still a little weak.

"I won't...let you work with these losers." Kairi said as she aimed her Keyblade at Xemnas, but Xemnas smirked at this and fired lightning right at Kairi again, making her scream in pain again.

"KAIRI!" Peach yelled as she looked at Xemnas. "STOP! YOU'RE HURTING HER!" She yelled.

"That's enough, Xemnas. I think she's had enough." Grodus said as Xemnas nodded, stopping the electricity as Kairi collapsed right in front of Peach.

"Oh no..." Peach said as she ran over to Kairi and picked her up. "Kairi?" She said and then glared at Xemnas. "She is fine. She is not dead." Xemnas said, but Peach still glared at him.

"X-Nauts!" Grodus said as four X-Nauts ran in. "Take Kairi and Peach to their rooms." He ordered as the X-Nauts saluted and two of them picked Kairi up. "Don't worry, she'll be fine." An X-Naut said as they walked away, escorting them away.

"Hmmm...they must be really powerful if they have defeated Hooktail, especially this Sora character with that key of his." "It is called a Keyblade, a very powerful Weapon that even I was defeated by it." Xemnas explained. "Interesting..." Grodus rubbed his chin in thought. "If that's the case..."

"Beldam! Marilyn! Vivian! Come forth!" He ordered as three purple ghosts came up from under the floor. "Yes, Lord Grodus?" Beldam asked.

**Shadow Sirens (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"I need you to go to the Boggly Woods and destroy this Mario and Sora person, they are headed over there as we speak." Grodus said.

"Mario and...Sora?" Vivian asked. "Yeah, dude with Red cap, kid with spiky hair with a blue Keyblade. Can't miss 'em." He said.

"Alright, we got a job to do, ladies. Let's go." Beldam said as she went under the floor. "Guh." Marilyn said as she went in the shadows as well. "Right." Vivian said as she followed them.

"Well let's just hope they get the job done." Grodus said as Xemnas put his chin in thought. "Hmm..."

**Peach's theme (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Oh, I hope Kairi is okay... the way that Xemnas guy said, it's like he knew but reassured me that she's not. Oh what am I going to do?" She said as she walked around.

"Damnit...I wish I would've done something but I...doubted myself." Peach said as she punched the wall in frustration. "I know I have it in me, I beat the living hell out of Bowser in the tournament and destroyed the Wario Bros in soccer...but Xemnas..." She thought as tears ran down her cheeks.

Suddenly, she smiled a little. "I hope Mario gets here...I love him so much." She said.

Meanwhile...

**Kairi's theme (Kingdom Hearts II)**

The X-Nauts gently put down Kairi down on a chair as they looked at her. "Yeesh, I wouldn't want to mess with that Xemnas dude." One of the X-Nauts said as they walked out of the room and closed the door.

Kairi weakly looked at the door and summoned her Keyblade, using Curaga on herself and then she got up. "Damn that Xemnas, I thought Sora finished him off." She said as she punched the wall in frustration. "If he didn't use that damned lightning on me, I would've destroyed Grodus." She said in frustration.

Then she smiled a little. "I'm glad Sora's okay...I don't know what I'd do without him. I love him." She said.

Suddenly, Kairi's door suddenly opened, making her point her Keyblade at the door, but no one came in. "Odd." She said as she walked out, as she put away her Keyblade.

"Kairi?" Peach asked as Kairi turned her head. "Did you open the door?" "No, my door suddenly opened, but the real question is, how the HECK are you not hurt at all?" Peach asked. "Cure magic." Kairi replied as Peach tilted her head in confusion. "Okay, I'm lost." She said as Kairi giggled at this. "Don't worry, I'll tell you later.

The duo walked forward together when the door in front of them automatically opened. "I dunno about this." Peach said. "Well, let's find out." Kairi said as they walked in together.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Hello. Princess Peach and Kairi." Said a voice. "Huh?" Kairi asked as they looked around. "Did someone talk because I'm not seeing anyone but us." Peach said as Kairi shrugged.

"I am right here, in front of you. I am the computer." The voice said as the girls looked at the computer in wonder. "You're talking to us?" Kairi asked.

"Yes. I am. By the way, my name is TEC-XX. You may call me TEC." The computer said. "I am the one that invited you two here." "Oh that makes perfect sense." Kairi said sarcastically.

"I observed the both of you and I was interested how you stood up against Sir Grodus. He is a genius and you had the nerve to stand up against him, it completely surprised me." TEC said.

"Wait, you observed us?" Kairi asked. "Yes. The way I looked at the both of you in Grodus' main base. I was so compelled by your looks, Kairi and Peach."

"Compelled?" Kairi asked as her eyes widened and blushed a deep red, Peach looked at Kairi in confusion until a few seconds later, she figured it out.

"W-wait a minute! Are you saying you're in LOVE with us?!" Peach exclaimed.

"Love? What is love? I understand all emotions but this...love...I cannot compute it." "Then why don't you Google it?" Kairi asked, a little sassy. "For some strange reason, Grodus did not install Google in my systems, and I am a Perfect Computer too, it's bugging me." TEC said. "There's a shock." Kairi muttered.

"Love...um, how do you describe love? Um...Love is...wanting to be with a person forever, it's also a very powerful emotion." Peach explained.

"So basically, you want to be with this Mario and Sora person forever?" TEC asked which caused both of the girls to blush a deep red. "HEY! THAT WAS PRIVATE!" The both of them yelled. "Sorry." Tec said.

"Honestly, I thought computers were all private, not being compelled to learn about love." Kairi said. "I understand." TEC said.

Peach looked at the keyboard and thought of something. "Hey TEC...can I send someone an email? The sooner the better would be nice." Peach said. "This someone is Mario, correct?" TEC asked, causing Peach to blush. "Uh...maybe." She said. "Yes, you may use my keyboard." TEC said as Peach went right to typing.

Once Peach was done typing, she looked at Kairi. "Want me to add you in here?" "Sure, if Sora is with this Mario guy..." Kairi said as Peach smiled and typed something else in it.

"There we go, you can send it." Peach said. "Thank you, I am sending it right now." TEC said and then two seconds later... "It is sent. You may return to your rooms." TEC said as the girls nodded.

"Later, weird computer." Kairi said as Peach giggled at this as they walked out of the room. "Goodnight, Peach and Kairi." TEC said.

* * *

**This just in: Diddy Kong has been confirmed for Smash 4. AND the Banana Peel as well.**


	15. An Unlikely Alliance

**To Nicole Peach: Indeed. Sarcastic Kairi IS best Kairi!**

* * *

_Meanwhile...at a certain castle in the Mushroom Kingdom..._

**Bowser's Castle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Bowser walked in his castle as two Koopatrols closed the doors behind him. "The King of Awesomeness has ARRIVED, baby!" Bowser exclaimed with a smile.

Bowser walked over to his throne and then sat on it after looking around. "Alright, what's the status of the Mushroom Kingdom?" He asked.

"Well, the Toads are being busy as always, one Toad is asking Toadette on a date..." A Hammer Bro started. "Isn't Toad and Toadette siblings?" Bowser asked. "That's what we all thought." Hammer Bro said while shrugging. "Alright, continue." Bowser said.

"Toad Town has a new item...a Fairy in a bottle." "Fairy in a bottle? What, did Link come to town or something?" Bowser asked. "No, it was a ninja who arrived with tons of fairies in bottles and the Toad happily accepted them." Hammer Bro replied. "What is Zelda up to...?" Bowser wondered.

"Luigi went somewhere else while he's SUPPOSED to be on a date with Daisy." "I don't care about Green Sta-...he's avoiding Daisy?" "According to a Shy Guy, yes." "I wonder what Daisy did to him." Bowser said then looked at the Hammer Bro. "Now what about Mario?"

"He's...nowhere to be seen. He's probably at Yoshi's Island, went to Delfino, or went to Rosalina's house." Hammer Bro said. "Hmm, probably went to Rosalina, I noticed that boy looking at her cutely one day. I wonder if Peach knows." Bowser said, and then smirked.

"Wait a minute. If Mario isn't around and Green stache is somewhere else...that means that Peach is wide open. THIS IS PERFECT!"

"Yeah...about that." Said a voice as Bowser and Hammer Bro turned to see Kammy walking up to them. "What is it Kammy?" Bowser asked.

"Well you see...Peach is gone." "What, did she go to Sarasaland?" "No, she went to someplace called Rogueport and got kidnapped." Kammy said.

"Well that's music to my ears, I'll just kidnap her myse-wait, come again? Did you say someone ELSE kidnapped her?" "Yep."

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Bowser yelled, slamming his fist on his throne. "That girl needs to learn that only I should kidnap her!" "What about the time when those purple aliens or that Fawful dude kidnapped her?" Hammer Bro asked. "They were killed by Mario, so those two are forgiven." Bowser said as Hammer Bro rolled his eyes.

"By the way, where's Kamek?" Bowser asked. "He's sick." Kammy replied as Bowser facepalmed at this. "Of course he is..." He muttered.

"Well I guess I'll go to Rogueport and find that jerk myself." "Wait wait wait! Hold on, you didn't let me finish!" Kammy said as Bowser looked at her.

"Mario is there too, looking for some legendary treasure." Kammy said. "D-did you say treasure? I've made up my mind." He said. "I'll go to Rogueport, smash Mario, kidnap Peach and nab this legendary treasure." Bowser smirked as he got up from his throne.

"Now hold on a minute." Said a voice as Bowser looked around. "You all heard that voice too, right?" He asked as Kammy and Hammer Bro nodded.

A portal opened in front of them as someone walked out of it. "Who are you supposed to be?" Bowser asked. "I am Ansem, Seeker of Darkness." The person replied. "More like the Seeker of someone who's about to be punched! How dare you intrude my castle! Usually it's Mario!" Bowser told him.

"All I'm going to say is, Mario has an ally with him." "Green stache is with him too? Pfft, like that will do HIM any good." "No no no, he goes by the name as Sora. He has spiky hair and weilds a blue Key." "What kind of a stupid weapon is that?" Bowser asked.

"It's called the Keyblade, a very powerful weapon." "Very powerful, you say? Hmm, I can nab that bad boy too." He said.

"Sora is travelling with Mario, searching for the legendary treasure as well." "Saw that one coming..." Hammer Bro muttered. "A friend of Mario is an enemy of mine. I'll pummel ANYONE who gets in the way."

"I'll join you." Ansem said as Bowser nodded. "Very well, Ansem." Bowser said as the two shook on it.

"You're okay with this, Your Ugliness?" Kammy asked. "Well of course, if this Sora dude is with Mario and weilds a very powerful weapon, that's just ASKING for punishment!" Bowser smirked as he walked away.

Bowser hopped on his Koopa Clown Car. "Let's go to Rogueport, I got a GPS hooked on this bad boy." He said as he took off, smashing a hole in the wall.

"Wait for me!" Kammy exclaimed as she got on her broom and flew off, as Ansem flew off with them.

Hammer Bro looked at the Koopatrols as they looked at him. "So now what?" A Koopatrol asked. "Party? Because Lord Bowser's not here." Hammer Bro suggested. "Good idea!" A Koopatrol smiled at this.


	16. Luigi's Own Adventure

_Back with Mario, Sora and the others..._

**Petalburg (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"So, you made up your mind and you want to go with these guys?" Koopley asked Koops. "Yeah, these guys are really cool and they're...inspiring me to be brave." Koops replied. "Atta boy! But just remember this, you are my son and I always will love you." Koopley said.

"Koops, I hope you can return home in one piece." Koopie Koo said, causing Koops to blush. "Um, I'll be fine." Koops said as Koopie Koo smiled and kissed him on the cheek, while Koops heard chuckling from the guys behind him. "Oh shut up!" He exclaimed. "Ah young love." Goombella smiled.

"May I just add, that if something ever happens to you, you can always return home." Kroop said as Koops nodded. "Now, what are you standing here for? Go have that crazy adventure with Murphy and Sophie!" Kroop said as Sora facepalmed at this.

"Right, see ya later!" Koops said as he walked away with the others. "Um, mayor... his name is Sora, not Sophie." Koopie Koo told him. "Hmm? What's that? Did you say Sarah?" Kroop asked. "Oh never mind." Koopie Koo muttered.

**Petal Meadows (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Let's see...if I remember correctly, the Crystal Star will show the next Crystal Star on the map." Goombella said. "Well in that case, we should head back to the Thousand Year Door." Sora said as Mario nodded. "Wait, it's HOW old?!" Koops exclaimed in shock. "Good lord, I'm amazed it's still standing."

Suddenly, Mario and Sora's Mailbox SP went off. "I think we got something." Mario said as Sora nodded and they brought out their SPs to check out the email, while the others looked at them.

"Dear Mario, you won't believe what happened. I got kidnapped against my will against these creeps and SURPRISINGLY, it's not Bowser. I don't know where the hell I am, but their leader is so scary...even this grey haired dude wearing a black coat. Dude is SCARY for crying out loud! They also said they're looking for this Legendary treasure but we don't have it at all. I hope you get this treasure before they do, I don't know what will happen if they get it. – Love, Princess Peach

P.S. By we, I mean Kairi is with me as well. I never realized how sarcastic a Princess of Heart can get. What the heck is a Princess of Heart anyways? I'll probably ask her later." Mario read out loud.

"Grey haired dude with a black coat?" Goofy wondered. "Sounds familiar, but I don't know who it is." Donald said. "It could be someone we never met." Sora said as they closed the mailbox SPs.

"Well let's get going then." Mario said as they all nodded as they all walked to the warp pipe and jumped back in.

**Rogueport Sewers (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Everyone jumped out and walked forward. "Man, I have never been in a sewer before." Koops said as he took a deep breath. "Yep, I'm not going to get used to that."

They all made their way, walking to the Thousand Year Door while talking with each other until they finally reached the door.

**The Thousand Year Door (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"A thousand years old, and it's still painted red? I don't get it." Koops said as they walked to the pedestal. "Me neither, at least it's cool looking." Sora said. "More like ominous." Koops muttered.

Mario got on top of the pedestal and held the map up in the air, and then the lights shined bright. "Ooo, pretty! Blinding, but pretty." Koops said as Goombella giggled at this. "What?" "Oh nothing." She said. "We all think it's pretty, the way you just said it was just funny." Goofy said as Koops raised an eyebrow.

The map lowered itself to Mario as they went on the pedestal to take a look, as Koops picked up Goombella so she could see as well.

A huge tree popped up in the middle of the map as white leaves covered it. "What the heck? That's the biggest tree I've ever seen." Sora said. "Wonder where it leads." Mario wondered.

**Professor Frankly (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Hmm...This is interesting." Frankly said as they got back from the Thousand Year Door.

"According to this map, the next Crystal Star is at the Boggly Woods." "Boggly Woods?" Donald asked. "Yes, it is home to one of the biggest trees ever in the history of...ever. The Great Tree." Frankly said. "Sounds cool to me." Sora said.

"Oh! Mr. Frankly?" Koops said. "Yes? What is it, lad?" Frankly asked. "Earlier, Mario and Sora got an email from Peach saying that she and this Kairi princess girl got kidnapped by these bad guys and is held against their will. They also want the legendary treasure." Koops explained.

"Oh dear, this is trouble." Frankly said. "If that's the case, then you must get to the Boggly Woods first before they do. Who knows what might happen." He said. "Alright, I guess we're headed off then." Sora said.

"Wait! I forgot to tell you something. If I remember correctly, there are these little creatures in the Boggly Woods, but I can't remember what they're called. They might help you find the Crystal Star." Frankly said. "Thanks for the info. Later!" Mario waved as they all walked out of the door.

"Well I guess we have to go back down to the sewers then." Sora said as they nodded.

"HEY! BRO!" yelled a voice as they turned to see Luigi running up to them.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Luigi? What are you doing here?" Mario asked. "I was just about to tell you that." Luigi said. "Hey, would you slow down?" asked a voice as Sora's eyes widened to see Riku catching up to Luigi.

"Riku? The heck are you doing here?" Sora asked. "Wasn't Luigi going to tell you?" "I was just about to." Luigi said.

"Alright, it all started when you left to visit Peach in this...dump." Luigi said.

* * *

Luigi ran like the wind after leaving his house. "Here I come, Waffle Kingdom!" Luigi exclaimed happily. "Hey! I thought you had a date!" A Toad yelled, watching Luigi running out of Toad Town, but obviously he didn't hear him. "I hope she won't get too mad." Toad said.

_A few hours later..._

Luigi fell to the ground in exhaustion after running for who knows how long. "Mama mia, I should've went to Hyrule and ask Link if I could take Epona." He muttered as he looked at the sky.

"Hey, you feeling alright?" asked a voice as Luigi looked up to see Riku walking up to him. "No, I feel fine after running for a few hours." He said sarcastically as Riku rolled his eyes, took out Way to the Dawn and casted Esuna on him, as Luigi jumped up and felt refreshed. "Whoa, I feel MUCH better!" He exclaimed and looked at Riku. "So who are you?"

"I'm Riku, and you are?" "Luigi." He said and then he looked at him. "So, where are you going?" "Waffle Kingdom." Riku explained. "Whoa, I'm heading there too!" Luigi exclaimed. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, I got this letter from the King of the Waffle Kingdom explaining how this princess named Éclair would be delighted to come to the kingdom because she's my number one fan." Luigi explained. "How about you?"

"I was taking a nap when I had this dream of said princess you mentioned. She said 'Riku, come to the Waffle Kingdom.' And suddenly, this map appeared in my mind and next thing I know, I'm headed off to the Waffle Kingdom." Riku explained.

"Wow. I wonder how she knows you." "Heck if I know, but I'm not going to say no to a princess, even if a certain princess is your best friend." Riku muttered to himself. "What was that?" Luigi asked. "Nothing, just talking to myself." Riku said. "Let's just get going to the Waffle Kingdom, I'm thinking we're almost there." He said.

_A few minutes later..._

"Welcome to the Waffle Kingdom!" Luigi read outloud, looking at a sign. "Well, they don't call it the Waffle Kingdom for nothing." Luigi said as they looked around the Kingdom. Waffle cones, waffles, you name it! "Suddenly, I'm craving ice cream." Riku said. "Me too, I could go for a milkshake." Luigi said.

"Welcome, my friends!" The king said as the duo looked at him. "My name is Crepe and...you came at a bad time." He said. "What's wrong?" Riku asked.

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Well, as soon as I sent you that letter and Éclair telepathically told you to come to the Waffle Kingdom... she's been kidnapped." He said. "Oh for crying out loud." Luigi muttered.

"She's been taken by the evil Chestnut King, and the only way to stop him is by Marvelous Compass pieces. Sadly, he spread them out everywhere. Luckily, he didn't get them all." Crepe said as he held out a piece. "This one just so happened to drop right next to me. The silly king didn't see this one." He said as he gave it to Luigi.

Luigi held it in his hand and then closed his eyes as Riku and Crepe looked at him. "I know where the next piece is." He said. "You do?" Riku asked.

"Yes, it's at a place called Rumblebump Volcano." He said. "Oh! That's at the Pudding Continent!" Crepe exclaimed as he looked at the duo. "Will you rescue the princess?" He asked.

**Sora's theme (Kingdom Heart II)**

"Like I would say no." Luigi said. "I'm in." Riku said. "Alright, you go rescue Éclair for the GOOD OF THE KINGDOM! And destroy the Chestnut King for us." He said as the two nodded and walked off together.

* * *

**Rogueport (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"And that's basically how we got here." Luigi said. "Wow, cool." Sora said.

"Luigi, we need to leave. The boat is going to leave soon." Riku told him. "Oh! Alright. See you guys later!" Luigi waved.

"Wait, Luigi!" Mario said, grabbing his attention. "Did you forget something when you left?" He asked. "Hmm...nope." Luigi said. "Alright then." Mario said as Riku and Luigi ran off.

"Well, let's go to the Boggly Woods." Sora said as they nodded and walked back to the pipe.

_Meanwhile...at some fancy Italian restaurant in the Mushroom Kingdom..._

**Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Daisy was waiting for Luigi outside the restaurant, looking at her watch.

"Miss Daisy, I am terribly sorry, but we're all out of seats for couples." A Toad waiter said as he noticed tears falling down her cheeks. "Hey, Luigi will come soon, he probably planned a picnic or something." Toad said as he walked back in.

"Luigi..." Daisy said as more tears ran down her cheeks.

* * *

**Poor Daisy.**


	17. Punio, Boggly Woods, Shadow Sirens

**To Ziden115: The Year of Luigi is almost over! What is Nintendo DOING?! We need Paper Luigi!**

* * *

**Rogueport Sewers (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Mario and Goombella came out of the Warp Pipe, followed by Sora and the rest. "Hey where's Koops?" Goombella asked.

"INCOOOOOMIIIIING!" yelled a voice as Koops slid out of the warp pipe and slammed into them all. "Really?" Donald muttered as Koops blushed in embarrassment. "In my defense, I thought it'd be fun to slide on my shell." Koops said as they all got up.

Mario looked at the pipe behind the bars as he turned paper thin and went right through. "Do we have to go on the floating platform again?" Goombella asked.

"Leave it to me." Sora said as he picked up Koops and Goombella and jumped really high and landed next to Mario, while Goofy and Donald did the same thing.

"Do you have springs in your shoes or something?" Koops asked as Sora smiled. "Nope, High Jump." He replied. "I'm still going for the springs, it makes more sense." Koops said as they jumped in the warp pipe.

Everyone got out of the pipe, continuing on just talking to each other until they reached the other warp pipe as they jumped in.

As soon as they got out of the other pipe, they noticed a little creature looking around until it noticed them and went into its little hole in the wall. "Did you guys see that?" Goofy asked. "Yep." Sora said as they went to the caged area.

"Okay, how are we going to fit through?" Sora wondered as Mario easily went through the bars. "Show off." Donald muttered as Mario grinned at this.

"Hmm, I may have an idea." Sora said as he took out his Ultima and looked at the bars. "TAKE THIS!" He yelled as he used Ars Arcanum on it.

The bars fell into pieces while Sora put away his Keyblade. "Oh sure, take the whole fun out of it." Mario muttered as Sora smiled at this and walked right in with the others.

"Oh dear!" The creature exclaimed as it went to a corner. "There it is!" Donald said as they walked to the creature.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"DON'T HURT ME! I'M INNOCENT I TELL YA!" The creature yelled. "Whoa whoa whoa, we're not going to hurt you." Koops said. "How do I know you're NOT going to hurt me, but you're just going to anyways and take me those X-Naut jerks?"

"X-Nauts?" Mario asked. "Wait, you're not...with the X-Nauts?" The creature asked. "No, we don't know what they look like." Sora replied.

"Well, the X-nauts... white on top, red on the bottom, they're fat and...have an X on their chest." It explained. "Oh! I met those creeps before!" Goombella exclaimed as they looked at her. "Remember when you guys first came to Rogueport?" "Oh! Now I gotcha, those fellers were the X-Nauts." Goofy said.

"So who are you?" Donald asked. "Oh! Silly me, my name's Punio, I'm a Puni." "A what?" Sora asked. "A Puni is...well, basically what I am." Punio told him.

"What are you doing here?" Koops asked. "Well, I came here looking for help. Those X-Naut jerks barged right in and started to throw everyone in cells. I'm just hoping Petuni is safe." Punio sighed. "If only if I could help them."

**Sora (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"We'll help you!" Sora said as Punio's eyes widened. "You will?" "Heck yeah we will! We won't let those jerks kidnap your friends!" He said as everyone nodded in agreement. "Sweet! By the way, what are your names?"

"Sora." "Donald." "Goofy." "Mario." "Goombella." "I'm Koops." Koops said as Punio nodded. "Alright, I guess I'll have to get the names memorized." He said.

_Meanwhile..._

**Lazy Afternoons (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Wait wait wait, WHAT?!" Roxas exclaimed. "Are you saying you kissed Demyx once?!" "It's not my fault, he was just dancing around like a maniac and suddenly he tripped RIGHT when I walked passed him." Xion explained.

Lea wasn't even paying attention to the conversation, he was staring at the sunset. "Why do I have this feeling someone used one of my lines again?" Lea thought to himself.

_Back with the others..._

**Laughter and Merriment**

"Let's see, if I remember correctly..." Punio said as he was in another hole. "There's got to be some sort of switch...AHA!" He yelled as suddenly, a secret doorway appeared on the wall. "Sweet!" Sora exclaimed as they walked up the stairs and walked their way to Punio.

"Alright, to the Boggly Woods!" Punio said as they nodded and went right inside the pipe.

**Boggly Woods (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Everyone jumped out of the Warp pipe as they looked around. "It sure feels peaceful out here." Sora said. "Yeah, it does." Koops said.

"The Boggly Tree is this way." Punio said as he led the way as the others followed him.

**The Shadow Sirens (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Alright, here's the plan. Once Mario and Sora come around, we jump on them and destroy them." Beldam said. "Right, then we grab the treasure map and the Crystal star." Vivian said as Beldam nodded.

"Right! Now Vivian, let's take a look at that sketch." Beldam said. "Whoa whoa whoa, what? You have it." Vivian said. "I do not, what makes you think I have it?"

"At Grodus' base, you said 'Vivian, hand me that sketch so we won't lose it.' I said 'Okay.' and then gave it to you!" Vivian explained. "Don't make up lies, you brat!" Beldam told her, then noticing Vivian holding something. "What's that in your hand?"

"Oh this?" Vivian asked with a smile on her face. "I found it on the ground, it's really pretty so I thought I'd just pick it up."

"Vivian, you idiot. Picking up scraps? Only losers pick up scraps and what do you do? YOU PICK UP SCRAPS. For shame, Vivian." Beldam said as Vivian's eyes widened in shock, hearing Beldam's hurtful words.

"As punishment for lying to me and picking up this...horribly ugly necklace, I'll be taking it away from you." Beldam said as she took it from Vivian. "Oh god, you're so...mean!" Vivian yelled, trying to think of a good insult to her. "Ha! That's the best you can come up with? Kids these days..." Beldam muttered.

Marilyn looked away from the two, noticing the group looking at them. "Guh!" She exclaimed, grabbing Beldam's attention. "Yes yes, what is it, Marilyn?"

"Guh! Guh!" She said. "A mustached fellow and a kid with spiky hair? Oh Marilyn, stop playing games." She said.

"...Wow." Sora said. "Something tells me those fellers are sisters." Goofy said. "Probably, and that hag is just a jerk to the younger one." Goombella said as they continued onward, away from the Shadow Sirens.

* * *

**Oh Vivian...why must you be treated so cruelly?**


	18. Necklace Thief

**To Nicole Peach: Was Sticker Star that bad? I never played it, but I did hear horror stories about it. Is there something wrong?**

**To Ziden115: The Year of WARIO?! Seriously?**

* * *

**Boggly Woods (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"So what was all that about?" Mario asked as they left the Shadow Sirens alone. "Heck if I know, that was just...interesting." Sora said. "I'm not liking the hag who was treating her sister poorly." Goombella muttered.

"Oh! There it is, guys!" Punio said as he pointed to a huge tree in the distance. "That, my friends...is my home." He said. "A huge tree?" Sora asked. "Yep." Punio replied as he looked at a pipe. "This leads to the tree. Follow me!" He said as he went in the pipe as everyone jumped in the pipe.

**The Great Tree (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Whoa, it's HUGE in person!" Koops exclaimed in shock. "Mama mia, Luigi is going to freak when he sees this." Mario said.

"Let's see..." Punio said as he looked around and then noticed a huge red door installed. "...Funny, I don't remember this the last time I was here." He said.

"Who installs a door inside a tree?" Donald asked. "Heck if I know, but man...this is so weird." Punio said as he looked up. "Wait, I know another way. A secret entrance." He said as he ran off, as the others followed him up the tree.

"Secret entrance...secret entrance...WHERE THE HECK IS IT!" Punio yelled. "Something wrong?" Sora asked. "Yeah, I can't find the Secret Entrance. Damnit, this is embarrassing." He muttered. "It's not like it'll be labeled 'Secret Entrance' or anything..." He said until his eyes widened.

"Wait a second! Maybe she'll know!" Punio said. "She?" Sora asked as they looked at Goombella. "What?" Goombella asked. "No no no, not Goombella. Madame Flurrie." "Madame Flurrie?" Koops asked. "Yes, she's very friendly and she LOVES Punies a lot." He said.

"Well let's go see her." Sora said as they nodded. "If I remember right, she's just beyond this tree." Punio said as they all ran off.

_Meanwhile..._

**Kairi (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"It sure feels nice here." Said a voice as she was in her room. "Sure, I miss the stage and all, but it's nice to kick back and relax every once in a while." She giggled.

"Not to forget about those precious Punies. I think I'll go visit them. Oh! I need to take one last look in the mirror before I go." She said as she looked in the mirror. "Mhm, looking goo-Wait a minute..." She said as her eyes widened in shock.

_Outside of the house..._

"AAAAAAAAAAAH! IT'S GONE! MY...MY...!" She yelled

_Back with the others..._

**Boggly Woods**

"It's this way." Punio said as Donald looked around in wonder. "Something wrong, Donald?" Goofy asked. "I thought I heard someone yell." He said. "Ah, it's just your imagination." Sora said as Donald shrugged at this.

"Oh hang on, what is with this panel?" Punio asked as he looked up. "I know I haven't been to Flurrie's house for a while but come ON...this is ridiculous!" Punio exclaimed as Mario looked up. "Heeeey." He said.

"Hmm, it's not really high. It won't get you to the top of the ledge." Sora said as Donald noticed a switch as he used Thundaga on it, which raised the panel up. "You were saying?" Mario asked as Sora facepalmed at this.

As soon as they all went in the pipe, Mario got on the panel and turned into a paper airplane. "Whoa." Punio said as Mario went over to the other side while Sora picked up Punio while Goofy picked up the other two and they glided to the other side.

"You guys are so cool, where did you learn to fly?" Punio asked. "Neverland." Sora said as everyone but Donald and Goofy looked at him strangely. "What?" He asked as they shrugged and continued onward.

"Ah! There's the house!" Punio said as they looked at a house in the distance. "That my friends, is Madame Flurrie's house." He told them. "Cool house." Koops said. "I know, right?" Punio asked.

"I wonder why she lives way out here." Goofy asked. "She used to be a movie star. But she grew tired of the fame so she moved out here to be on her own and visit us in the Great Tree." Punio explained. "Oh, cool." Sora said as they got in the Warp Pipe and went straight for the house.

"Hello? Madame Flurrie?" Punio called out as soon as they got in the house. "Hmm, wonder where she is." Punio said as they walked around.

"This is a nice house, I wonder if Sora could get a better house." Donald said as Sora glared at him. "You saying my house looks terrible on the inside?" He asked. "Your words, not mine." He said as Sora glared at him, which caused Donald to chuckle. "I think you walked right into that one, Sora." Koops said as Sora sighed at this. "Maybe..."

"Hello! Madame Flurrie?" Punio called out again. "Hmm, must be out on one of her walks." He said as they closer to a door. "I wonder." Sora said as he knocked on the door.

"No! Don't come in!" said a voice, catching their attention.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Madame Flurrie, is that you?" Punio asked. "Wait, I know that voice..." The voice said. "Punio, is that you?" "Yes, it's me!" Punio smiled...that is, if he WAS smiling.

"Oh, I was just going to visit you when I discovered a horrible surprise." Flurrie said. "My necklace is gone! I look horrible without it." She said.

"Necklace? How would you look horrible without a necklace? I'm sure you look fine without it." Goofy said. "Oh thank you for the compliment. But...it's the only thing I wear." She replied.

"Only thing you...wear?" Sora asked as a certain picture entered his mind. "Oh no no no no..." Sora said as he summoned his Keyblade and whacked himself on the head with it multiple times. "I. AM. TOO. YOUNG. TO. THINK. OF. THAT." He yelled as everyone looked at him weirdly until they got the message. "Oooooh..."

"No need to worry about that, young man." Flurrie giggled. "I am a ghost. No need to worry." She said from the door. "Well at least that's better." Mario said as he noticed Sora's forehead dripping blood. "Mama mia! You're going to kill yourself!"

"Wait a minute, did you say necklace?" Goombella asked. "Guys, I think those purple ghosts had it." "You don't think..." Koops said as Goombella said. "Right, those ghosts stole it."

"Gee, I dunno. The young one said she found it on the ground." Goofy said. "True, but you'll never know." Goombella said.

"Please speak up, you saw my necklace?" Flurrie asked. "Yes, I think it's still in the same area." Goombella said. "Oh! Go get it for me then! I would, but...I don't want anyone to see me without the necklace." Flurrie said.

"Don't worry, we'll get it for you. Come on guys!" Punio said. "Please hurry!" Flurrie told them.

"Sora, you okay?" Koops asked as Sora stopped whacking himself with the Keyblade. "Yeah." He said as blood ran down his head. "Okay then..." Koops said as they walked out of the house.

_Meanwhile..._

**The Shadow Sirens (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"All I'm saying is...YOU HAVE THE SKETCH." Vivian yelled at Beldam. "SILENCE!" Beldam yelled. "We must study this sketch." Beldam said as she pulled out a sketch, looking at it in surprise.

"SEE? I TOLD YOU." Vivian yelled as Beldam rolled her eyes. "You put it in my pocket when I was looking at Marilyn." Beldam lied. "I did NOT." Vivian said, almost snapping.

Beldam ignored Vivian and looked at the sketch. "Hmm, this mustached fellow and this handsome fellow looks very familiar." Beldam said...until her fists clenched in anger, destroying the sketch in the process.

"VIVIAN! YOU IDIOT! IF YOU WEREN'T HOLDING THAT NECKLACE, YOU WOULD'VE SEE MARIO AND SORA!" Beldam yelled at her, catching Marilyn and Vivian off-guard. "Guh!" Marilyn said, trying to calm her sister down.

"IF YOU WEREN'T SCOLDING ME ABOUT THE NECKLACE, YOU WOULD'VE SEEN THEM BUT NO, YOU DIDN'T! YOU KEPT SCOLDING ME!" Vivian yelled at her.

"SILENCE! And do NOT yell at your older sister. Oh...I am so going to punish you when we get home." Beldam said, looking away from Vivian, ignoring the tears coming from Vivian.

"Hmph, we must wait for them to come back." She said as Vivian was covering her face in sadness, as Beldam was ignoring her sobbing.

* * *

**Vivian...I am so sorry that you have to live with the hag...**

**By the way, has anyone seen the latest movie trailer of Godzilla?**


	19. Shadow Rumble

**To Nicole Peach: Wait, no personality from Peach and Bowser? BLASPHEMY I SAY!**

* * *

**Boggly Woods (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"So what were you thinking about anyways?" Mario asked while Sora used Curaga on himself.

"I think he pictured Kairi only wearing a necklace." Donald teased, which earned a serious death glare from Sora, which made Donald and Goofy laugh.

"Sheesh, I'll never understand you guys." Punio muttered. "I'll never understand how Sora puts up with those two." Mario said. "Tell me about it..." Sora muttered.

"We're his best friends, even if we like to torture him a lot." Goofy smiled. "Yeah, I can tell." Mario said. "Best friends? More like...brothers even though you guys aren't biologically brothers." Koops said. "Oh boy, could you even imagine?" Goombella wondered.

"I understood NONE of that, probably because I was just spacing out." Punio said as they passed the Great Tree. "Or maybe I'm thinking of my family." He said.

"If Sora was biologically brothers with Donald and Goofy, he would be an animal as well." Mario pointed out. "Hmm, good point." Goombella said. "Okay, enough." Sora said, annoyed from the conversation.

"Oh, you know we're just messing with you." Goofy smiled. "Yeah yeah." Sora sighed. "Something got you down?" Mario asked. "No, not really, just a little annoyed." Sora said. "Ah." Mario nodded in understanding.

"We've been WAITING for you, Sora and Mario." Said a voice as they turned their attention to the three Shadow Sirens.

**The Shadow Sirens (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Who are you supposed to be, anyways?" Sora asked.

"Who are we? Heheh, I'm so glad you asked. We are..." Beldam started. "The Three!" Marilyn smiled. "Shadow Beauties!" Vivian smiled.

"Shadow Beauties?" Donald asked. "Huh, doesn't sound fitting." Punio said.

"VIVIAN! YOU IDIOT!" Beldam yelled as she slapped Vivian a little TOO hard, shocking everyone. "Of all the things to mess up, you had to mess THAT up!" Beldam scolded.

"I-it's not my fault! You sometimes call us beauties or even..." "SILENCE!" Beldam yelled. "I say 'beauties' as an expression. But there ARE two beauties over here and one that is downright ugly. Do you know who they are?"

"Um, the beauties are me and Marilyn while you are the ugly one?" Vivian asked. "BURN!" Goombella yelled.

"WRONG! Me and Marilyn are the beauties while YOU...are downright ugly." Beldam said, shocking Vivian. "B-Beldam!" Vivian said.

"Enough, child. We deal with these guys." Beldam said. "You know, treating your sister like that is so not right at all." Sora said, summoning his Keyblade while Mario took out his hammer.

"Oh please, I can do whatever I want with my sister. She needs to learn the proper way to deal with things!" "By calling her ugly and yelling at her? Not the best way. Maybe treat her with kindness and respect." Sora said as Vivian smiled at this.

"S-Sora, thank you..." Vivian smiled. "ENOUGH OF THIS! WE FIGHT NOW!" Beldam said and then she looked at Vivian. "And YOU need to SHUT UP." She said.

**Shadow Sirens Scuffle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Marilyn! Vivian! Let's take them out." Beldam said. "Guh!" Marilyn nodded. "R-right." Vivian said.

"THUNDER!" Donald yelled, but Beldam quickly dodged it and launched a blizzard at them, which turned the whole battlefield into ice. "Whoa!" Sora exclaimed, slipping and landing on his back. "Not what I had in mind, but that'll work." Beldam said.

Mario took out an Ice Flower and transformed into Ice Mario, as he ice skated around them, throwing ice balls around the three.

Vivian went underground and then reappeared behind Donald, punching him in the back. "YOOOOOW!" Donald yelled as his back was on fire. "Huh, according to the Tattle Log, she's a fire user. Interesting." Goombella said as Sora used Blizzaga on Donald's back to extinguish the flames.

Marilyn pointed at Mario and fired a lightning bolt at him, but he frontflipped to avoid it and threw ice balls at her.

Koops spun in his shell and slammed into Beldam, and then got hit by Sora's Thundaga. "Why you." Beldam said as she threw icy shurikens at Sora, but he used Reflega to send them back.

Goofy ran forward, threw his shield on the icy ground and hopped on it, sliding on the shield. "USE THIS!" Mario yelled as he threw his hammer to Goofy, as he grabbed it and slammed the hammer on Marilyn's face.

Vivian aimed at Sora and snapped her fingers, but Goofy grabbed Sora at the last second, as he was on the shield as well, while the tree in front of Sora caught on fire. "Ah dang it." Vivian muttered.

Sora got in front of Goofy, as he transformed into his Valor Form and spreading his Oathkeeper and Oblivion out and whacking Beldam and Marilyn with them as Koops came in and went right through the two Shadow Sirens.

Goombella ran forward and headbonked Vivian, but Vivian went underground. "Huh?" Goombella asked as Vivian reappeared behind her and snapped her fingers. "OOOOOOOW!" Goombella yelled. "Sorry..." Vivian said as she turned to look at her sisters getting beat up by Sora and the others.

"TAKE THIS!" Beldam yelled, firing icicle spears at Sora, but the shield was too fast as it hit Marilyn. "Guh!" Marilyn said. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Beldam said and then the shield that Sora was on ran her over. "TAKE THAT!" Sora smirked.

Koops spun in his shell again and fired himself at Beldam. "THUNDER!" Donald yelled, using it on Vivian. "YOOOOW!" Vivian yelled as she coughed out smoke. "Well, I'm glad it wasn't Marilyn this time." She said as Donald was shocked to hear this.

Sora jumped off the shield and threw his Oblivion to Marilyn while using Ragnarock on Beldam and then landed back on the shield. "Whoa." Vivian said in amazement as the Oblivion returned to Sora.

"I think they had enough." Goofy said. "Probably." Sora said as he used his Keyblades to stab the ice, making them slow to a stop as he turned back to normal.

Mario threw ice balls on Goombella, extinguishing the flames on her. "Thanks, I thought I would be a fried Goomba." She muttered as Mario's Icy powers went away.

"You guys are so...cool..." Vivian said as she smiled and looked at Sora. "My god, I never thought he'd be so damn cute." She thought to herself.

**Shadow Sirens**

"Alright, I admit, that did NOT go as planned as we hoped." Beldam muttered as they got up. "But know this, we WILL have our revenge." Beldam said as Marilyn nodded. "Come Vivian." She ordered as the two went back in the shadows.

"See ya guys." Vivian said sadly. "Wait." Sora said as he walked up to her. "You don't have to be with those hags." He said. "I...don't have a choice." She said.

"Do you really want to be with them? Ask your heart, it will give you the right answer." Sora smiled at her. "O-okay, I'll think about it." Vivian said. "Oh! Before I forget." Vivian dug in her pocket and pulled out Flurrie's necklace. "I managed to get this back once Beldam was knocked down." She smiled and gave it Sora. "I think you should give it to the right owner." She said and waved at them. "Later." She said and went in the ground.

**Boggly Woods**

"Well alright, let's go give this to Flurrie." Punio said as they nodded and ran off back to Flurrie's house.

**Laughter and Merriment**

"Do you have it?" Flurrie asked from the door once they returned. "Yeah." Sora said. "Place it front of the door, I don't want anyone seeing me." She said as Sora nodded and placed it down and walked away.

Flurrie opened the door a little and took the necklace, as she closed the door.

"Finally, I have you once again." Flurrie said as she put it on. "Alright, I'm coming out." She said as everyone looked at the door.

The door opened, revealing Flurrie herself. "Whoa." Sora said. "Oh! You must be the Sora person who gave me that necklace." She smiled sweetly.

"I think I know where this is headed." Donald said, getting a hint of the sweet smile. "What do you mean?" Mario asked, a little suspicious.

"Uh, can you stop smiling sweetly at me? It's kinda...awkward." "It's not awkward, just be prepared to pucker up after giving me the necklace back."

"Wait a minute, WHAT?!" Sora yelled and before he could react any longer, Flurrie rushed right over to him and gave him a huge kiss...and squeezing the very life out of him.

"Did I forget to mention that Flurrie rewards anyone with a kiss?" Punio asked as he blushed in embarrassment. "She's kinda...interesting that way."

Flurrie parted from Sora, as Sora fell on his back, totally knocked out from Flurrie's sudden kiss. "You know, I think I'll travel with you guys." Flurrie said. "Alright! Let's go to that Great Tree!" Goombella exclaimed.

Goofy and Donald picked up Sora as they carried the knocked out Sora way with the rest following. "Poor guy..." Mario said.

* * *

**I heard on Miiverse today from a guy that Sakurai is going to do something...Pokemon related for Smash 4. Could we get another Pokemon playable character? The last one was Lucario. Or it could be another Pokeball-Pokemon. Palkia is lonely. OOOOOR...we could get a Pokemon stage. The possibilities are endless!**


	20. Darkness in the Tree

**Boggly Woods (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"So is he going to wake up?" Flurrie wondered as they continued to walk back to the Great Tree. "Man, talk about a suffocating kiss." Punio thought to himself.

"I wonder if I should kiss him again to wake him up." Flurrie thought out loud, when suddenly Sora's eyes opened and rolled off of Donald and Goofy. "Sorry, NOT going to happen." He said.

"Aww, I wanted to see it happen." Donald muttered. "I think Sora would've been dead if that happened." Koops said. "Probably." Mario said in agreement.

"So Sora, how was that kiss?" Goofy asked with a smile. "...Suffocating. She squeezed the life out of me." Sora said. "I just like giving big hugs." Flurrie smiled.

"Oh here we are, the Great Tree!" Punio said as they went in the warp pipe and went to the Great Tree.

**The Great Tree (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"I never seen that door before." Flurrie said. "I know, and I'm trying to find the Secret Entrance to, but I don't know where it is!" Punio told her.

"I might have an idea." Flurrie said as she flew up to the tree as the rest followed her.

With a deep breath, she blew wind at the tree, as a cloak was covering it and blew away, revealing a little hole and a sign that read "Secret Entrance."

Everyone but Flurrie glared at Punio, which caused him to sweatdrop. "Oh what do you know, it DOES say 'Secret Entrance'. I'll be right back." He said as he quickly ran in the little hole.

"Oh those Punies, they are so adorable." Flurrie said. "Yep, they are." Goombella said.

"Did I ever tell you I was an actress on the stage?" Flurrie asked. "Punio told us." Koops said. "Oh, well, I think he forgot to mention I was a diva on the stage." She said.

"Whoa, you were?" Sora asked. "Yep, I was quite into drama a lot." Flurrie said. "Gee, that sounds kind of interesting." Goofy said. "Indeed it was." Flurrie smiled.

Suddenly, the red door opened as Punio walked out. "Yo!" He said, grabbing their attention. "We can now get in the tree!" He smiled as everyone jumped off and walked towards the door.

"Whoa, it's more cooler on the inside than I thought it'd be." Sora said as they looked around. "Why is there water running down INSIDE the tree?" Donald asked. "I think if you keep asking questions like that, the logic here wouldn't make any more sense." Mario thought out loud, which caused Donald to look at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Hello? Anyone? Can you hear me?" Punio asked, looking around. "Odd, where the hell is everyone?" He wondered as they continued to walk around.

"HELLO!" He yelled. "I don't think anyone is here but us." Koops said. "I think they're playing hide and seek, those cute little things." Flurrie giggled.

Suddenly, a door opened up some ways away in front of them, as two X-Nauts walked out.

"Whoa! Who are those guys?" The first one asked. "I think those two are Mario and Sora." The other replied. "So what should we do, take 'em head on?" "ARE YOU KIDDING? LOOK AT THEM! There's a lot of them and TWO of us. I have a better idea. We call...THEM and THEN we can take 'em out." "GENIUS IDEA!"

One of the X-Nauts brought out a whistle and blew the whistle, but nothing came. "NOT THAT WHISTLE, YOU IDIOT! That's an ordinary whistle!" He said as the X-Naut took out a black whistle. "I always get those two mixed up." "How do you...oh never mind." He said as he took out a white whistle as they both blew the whistles at the same time.

Suddenly, Soldiers, Dark Balls, Large Bodies, Invisibles, Dusks and Samurais surrounded them. "Oh boy..." Sora said, taking out the Ultima.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!" One of the X-Nauts yelled as they ran forward.

**Tension Rising (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Mario took out his hammer and slammed it on a Soldier while Sora slashed one of the Samurai.

"FIRE!" Donald yelled, using it on a Dusk while Goofy threw his shield at some Dark Balls and Invisibles.

An Invisible slashed Koops, but he quickly dodged it as he jumped up and kicked it in the face, then charged up in his shell and slammed into a Soldier.

"TAKE THIS!" Goombella yelled as she tried to headbonk an X-Naut but he caught her. "Seriously? Is that the best you could do?" The X-Naut asked. "Try to catch me!" Flurrie said as she fell to the X-Naut. "W-wait a minute!" He exclaimed as Goombella jumped off. "Mother..." He said as Flurrie's body slammed into him. "Sucker." Goombella smirked.

One of the Dusks snuck up behind Mario and grabbed him and threw him up in the air, but Mario counted by throwing his hammer on the Dusk, and then landing and kicking it to a wall.

An Invisible slashed Goofy, but he blocked it with his shield and slammed his shield on the Invisible's head as Sora jumped from behind Goofy and used Strike Raid on the same Invisible.

"TAKE THIS, YOU WEIRD HEARTLESS!" Goombella yelled as she headbonked a Soldier, but the Soldier grabbed her and threw her to an Invisible who held its sword like a golf club and swung it at Goombella, sending her away while the Invisible put its arm over its eyes to watch Goombella me launched away, and then the both of them got destroyed by Sora's Eruption.

The other X-Naut ran over to Flurrie and swung his arms at her. "FEAR THE WRATH OF MY ARMS!" He yelled. "Fear my wind." Flurrie calmly said as she blew wind at the X-Naut, blowing him away. "NO FAIIIIIIR!" He yelled.

A Samurai teleported behind Sora and slashed him, but Sora turned around at the last second and blocked it, then using Aerial Slam, which knocked down some Dusks and Soldiers as well.

"Crud! All the Heartless and Nobodies are down!" One of the X-Nauts said. "Shall we get out of here and report to Crump?" "Good idea! Let's get out of here!" "Agreed!" They both ran back to the door and slammed it shut.

**The Great Tree**

"So the Heartless are working for the X Freaks, huh?" Sora asked. "Don't forget the Nobodies." Goofy said as Sora nodded. "Sheesh, that was intense..." Mario muttered.

"Hello! Anyone?" Punio asked as he looked around, then noticed movement behind some black pillars. "Hey!" He said as he went over to it.

Punio looked to see a Puni right behind it. "Hey! Come on out!" He said as he pulled a Puni out so they could see Sora and the others.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Whoooooa, they are HUGE." The Puni said. "Um, are you SURE they're not dangerous?" asked another Puni, catching Punio's attention. "Hey, how many are behind those things anyways?" Punio asked.

Several others peeked out from behind the pillars. "Whoa." "That dude needs a haircut." "Never seen a duck that big before." "Is that Flurrie?" "Nice mustache!" Some of them said as they came out, there were quite a few of them.

"What the...? Why are there so few of you guys?" Punio asked. "You haven't noticed?" asked a certain Puni as a big huge one walked out. "What are you talking about, Puniper?"

"I'm saying that the rest of us got thrown in cells left and right. They even threw in the elder and even...YOUR SISTER." Puniper said.

"Tell me you're lying! They didn't!" "Oh but they did." Puniper said as he looked at Sora and the others. "By the way, how do you trust these guys, they could be working for the X-Nauts...well, except for Flurrie."

"Did you SEE them in action? The X-Nauts were knocked into next week by these guys!" "...Good point." Puniper muttered then looked at them. "Tell you what, I'll join your platoon if you can rescue the Elder and the rest of the Punis...like THAT would ever happen." Puniper said. "Now don't be so cocky. We'll rescue them." Punio said as he looked at them. "Right guys?"

"Right." Sora said as they all nodded. "LET'S GO THEN!" Punio exclaimed as they all went in the Warp Pipe near them.

* * *

**It can't just be X-Nauts! Why not Heartless and Nobodies as well?**

**In other News: Waluigi has been confirmed for a returning Assist Trophy.**


	21. Trapped in Cells

**To Ziden115: Well, I guess I saved myself some money after you explained it more.**

* * *

**The Great Tree (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Everyone jumped out of the Warp pipe as they looked at some certain pedestal. "What the heck is that?" Koops asked. "Hmm, I dunno." Punio shrugged. "First time I ever saw it." He said as they continued to walk and go in the next Warp Pipe.

They jumped out when an X-Naut noticed them. "Ah great...just what I need right now." He muttered as he pulled out a Black Whistle and blew on it.

Tailbunkers, Soldiers, Wyverns and Minute Bombs appeared next to the X-Naut while a green floating X thing showed up next to the X-Naut.

"According to my Tattle Log, it's a Yux." Goombella said. "Less reading, more battling!" Donald ordered as Goonbella put her book away.

**Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Mario took out his hammer as he jumped up and hammered the Yux, but the Yux flew back and fired a beam at him, but Mario rolled out of the way. "Alright, if you want to play like that..." He said as he pulled out a Boomerang Flower and threw a boomerang at the Yux.

Koops spun in his shell and slammed into a Soldier, knocking it right to a Minute Bomb, as it exploded once the Solider made contact with it.

Goombella ran forward and headbonked the Yux, but the Yux fired a beam at her, sending her away as the Yux then formed a shield as a Mini Yux appeared next to it, but Mario threw his boomerang at the Mini Yux, killing it as the boomerang returned, hitting the Yux from behind and returned to Mario.

A Tailbunker breathed fire at Flurrie, but Flurrie blew wind at the fire, as the fire went back to the Tailbunker and then Sora jumped up and slashed the Tailbunker down as Donald used Blizzaga to finish off the Tailbunker.

Mario threw his boomerang at the Minute Bombs, taking off all their heads as he caught the boomerang and threw it at a random Wyvern, as it exploded and killing the Wyvern.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!" The X-Naut yelled, but Sora used Graviga to flip him upside-down in midair. "Oh you gotta be kidding me." He said.

Goombella ran to a Wyvern and attempted to headbonk it, but the Wyvern flew backwards and then kicked Goombella to a wall. "I'm okay!" She said.

Mario threw the boomerang at the Wyvern, grabbing its attention, and then it got hit by Sora's Blizzaga Pursuit.

They all looked at the upside-down X-Naut as he was the only one left. "Can you put me down? I'm getting dizzy." He said. "Sure." Sora said as the Graviga's spell ran out and the X-Naut faceplanted. "Uuuugh, I'm gonna feel that for a while..." He muttered.

**The Great Tree**

"Alright, let's keep going!" Punio said. "So where do you head off too, anyways?" Donald asked. "I hide somewhere. I don't want to get hurt." He said. "Good thinking." Mario said as Sora used Strike Raid on a random Yux as they went to the next warp pipe.

_Meanwhile..._

"Ugh, where is that damned Crystal Star?" An X-Naut asked, looking around. "Those punis are worthless, they don't know where the hell the Crystal Star is at. I think I'm looking in the wrong place or some certain X-Naut lied to all of us." He muttered.

Suddenly, a shadow shaped like a mouse landed behind the X-Naut. "I swear to god, if I don't find that Crystal Star soon, I am going to scream." He said.

The shadow karate chopped the back of the X-Naut's neck, knocking him out.

_Back with the others..._

Everyone came out of the warp pipe to see a red cell and a blue cell. "Oh! Elder!" Punio said as he walked up to the red cell.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Hmm? Oh hello Punio. How have you been?" The Elder asked. "Elder? How come you're so...calm? You're in a cell for crying out loud." Punio said.

"I am? Huh...how interesting." The Puni Elder said. "So where's Petuni and the others?" "Ah yes...Petuni. Wait a minute, where was I again? Hmm...oh right, your question." The Puni Elder started.

"Big bro? Is that you?" asked a voice which grabbed their attention. "Petuni!" Punio said as they walked over to the next cell. "Your sister is in the other cell." The elder said and then opened her eyes. "Wha...? Where'd you go? Dangit, did I fall asleep again?"

"Punio! You came to save us!" "Yeah, I also found some powerful allies." Punio said then looked at Goombella. "Well most of them." "HEY!" Goombella yelled. "Oh come on, you always get beat up." Punio said. "I do NOT." "Okay, break it up!" Koops said, getting between the two.

"Punio, I think there's a key in the other room, I hope it's the one to unlock THIS cell, but I'm not sure." She said. "Alright, thanks for the help." Punio said as they walked to the next room.

"That one big guy needs a haircut." A Puni said outloud as Sora overheard him. "Hey..." He muttered before walking in.

"We meet again, my friends." Said a voice. "Oh no..." Goombella said.

**Ms Mowz's theme (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Girl, I got some advice for those shoes." Flurrie said. "Get better ones. They are so tacky and ugly." "At least I HAVE shoes." Ms Mowz said. "Oh boy...this again." Koops muttered.

"So what are you doing here anyways?" Sora asked. "Oh, I was just looking for some treasure, I have what I need so I must be going now." She said as she walked up to Sora and then kissed him once again.

"H-hey! Why did you do that again?" Sora asked. "Oh no reason, you're just cute." Ms Mowz said as she jumped away. "Oh by the way, the Crystal Star is at the bottom of this tree." She said before jumping away.

**The Great Tree**

"Man, you're quite the ladies man." Koops said as Sora sighed while listening to Donald and Goofy laughing.

"Oh my achin'..." The X-Naut said as he noticed them looking at him. "Hey! Did you karate chop the back of my neck? Oh you are SO dead!" He said as he took out a Black whistle and a White Whistle as he blew on both of them.

Surprisingly, the only Heartless and Nobodies to show up were just Shadows and Dusks. "LET'S TAKE THEM OUT!" He yelled.

**Working Together (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Sora slashed the Shadows while Mario threw his boomerang at the X-Naut.

The X-Naut grabbed the boomerang and looked at it. "What kind of a weapon is this?" He asked. "DON'T GET DISTRACTED!" Mario yelled as he hammered the X-Naut on the head. "YOW!" He yelled as Mario took the boomerang and whacked him on the head with it.

"THUNDER!" Donald yelled, shocking the Dusks as Goofy used Goofy Tornado on the Dusks while Koops slammed into a lone Dusk and then Flurrie body slammed on it.

Sora used Eruption on the Shadows while the X-Naut ran over to Mario. "HERE I COME!" He yelled, but Mario hammered him again and threw the boomerang, which launched him to a wall and fell to the ground.

"Okay, you win..." The X-Naut said, waving a white flag.

**The Great Tree**

"Hey, he dropped something." Donald said as Mario picked it up. "A red key, this will probably rescue the Punis.' Mario said as they walked back.

Once they got back, Mario put the Red Key in the lock of the blue cell, but nothing happened. "What the...? It's not working!" Mario told them. "Are you saying we need a BLUE key to unlock this? Oh for crying out loud!" Punio exclaimed.

Mario walked over to the red cell and unlocked it, as the cell door opened up. "That works." Punio said as he walked in.

"Hey elder! We have come to rescue you." Punio said as the Elder turned around.

"YOU IMBECILE!" She suddenly yelled and growing huge, surprising everyone.

**Laughter and Merriment**

"Don't you care about the other Punis? Do you have ANY idea why the punis call you an idiot or a bonehead?" "B-but Elder." "DON'T YOU INTERRUPT YOUR ELDERS!" She yelled. "One of these days you'll have to lead the punis and it'll be ANY day now. You have GOT to stop being a moron and be SMART for once! Now FIRST of all..."

_Several LOOOOONG hours later..._

"And that's it." The Elder said as everyone but Punio was asleep. "Well yes, I know all that, but what I'm TRYING to say is-" "What are you doing here anyways? I thought you were going to rescue your sister." "I WAS, we found the key but it didn't work in the other cell so we rescued you first because the key would fit." Punio replied. "Ooooh, why didn't you say so in the first place?" The Elder asked which caused Punio to sweatdrop at this. "I tried to tell you..." He muttered.

"I'm out of here, see you guys later!" She said as she ran off. "Okay guys, she's done talking." Punio said, trying to wake them up.

"Oi...I thought she would never stop talking." Sora said as they got up from their unintended long nap.

"Don't worry Petuni, we'll rescue you sooner or later." Punio said. "Okay, big brother! I'll be waiting!" "HEY!" One of the Punis said. "Sorry, WE'LL be waiting." She said as Punio nodded and they walked back to the warp pipe and jumped in.

* * *

**Dedenne has been confirmed for the next Pokeball-Pokemon, by the looks of the picture, it looks like...whatever Electric type move considering Sakurai didn't explain it. He just said "Dedenne is hard at work too." **


	22. War, Reunion, Trapped!

**To Ziden115: I actually got Dream Team like...two weeks after launch day.**

* * *

**The Great Tree (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"So where is that blue key, anyways?" Goofy asked as they walked back. "Oh we'll find it, I'm just wondering how the hell that one X-Naut summoned only Dusks and Shadows." Sora said.

"Maybe because he's a weakling or an idiot?" Punio thought out loud. "He probably lost the Heartless and Nobody lottery and ended up getting Shadows and Dusks." Goofy thought out loud as everyone looked at him weirdly. "What?" He asked. "Heartless and Nobody lottery, is that even a thing?" Sora asked. "It probably is now." Mario said as they jumped in the warp pipe.

"Sure, the other X Freaks got powerful Heartless, but that dude has gotten the weak ones. I wonder why." Koops thought. "I think I have an idea. His heart wasn't in total darkness, that's why he's gotten weaklings like those." Goombella said. "There's darkness in every heart." Sora said. "WHAT?!" Mario yelled. "Aw man, I was thinking I had a pure heart." Koops sighed.

"I learned that there's darkness in every heart from a friend." Sora told them. "Oh geez..." Koops said. "I wonder if ghosts like me count..." Flurrie wondered as they passed the pedestal and jumped in the warp pipe.

"Well well well, if it isn't Punio." Said a voice once they came out of the warp pipe. "Oh hello Puniper."

"I WOULD congratulate you, but you only rescued the Elder." "What's that supposed to mean? We only could find a key that would fit only for the Elder's cell." Punio explained.

"I'm sorry, Punio. But I am NOT lifting an antenna until you rescue the other punis." Puniper said.

"YOU STUBBORN PUNI!" The Elder suddenly yelled and growing huge once again.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Honestly, do you even listen to yourself? Punio and his friends WILL rescue the other punis and destroy the X-Nauts. The time to FIGHT is now." The Elder said.

"S-sorry Elder, it's just that I'm worried about Petuni as well, and the other punis." Puniper said.

"I know you are, but now...we must fight the X-Nauts and you are to go with...i'm sorry, what are your names again?"

"Mario and Sora." Mario said as Sora nodded.

"Maria and Sarah?" The Elder asked, causing Mario and Sora to be in shock. "MARIA?!" "I know I should be laughing that I knew someone would call you a girl's name but...SARAH?!" Sora yelled, which caused Donald and Goofy to laugh.

"No no no, it's Mario and Sora." Punio explained. "Oh, so it's Marty-O instead of Maria and it's still Sarah? Makes sense, but isn't Sarah supposed to be a girl?" The Elder asked as Sora facepalmed at this. "Oh never mind." Punio muttered.

"Before you go, take this." The Elder said as she gave an orb to Sora. "It's a Puni orb. Put in a pedestal and the punis will be attracted to it like a mosquito to a fire." "You mean a moth to a flame?" Puniper asked. "That's what I said, now go!" The Elder ordered as everyone rolled their eyes and walked back to the warp pipe.

**The Great Tree**

"Sarah...I might have to remember that." Goombella said. "It's just as embarrassing when the mayor of Petalburg called him Sophie." Donald said. "Wow...that's...wow." Koops said.

Sora rolled his eyes as he put the Puni Orb in the pedestal as the punis were attracted to it as a platform lowered from the eleven punis on it. "So pretty...I MUST HAVE IT!" A puni said. "Back off! That orb is MINE!" "SHUT UP YOU LITTLE ONES, I MUST HAVE IT!" Puniper yelled as everyone else sweatdropped at this.

Suddenly, a pipe appeared next to the pedestal. "Sweet! A new pipe!" Goombella said as Sora took the orb off of the pedestal.

"Huh? What just happened?" Punio asked. "I don't remember what happened five seconds ago and WHERE did that pipe come from?" Puniper wondered.

"Let's go in!" Mario said as they jumped in the warp pipe.

Once they jumped out, an X-Naut noticed them. "Uh oh." He said as he pulled out a white whistle. "Come on, give me a good one!" He said but Sora used Zantetsuken on the X-Naut, sending him away while Sora tossed the whistle away.

"I'm okay..." The X-Naut said before falling to the ground as Sora noticed another pedestal and put the orb in it.

"MINE!" A Puni yelled. "NO, MINE!" Punio yelled. "YOU LOSERS ARE SMALLER THAN ME! IT'S MINE!" Puniper yelled as Flurrie looked at a tree stump and another platform. "I have an idea." She said as she blew wind at the Punis, as they fell in the gap below.

"Are you crazy?" Koops asked. "No, look." Sora said as they started to float up in bubbles as Flurrie blew wind again, sending them to the other side while Sora took the orb off.

"How did you guys get over there anyways?" Punio asked as they snapped out of it. "The real question is...how did WE get over HERE?" Puniper wondered as the others jumped their way over to them and walked to the warp pipe and jumped in.

"I swear, I thought you would able to get Petuni and the others." Puniper said. "Oh like it's MY fault? Yeah, I don't recall YOU doing anything. You just stood around like a complete moron and did NOTHING. At least I did something." "Ouch, BURN!" A Puni exclaimed.

"Listen here, you little loser. I am not a moron and I will pummel you into next wee-" Puniper suddenly stopped talking and was shaking violently.

"Something wrong?" Sora asked. "SPIIIIIDER!" Puniper yelled as he hid behind Goofy along with the other punis. "Oh please, are you trying to make me scream?" Punio asked. "Seriously, there is NO spider here." Punio said as a Pider lowered itself to Sora and the others.

_Meanwhile..._

"I spy something...blue." A puni said. "The cell...THAT'S ALL THAT'S BLUE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Another puni snapped when suddenly they heard the most girly scream ever.

"Was that the elder?" Petuni asked. "Nah, the elder is too old to sound like a teenage puni." A puni said.

_Back with the others..._

Sora used Strike Raid on the Pider as he looked back at Punio. "Wow, what a scream." He said. "Not our fault we have arachnophobia." Punio muttered as they went down the pipe.

"Mama mia, and I thought Peach's scream was loud." Mario muttered as they walked to the other warp pipe when they noticed a Pale Piranha Plant cowering in fear. "Wow, I never saw a Piranha Plant cower like that." Mario said. "My scream must've scared it really bad." Punio said as they went in the warp pipe.

Once they got out, a mosquito like creature noticed them and quickly ran away. "Was that a Jabbie?" A Puni asked. "It was." Punio replied as Sora and the others looked at him.

"The Jabbies are a tribe like us but we're total arch enemies and every time we meet, we fight. Not only that but they're teamed up with the X-Nauts." Punio explained. "Ah." Sora said as they walked to the direction of the Jabbie that went off.

As soon as they walked in the area, an alarm sounded as some Jabbies flew in and glared at them.

"Okay, there's like ten of them and eleven of us." Punio said as he looked at Sora and the others. "You guys sit this one out, we got this covered." Punio said. "Okay then." Sora said.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!" Puniper yelled as they ran right for the Jabbies

**Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"TAKE THIS YOU PATHETIC JABBIE!" A Puni yelled as he jumped up and slammed into the Jabbie.

A Jabbie flew right over to Punio as he ran over to him. "HAVE A TASTE OF MY BODY SLAM!" He yelled, squishing the Jabbie.

Two Jabbies flew over directly to Puniper. "I CAN TAKE YOU BOTH ON!" He yelled as he ran towards them...only to get beat up by them. "PUNIPER!" A puni yeled. "Tell the other Punis...TO GO ON WITHOUT ME..." He said as the Puni glared at the Jabbies. "FOR PUNIPER!" He yelled as he ran forward to the two Jabbies...and he got beat up as well. "Worth a shot..." He muttered.

"Punio! Use that move!" A Puni said. "Good idea!" He said as he towards one Jabbie who was making fun of the knocked out Puniper. "SECRET MOVE I LEARNED FROM MY SISTER: KARATE CHOP...PUNI STYLE!" He yelled as he tackled the Jabbie, knocking it out. "Aw yeah!" The Puni said, high fiving Punio.

There was one Jabbie left as he sweatdropped at the remaining punis. "Shall we?" A Puni asked. "Yes...WE PUNIPILE ON THEM!" Punio yelled as they all dogpiled on the Jabbi, crushing it.

**Victory Fanfare (Final Fantasy IV)**

"Ah yeah! We did it!" A Puni exclaimed. "Now let's go destroy that damn siren! LET'S GO EVERYONE!" Punio said. "WAIT FOR US!" Puniper yelled as he got up with two KO'd Punis as they ran with them, leaving everyone else with confused looks and sweatdrops.

"What did I just...watch?" Sora asked. "I have no idea." Mario said. "That has to be one of the WEIRDEST wars I have ever seen." Koops said. "I've seen worse." Goombella muttered as the fortress in front of them exploded. "Guys come on!" Punio called them as they walked forward.

**The Great Tree**

They walked forward and then noticed a treasure chest in front of them. "Hey! I wonder what's in that?" Goofy asked as they went to the treasure chest.

When they got to the chest, Sora opened it up to see a Blue key in it as he picked it up. "OH HELL YEAH!" Punio yelled. "TO THE BLUE CELL!" Puniper yelled as they all ran back.

_Meanwhile..._

"Petuni, what are you holding?" A puni asked. "Oh this? It's a mushroom. I'm saving this for Punio." She said as she held it to the puni.

"Uh, no offense, but...that mushroom is a little...shriveled." He said. "It was fresh when I got it...now thanks to the damned X-Nauts, it shriveled up." "Oh...I hope Punio will still like it.

"WE'RE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" yelled a voice as Petuni looked from the cell to look to see Punio and the others. "And we have the right key." Sora said as he put the Blue key in the lock as he opened it, as the punis ran out and right through Sora's legs too.

**Family Reunion (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Oh Punio! How I missed you." Petuni said as Punio nodded. "I missed you too." He said.

"I got something for you, but..." Petuni gave Punio the mushroom. "I know this is your favorite but...it...uh...shriveled up." She said. "Shriveled or not, it's still my favorite." He said as he started to eat the mushroom. "Ugh, nasty..." He muttered quietly.

"It was bad, wasn't it?" Petuni asked. "Um...no...it tasted...fine." Punio said as he looked at Petuni. "OH GIVE ME A HUG, PETUNI!" He yelled as he hugged Petuni.

"Uh...Punio...everyone is watching..." Petuni said. "Alright, quit the mushy crap." Puniper said as he pulled Punio away. "Let's get that Crystal Star!" He said as everyone nodded.

"Ah, family love." Mario said as Sora nodded in agreement.

**Theme of the Punies (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Alright, let's continue ONWARD!" Punio exclaimed as they jumped in the warp pipe.

_One LOOOOONG backtracking later..._

"Alright, we went to the right earlier...now let's go to the left." Sora said as Punio nodded. "I was just about to say that." He said as they walked to the left.

"I spy something grey." A puni said. "Puniper?" Another Puni asked. "Nope." "Those two spiders over there?" "Nope...wait, WHAT?!" The Puni asked in shock as they saw two Piders looking at them.

"I got it." Sora said as he used Strike Raid, but the sudden screaming of the punis made him miss as the Ultima hit a wall and returned to him. "Nice aim." Donald said. "Oh shut it." He said as he tried again as it went through the spider webs as they fell to the ground.

"Well, that works." Puniper said as they continued onward. "I have never heard Puniper scream like a girl." Petuni said. "Actually I scream like a man. Punio here screams like a girl." Puniper said. "HEY!" Punio yelled. "That explains the girly scream we heard." A Puni said.

As soon as they got in the next area, another siren sounded as they saw TONS of Jabbies forming up in front of them.

"Oh boy, that's exactly ONE HUNDRED of them." Punio said. "There's one hundred AND ONE of us, this makes us have the advantage!" Puniper saw as he looked at Sora and the others. "You sit this one out." "Saw THAT one coming." Donald muttered.

**Team Fortress 2 Theme Song (Team Fortress 2)**

Suddenly, the Punis put army helmets on them. "Where did you...?" Sora asked. "Even I want to question the logic here." Mario said.

"Alright Punis...TIME FOR WAR!" Punio said. "CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!" Puniper yelled as they ran to the Jabbies as the Jabbies did the same.

**Rowdy Rumble**

"TAKE THIS!" Petuni yelled as she kicked a Jabbie and then headbutted it.

"We're going to use you as a battering ram!" A puni told Puniper. "Fine by me!" Puniper yelled as seven Punis picked up Puniper as they put him in front. "PUUUUUUNI JENKIIIIIIIINS!" Puniper yelled.

"Oh my god, they're going in!" Punio exclaimed. "STICK WITH THE PLAN YOU IDIOTS!" A Puni yelled as the punis rammed into the Jabbies.

Puniper jumped off and headbutted a Jabbie. "I CAN DO THIS ALL DAY!" He yelled as he kicked a Jabbie from behind without looking. "NOT TODAY!" He yelled.

"You wouldn't harm an innocent girl would you?" Petuni asked as three jabbies were right in front of her and then beat the living heck out of her as Puniper noticed this. "PETUNI!" He yelled as Punio overheard this.

"COME HERE, YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!" Puniper yelled as he ran to the Jabbies and beat the hell out of them. "PUNIO! DO IT FOR YOUR SISTER!" He yelled as Punio nodded as he ran to the other Jabbies.

"COME ON! WE NEED TO BUILD A TANK!" A Puni yelled. "Do we KNOW what a tank IS?" "I think it's a cannon with lots of wheels! LET'S TRY IT!" The two Punis nodded as they gathered some of the remaining punis to build a cannon with lots of wheels. "WE NEED AMMO!"

"I'm going in!" Puniper yelled as he went in the Puni cannon and got in. "LET IT RIP!" A Puni yelled as the other puni pulled a string, causing Puniper to be launched.

"I'M COMING FOR YOOOOOU!" He yelled...only to hit a wall and landing on some unsuspecting Jabbies. "Ooooh, that's gotta hurt." A Puni said. "Hey, at least we got some." Another Puni said.

A Puni jumped up and landed on a Jabbie. "THAT WAS MY WRESTLING MOVE! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT?!" He yelled.

There were two Jabbies left and fifty punis left. "Shall we take them prisoner?" A Puni asked. "No, they knocked out my sister...THERE SHALL BE NO SURVIVORS!" Punio yelled. "Good idea, general Punio!" A Puni said as they ganged up on the two Jabbies.

**Final Fantasy IV Victory Fanfare**

"OH YEAH! We defeated all the Jabbies!" Punio said. "Let's destroy this siren that's been making me want to knock myself out." A puni said as all the punis got up and ran in.

"I swear, that was weirder than the last battle." Sora said. "I didn't know what the hell was going on, it was all war and war cries." Mario said as the fortress exploded in front of them. "Let's go!" Punio said as they got up.

**Theme of the Punies**

"That war didn't make any sense." Donald told Punio. "You kidding? It made total sense to me." Punio said as Sora used Firaga on the Pale Piranha Plant in front of them. "Thanks, I thought that plant wanted to eat me." A Puni said as they got in the warp pipe while ignoring the pedestal.

"A tree stump?" Goofy asked. "I dunno what it's for, but it looks cool." Sora said as they made their way to the next room.

When they got to the next room, they noticed an odd looking pedestal. "I am not trusting that." Sora said.

"It's a pedestal, Sora! Nothing will happen." Donald said as he took the Puni orb from Sora and walked to the pedestal and placed it in as the punis went for it. "NO, WAIT!" Mario yelled.

As soon as all the punis went for it, a cage dropped trapping ALL the punis...and Donald. "WHAT THE?!" Donald yelled as Sora facepalmed at this.

"BUH HUH HUH HUH!" Someone suddenly yelled. "Quick, hide!" Sora said as they quickly hid behind a bush.

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

Lord Crump and two X-Nauts landed in front of the cage. "Boy, you guys are IDIOTS. I saw you putting that stone in those pedestals so I made one to fool you gu-...weren't there more of you?" Crump asked as he looked at Donald. "Eh, I might be going crazy." Crump said as he looked at him. "Now, time to find the Crystal Star! LATER!" He yelled as he ran off.

**The Great Tree**

"Way to go Donald." Sora said as they got out from the bush. "Hey, in my defense, I didn't think anything would happen." He said as Mario facepalmed at this, turned paper thin, taking the Puni orb out of the pedestal, slapped Donald with it and then turned paper thing again while walking out and giving it to Sora.

"Sit tight Donald. We'll be right back." Goofy said. "Oh shut it." Donald muttered.

"Hey guys?" Koops grabbed their attention and pointed to a pipe. "Where does this go?" He asked. "I dunno, let's find out." Sora said as they jumped in the warp pipe.

Once they got down, they noticed a white switch and four statues. "I think I've seen those statues before." Goombella said as she looked at them. "Sun, moon, Puni, star...huh." She said as Mario hammered the switch.

Suddenly, a small earthquake was felt as they looked around. "What was that?" Sora asked. "Hmm...what if we go to that other room where the Punis had that weird first battle?" "You mean the room after that?" Flurrie asked. "Yeah." Goofy said.

"Well let's go check it out then." Sora said as they nodded, going back up to the warp pipe and running past the cage.

* * *

**LONGEST. CHAPTER. I. HAVE. EVER. DONE. IN. MY. FANFICTIONS. Hope you like this one because it took me FOUR HOURS TO WRITE.**

**I don't know what possessed me to make up the two Jabbi battles. I WENT INSANE.**


	23. Super Boots and Freedom!

**The Great Tree (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"I still don't know why Donald did something like that." Mario said as they were walking back. "Oh he's always doing something crazy and dumb like that." Sora said as Goofy nodded in agreement. "He might not be the brightest duck around, but he knows what he's doing...sometimes." Goofy said.

"Once we free those Punis, that Crump will have to answer to me." Flurrie said as she pounded her fists together. "He's so not going to get away with that." She said as they nodded. "Right, he needs to be taught a lesson." Goombella said as they walked through the battlefield.

"Makes me wonder if the Punis ever survive a battle." Koops said, looking at the knocked out Jabbies. "I'm still wondering what I just witnessed." Sora muttered. "One of the most random battles that didn't make sense." Goombella said as they nodded in agreement.

"It was more random than the first." Mario said as they walked down the pathway as they noticed the Piders were trying to make another web. "Do you think we should kill them? I think they're giving me the evil eye." Goombella said. "Nah, leave 'em be." Sora said. "It's not like they're going to hurt us or anything." "Hey! You never know." Goombella said as they continued in the next area.

"I wonder what made these Jabbie fellers hate the Punis in the first place?" Goofy asked. "Must've been a bad peace treaty or something." Koops said as they walked past the other battlefield.

"Hey guys, look!" Goofy said as he pointed to the ground, as there were four switches in front of four statues. "Oh that's cool!" Sora said as they all jumped down to the switches.

"So how do we do this?" Flurrie wondered as Sora pushed the switch, as the one statue turned to the moon. "Hey wait a minute..." Goombella said. "Guys, it's Sun, Moon, Puni, and Star."

"How do you know that?" Koops asked. "Remember those statues when Mario hammered the switch? It was in that order." She told them. "Well, let's try it out." Sora said as he, Koops, Goofy and Mario got behind the switches and punched them a few times before it was in the right order.

Suddenly, the four statues exploded, revealing a room in front of them. "Well how about that." Goofy said as they walked to the room...which only had a treasure chest in it. "Are you serious?" Sora asked.

"I wonder..." Mario said as he opened up the chest, only revealing Green boots. "...Now I know how Link feels when he gets those metal boots..." He muttered.

_Meanwhile..._

**Toad Town (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Hey Rosalina! Are you there?" Toadette asked as she was knocking on her door. "Hmm...she must be at Peach's castle, having tea with Peach again." She said as she started walking to Peach's castle...but suddenly, she started glowing and disappeared.

Rosalina opened the door, rubbing her eyes and having a major bed head issue. "Who was knocking on my door...?" She wondered as she shrugged and closed it.

_Back with the others..._

**The Great Tree**

"I wonder if Daisy is visiting this time." Toadette said as she slammed right into a wall. "OW!" He yelled which caught everyone else's attention. "Who put that wall there?" She wondered as she rubbed her head.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Toadette? What are you doing here?" Mario asked as Toadette turned around. "I was going to Peach's castle...I was going to ask Rosalina something." She replied.

"Yeah, about that..." Mario said as he showed her the message from Peach on his Mailbox SP. "Let's see...I have been kidna-OH COME ON!" Toadette yelled with a tick mark on her forehead. "Damnit Bowser! Why do you always have to do this?" She muttered in annoyance.

"Actually, someone else kidnapped her but they don't know who, along with this gray haired person with a black coat." Mario explained. "I swear, it sounds so familiar." Sora said.

"Who are these guys?" Toadette asked. "I'm Sora, and this is Goofy, Goombella, Koops, and Flurrie." Sora said. "Holy GEEZ, he's cute!" Toadette thought to herself as she looked at Sora.

"Another question, where am I?" She asked. "The Great Tree." Mario asked as Toadette tilted her head in confusion. "That made little se-hello what are you holding?" She asked. "These blue boots I found in that chest." "Those are not ANY boots! Those are Super Boots!" Toadette told him.

"Super Boots?" "Yeah! If you put them on, you can do a spin jump!" Toadette smiled while Mario was putting on the boots. "Let's see ya do it." She said.

Mario jumped up and did a spin jump, although once he did...a Luma popped out of his hat. "Sheesh! I was wondering when you were going to do that again." The Luma said as he went back in the hat.

"Not THAT Spin jump! A Ground pound!" Toadette explained. "Why is it called a Spin Jump then?" Mario asked. "I dunno, the Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door Guide Book called it that, even some books at the library." Toadette said. "The WHAT guide book?" Mario asked. "Oh never mind." Toadette muttered while facepalming.

They all walked out of the room as they looked at a certain platform in the middle of the room. "Oh! You can also break stuff like this." Toadette explained.

Mario nodded as he jumped up and ground pounded the platform, as it broke and then he fell to the room below. "Mario! You okay?" Sora asked. "Yeah I'm fine, it just caught me by surprise." Mario said.

"Well I guess I'm done explaining it to you." Toadette said. "Now how do I get out of here?" She wondered as suddenly she glowed bright again and disappeared.

**Peach's Castle (Super Mario 64)**

Toadette looked around and noticed she was back in the Mushroom Kingdom. "Okaaaay, weird." She said as she started to walk, but almost lost her balance as she noticed she was on top of Peach's castle.

"Are you kidding me?" She wondered and then snapped her fingers. "Wait a second; I can jump in the moat!" She said as she looked down...only to see a dried moat.

"DAMNIT MARIO! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DRAIN IT?!" She yelled, as a couple of Toads noticed her. "How did she get up there?" A Toad wondered.

**The Great Tree**

Mario came up from the Warp Pipe behind them and smiled. "Hey guys." Mario said as they looked up to see him. "I think I have the solution to free the Punis and Donald." He said as they smiled at this.

_Meanwhile..._

"I spy something...blue." A Puni said. "The wall?" Punio asked. "Nope." "Donald's clothes?" Puniper asked. "Nope." "Donald's hat?" Petuni asked. "BINGO!"

"This is so stupid, I NEED OUT!" Donald yelled. "Oh relax, we'll get out of here eventually." A Puni said. "Yeah, if we keep our minds on other things, Sora and Mario will show up eventually." Punio said.

"We're here!" Mario said as they came back. "Wow, back so soon?" Petuni asked. "Yep, we found a way to get you free." Sora said as Mario turned paper thin and walked to a platform next to Donald and ground pounded it, which broke it.

"AH SWEET!" Punio exclaimed as Donald jumped down. "Oh dear...that's a long way down...how are we going to get down there?" Punio asked.

Mario put the orb in the fake pedestal as they all looked at in in amazement. "So pretty..." Punio said. "Nuh uh...i'm getting it!" Puniper said. "HEY! LADIES FIRST!" Petuni yelled as Flurrie came up from the hole from the platform and looked at Mario. "You're turn." He said.

Flurrie blew wind at the punis, as they all went in the hole while Mario took it off. "Huh? How did we get down here?" Puniper asked. "I just remember looking down." Puniper said as Petuni nodded.

Mario landed behind them and smile. "You're free now." He said. "BOOYAH!" Punio yelled as they all got in the pipe as they came back up. "LET'S GO DESTROY THAT CRUMP!" Donald yelled as everyone nodded and ran off.

* * *

**Toadette is going to be on that roof for a while...**


	24. Timer and Metallic Duo

**To Dario Flaman: I'm glad you liked that joke. :P**

* * *

**Theme of the Punies (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"So what did you do while we were gone?" Goofy asked Donald as they were walking by the tree stump. "Just sitting around while the Punis were playing I Spy." Donald replied.

"He was also muttering something that we could not understand, I think it was Japanese." Punio said. "Or he could've been cursing." Puniper thought as they went in the warp pipe.

"Knowing Donald, the latter would've sounded just like him." Sora said. "Yeah...and besides, does Donald even know Japanese?" Goofy asked as Donald rolled his eyes.

"I wonder..." Mario said as he ground pounded the platform next to the pedestal as the Punis looked down. "Okay, so how are we going to get down there?" Petuni asked...right when Sora put the orb in the pedestal.

"So SHINY!" A Puni said. "EVERYONE! WE MUST FORM A LADDER TO GET IT!" Punio declared. "No way! I'll get it MYSELF!" Puniper yelled as Flurrie rolled her eyes and blew wind at them, sending them to where Mario was as Sora took it off.

"Okay, how do we keep winding up in random places?" Punio asked as everyone else landed next to them. "You're always brainwashed by the Puni Orb." Koops told them. "Yeah right, like we believe that." Puniper said. "Worth a try." Koops muttered to himself as they went in the Warp Pipe.

Once they came out of the warp pipe, they noticed lily pads on the ground and pillars to jump on. "I wonder..." Sora said as he jumped on the pillars while Mario and Goofy followed him while the others looked around.

"These Lily pads...something about them..." Goombella said as she pulled out her book. "What's so bad about these Lily Pads?" Koops asked as some of the Punis were looking around.

"What's with this switch?" Sora asked as he pressed it, as the other switch sunk into the water. "Wait a minute, lift your foot up." Mario said as Sora lifted his foot, as the switch rose from the water. "I have an idea." Mario said.

"Hmm, according to my Tattle Log, there's supposed to be water in here." Goombella said. "Water? Yeeeeah, I don't see any." Punio said when suddenly he felt something drip on his head. "Oh!" Punio exclaimed as he looked up, as more water started to drip.

"Does it rain in a tree?" Koops asked. "No, I think those three did something." Goombella replied as the ones on the lower ground ran up the stairs to avoid the water.

"Nice timing with that Strike Raid!" Goofy complimented with a smile. "Thanks." Sora smiled as he got off of the switch and went back down to the Warp Pipe with the other two.

"Well that explains the Lily Pads." Koops said as they walked forward where the trio was, and then Mario noticed a Shine Sprite above one lily pad. "What...?" Mario wondered before getting in the Warp Pipe while ignoring the Shine Sprite.

"A pedestal...that's all there is in this room." Goombella said. "There's probably something else here." Sora said as he put the Puni Orb in the pedestal.

"SHINY!" A Puni yelled. "IT'S MINE!" Puniper yelled. "HEY! YOU SHOULD BE A GENTLEMAN AND GIVE IT TO ME!" Petuni yelled.

Once all one hundred and one Punis were on the platform, it lowered to another area of the tree. "Whoa, this is cool." Sora said as he took the Puni Orb off."

"Are we in another area?" Punio asked. "It seems like it." Koops said as they continued onward.

_Meanwhile..._

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"God damnit, where is that Crystal Star?" Crump asked as he looked around. "It's not like it's invisible or anything, but SHEESH...how hard is it to get one single star?" He wondered when suddenly his feet started to shake. "Uh oh, sounds like a mob coming in. Better get the heck out of here!" He said as he ran off.

"Another pedestal? Good lord..." Goombella said as Sora sighed at this. "Well let's see what happens." Sora said as he put the Puni Orb in the pedestal.

"SHIIINY!" The Punis yelled as they went on the platform and looked at it.

Suddenly, the statue in the middle of the statues glowed bright as a Crystal Star appeared right above it and landed behind the pedestal. "SCORE!" Sora yelled as he took the orb off the pedestal.

"Okay, I dunno what just happe-HEY! The Crystal star!" Punio exclaimed happily.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU GUYS GOT OUT OF THAT BRILLIANTLY AWESOME TRAP, BUT THAT CRYSTAL STAR IS MINE!" Yelled a voice as they turned to see Crump running towards the Crystal Star. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Sora yelled.

**Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Sora ran towards the Crystal Star, but Crump grabbed it. "I GOT IT!" He yelled, but Flurrie blew wind at the Crystal Star, blowing it off of Crump's hands. "...I HAD it..." He muttered as he looked as Sora took it. "Sorry, Crump. But this Crystal Star is ours."

"INCOOOOOMING!" yelled a voice as an X-Naut tackled Sora, making him drop the Crystal Star as it bounced to the Punis. "I GOT IT!" Punio yelled as he ran towards it but an X-Naut took it. "I don't got it..." He muttered.

Koops spun in his shell and tackled the X-Naut as Donald took it. "I'M OPEN!" Mario yelled as Donald threw it, and Mario caught it.

"HEY! THIS ISN'T FOOTBALL!" Crump yelled as the X-Nauts ran to Mario in a formation, but Mario pulled his hand out and ran forward, knocking the two X-Nauts down.

Suddenly, Crump pulled out his arm a second later which caused Mario to slam into it and knocked him out. "I believe that Crystal Star belongs to me." Crump said as he took it, but Mario wrestled with it. "Oh, you wanna wrestle?" Crump asked as he jumped and elbowed Mario in the chest, making Mario cough out blood, which then caused him to throw the Crystal Star behind him.

"ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR! FIVE! SIX! SEVEN! EIGHT! NINE! TEN!" An X-Naut yelled wearing a referee outfit. "WE HAVE A CHAMPION!" The X-Naut yelled, holding Crump's arm up.

"Guys? Shouldn't we be going?" An X-Naut asked. "Oh right." Crump said as they ran to the X-Naut holding the Crystal Star.

"You know, as punishment for insulting my awesome trap, I got a prize for you. Know what it is? YOUR DEATH! THIS IS A REMOTE TIME BOMB DETONATOR!" He yelled. "THIS TREE WILL BE YOUR GRAVES!" He yelled as he put the Crystal Star away. "And with that, POW! I'm gone!" He exclaimed as he pushed the button.

**No Time to Think! (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Did he just say remote time bomb detonator?" Koops asked. "No time, let's go!" Sora exclaimed. "ALL PUNIS! LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Punio yelled as they all ran to the Warp Pipe.

As soon as they came up the warp pipe, they were greeted by two X-Nauts. "You're not going anywhere!" An X-Naut said as he blew a black whistle as only ONE Shadow arrived while another X-Naut blew a white whistle, as one Dusk appeared. "YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" The X-Naut yelled.

Sora took out his Ultima and then beat up the X-Nauts and the Shadow and Dusk with one simple Eruption, then he pushed a button near the door as it opened up. "Can't we just talk about this?" An X-Naut asked as everyone else followed Sora.

"Come on, we're almost there!" Sora said as they kept running and jumping in warp pipes, until they came across the one room with a tree platform.

"Do we need the Puni orb for this?" Sora asked. "WE CAN DO IT WITHOUT IT!" Punio yelled as they went single file as Flurrie blew wind at them, causing them to fall. "CANNONBAAAAAAAAAAALL!" Puniper yelled and then they came up as bubbles as Flurrie's wind carried them over.

"I BELIEVE I CAN-" The bubble popped before Petuni could finish. "Sure...ruin the moment." She muttered as the other Punis landed next to her. "NO TIME, LET'S GO!" Donald yelled as Sora pushed the button on the panel near the door as the door opened and they ran in.

"You shall go NO further!" The Elder exclaimed as she was in front of the door. "Get out of my way, grandma. I got places to be, so MOVE IT, Old lady!" Crump told her.

"EXCUUUUUUUSE ME?!" The Elder yelled as she grew big, while in the same time, Crump shrunk a little.

"I'll have you know that it is RUDE to call me an old lady!" The Elder said, causing Crump to shrink some more. "C-can we talk about this?" Crump asked.

"NO! Why you should have RESPECT to old people like me! How would you like it if someone called you an old man?" The Elder asked as Crump shrunk down to her level. "When I was your age, we RESPECTED our elders. Now look at this generation, there is NO respect at all! I ought to slap some sense into you!" She continued to scold as Crump shrunk some more...which caused the Elder to look down at him.

But suddenly, he grew back to his normal size. "Look lady, I just want out." "Not after what you called me! It's time to show you the proper respect!" The Elder said.

Suddenly, a loud cracking sound was heard. "OW! Of all the times for my back to go out..." She muttered. "Sweet!"

"NOT SO FAST!" Sora yelled as Crump turned around. "Crud...fine, I guess I'll have to deactivate this time bomb." He said as he pushed the button again.

"You know what you are? Nothing but trouble, I guess it's time to use my secret weapon." Crump said as he pushed another button, as a machine landed behind them while Crump ran towards it.

"THIS...is Magnus Von Grapple, and it will DESTROY you." Crump said as he got in Magnus Von Grapple.

"We can take that tin can on!" Sora said. "Judging by how many of you are, I think I should make this fight fairer." Crump said as he pulled out a dark purple whistle and blew on it.

Suddenly, a certain huge knight Heartless landed in front of them. "Oh no." Sora said as Donald and Goofy pulled out their weapons. "Say HELLO to Guard Armor!" Crump said.

"You guys take on Crump, we'll take care of the Heartless." Sora said as Mario nodded. "Right." Mario said as he took out his Hammer.

"Let's get ready TO RUMBLE!" Crump yelled.

**Shrouding Dark Cloud (Kingdom Hearts)**

Sora ran over to Guard Armor and slashed him, then Guard Armor grabbed him and threw him to Goofy, but Sora Aerial Recovered and used Strike Raid while Donald used Firaga on Guard Armor.

"You're probably crying at the sight of this amazing robot. Sorry, this thing ain't packed with tissues." Crump said as Mario jumped up and hammered him while Flurrie body slammed into Magnus Von Grapple.

Goofy threw his shield at Guard Armor, but Guard Armor jumped up and landed behind Goofy and kicked him away while Sora used Blizzaga Pursuit on Guard Armor while Donald used Curaga on Goofy.

Koops spun in his shell and slammed into Magnus Von Grapple. "Alright...MAGNUS VON PUNISH!" Crump yelled as he walked over to Mario and raised the leg up, but Mario backflipped as soon as Magnus Von Grapple slammed its foot down. "Did I get him?" Crump asked but Mario jumped up and hammered it. "Take that as a no." He muttered.

Guard Armor snapped its fingers and split its main body parts. "I got the arms!" Sora exclaimed as he used Thundaga on them while Donald and Goofy attacked the feet.

Magnus Von Grapple fired its arms at Mario and Koops, but they quickly dodged them as the arms got in front of Magnus Von Grapple. "Hey..." Mario said as he ran forward and jumped on the two arms and then jumped on Magnus Von Grapple and jumped again as it turned into a ground pound, cracking the glass. "HEY! I JUST WASHED THAT!" Crump yelled.

Guard Armor's arms and legs reattached as Guard Armor kicked Sora up in the air and then punched him to the ground. Sora got up, wiping blood from his mouth and glared at it. "TAKE THIS!" He yelled as he used Sonic Blade.

Goombella ran forward and headbonked Magnus Von Grapple, but Magnus Von Grapple drop kicked Goombella away. "Is that the best you could do, pink Goomba?" Crump asked but Mario jumped up and kicked Magnus Von Grapple's chest as Koops slammed into the feet again.

"THUNDER!" Donald yelled while Goofy threw his shield at Guard Armor, but Guard Armor grabbed the shield while getting hit by the Thundaga and threw it back at Goofy, which caused Goofy to slam into a wall. "Goofy!" Donald exclaimed as he used Curaga on him while Sora used Triple Firaga on Guard Armor.

Flurrie body slammed into Magnus Von Grapple again while Mario jumped up and ground pounded it again. "Gah...can't hold on much longer..." Crump said while Magnus Von Grapple attempted to stomp on Koops but he quickly dodged the attack.

"I'll finish it off." Sora said as he closed his eyes. "GIVE ME STRENGTH!" He yelled as he transformed into his Final Form...WITH the Fenrir and Metal Chocobo Keyblades as Guard Armor sweatdropped at this. "TAKE THIS!" Sora yelled as he used Ars Arcanum, followed by Sonic Blade and then finishing off the insane combo with a Zantetsuken IN mid-air!

Mario and Koops both looked at each other and nodded as Koops spun in his shell, charging up as Mario picked him up and launched Koops, as Koops went RIGHT through Magnus Von Grapple.

Guard Armor's arm fell, then his other...and then Guard Armor just fell to the ground as a heart came out of the remains of Guard Armor and went away while Guard Armor faded away.

"No...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Crump yelled as Magnus Von Grapple exploded.

**Theme of the Punies**

"No...how could we lose Magnus Von Grapple?" Crump asked as he was on the ground. "You got cocky." Sora said as his clothes changed back to normal.

Crump glared at them as he got up. "This isn't over." He said as he ran off.

"LORD CRUMP SUMMONS US!" An X-Naut yelled as tons of X-Nauts ran off. "WAIT UP!" "GET AWAY!" They all yelled.

"HEY! YOU FORGOT SOMETHING!" Punio taunted as he picked up the Crystal Star.

"Well, at least we can live in peace now." The Elder said as everyone nodded.

"Hey Sora, this is for you." Punio said as he gave it to Sora. "Thanks." He said as everyone smiled at this.

**End of Chapter! (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

_Magnus Von Grapple and Guard Armor were defeated by Sora and the gang and the Punis were now in peace._

_But everyone had this one question that was bugging them. Where did they get those whistles that summons Heartless and Nobodies? And who made them?_

_On the bright side, the Punis are singing songs of harmony as they are now in total peace as Sora and Mario's adventure continues!_


	25. Dancing with a Computer?

**Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts)**

"What are you talking about? What do you mean you can't get in touch with Crump?" Grodus asked an X-Naut.

"I'm sorry sir, but we can't get in contact with him." The X-Naut said. "Damnit...what is Crump doing now?" Grodus muttered to himself.

Suddenly, the door opened in front of them as an X-Naut walked in and then saluting. "Sir Grodus and Lord Xemnas! Please allow me to enter." He said as he walked to them.

"What is it, X-Naut?" Grodus asked as Xemnas was just leaning on a wall.

"Yeah uh...about that Crystal Star in the Boggly Woods? Mario and Sora have it now." He said. "WHAT!" Grodus yelled angrily as Xemnas put his hand to his chin in thought.

"What about Crump and the Shadow Sirens?" Xemnas asked. "They all got beat up, Lord Xemnas." X-Naut said. "DAMNIT!" Grodus yelled.

"Where are the rest of the Crystal Stars?" Grodus asked. "Heck if I know, we're busy trying to find them." The X-Naut said.

"We only know three of them. The one at Hooktail Castle, Boggly Woods, the one that we got in Rogueport... WHERE ARE THE REST?!" Grodus yelled. "Calm down." Xemnas said. "I'm sure we'll find them eventually."

"Lord Xemnas is right." X-Naut said as he turned around and walked away with the other X-Naut.

"Mario and Sora...I really loathe you..." Grodus muttered.

**Peach's theme (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Oh man, I hope Mario got that email I sent." Peach said as she walked around her room.

"I wonder...is everyone okay in the castle? Do they even know that I got kidnapped?" She asked. "To make things worse, I got kidnapped a couple days before the Mushroom Ball...oh how Mario would dance with me like that."

"Wait a minute, I need to ask Kairi what a Princess of Heart is." Peach said as she went to the door and tried to open it, but it didn't open. "Oh for crying out loud!" Peach said.

And then suddenly, the door opened as Peach facepalmed at this. "Honestly TEC..." She muttered as she walked out to see Kairi walking out. "I think TEC is calling us again." Kairi said. "Yeah." Peach said as they walked to the door.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

They walked in the door to see TEC. "Hello Princess Peach and Princess of Heart Kairi." He said as they walked to him.

"Oh that reminds me!" Peach said as Kairi looked at her. "Kairi, what is a Princess of Heart?" She asked.

"A Princess of Heart is not technically a princess, but a female with a purest of heart that no darkness can be seen in their hearts and there are seven of them." TEC explained. "Really?" Peach asked. "Damnit, I wanted to answer that." Kairi muttered.

"The seven princesses are Cinderella, Belle, Aurora, Snow White, Alice, Jasmine and Kairi." TEC explained as he showed them on screen. "Oh." Peach said. "While Alice, Belle and Kairi are not technically a princess, they are still considered a princess."

"Okay, that makes sense." Peach said, nodding in understanding.

"Now, about this ball you were talking about in your room." TEC said. "Whoa whoa WHOA! Were you eavesdropping?!" Peach exclaimed.

"I am sorry, it was what I was programmed to do." TEC apologized. "But is dancing a part of love that I do not understand?"

"Yes and no." Kairi said. "Sometimes you want to dance for fun, sometimes you dance with a partner in a slow song, sometimes it's not romantic." Kairi explained.

"I understand." TEC said. "So would you like to dance?" He asked.

"Dude, you are a computer. How can you dance if you have no feet, arms...OR A BODY?" Kairi asked.

"Excellent question." TEC said as two holographic images appeared in front of them.

"Is that me?" Peach asked. "Oh my god, I am dancing with a holographic Sora." Kairi said. "I'll trade ya." Peach said. "In your dreams, Peachy." Kairi said as the holographic Sora held out his hand and Kairi took it. "Worth a shot." Peach muttered.

"And now...we dance." TEC said.

**Comet Observatory (Super Mario Galaxy)**

Kairi was dancing with the holographic Sora while Peach...danced with herself.

_"This is totally weird dancing by myself."_ Peach thought as she looked to see Kairi blushing at the holographic Sora. _"Damnit, I should be blushing with a holographic Mario."_ She thought to herself.

_"This is so awesome."_ Kairi thought to herself as the Sora hologram was smiling at her. _"If only I danced with Sora for real, but this...just feels romantic."_ Kairi smiled as they continued to dance.

_"So that's how you dance."_ TEC thought to himself as he watched them dance with the holograms.

The music stopped and the holograms disappeared. "Aww...I was going to kiss my hologram on the lips." Kairi muttered.

**Laughter and Merriment**

"Thank you, Princess Peach and Princess of Heart Kairi. I had fun." TEC said. "Wait...fun? That's a new one for me." TEC said as Peach and Kairi giggled at this.

"Okay, whatever. You may use the keyboard if you wish." TEC said as Peach nodded as she walked over to the keyboard and began to type it.

"Before I send it, I'm curious. Did Mario get my letter?" Peach asked. "Yes, he did." TEC replied. "Good, I was just worried." Peach smiled as she pressed send.

"It has been sent. You may return to your rooms while I study this...fun." TEC said as the girls nodded. "Later computer boy." Kairi said as they walked out of the room.

"Goodnight Princess Peach and Princess of Heart Kairi." TEC said.

* * *

**When I mean Comet Observatory, I meant all Grand Stars. It makes it more romantic that way.**

**Also, the bumper has been confirmed for returning for Smash 4. Yay, I get to watch people blast off with the bumper again!**


	26. A Warm Front in Petalburg

**To Nicole Peach: Leave Kairi out of the dancing? No way!**

* * *

**Petal Meadows (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"So I told the guy if he keeps stalking me, I'd get a restraining order." A Female Koopa said. "Whoa, why does he keep stalking you?" A Toad asked.

"I have no clue but he's really annoying." The Koopa sighed. "Can't this day get any worse? It was the fifth time this morning."

"Uh, I think it can get worse." Toad said, pointing behind the female Koopa, as she turned to see Bowser, Kammy and Ansem coming in for a landing. "Oh no, NOT BOWSER!" She yelled as the two ran off.

**Bowser's theme (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"So, you said there was a Crystal Star in the area?" Bowser asked as he got out of the Koopa Clown Car. "Yes, your ugliness." Kammy said.

"SWEET! This is going to be pure awesome!" Bowser smirked as they walked forward and then noticing Hooktail's castle. "Okay, that is NOT an awesome castle." Bowser said.

"Rumor has it a dragon used to live there." Ansem said. "Why should I care? It's just a stupid dragon, it's not like it's hogging any treasure or anything." Bowser said as they started walking forward again.

"WHERE IS THAT CRYSTAL STAR?!" An X-Naut yelled as he was looking through a bush. "I think we need to try Hooktail Castle, I'm just hoping Hooktail isn't home at the moment." Another X-Naut said.

"I wonder, do you think we missed a memo or something?" One of them asked. "Maybe, we're not total computer geeks." The other said...and then they got roasted by Bowser.

"I don't know who they are, but I'm not trusting them." Bowser said as he walked past the roasted X-Nauts. "Seems a bit harsh, but whatever." Ansem shrugged.

"So your hotheadedness, do you think someone in town up ahead will have some answers to the Crystal Star?" Kammy asked. "I hope so; otherwise I'll burn the whole town down." Bowser said.

**Petalburg (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

A Koopa was looking at the residents and smiling when he heard footsteps. "Hmm?" He wondered as he turned around. "Welcome to Petalburg and...OH MY GOD! IT'S A MONSTER!" A Koopa yelled as he ran off.

**Bowser's Theme**

"I am not a monster, I'm the King of Awesomeness known as Bowser, thank you very much!" Bowser exclaimed as the trio walked in.

"Hmm, I think it's a quiet town or something." Ansem said as Bowser shrugged. "Oh well, I guess I'll find some answers." Bowser said as they walked around.

"Wait a minute!" Kammy exclaimed as she pointed her staff up ahead. "Look who it is!" She said as Bowser took a look, to see Peach.

"Score! At least I can kidnap her and destroy the no good villain who thought of kidnapping her in the first place." Bowser smirked as they walked up to her.

"Why hello there, my sweet Peachy. I am here to rescue you." Bowser smiled as Peach said nothing.

"I think she's so happy to see you that she's unable to speak at all." Kammy said. "I can live with a quiet Princess, hell, she'll be less annoying once that annoying Mario comes to visit." Bowser said as he stepped forward.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Yelled a voice as they noticed the same Koopa. "I will NOT let you take my precious once-in-a-lifetime Peach poster!" The Koopa exclaimed as he took down the poster, shocking the living heck out of Bowser as the Koopa ran off.

"Oh wow, I did not see that coming." Kammy said.

"That's just great...now I'm the king who talks to freaking posters." Bowser muttered while anime tears rolled down his cheeks.

"What a pity." Ansem said when suddenly his Guardian came out of him. "Yes, what is it?" He asked as the Guardian pointed to a certain figure leaning on a wall. "Ooo! Kairi is right there!" He smirked as he walked up to "Kairi".

"You're coming with me, Princess." Ansem said.

"NO!" yelled a voice which grabbed the duo's attention, as a little Toad ran up to him. "You are NOT taking my life size Kairi action figure!" He exclaimed as he picked up the Kairi action figure and ran off, leaving a shocked Ansem.

"D-did he just say...Action figure?" Ansem asked before he collapsed while still in shock while the Guardian facepalmed at this.

"I guess it's a bad day for all of us." Kammy sighed.

* * *

**And to this day, Kammy and the Guardian will never let Ansem and Bowser live it down. **


	27. Crispy Torpedo

**To Nicole Peach: They would have to be pretty dumb. Bowser, I can understand because the "King of Awesomeness" has his moments. Ansem...I think Bowser rubbed off on him.**

* * *

**The Great Tree (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Well, I guess that's it then." Punio said as they were out of the tree as they looked at Mario and the others.

"I guess so." Sora said as Mario was holding the Crystal Star in his arms.

"Be sure to come back here anytime!" The Elder said. "I have lots of stories to tell, so come back soon." She said.

"We will, see you later." Sora said as they all waved and walked to the Warp Pipe as they jumped in.

**Boggly Woods (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"I wonder where the next Crystal Star will lead us to." Goofy said as they walked back to the pipe back to Rogueport.

"Who knows, might be someplace cool." Sora said. "I think it's going to be awesome." Mario said as they continued walking.

Suddenly, the Mailbox SP rang inside Mario and Sora as they brought them out. "Letter from Peach?" Goombella asked. "Probably." Goofy said.

"Dear Mario, You will not BELIEVE how worried I am about you, the castle, and the Mushroom Kingdom. This is pretty crazy, I would like to dance in the Mushroom Ball with you again. I just want to get out of this crazy place! Hope you can come soon. – Peach.

PS. I asked Kairi what a Princess of Heart is, the things you learn...and the bad guys who have kidnapped us are still searching for the Legendary Treasure, hope you get to it before them." Mario read.

"A Mushroom Ball?" Donald asked. "It comes every year in the Mushroom Kingdom, and I always dance with Peach." Mario smiled. "I wonder who your brother dances with." Sora said as they got to the warp pipe. "Princess Daisy, and don't let her looks fool you, she's quite...interesting in sports." Mario said. "Really competitive?" Sora asked. "You have NO idea." Mario muttered as they jumped in the Warp Pipe.

**Rogueport Sewers (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

They came out of the warp pipe and then walked out. "Good news is, we're really close to the door." Goombella said. "Yep." Koops said as they walked to the other room.

"It sure is going to be lonely without the Punis." Flurrie sighed. "Well, at least you can hang with us." Sora said as Flurrie nodded. "Right." She said as they walked up the stairs.

Mario stepped on the panel and turned into a paper airplane as Sora, Donald and Goofy glided to the same direction as Flurrie picked up Goombella and Koops and flew over to the others and put them down.

"Wow, that was cool." Goombella said as Koops nodded. "Alright, let's head to the door." Sora said as they walked in.

**The Thousand Year Door (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Oh my! That's a big door!" Flurrie exclaimed. "Yeah, it's also a thousand years old." Koops told her. "Whoa, that's insane." Flurrie said as they walked to the pedestal.

Mario stepped on the pedestal with the map and then the same thing happened.

"That's just a LITTLE too bright for me." Flurrie said. "You'll get used to it." Koops said as the lights turned off as they walked up to Mario as Flurrie picked up Goombella.

In the sky, a floating arena popped up as they looked at it. "What in the world? Why is it in the sky?" Sora asked. "Hmm...this reminds me of New Pork City and Lucas..." Mario said.

**Professor Frankly (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Oh my, this is really interesting!" Frankly exclaimed as they got back.

"What is it?" Sora asked. "The next Crystal Star is in a floating arena in the sky named Glitzville. It's a very popular place." Frankly explained. "Alright, let's head to Glitzville!" Donald exclaimed.

"Now hold on a minute, Donald. It's in West Rogueport and you have to get a ticket from Don Pianta which is beyond the back door of the shop, and getting a ticket isn't easy at all." Frankly explained.

"How come?" Mario asked. "He's...um, not very good." Frankly said. "And the way to get IN the building is tricky. According to some Goomba I overheard a few hourd ago while walking around, you have to get a Dried Shroom and a Dizzy Dial in that order and you have to say your favorite color is yellow." He explained.

"Wow." Sora said. "Yep, now get going." Frankly said as they got out.

**Rogueport (Paper Mario: The Thousand year Door)**

"Why do I have this feeling we forgot something?" Goofy asked as everyone but Koops and Flurrie didn't as they looked at them. "Oh crap, we forgot the contact lens!" Sora exclaimed as they ran off, as Koops and Flurrie looked at each other, while Koops shrugged and they followed them.

"I told you a lot of times, I am SORRY for what happened." Luigi told a crispy Blooper. "I know you're sorry, but I am STILL not forgiving you for cooking me, thanks to you, you can stick that guys sword right through me and call me a shishkebab!" "It's a Keyblade..." Riku muttered as they saw Sora and the others running past them.

"Hey where are you guys running off to?" Riku asked as Sora turned his head. "Just a minute, Riku!" Sora told him as he ran in the shop with the others as the trio looked at each other and walked over to the shop.

"I was WONDERING when you would show up." A Toad said as he gave the contact lens to Mario. "Here it was, showed up after word gets spread out that a dragon was destroyed and I thought you would get here, but you didn't come!" He said. "Sorry." Mario said as they walked out...and then slammed the door in Luigi's nose.

"OW!" Luigi yelled, rubbing his nose as Riku sighed, took out Way to the Dawn and used Curaga on him. "Thanks." Luigi said. "Karma." The Blooper said. "Oh shut up." Luigi muttered.

Mario gave the contact lens to Zess T. "Oh? Is this..." Zess T put the contact lens in her eye and smiled. "Oh thanks!" She smiled and then glared at Donald. "Just remember, I could cook you any time, duck." She said before going in the building.

"So what's going on?" Riku asked as they turned around to look at them. "Oh just stuff going on." Sora said as Riku nodded in understanding.

"So why is this Blooper...crispy orange? Aren't they usually white?" Goombella asked. "I WAS...until Mr. Trip-On-NOTHING did something about it; by the way, my name's Blooey." He said.

"Okay, before someone asks WHAT happened, I'll tell you what happened." Luigi said.

* * *

The ship docked in the Pudding Continent as Luigi and Riku walked out of the ship. "Alright, now we need to find the Volcano." Riku said. "Found it." Luigi said as he pointed in the distance. "Perfect." Riku said.

"Alright, let's get going!" Luigi smiled as he then noticed a forest. "Do we HAVE to go through the forest in order to get to the volcano?" Luigi asked. "It seems there's no other choice." Riku said as Luigi sighed. "Great." He muttered.

**Big Boo's Haunt (Super Mario 64)**

"Oi...this is just great." Luigi muttered as they walked through the dark forest. "Something wrong?" Riku asked. "Let's just say i've had some history with dark creepy forests before..." Luigi muttered. "Oh come on, it's not that creepy out here." Riku said as they continued to walk around.

Luigi turned to his left to see some dark yellow eyes but they closed. "Did you see dark yellow eyes? I think we're not alone." Luigi said, but Riku didn't respond.

"Riku?" Luigi asked as he turned to Riku, who had his Way to the Dawn out. "We're not alone." Riku said as Shadow Heartless, Neoshadows and Dark Balls jumped out from the trees...which then made Luigi scream very loudly.

**Night of Fate (Kingdom Hearts)**

Riku slashed the Shadows as some Dark Balls went over to Luigi. "Go for the coward, THEY ALWAYS GO FOR THE COWARD!" Luigi yelled as he punched and kicked the Dark Balls while Riku used Firaga on a Neoshadow.

Suddenly, a white Blooper came charging in and slammed into the Dark Balls, shocking the both of them. "Don't just stand there in shock! Let's take 'em out!" The Blooper said as they nodded.

"IT'S OVER!" Riku yelled as he used Dark Firaga on a Neoshadow while the Blooper slammed into a Shadow.

Luigi ran over to a Neoshadow and slid right under it as Riku jumped up and impaled the Neoshadow.

"Man, you guys have some skills." The Blooper said once the Heartless have been eliminated.

**Big Boo's Haunt**

"Thanks." Luigi said as Riku nodded. "What are your names anyways?" The Blooper asked.

"I'm Luigi and this is Riku." Luigi told him. "Cool names, my name's Blooey! Or as my friends call me in my hometown, the White Torpedo." He said.

"I can see why they call you the White Torpedo." Riku said, as Blooey blushed in embarrassment. "Oh stop it..." He said, trying to hold in a chuckle.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Blooey asked. "Well, we're going to save a princess named Éclair. We're going to find the Marvelous Compass pieces and we're on our way to Rumblebump Volcano." Riku explained.

"I'm on my own adventure, but hearing your tale is pretty epic enough. I'll join you guys!" Blooey smiled. "Alright then, let's head off to the volcano!" Luigi exclaimed as the two nodded as they walked off.

_Around five minutes later..._

**Thwomp Volcano (Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time)**

"Wow, the volcano is bigger than I thought it'd be." Luigi said as they looked up at the volcano. "Well let's go in." Blooey said as they walked in the volcano entrance.

"Mama mia, and I thought Grumble Volcano was hot..." Luigi muttered. "I've heard of that place, it's hard to believe some people raced at that dangerous place." Blooey said as Riku looked at Luigi. "What are you looking at me for?" Luigi asked. "I just have that feeling you were one of those people." Riku said as Luigi rolled his eyes. "Sure, pick on the coward." Luigi muttered as Riku chuckled at this.

"Whoa! Hold on!" Blooey exclaimed as tons of blades were swinging around. "Alright, we gotta time this right or we'll be dead before you know it." He said.

"I got it covered." Riku said as he took out Way to the Dawn and aimed at the blades. "STOPZA!" He yelled as the blades stopped, as the path was wide open. "Whoa, you guys are amazing." Blooey said as they walked past the blades and continued forward.

"Of course, there HAD to be arrows." Luigi muttered as they saw arrows flying out of walls. "Well when there's treasure involved, there's got to be traps." Riku said. "Otherwise, it'd be too boring." He said. "He makes a good point." Blooey said.

Luigi backed up and then ran forward as he jumped really high above the arrows and landing on the other side. "Whoa." Blooey said. "Show off." Riku said as he used Zantetsuken to quickly go through the arrows without even a scratch. "Just because you can jump high, it doesn't mean you can't do something else." Riku said. "Where's the fun in that?" Luigi asked as Blooey launched himself forward and landed next to them. "Piece of cake." Blooey said as they continued forward.

"Hey hey! Look! The Marvelous Compass piece!" Luigi pointed out as he walked forward. "Hold on a second." Riku said as he took out Way to the Dawn. "It's too easy." He said.

"I'm agreeing with Riku, it's too easy. There's possibly another trap." Blooey said as they looked around.

Luigi stopped walking when he noticed a shadow below him. "That's a big shadow." He said as he looked up. "OH GOD!" He yelled as he backflipped, right when a huge monster landed right there.

"What is that thing?" Luigi asked. "A hundred foot tall colossus, by the looks of it." Riku said, getting in his battle stance. "This thing messed with the wrong Blooper." Blooey said as Luigi pulled out a Fire Flower. "Let's do this." Luigi said.

**The Encounter (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Luigi jumped up and fired fireballs at the colossus, but the colossus didn't even budge as it tried to kick Luigi, but he dodged as Riku used Triple Firaga on it.

"TAKE THIS!" Blooey yelled as he launched himself at the colossus' leg, but once he made contact...it did nothing. "Ow..." Blooey muttered while rubbing his head.

The colossus slammed its foot on the ground, making a small earthquake which made them all fall. "Alright, if that's the way you want to play..." Luigi said.

"Wait, Luigi! Look!" Riku exclaimed as he pointed up at the top of the Colossus' head. "What? I just see something shining on top." Luigi said.

"Oh! I think that's its weakness!" Blooey exclaimed. "Oh!" Luigi smiled and then thought of something. "I have an idea; we can use you to launch yourself up to that shining area to knock it down!" Luigi said. "BRILLIANT!" Blooey exclaimed happily as Luigi picked him up.

The colossus slammed it's foot on the ground again, but they jumped up to avoid the earthquake as Luigi backed up while Blooey was fully charged. "I'm ready!" Blooey exclaimed.

"THEN LET IT RIP!" Luigi yelled as he ran forward to launch him...but suddenly he tripped RIGHT when Blooey launched himself.

"TAKE THIS YOU GODZILLA COLOSSSUS!" Blooey yelled...but he missed it. "Aw dangit..." Blooey said and then noticed he was headed RIGHT for the lava. "Oh dear." He said as he splashed right into the lava, causing Riku to facepalm.

"You just had to trip, didn't you?" Riku asked. "It happens." Luigi replied.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Blooey yelled as he launched out of the lava and landed next to the duo. "GOOD LORD, THAT HURTS LIKE HELL!" He yelled.

"I guess I have to do everything myself here." Riku sighed as he closed his eyes and then reopened them. "JUST TRY TO KEEP UP!" He yelled as he used Dark Aura, as he appeared in front of the head and kept slashing him in all directions.

"I am SO sorry I did that to you." Luigi said as Blooey glared at him. "LOOK AT ME! I am NOT the White Torpedo anymore! I am a Crispy Torpedo now! Oh you are SO going to get it sooner or later." Blooey muttered angrily.

Riku landed next to Blooey and Luigi as the Colossus in front of them crumbled in front of them. "Nice work, Riku! I could say the same to Luigi IF HE HADN'T TRIPPED!" Blooey yelled at him.

**Thwomp Volcano**

"This is going to be a long journey..." Riku sighed as he walked to the compass piece and picked it up.

An image appeared in Riku's head as he nodded in understanding. "Guys, the next compass piece is at the Strudel Continent." Riku told them.

"Well, I guess we need to heas to Rogueport to recharge first." Luigi said as the Fire Flower's power went up, changing him back to normal. "Good idea." Riku said. "I just hope no one is hungry for Bloopers over there." Blooey muttered as they walked off together.

* * *

"And that's what happened." Luigi explained as Mario rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Of all the things to mess up, you did THAT?!" Mario exclaimed. "Hey, I tripped on something." Luigi said. "You tripped on NOTHING! I saw NO rock in front of you!" Blooey yelled at him.

"Like I said, this is going to be a long journey with these two bickering." Riku said as they all heard a ship blowing its horn. "Luigi, let's go." Riku said. "Right, see you later!" Luigi waved at them as the trio ran off.

"Well, let's head to Don Pianta now." Sora said as they nodded and walked to West Rogueport.

_Meanwhile..._

**Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Daisy say down on a bench, looking down on the ground with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Daisy? What's wrong?" Someone asked as Daisy looked up to see Rosalina walking up to her. "Oh, it's just...Luigi didn't show up at the date." She sighed.

"Oh dear..." Rosalina said as she sat down next to her and hugged her. "Do you think he forgot or is taking a nap?" Rosalina asked. "I doubt it." Daisy said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Suddenly, Daisy got up and had her fists clenched. "I'm going over there to check on him." She said. "You think that's a good idea? Maybe he's sick and forgot to call you." Rosalina thought.

"If he was, he would've told me a long time ago." She said as she walked over to Mario and Luigi's house. "This will end well..." Rosalina muttered sarcastically as she followed her.

* * *

**I am so sorry for not updating. I went out of town for two days and couldn't update. So here it is! Luigi's adventure continues!**


	28. Forbidden Love

**Rogueport (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"So this is West Rogueport?" Sora asked as they looked around. "Wow, this is actually better than the rest of Rogueport." Goofy said. "No kidding." Goombella said.

"Let's see, Frankly wanted us to look for a shop, but where is it?" Mario asked as they walked around. "Guys? I think that's the shop." Koops said as he pointed to a building that says "Shop" on it.

"How didn't we notice that?" Sora asked as they walked over to it while Koops rolled his eyes. "Maybe if you weren't looking around the place, you would've noticed." Koops muttered as Flurrie giggled at this. "Sometimes you gotta look around before going to your destination." Flurrie said. "Good point." Koops said as they went in.

"Hello! Welcome to the West Side Rogueport shop!" A girl Boo happily smiled as they looked around.

"Dizzy Dial and Dried Shroom, right?" Donald asked. "No, it's the other way around if I recall correctly." Goombella said as Mario picked up the Dried Shroom and the Dizzy Dial.

"Say, just a quick question." The Boo said as they turned to her. "What color is your hair?" She asked.

"Brown." Mario and Sora said. "I'm not sure if feathers count as hair." Donald said. "Blue." Flurrie said. "I'm not sure I have hair." Goofy said. "Yellow." Goombella said. "I got no hair." Koops said as the Boo facepalmed at this.

"That was the wrong question." She muttered. "I MEANT to ask, what is your favorite color?" She asked.

"Yellow." They all replied as the Boo smiled at this. "I guess you're affiliated with Don Pianta." She said as she went over to the door and unlocked it. "And here you go." She said. "Thanks." Sora said as they walked through the door.

"Just up these stairs, huh?" Mario asked as they nodded. "Let's go, I'm sure he's not that scary." Sora said as they walked up the stairs.

_Meanwhile..._

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Boss, I just received word about your daughter." A Pianta said as Don Pianta was walking around. "What is it, Vinny?" Don asked right when Sora and the others walked in.

"Wait, hold that thought. Who in the freaking hell are you?" Don asked as they walked in. "Not so scary, huh?" Koops whispered to Sora as Sora just shrugged at this.

"I'm Sora, this is Mario, Donald, Goofy, Goombella, Koops and Flurrie." Sora introduced them.

"Should I throw 'em out, boss?" Vinny whispered to him. "Hang on, Vinny. Let's see what these guys have to say." He whispered back.

"We were just wondering if you could give us tickets to Glitzville." Sora told them.

Don's eye twitched a little. "Did you say...tickets to Glitzville?" He asked as Sora nodded.

"HAHAHAHA!" Don yelled as he laughed hard at this while pounding his fist on the desk. "You gotta be kidding me! That's rich! You come all this way just to ask for some lousy tickets? Oh that's priceless!"

"Should I throw 'em out now boss?" Vinny asked. "How about we make duck stew out of this duck? I'm hungry!" The other Pianta, Tony, said making Donald sweatdrop at this.

"Now now boys, let's take it easy, I'm starting to like these guys if they made me laugh so hard." Don said as he wiped a tear from his eye. "Tell you what, I'll give you tickets if you do me one simple favor."

"What is it?" Mario asked. "It's very simple, Red Hat. You see, my main man, Frankie, fell in love with my daughter, Francesca. And I do not like this. In fact, I want to wreck vengeance on their happy relationship. He needs to learn a lesson that falling in love with my daughter will lead to tragic consequences. I want you guys to find those two love birds and bring 'em to me so I can...deal with 'em. Think you can handle it?" He asked.

"Sure, I guess." Sora said. "Atta' boy!" Don smiled as he gave them a thumbs up. "Now go find them!"

"Boss, about Frankie and Francesca..." Vinny said. "Yes, what is it?" Don asked. "Frankie just told me that he and his girlfriend are eloping, they're waiting for their ship." He said. "WHAT! THEY'RE GOING TO GET MARRIED AND RUN AWAY?! Why I oughta..." Don said as the others slipped out of the room. "Good, I didn't want those guys to see my ugly side of me..." He muttered.

**Rogueport**

"He doesn't seem that bad." Goofy said. "But he's part of a mafia...the boss of a mafia, I might add." Sora said. "I'm sure this guy is different from the rest. He might actually be a good mafia boss." Goofy smiled. "Mafia bosses are NEVER good, you big palooka!" Donald exclaimed as they walked back to the docks of Rogueport.

"Is that them?" Koops asked as he pointed to them as they entered the docks. "That blue Pianta and yellow Pianta? Yeah, that's probably them." Mario said as they walked over to them.

**Kairi (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Oh Francesca, just think. It'll be you and me." Frankie said. "I just hope dad is okay with this." Francesca sighed. "Oh don't worry, I'm sure he's fine with it."

"Yeah, about that..." Donald said as the duo turned to the others. "Oh? And who are you?" Francesca asked.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, Goombella, Koops and Goofy. My name's Mario." Mario told them. "Okay, so why are you guys here?" Frankie asked.

"Well, we were going to get tickets for Glitzville but we had to go through Don Pianta first, and in order to get the tickets...we had to come get you." Sora told him.

"OH COME ON! We were so CLOSE!" Francesca yelled as Frankie sighed at this. "You see guys, we're madly in love and we want to get out of here. So just pretend you never saw us, got it?" Francesca asked. "Um...okay." Sora said. "Thanks." She smiled as the others walked away.

"Well now what are we going to do?" Donald asked. "We just have to tell him the truth." Sora said. "Actually...I have a better idea...and this is coming from the guy who doesn't like lying." Mario said.

**Laughter and Merriment**

"Boss, what are we going to do? It's not like we can stop Frankie." Vinny said. "I know, it's hard to chase after your own comrade but what choice do I have? Frankie has got to learn a lesson." Don sighed and then the door opened.

"Oh! Did you find those two lovebirds?" Don asked as they walked in.

"Nope, they're gone. We couldn't find them." Mario said. "Ah great...just when I thought I'd teach 'em a thing or two. Alright, let me find those ticke-...wait a minute." Don said as he looked at them all suspiciously.

"You're lying to me." He said. "What are you talking about?" Mario asked. "You said you didn't find 'em but your eyes say something else. Do you know who I am?! I'm Don Pianta, also known as the Don of Untimely Death!" He exclaimed as all of them but Vinny and Tony sweatdropped at this.

"Vinny, Tony...hold 'em down. I'M ABOUT TO GO ALL DONKEY KONG ON ALL OF 'EM!" He yelled.

"HOLD IT!" yelled a voice as Don Pianta looked away from them to see Frankie and Francesca in front of the door. "Whoa, didn't see that coming." Vinny said. "Oh shut up, Vinny." Tony muttered.

**The Other Promise (Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix)**

"Boss, don't hurt 'em. They just didn't want us to be torn apart from you." Frankie said. "They lied so we can be together." He said.

"WELL YOU KNOW HOW THAT MAKES ME FEEL?! YOU WERE LIKE A BROTHER TO ME AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?!" Don yelled.

"Dad! Don't yell at him! I love him very much and he doesn't mean any harm to me!" Francesca told him.

"If you want to harm anyone, harm me! I can take it like a man!" Frankie exclaimed.

"Dad! Just listen to me! We are madly in love and we want you to be happy."

"I am happy that you are in love, but in love with my NUMBER ONE GUY?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Don yelled.

"DAD!" Francesca yelled. "BOSS! Frankie yelled. "Dad!" "Boss!" "Dad!" "Boss!" They kept saying while walking to him as he was backing up.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Don yelled as he looked at Frankie. "Frankie, I'm happy for you...just...take care of my daughter." He said and then looked at Francesca. "Francesca...just...take care of Frankie will you? You don't need your old man anymore..." He said sadly as he turned around.

"Boss..." "Dad..." "Just go...get out of my sight." He said sadly as the two nodded.

"I'm happy for you two." Vinny said. "Yeah, we totally support this." Tony said as the two smiled and ran off. "Thanks you guys." Frankie said as they ran off.

Don turned around to look at Sora and the others. "What are you guys still doing here?" He asked. "Um...the tickets?" Sora reminded him.

"Oh! Of course." Don said as he reached in his desk and pulled out Blimp Tickets. "Here you guys go." Don said as he gave them all tickets. "Now get out my sight...i'm not in the best mood right now." He said as they nodded and ran off.

"You okay, boss?" Vinny asked. "Yeah...i'm...fine." He said, wiping a tear from his eye. "Just fine." He said.

**Rogueport**

"Okay, that was kinda weird what we saw." Mario said. "Not as weird as those battles with the Punis." Sora said. "True." Mario nodded in agreement.

"Wow...now THAT is a fancy train." Koops said as Sora turned to the right. "Hey, does this head to Glitzville?" "Yes, it does." The Cheep Cheep said as they all smiled and gave him their tickets.

"Alright, now go in that blimp and enjoy the ride!" He said as they nodded as they jumped in the warp pipe and they jumped out the other side as they looked at the blimp in front of them.

"Ready?" Sora asked. "Ready." Donald said as they nodded and they walked in the blimp as the blimp took off straight for Glitzville.

* * *

**There's always that ONE family member who's against a happy couple's marriage...**


	29. Sign Up for the Arena

**To Nicole Peach: How did it take you an hour just to find a Dizzy Dial?**

* * *

"I actually never been on a blimp before." Sora said as he was leaning on a wall. "Neither have I." Mario said.

"So we all haven't been on a blimp before? That's cool." Goombella said as she was looking outside.

"My my, would you look at that!" Flurrie said, pointing to a floating arena in the background. "Is that Glitzville?" Koops asked. "Hey, it is!" Goofy smiled.

"Alright, let's get ready to find that Crystal Star." Sora said as they nodded.

**Glitzville (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

The Blimp landed at Glitzville as everyone got out. "Holy crap, this place is awesome." Sora said as they nodded.

"And I think the Crystal Star is right in there." Donald said, pointing to the arena itself. "Let's go in, I'm pretty sure it'll be simple." Sora said as they walked in.

**The Glitz Pit (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"I hear lots and lots of cheering." Goombella said as they walked in.

"Hmm, I wonder what's going on." Sora said. "Well it is an arena, maybe a big match is going on." Goofy said, "Maybe, let's check it out." Mario said as they walked to the main doors.

As soon as they walked in, they saw a pink haired girl wielding a Gunblade battling a yellow hawk.

The girl was breathing heavily as she wiped sweat from her forehead. "This battle has gone on LONG ENOUGH!" The hawk declared as he cracked his knuckles. "It's time for you...TO GET RAAAAAAAAAAAAAWKED!" He yelled as he ran to the girl.

"FIRE!" She yelled as she launched Firaga on the Hawk, but he dodged as he jumped up and did a really painful body slam, making her yell in pain as she fell to the ground, defeated.

"OH! The Lightning Girl has been defeated by the champion, Rawk Hawk!" The announcer said as he looked at Rawk Hawk. "Would you like to say anything?" He asked.

"Yeah, I got something to say. Even that girl is pretty skilled with that fancy sword of hers; she just can't beat the mighty Rawk Hawk. She got rawked so that's it. No one can beat THIS champion!" He exclaimed as he held up a champion's belt.

"Hey! Look!" Donald exclaimed as he pointed to the center of the champion belt. "The Crystal Star!" He said as everyone noticed this.

"So should we take it from him?" Sora asked. "No, I think we need to battle him first but how would we do that?" Mario wondered as they walked out of the arena.

"I think we need to sign up in order to face the so-called Rawk Hawk." Sora said. "You might be right; he's a little too cocky." Mario said as they walked to the left.

"Hey, you are not allowed in here." A security guard said. "Um, we're just here to sign up." Sora explained. "Oh, in that case, head right on in, I'll show you Mr. Grubba's office." He said as he opened the door and guided them to Grubba's office.

**Grubba's theme (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Heheh, another victory for my main guy, Rawk Hawk." Grubba said as he sat in his chair.

"Mr. Grubba? We have some newcomers who want to sign up." The guard said. "Oh? Send 'em on in!" He said as the guard nodded and let Sora and the others in.

"Hoo boy, we got ourselves a team here!" Grubba exclaimed as he looked at all of them. "So what are your names?" He asked.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, Goombella, Koops and Flurrie." Mario introduced them. "And I'm Mario." He said.

"Interesting names, but they don't strike terror..." Grubba said as he rubbed in chin in thought and snapped his fingers. "I got it!" He said as he pointed to Mario. "You will be called The Great Gonzales." He said.

Grubba then pointed to Sora. "You, the Spiky haired maniac." He said. "Can't there be something better than that?" He asked as he sent out his Ultima. "Like this?" He asked. "Oh! Is that one of them fancy blades called a Keyblade? I change my mind! Your name will be The Keyblade Mastermind." He said as Sora nodded his head. "I'll take it."

"As for the duck, your name will be...The Angry Bird." He said. "WHAT! Can't it be the Mighty Duck or something?" "The Mighty Duck? Nah...That's been used for the almighty hockey team." Grubba said as he then looked at Goofy.

"You will be The Brave and Terrible Knight. And I mean terrible in a good way." He said as Goofy nodded in understanding.

"As for the Goomba, she'll be the Nasty Headbonker. It's fitting since Goombas do nothing but headbonking." He said as Goombella nodded.

"For the Koopa, the Amazing Turtle." He said as Koops raised an eyebrow. "The Amazing Turtle?" "Sorry, best I could come up with for a Koopa." He said as he then looked at Flurrie.

"You...will be named The Imtimidating Whirlwind, I mean...I have heard so much about you, Madame Flurrie and you have quite an amazing wind power, so it's fitting!" He said as Flurrie nodded.

"Alright! Now just sign here and you're good to go." Grubba said as Sora nodded as he took a pen and signed the contract. "Awesome!" He smiled. "Now, I would like a group of three for each battle and it will be random each time. It'll make it more interesting that way." He said. "Fine by me." Mario said.

"Perfect!" He said as he pressed a button. "Jolene? Can you get your pretty self in here? We got some newcomers in the neighborhood." He said. "Right away, Mr. Grubba." Jolene said.

"Jolene is my secretary and she's a pretty one at that. It's amazing how I found her." Grubba said as Jolene walked in. "These are the newcomers?" "Yes, they are. Now take 'em to the Minor League room." He ordered. "Yes, Mr. Grubba."

"Oh! Before I forget, show 'em the Major League room first so they know what it's like when they defeat a certain team." He said. "Right away, Mr. Grubba." She said as she walked out the door as the others followed.

**The Glitz Pit**

Jolene opened the door to the Major League as they took a look. "This is the Major League room." She said as they looked around, as Sora noticed the same pink haired girl leaning on a wall. "Hmm?" She wondered as she took a look at Sora.

"Come with me, now I'll show you the Minor League." She said as they walked away.

"This...is the Minor League room." Jolene said as they walked in. "A little...boring in here." Mario said as Jolene sighed. "I know it's not the best but...it'll do." Jolene said.

"Oh, before I forget. Whatever Grubba says what you have to do, you have to do it. Like no jumping or...using a hammer or whatever. Got it?" She asked as they nodded.

"Alright, use that computer on the screen to request a match or just look at the rankings. Just request a match when you are ready." She said as she walked out of the door.

"Should we?" Sora asked as Mario nodded. "Let's do it." Mario said as Sora turned it on and requested a match.

"Well well! If it isn't the team. You know, I've been thinking. For your first match, how about all of you go against the Goomba Bros? That way, people will know who they'll be rooting for. After that, you'll be in teams of three. Does that sound fair?" He asked as they nodded.

"Good! Now for the rules that I assume Jolene told you about...how about just go all out?" He said as they nodded. "Alright, just wait for a security guard and you're good to go." He said as the screen turned off.

A few seconds later, the Security guard came in. "Alright, you guys ready?" He asked. "Yeah." Sora said. "Alright, let's go." He said.

_In the arena..._

"Alright! Let's get this party started!" Grubba exclaimed as he looked at the right. "In THIS corner, we got The Meteorite Hardheads, the Goomba Bros! What do you got to say for yourselves since you're going against Gonzales and the others?" He asked.

"Gonzales and these other freaks? Where do you guys find these newcomers? They think they can beat us? HA! They're cocky idiots for crying out loud!" The Goomba said.

"And in THIS corner, we got The Great Gonzales, The Keyblade Mastermind, The Angry Bird, The Brave and Terrible Knight, The Nasty Headbonker, The Amazing Turtle AND The Intimidating Whirlwind!" He exclaimed as they walked up the stairs.

"Now just listen to these guys, they say they can knock you out into next week! You think you're up for the challenge?" He asked. "Oh we're ready." Sora said.

"HERE'S A HEADS-UP!" The Goomba yelled as he ran over and headbonked Sora, causing the match to start.

**Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Ow..." Sora said, rubbing his head. "Hey! The match didn't start! That's cheating!" Goombella exclaimed. "Are you serious? We were just giving you rookies a fine welcome." The Goomba said.

"Well here's how we say "Thank you" like that. You guys ready?" Sora asked. "Oh you have no idea." Mario said.

"BRING IT, YOU FREAKS!" A Goomba yelled.

Goofy threw his shield at a Goomba while Sora used Thundaga on one of them too. "YOOOOOW!" A Goomba yelled.

"HAVE A TASTE OF MY HEADBONK!" Goombella yelled as she headbonked a Goomba. "Ow! I can see why you're called the Nasty Headbonker." The Goomba muttered and then he got hit by Donald's Blizzaga, turning him into an ice cube. "Pay attention." He said.

Koops spun in his shell and slammed into the Goomba. "WHOOOOOOOA!" The Goomba yelled as he was launched out of the arena and hit a wall. "I'm okay!" He exclaimed.

Flurrie jumped up and squished the Goomba and then blew wind at the Goomba. "BUT I DIDN'T A CHANCE TO ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" He yelled as he was blown away.

There was one Goomba left as he sweatdropped as his fellow Goombas were defeated. "Mother..." He said as Mario jumped up and hammered him, instantly defeating him.

**The Glitz Pit**

"WE HAVE OUR WINNERS! THE GOOMBAS WERE EASILY ANNIHILATED!" Grubba announced as the team waved at them as the audience cheered at their victory.

* * *

**Who is this pink haired girl wielding a Gunblade? Double Stuffed Oreos if anyone gets it right!**


	30. Meet the Crew

**To BlazingEdge: Yep! Lightning!**

**To Ziden115: You know, i'm curious. Why do people hate Lightning so much? I have Final Fantasy XIII and in my opinion, I like her.**

**To Nicole Peach: Ah, that makes sense now. And yes, it is Lightning.  
**

* * *

**The Glitz Pit (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"The way you fought in that was pure awesome." Jolene said as they were back in the Minor League room.

"From now on, you'll be in a random group of three. Who knows what Grubba would come up with but anyways, I must be going." Jolene said as she walked out the door.

"Dude, that was epic fighting back there." Said a voice as they turned to a Koopa with a yellow shell.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"You guys are pretty cool. The name's KP Pete by the way." He said. "Nice to meet you." Sora said. "Oh thanks." KP Pete said as he pointed to a Bob-omb. "Now, let me introduce you to the Minor-League crew." He said. "This Bob-omb over here is Master Crash."

"Nice to meet you BOMB. I have a feeling we'll have a BOMB time together BOMB." He said as everyone sweatdropped at this.

"Dude's got some...speech issues." KP Pete said. "I do NOT BOMB." Master Crash said. "Riiiiight, anyways the bandit over here is Bandy Andy.

"Yo. I'm not always in here, but when I am, I'll spill some juicy details for you guys. There's TONS of crap going on out here." Bandy Andy smiled.

"And that green rock dude with the SWEET kicks is Cleftor." KP Pete said.

"Grack! Spiky hair needs haircut." Cleftor said. "Yeeeeah, sometimes he's a jerk but deep down he's a very nice guy once you get used to him." KP Pete said. "But anyways, that's the crew and I do believe we're going to square off soon" He said as they nodded.

Sora looked to the screen and requested a match. "Going for a fight already? I like your style, son!" Grubba smiled. "Anyways, you'll be going against the KP Koopas. And I think Gonzales, Nasty Headbonker and the Whirlwind should go." "Fine by me." Mario said.

"Hold on a second, I suggest you don't use your hammer for this fight, Gonzales. It'll be pretty boring if you keep using your hammer, besides...everyone loves a good jumper. So get out there and fight!" Grubba exclaimed as the screen turned off.

"Oh sweet, I guess I'll be going against you three, huh?" KP Pete said as Mario nodded. "May the best man win." KP said as Mario nodded and they shook hands.

**The Glitz Pit**

"ALRIGHT! Let's get this party started!" Grubba exclaimed as Mario, Goombella and Flurrie got on the stage while KP Pete and his fellow Koopas got on the stage as well.

"In this corner, we have the Great Gonzales, the Nasty Headbonker and the Intimidating Whirlwind against the Shell Machines of Doom, the KP Koopas!"

"Let's do this, Gonzales." KP said as Mario nodded. "Let's get ready to...BAAAAAAAAAAAATLE!" He yelled.

**Go For It! (Kingdom Hearts)**

"TAKE THIS!" KP Pete yelled as he spun in his shell and went for Mario, but Mario jumped on his shell and kicked him to the other KP Koopa.

Goombella ran over and headbonked the KP Paratroopa but he quickly dodged and charged an attack. "CHAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!" He yelled as he launched himself, but Flurrie blew wind at him, blowing him in the opposite direction as he bounced off a wall and collided into KP Pete and the other KP Koopa.

Mario jumped up and punched KP Pete in the cheek and then kicked him down as Goombella headbonked him. "OW!" He yelled.

The KP Paratroopa aimed at Mario. "Farewell, Gonzales." "How about you catch me?" asked a voice. "Huh?" The Paratroopa asked as he turned to see Flurrie coming down on him. "Mother..." He said before Flurrie slammed into him.

KP Pete looked to see his fella KP Koopa knocked down on the ground. "Oh boy..." He said as he saw Mario, Flurrie and Goombella in the air. "This was a good fight." He said as the trio attacked him hard enough to knock him out.

"WE HAVE OUR WINNERS! The Shell Machines of Doom were no match for these three!" Grubba exclaimed as they smiled at this.

**The Glitz Pit**

"I gotta admit, you laid quite a heavy beating on me." KP Pete said as they were back in the room. "But next timg you won't be so lucky, know what I mean?" He smiled as Sora did the same thing again.

"How come I'm not surprised you'd go for another round so quickly?" Grubba smiled. "Alright, the next ones you'll be fighting are the Pokey Triplets and I pick the Keyblade Mastermind, The Brave and Terrible Knight and the Amazing Koopa for this one and I suggest you don't use your Fire magic for this, it'd make it a little TOO easy, know what I mean?" He asked as Sora nodded. "Alright, see ya in the ring." He said.

"Good luck out there." Goombella said. "Thanks." Sora said. "We'll be rooting for you." KP Pete said as they nodded as the Security Guard came in and escorted them to the ring.

"ALRIGHT, for this match we got The Keyblade Mastermind, The Brave and Terrible Knight and the Amazing Koopa against The Spiked Terror Triplets, the Pokey Triplets!"

"We dare you to touch us, it won't hurt that muuuuuch." The Pokey said as the trio looked at them weirdly. "Weirdo." Sora said as Koops nodded.

"And now...get ready to BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATLE!" Grubba yelled.

**Tension Rising (Kingdom Hearts II)**

One of the Pokeys threw one of their own body parts and threw it at Sora, but Sora used Reflega to send it back, knocking it in the face as Koops spun in his shell and slammed into the Pokey.

A Pokey went right to Goofy and slammed it's head on him, but he blocked with his shield and then counted by using Goofy Tornado on the Pokey.

"FREEZE!" Sora yelled as he used Blizzaga on a Pokey and then Goofy threw his shield at the pokey, knocking it out while Koops slammed into the other Pokey.

A Pokey threw his body part at Koops but he dodged and spun into his shell and slammed into it, knocking it down.

"OH! THE POKEY TRIPLETS WERE NO MATCH FOR THESE THREE...ESPECIALLY WITH A KID WITH A REALLY AWESOME LOOKING SWORD!" He yelled.

**The Glitz Pit**

"Dude, you guys are coordinated." KP Pete said as the trio walked in. "You think so?" Sora asked. "Yep."

"GET IN THERE, YOU!" yelled a voice which grabbed their attention as Jolene walked in with Bandy Andy. "Honestly, you must obey the rules, you can't just go in that room whenever you feel like it. Otherwise we'll have to ban you if you keep disobeying the rules, GOT IT? And would you stop following me too? It's creepy." She said as she walked out.

"Again, dude? What's with you and always getting in trouble?" KP Pete asked. "It's a gift I have." Bandy Andy replied as KP Pete rolled his eyes. "Riiiiight..." He muttered. "So why do you keep following her anyways? You have a crush on her?" "Ew! No, I do not! Now if you fellas excuse me, I must be going." Bandy Andy said as he walked out.

"What the heck...?" Sora wondered. "I don't get it either, Keyblade dude." KP Pete shrugged as Sora pushed it again.

"You guys are determined, you know that? I like it. Now you'll have to face The Dead Bones and I'm thinking... The Intimidating Whirlwind, The Amazing Koopa and the Nasty Headbonker and here's what I'm thinking, how about the Nasty Headbonker doesn't do a thing while the Whirlwind and The Amazing Koopa does the whole battle?" Grubba suggested. "Can I dodge?" Goombella asked. "Yeah you can dodge, but that's all you'll do, you could appeal to the crowd if you feel like it." He said as the screen turned off.

"I wonder why Grubba doesn't want you to fight." Goofy said as Goombella shrugged. "I dunno, but I guess I'll go now." Goombella said as the trio walked out. "I just hope they don't get too cocky, the Dead Bones crew is quite nasty." KP Pete said.

"For this crazy battle, we have the Intimidating Whirlwind, The Amazing Koopa and the Nasty Headbonker taking on The Bone-Rattling Rockers, the Dead Bones!"

"These guys again? I thought I wouldn't have to see them again after Hooktail castle." Goombella muttered. "We'll make sure you'll be nothing but bones once we're through with you!" A Dull Bones declared. "GET READY TO BAAAAAAAAAAATLE!" Grodus yelled.

**The Corrupted (Kingdom Hearts II)**

A Dull Bones threw a bone at Goombella, but she quickly dodged as Koops slammed into a Dull Bones while Flurrie body slammed into it.

"Take the pink Goomba, I'll handle the Whirlwind." A Dull Bones told another as the other nodded as it ran to Goombella. "Where are you?" He asked. "Up here." Flurrie said as the Dull Bones looked up. "Oh this ain't good." He said as Flurrie body slammed into it.

Goombella dodged each attack from the Dull Bones. "Stay still so I could clobber you!" The Dull Bones exclaimed but then got hit by Koops and then kicked him away. "Don't even think about it." He said as the Dull Bones looked up to see Flurrie coming down. "Well...this might be the end." He said as Flurrie crushed the Dull Bones.

**The Glitz Pit**

"WE HAVE OUR WINNERS! The Bone-Rattling Rockers couldn't manage to defeat these three!" Grubba exclaimed.

* * *

**This just in: Lumiose City has been confirmed for the 3DS stage for Smash 4! ...I think I found my main stage for the 3DS now considering Mario Galaxy will be my main in the Wii U version...once I HAVE a Wii U that is.**

**Also, I got Kid Icarus: Uprising in the mail today. Good LORD, it's addicting!**


	31. Bouncing Egg!

**To Ziden115: Ah, that makes sense. And HECK YEAH, it's an amazing game!**

**To Nicole Peach: We all have our bonding moments with NPC's.**

* * *

**The Glitz Pit (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"You guys are incredible." KP Pete said as they walked in. "I was thinking you guys would've lost from those nasty Dead Bones." KP Pete said.

"We took care of them a long time ago in Hooktail Castle, they were nothing." Goombella said. "Okay then." KP Pete said.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" yelled a voice which grabbed everyone's attention. "Grack, what was that?" Cleftor asked. "I think someone is going to the hospital BOMB." Master Crash said.

"We'll make it to the hospital, you'll make it." "MY LEG!" "Apply pressure on the knee, that has GOT to hurt." "I'M DYING!" "Oh you're over-exaggerating, you'll make it." "I WANT MY MOMMY!" "COMING THROUGH!" They all heard the conversation and sweatdropped at this.

"Okay, I think someone is a BIT pessimistic." Sora said "You'd be too if you got really injured on the knee." KP Pete said as Mario pressed the button on the screen.

"Alright, you guys will be fighting Spike Storm and I choose The Keyblade Mastermind, The Angry Bird, and Gonzales for this fight. And here's what I'm thinking. Angry Bird and Keyblade Mastermind don't use any thunder magic. That'll be unfair for Spike Storm, so go get 'em!" Grubba exclaimed.

"No thunder magic?" Donald asked. "Oh well, I'm sure they won't be difficult." Sora said as Mario nodded.

"Good luck out there." KP Pete said as the trio nodded and walked out the door with the security guard.

"ALRIGHT! We got The Keyblade Mastermind, The Angry Bird and the Great Gonzales taking on The Midnight Spike-Bombers, SPIKE STORM!" Grubba yelled.

"Let's how you can handle raining Spiny eggs." Lakitu said with a smirk. "Get ready...TO BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTLE!" Grubba yelled.

**Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"I think I can see why we can't use Thunder magic." Sora said as Donald nodded. "Right." He said as he used Blizzaga instead.

"TAKE THIS!" Mario yelled as he hammered a Spiny. "HA! That's nothing! Your hammer can't break THIS defense!" The Spiny declared.

"Then how about THIS?" Sora asked as he used Graviga, as they went up in the air and got flipped over, while the other Spiny landed on Lakitu's head and landing upside-down. "Ow..." Lakitu muttered as Mario hammered both of the Spinies while Donald used Firaga on Lakitu.  
"YOOOOOOW!" Lakitu yelled as Mario jumped up and landed on his head while Sora used Strike Raid on the Lakitu, knocking him out.

**The Glitz Pit**

"WE HAVE OUR WINNERS! Not even these three could take out the Great Gonzales and his friends!"

"Have you guys heard what's going on at the Hot Dog stand outside?" KP Pete asked when they got back.

"What is it?" Sora asked. "Well, from what I understand, there's this egg that appeared in the Hot Dog stand. Also, I heard that Hot dogs help you win fights, I dunno who came up with that, but if you feel like for a Hot Dog, just try it out." He said.

"Shall we go check it out?" Mario asked. "Sure, I'm hungry for a hot dog." Goofy said as they walked out.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU NAUGHTY EGG?!" yelled a voice which grabbed their attention.

**Rowdy Rumble**

An egg hopped out of the hot dog stand as a Pig chef came out of the stand. "Get back here, you little rascal!" He exclaimed as everyone else looked at him in confusion. "A pig working at a hot dog stand?" Sora asked as Mario shrugged at this. "I don't get it either." He said.

The pig known as Hoggle looked at the others. "Hey! Can you help me get that egg?" He asked as they nodded and ran off to get the egg.

"I got you." Donald said as he tackled the egg but the egg jumped away as Donald faceplanted. "I'm okay." He said as the egg jumped on his back while Donald looked at in annoyance.

"I GOT IT!" Sora yelled as he tackled it, but the egg bounced away while Sora landed on Donald. "OW!" Donald yelled. "Sorry." Sora said.

"I gotcha!" Goofy exclaimed but the egg bounced away before Goofy could do anything. "Awww..."

The egg looked to see Mario, Koops and Goombella running towards it and then it jumped up while the trio collided into each other. "What a stubborn egg..." Goombella muttered.

The egg bounced off and landed on top of the Hot dog stand and just stayed there. "YOU NAUGHTY EGG! COME DOWN HERE NOW!" Hoggle ordered.

**Glitzville (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Well how are we going to get it down?" Koops wondered as Mario looked up to see an airplane panel on a roof. "I have an idea." Mario said as he ran off.

Hoggle kept jumping up to try and get the egg, but it was no good. "I swear to all that is good, it's probably taunting me. ONCE I GET THAT EGG DOWN, I'LL PUNISH IT SEVERELY BY COOKING IT!" He yelled.

Mario got on the panel, turned into a Paper Airplane and flew down to the egg and then he landed on the Hot Dog stand.

The egg noticed Mario as it happily bounced over to him and jumped in his arms. "You know, I think the egg is scared of being cooked to death, right?" Mario asked as the egg nodded.

"Do you mind if we take the egg off your hands?" Mario asked. "Well sure, I don't need a naughty egg anyways." Hoggle replied as Mario jumped down.

"It looks so cute." Goombella said as they walked back in.

**The Glitz Pit**

"Okay, either I need new glasses or that egg is following you." KP Pete said. "It's following us." Sora told him. "I think I need to lay off the coffee BOMB." Master Crash said. "Grack! You don't drink coffee." Cleftor said. "Oh what do you BOMB know, Cleftor?" Master Crash asked as Sora pushed the button.

"Howdy!" Grubba waved at them. "Alright so you'll be facing The Hand-It-Overs, and I pick The Keyblade Mastermind, The Brave and Terrible Knight and The Amazing Koopa for this one and I think you shouldn't use any magic for this. Just your Keyblade and your fancy Keyblade skills like throwing that Keyblade around." He said as the screen turned off.

"No magic? Fine by me." Sora said. "This might prove a challenge but whatever." Koops said. "Dude, you guys are facing Bandy Andy. Good luck out there." KP Pete said as the trio nodded and walked out.

"For this amazing match, we got The Keyblade Mastermind, The Brave and Terrible Knight, and The Amazing Koopa taking on The Grim Death Burglers, The Hand-It-Overs!" Grubba exclaimed.

"Be warned, we might take that fancy Keyblade from yours." Bandy Andy said. "I'd like to see you try." Sora said.

"Let's get ready to...BAAAAAAAAAAAATLE!" Grubba yelled.

**Hand in Hand (Kingdom Hearts)**

Sora quickly used Strike Raid, but the Bandits quickly dodged the Ultima as it was sent back to Sora. "Alright..." He said.

"COMING THROUGH!" A Bandit exclaimed as he ran to Koops, but he spun in his shell and slammed into the Bandit's foot. "YOOOOOOOOW!" He yelled as Koops drop kicked the Bandit away. "Yeah, I can Drop kick, you got a problem with that?" Koops asked as the Bandit got up. "Clever trick, never seen a Koopa do that." He said.

"THAT SHIELD IS MINE!" A Red Bandit declared but Goofy used Goofy Tornado before he could snatch it. "Ow..." He muttered as Goofy sent him away with a very powerful smach to the head with the shield.

"TAKE THIS!" Sora yelled as he used Zantetsuken on a Red Bandit, sending him away. "WHOOOOOOOOOOOA!" He yelled as he slammed into a wall. "I'm okay!" He exclaimed.

Suddenly, Bandy Andy took the Ultima away. "Got it!" He exclaimed as Sora turned around in shock. "Go ahead and hit me with it." Sora said. "Alright then, I'M COMING RIGHT FOR YA!" He yelled as he ran forward and slashed Sora, but the Ultima disappeared from Bandy Andy's arms. "WHAT?!"

"Sorry, only I can attack with the Keyblade." Sora said. "CRUD!" Bandy Andy yelled before Sora used Aerial Slam on him.

**The Glitz Pit**

"WE HAVE OUR WINNERS! Bandy Andy tried to hit The Keyblade Master with his own weapon but it returned to his owner! THAT, is what I call a match!" Grubba exclaimed.

"Hey, have you heard the news? There's this STUNNING gorgeous girl out in the juice shop. I think I might head down there and check her out." KP Pete said. "Okay then." Sora said as KP Pete walked out the door. "See you later; hopefully I can catch your next fight." He said as he ran out.

* * *

**KP Pete: The ladies man.**


	32. Armored Jerks

**The Glitz Pit (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Sora pushed the button on the screen. "You're almost to the big leagues, but not there yet." Grubba said. "Anyways, your next fight is the Mind Bogglers and I pick The Keyblade Mastermind, Gonzales and The Angry Bird for this and here's what I think. Gonzales and Keyblade Boy here uses only fire on the plant and spider while Angry Bird uses any type of magic on the cloud. It'll make things fun." Grubba said as the screen closed.

"Uh...A plant, spider and cloud?" Sora wondered as Mario shrugged while taking out a Fire Flower and changing into Fire Mario and walking out with the others.

"This battle is going to be something alright because it looks like the Great Gonzales has changed his clothing!" Grubba exclaimed. "But anyways, Gonzales, Keyblade Mastermind and the Angry Bird will go against The Gray Entanglers, the Mind Bogglers!"

"Prepare to be ensared, mystified, and devoured!" The Pale Piranha exclaimed. "Prepare to be burned." Mario said. "Let's get ready to...BAAAAAAAAAAAAATLE!"

**Vim and Vigor (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"FIRE!" Sora yelled as he used Firaga on the Pale Piranha while Mario jumped up and fired fire balls on the Pider.

"FREEZE!" Donald yelled as he used Blizzaga on the Dark Puff. "Ha! That's nothing." The Dark Puff smiled, only to be turned upside down by Donald's Magnega. "...This is new." He said as he got hit by Donald's Firaga. "YOOOOOOW!"

The Pider spat out cobwebs at Mario, but he quickly dodged them all and then smirked. "It's time for what I call...a finale." Mario said as Sora turned to him. "What do you got in mind?" Sora asked.

"I'll finish this." The Pale Piranha said as he went underground.

Fire appeared around Mario's hands as he smirked at this. "Mario..." He quietly said.

The Pale Piranha came up in front of Mario. "I got you now." "FINAAAAAAAAAALE!" He yelled. "What?" The Pale Piranha wondered before being cooked alive by Mario's Final Smash attack. "WHY MUST I BE LIMITED TO THIS ONLY WEB?!" The Pider yelled before screaming in pain.

"Wh-what the...?" The Dark Puff wondered only to be finished off by Donald's Firaga.

**The Glitz Pit**

"Did I see what I think I just saw? Because I think that's what those kids call the Ultimate Smash or something like that, either way it was awesome and the Mind-Bogglers are defeated and cooked to a crisp."

"One question...HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" KP Pete yelled as he was back in the room. "Sometimes, you gotta unleash your ultimate move if you concentrate hard enough, or just get a Smash Ball if you were at the Smash Mansion." Mario said as KP Pete only tilted his head. "Dude, I'll never understand you." He said as Sora pushed the button.

"You guys continue to amaze me with every fight." Grubba said. "Alright, your next match is The Punk Rocks and I choose The Amazing Koopa, The Keyblade Mastermind and The Nasty Headbonker for this one and I think you shouldn't use any items for this match and Keyblades don't count as an item before you were going to say something, Mr. Keyblade Mastermind." Grubba said as Sora nodded in understandment.

"Grack! Good luck out there." Cleftor said as Sora nodded. "Listend guys, I'm thinking of retirement soon." KP Pete said, surprising everyone. "WHAT?!" They all yelled.

"Yeah, I was thinking that you know...I should get out of here and have a new life then spend the rest of my life here, know what I mean? So after your match with Cleftor, I'm gone." KP Pete said as Sora nodded. "It's going to be BOMB lonely without you, KP Pete BOMB." Master Crash said. "I know it will." KP Pete said as the combatants walked out.

"Alright, now for our next match, we have The Amazing Koopa, Keyblade Mastermind and the Nasty Headbonker taking on The Green Torture Squad, The Punk Rocks!" Grubba exclaimed.

"Grack! Don't hold back." Cleftor said as Sora nodded and took out his Keyblade. "Let's get ready to...BAAAAAAAAAAATTLE!"

**The Corrupted (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Cleftor ran over to Sora, attempting to slam into him, but Sora quickly dodged and used Eruption to flip him over as Goombella jumped up and headbonked Cleftor.

The other Hyper Bald Clefts circled around Koops as he looked at them. "Hmm, what am I going to do?" Koops asked calmly. "NOW!" One of them ordered as they ran to him. "Sorry guys." Koops said as he jumped up as the two slammed into each other, which ironically turned them upside-down. "Well this is just embarrassing." One of them muttered as Koops jumped on the both of them.

**The Glitz Pit**

"We have our winners, The Punk Rocks had a humilitating defeat from these guys." Grubba said.

"Grack, you are strong and smart." Cleftor said as they walked in, as they noticed KP Pete gone. "He left after Amazing Koopa BOMB landed on both of your friends, BOMB." Master Crash said. "Grack! It's going to be lonely without him." "I know BOMB." Master Crash sighed as Mario pressed the button.

"Hoo boy, this is getting exciting!" Grubba exclaimed. "For this match, you will be going against the Bob-omb Squad and I choose The Intimidating Whirlwind, The Brave and Terrible Knight and The Amazing Koopa for this match and for this one, how about no fire magic considering this will be one hell of a quick match?" Grubba said. "We don't use fire magic." Goofy explained. "You don't? Hoo boy, this is just perfect!" Grubba smiled and the screen turned off.

"I'll be going against you BOMB three huh? Well let's have a good match then BOMB." Master Crash said as the trio nodded as they walked out the door.

"This match, we have The Intimidating Whirlwind, The Brave and Terrible Knight and The Amazing Koopa going against The Big Bomb Boomers, the Bob-omb Squad!" Grubba exclaimed.

"Let's give it our all, don't you BOMB agree?" Master Crash asked as they nodded. "Let's get ready to...BAAAAAAAAAAAATLE!" Grubba yelled.

**Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"COMING THROUGH!" A Bob-omb yelled as he ran towards Flurrie but she simply floated up. "Huh? Where'd you go?" He asked. "Going down!" Flurrie smiled as she proceded to bodyslam the Bob-omb. "Uh oh...come on, light up, light up, LIGHT UP!" He yelled but was bodyslammed before the Bob-omb could explode. "Ow..." The Bob-omb moaned in pain.

"Catch!" Goofy exclaimed as he threw his shield to Master Crash and a fellow Bob-omb. "WHOA! INCOMING BOMB SHIELD!" Master Crash yelled as they both ducked. "Phew, close one." The other Bob-omb said but was hit by the shield as it was coming back. "Oh...NOW YOU MADE ME BOMB MAD!" Master Crash yelled as the two Bob-ombs ran forward. "I don't think that's a good-" The other Bob-omb tried to stop them but they were hit by Koops' spinning shell, causing them to explode. "-idea..." The Bob-omb sighed as the trio went up to him. "Can we talk about this?" He asked but was immediately knocked out by the trio.

**The Glitz Pit**

"WE HAVE OUR WINNERS and I have NO idea why Master Crash and his fellow Bob-omb would choose to explode!" Grubba exclaimed.

"Grack! You need to work on your anger management issues." Cleftor said as Master Crash who had a band-aid on top of his head walked in with the others. "Oh shut the BOMB up, Cleftor." Master Crash muttered.

"Has anyone noticed that Bandy Andy hasn't been around much?" Goombella asked. "I haven't seen him since we took him on." Sora said. "Maybe he BOMB retired like KP Pete." Master Crash suggested. "Grack! Not a bad guess." Cleftor thought as Sora pushed the button.

"Oh boy, you guys are in for a real treat! After this match you'll be headed off to the major-leagues!" Grubba smiled. "Now for this match I choose The Keyblade Mastermind, Great Gonzales and The Brave and Terrible Knight for this because you're going to face the Armored Harriers and I think Keyblade Mastermind shouldn't use his Gravity spell, it wouldn't be fair." He said as Sora nodded. "Good luck out there!" Grubba exclaimed as the screen turned off.

"Be BOMB careful out there, those two are quite BOMB nasty." Master Crash said as they nodded and walked out.

"Grack! What's this?" Cleftor wondered as he noticed a small crack in the egg that's been following them, as it got a little bigger.

"For this incredible match, we got The Keyblade Mastermind, The Great Gonzales and The Brave and Terrible Knight going against the Iron Adonis Twins, the Armored Harriers!" Grubba exclaimed as the Armored Harriers were the first to walk up the steps.

"Woo! Would you just listen to those three, they said they can beat you with one arm tied behind their backs, they also said that you were so ugly your mother gave you away for adoption and I want to say this but there are children watching this incredible match so I'll just whisper it to ya!" Grubba said as he whispered to the twins.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" The older yelled in anger as the younger's eye twitched. "Yep, that's what they said." Grubba said as he noticed Sora and the other two coming up. "Good luck out there." Grubba said.

"That's it; I'm going to KILL THE BOTH OF THEM!" The younger said as Sora's eyebrow raised. "Do I want to know?" He asked. "Nah, it's too personal." Grubba said. "Anyways, let's get ready...TO BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATLE!"

**Struggle Away, Fight for our Friends (Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days)**

"You seriously think you're going to beat us after what you said? Don't even think about it." The Older said as Sora took out his Ultima. "You guys ready?" "Yep." Mario said. "I'm always ready for anything." Goofy said.

Sora ran over and slashed the Older while Mario ran over and hammered the Younger as Goofy threw his shield at the both of them.

"Nice try, but that only tickled." The older said as he kicked Sora away away while the younger tackled Mario and threw him to the older as the older jumped up and kicked him back to Sora and Goofy.

"Well that went well..." Sora said as he used Strike Raid, but the Older ran up and caught the Keyblade in his horns. "Why thank you, now I get to clobber you while you have NO weapon!" The older exclaimed as he ran over and slammed into Sora, as he yelled in pain. "Here's a tip, DODGE." He yelled. "Oh wait, you can't because we're really fast." He said as the younger jumped up and landed on poor Goofy as the older swung his head, as the Ultima landed next to the KO'd Sora.

"We have one left." The older said as they circled around Mario. "And you call yourself the Great Gonzales. More like the GREATEST LOSER EVER!" The younger said as they both slammed into him, as Mario screamed in pain and then fell next to Goofy.

**The Glitz Pit**

"OOOOOOOH! That has GOT to hurt! The Iron Adonis twins put up a nasty fight, looks like the trio over here will have to stay in the Minor Leagues just a bit longer." Grubba said.

"Come back when you can at least put up a decent fight." The older said as they walked away from the trio.

* * *

**This just in: The Motion-Sensor bomb has been confirmed for returning in Smash 4. And it looks like it's going to be REALLY tiny this time.**


	33. The Yoshinator and Major Leagues

**The Glitz Pit (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Man, that just...sucked." Sora said as they walked back in as they were extremely bruised. Once they were all in, he used Curaga on the three of them.

"They fight really dirty, I can just tell." Goombella said as Koops nodded in agreement.

"Hey, is it me or is the egg gone?" Mario asked as they started looking around for it.

"Looking for me?" asked a voice as they turned to see a Yoshi walking up to them. "Grack! During your fight, the miracle of life happened." Cleftor said. "Are you seriously calling it the Miracle of BOMB life?" Master Crash asked as Cleftor nodded at this.

"I hatched as soon as those spiked jerks pummeled you into next week. But first, I gotta thank you for saving me for the Pig chef out there and I was thinking I should join your team." The Yoshi said as they nodded as Sora pushed the button.

"Whoa! You guys are back up and running from that defeat? You guys are incredible and am I just seeing things or is that a Yoshi?" Grubba asked. "Yep, it's me." Yoshi said. "Alright, I think I'll call you the Yoshinator and you will be paired up with The Keyblade Mastermind and Gonzales and you will be fighting the same team again and it's the same condition from before." Grubba said before the screen went off.

"Time to kick some spiky rock ass." Yoshi said as Sora and Mario nodded as they walked out.

"ALRIGHT! We got ourselves a rematch! The Great Gonzales, The Keyblade Mastermind and a new addition to their team, the Yoshinator taking on the Iron Adonis Twins, the Armored Harriers!"

"Hmph, would you look at that. They brought a baby with them, they must be really desperate." The older said. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BABY, YOU SPIKED FREAK?" Yoshi yelled at them. "Let's get ready...TO BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTLE!"

**Struggle Away, Fight for our Friends (Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days)**

"Alright, younger brother. We take them out and show no mercy on that baby." The older ordered. "Right." The younger nodded in agreement.

"Just leave these guys to me, I know what to do." Yoshi said as he looked at the brothers. "HEY! YOU'RE TOO SLOW!" Yoshi taunted. "HOW DARE YOU USE THAT INFAMOUS TAUNT THAT HEDGEHOG USES!" The older yelled as he charged right for him.

"Sucker." Yoshi said as his tongue came out and swallowed the older brother and then spat him out to the younger. "OOOOOOOW!" They both yelled. "That's how you defeat them?" Sora asked. "Who knew?" Mario shrugged.

"Oh no, that little wimp discovered our weakness!" The Older exclaimed. "Does this mean what I think it means, brother?" The younger asked before he charged forward to Yoshi, only for Yoshi to do the same thing, which knocked them both out.

**The Glitz Pit**

"WE HAVE OUR WINNERS! AND THE WHOLE TEAM WILL GO TO THE MAJOR LEAGUES NOW! IS THERE ANYTHING THAT CAN STOP THIS INCREDIBLE TEAM?!"

"Congratulations on that fight." Jolene said as she looked at them. "Now Mr. Grubba needs to see you in his office." Jolene said.

"We'll miss you BOMB." Master Crash said. "Grack, never forget us." Cleftor said as they all nodded as they walked out.

**Grubba's theme (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Heheheh, this is just too amazing." Grubba said, looking at a piece of paper when Jolene walked in with the team. "Mr Grubba?" Jolene asked. "WHOA!" Grubba exclaimed, putting the paper away. "Don't you ever knock, Jolene?" He asked.

"Sorry, but I brought the team in here as you requested." She said. "All's forgiven...now what did I want the team for...oh right!" Grubba said as he snapped his fingers.

"Your whole team, it needs a name like... Team Kingdom Hearts or Team Mushroom Kingdom or something, I dunno. But Gonzales and Keyblade Mastermind needs a costume." He said as he walked over to Mario.

"We could like give you a mask and give you dark clothing, call you Mr. M or something." He said as he then walked over to Sora. "As for you, I was thinking turning you goth, give you a red outfit and this helmet where no one can see your face. Maybe call you The Sinister Keyblade Threat or whatever." Grubba said as Sora and Mario looked at each other. "But it's just an option. If you want a costume, just call me up and I'll order it faster than you can order a chocolate milkshake." He said. "Jolene, take these guys to the Major Leagues now, they earned it." "Right away sir." Jolene said as she walked out with the others.

**The Glitz Pit**

"Here you are, the Major Leagues where you will be from now on." Jolene said as she walked out the door.

"Hey there." Said a voice as they turned to see the same pink haired girl. "Hey, you're that girl who got beat up by that Rawk Hawk dude." Goombella said as the girl blushed in embarrassment. "You saw that, huh?" She asked. "By the way, what are your names...and I mean REAL names, not the names that Grubba gives you." She said.

"I'm Sora, this is Mario, Goofy, Donald, Goombella, Koops, Flurrie and Yoshi." Sora introduced. "Cool names, I'm Lightning." The girl said as she pointed to the other guys. "The Hammer Bro over there is Hamma Jamma." "Yo." Hamma Jamma smiled as Lightning pointed to a Red Spike Top. "That dude over there is Spiky Joe." "Hello!" Spiky Joe smiled.

"That Blue Koopa over there is Shellshock." "Nice to meet you." Shellshock said. "And that guy over there is The Koopinator." "Hmm, we might see who's stronger when we fight." The Koopinator said.

"BIG CHAMP COMING THROUGH!" Someone yelled as the door slammed open, revealing Rawk Hawk himself, as Lightning shot him a dirty look.

"Listen up here, you wimps. Word on the street is that a team is making their way to the top and is currently in the Major league room." Rawk Hawk said as he noticed Mario and the others. "Well speak of the devil." He said.

Mario looked at the champion belt and then whispered in Yoshi's ear. "The belt?" Yoshi asked as he took a look at it. "Hey! What are you doing, if you get this belt dirty I will SERIOUSLY Rawk you!" Rawk Hawk exclaimed.

"Yep, you're right about something, Gonzales... the Crystal Star on the belt is a fake." Yoshi said. "That's what I thought." Mario said.

"What do you MEAN this belt is fake? It's totally real! Why I should rawk you RIGHT now." Rawk Hawk said. "That's enough, Rawk Hawk." Lightning said, her hand reaching for her Gunblade.

"Hmph, fine. You wimps better watch out because this is your only warning." Rawk Hawk said as he walked out and slammed the door.

"Sometimes, he scares me." Spiky Joe said. "He's just trying to get under our skin." Lightning said as she pulled her hand away from her gunblade.

Suddenly, Mario and Sora's SP Mailbox rang, surprising everyone. "GOOD LORD! PUT THAT ON VIBRATE OR SOMETHING!" Spiky Joe yelled. "I think someone is still a little jumpy from Rawk Hawk." Hamma Jamma said. "Yeah..." Spiky Joe sighed.

"If you want the Crystal Star, heed my instructions. From X." Mario read.

"Who the heck is X?" Shellshock asked as everyone shrugged at this while Sora pushed the button on the screen.

"Took in the scenery and now you want to fight, I understand." Grubba said. "Alright, you'll be going against The Tiny Spinies and I choose The Amazing Koopa, The Yoshinator and The Angry Bird for this and I think you shouldn't use Blizzard magic for this match, I don't want them to catch a cold or anything." Grubba said as the screen turned off.

"Hey, I can handle the cold." Spiky Joe said. "Your shell can, but what about the rest of your body?" Shellshock asked. "...Good point." Spiky Joe said as they walked out of the door.

"For this amazing match, we have The Amazing Koopa, The Yoshinator and The Angry Bird going against The Thorny Demons, The Tiny Spinies!" Grubba exclaimed.

"Um, may the best man win, I guess." Spiky Joe said. "Hey, no need to be so timid." The other Spike Top said. "I know..." Spiky Joe said.

"Let's get ready...TO BAAAAAAAAAAAAATTLE!" Grubba yelled.

**Hand in Hand (Kingdom Hearts)**

"FIRE!" Donald yelled as he used Firaga on Spiky Joe. "Whoa! Good thing i'm fireproof!" Spiky Joe smiled as he ran over to Donald but Koops spun in his shell and slammed into Spiky Joe. "Ow..." Spiky Joe muttered.

"TAKE THIS!" The Spike Top yelled as he spun in his shell and launched himself to Yoshi, but Yoshi smirked and then gobbled him up. "Okay, I did NOT think this through..." The Spike Top said inside Yoshi's mouth as he spat him out, as he collided into Spiky Joe. "OW!" He yelled. "Yep, totally didn't think that through." The Spike Top muttered.

"THUNDER!" Donald yelled, shocking the both of them. "YOOOOOOW!" Spiky Joe yelled as Koops slammed into the both of them...which knocked them out.

**The Glitz Pit**

"We have our winners! Spiky Joe and his brother were no match for these three!" Grubba exclaimed.

* * *

**Just when I thought Yoshi would be confirmed for Smash 4 since Yoshi's New Island has been released everywhere but Japan...we get a new 3DS stage based on this...Tomodachi Collection. And since Yoshi's New Island will be released this summer in Japan, I hope to god Yoshi gets confirmed on Monday or this will be a LOOOOONG wait for the dinosaur we all know and love.**


	34. It's Hammer Time!

**To Nicole Peach: Indeed, Yoshi's badass attitude made him so DANG awesome!**

* * *

**The Glitz Pit (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Duuuude, you got wasted." Shellshock said as they walked in. "Yeah yeah, I know." Spiky Joe sighed.

"Hey, where's Lightning?" Donald asked. "She went out as soon as Spiky Joe got wasted out there." Shellshock explained.

"I wonder if she went to the bathroom..." Sora said. "You kidding? There's a bathroom in here." Hamma Jamma said as Lightning walked in.

"Hey! Where'd you go?" Sora asked. "Grubba's office, but that's all I'm going to tell you until you go against me." Lightning explained. "Hmm, I wonder what she has in mind." Spiky Joe said as Mario pressed the button on the screen.

"I was just done talking with the Lightning girl, talk about perfect timing, but I'm supposed to keep it secret until you face off against her. Anyways, you'll be going against The Poker Faces and I choose The Amazing Koopa, The Brave and Terrible Knight and The Keyblade Mastermind for this and I think you shouldn't use any fancy Keyblade attacks. People LOOOOOVE seeing magic, so show 'em what you got!" Grubba exclaimed as it turned off.

"Poker faces? What, are you going against some cards?" Yoshi asked. "It's not what you think, Yoshinator. They are quite nasty." The Koopinator said as they walked out.

"For this amazing match, we got The Amazing Koopa, The Brave and Terrible Knight and The Keyblade Mastermind going against The Ultimate Weapons, the Poker Faces!" Grubba exclaimed.

"Prepare to be SKEWERED!" One of the Bristles said. "I'd like to see you try." Sora said.

"Let's get ready to...BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATLE!" Grubba yelled.

**Tension Rising (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Sora quickly used Firaga, but a Bristle quickly dodged it and went for Sora but Koops spun in his shell and slammed into the Bristle.

Goofy threw his shield at the other Bristle but the Bristle stuck out it's huge spike to send it back while Sora used Thundaga, but it didn't affect the Bristle as it spun around with it's spikes popping out as it tried to hit the both of them but Koops slammed into the other Bristle.

The two Bristles looked at Koops as he looked at the both of them. "Show me what you got." Koops said as they lunged right at Koops but he quickly backflipped as the Bristles collided into each other and then Sora used Blizzaga, finishing them off.

**The Glitz Pit**

"We have our winners! The Poker Faces were no match for these three!" Grubba exclaimed.

"That was some awesome fighting out there, but I wonder why Grubba didn't want you to use any fancy Keyblade moves." Yoshi said. "That Grubba is a mysterious one...makes me a little suspicious." Lightning muttered.

Suddenly, the SP Mailbox went off as Sora took it out and checked it. "Go to the water hole outside of the Glitz Pit. From X." Sora read.

"Watering hole?" Goofy asked. "I think this X person meant the juice bar outside." Hamma Jamma said. "Well let's go check it out." Sora said as they walked out.

**Glitzville (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Is that the juice bar?" Sora asked. "Yeah, it looks like it." Mario replied as they walked to the juice bar.

"Ah, if it isn't The Great Gonzales and friends." The Bar attendant said. "Actually, you're a little late. Some person left this thing in front of the door and it said 'Give this to The Great Gonzales.; It said, and I think this belongs to you." He said as gave him a really big hammer. "Wow, thanks." Mario said.

_Meanwhile..._

**Peach's Castle (Super Mario 64)**

"It's ABOUT time you came and got me." Toadette said as some Firemen Toads came up the ladder. "Yeah well, you know how it's difficult to drive a fire truck in Toad Town." The Toad said. "But how did you get up on top of the princesses castle in the first place?" "You don't want to know." Toadette muttered.

As soon as Toadette got up and went to the fireman Toad, she immediately vanished. "...What...? I'm just going to pretend we rescued her." The Toad said. "Agreed!" The other said.

**Glitzville**

"OW!" Toadette yelled as she bonked into a wall. "Where the hell...?" "Oh hey Toadette." Mario said as Toadette turned to him. "So what you do, summon me or something?" "No, I just got this hammer, I didn't even think about you." Mario replied.

"Oh my god, that's a Super Hammer!" Toadette exclaimed. "It's much more powerful than your old one...and why does it have ice in it?" She asked. "Long story." Sora replied.

"Bascially, you can now preform a spin technique with the hammer." Toadette said as she noticed a big yellow block. "Oh! Use it on that!" She said as Mario nodded.

Mario charged up the move and then spun around with the hammer, instantly breaking it. "AWESOME!" Toadette yelled happily as she then looked around. "So where are we?" She asked.

"Why we're in Glitzville." Goofy replied. "GLITZVILLE?! You mean..THE Glitzville where the dreamy Prince Mush came to be a champion?!" Toadette exclaimed. "Who?" Goombella asked.

"WHAT?! You don't know who Prince Mush is?! Alright I'll tell you. Prince Mush is-" Suddenly, Toadette vanished before she could say anything else. "What just happened?" Yoshi asked.

**Toad Town (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"-The cutest guy ever and my dream guy." Toadette said as she looked around, she was back in Toad Town. "OH COME ON! I should've finished my sentence...or at least saw Prince Mush so I can have his autograph." She muttered as she walked away.

**Glitzville**

The SP Mailbox went off again as Mario took it out. "Smash the huge block in the Minor League room. From X." Mario read.

"Minor League again? I wonder why." Sora said as they shrugged and walked back in the Glitz Pit

**The Glitz Pit**

"I got word you want back in the Minor League room, don't know why but whatever." The Security guard said as he let them in.

"Oh GREAT...it's you guys." Said a voice as they turned to see the Armored Harriers. "You guys got too cocky; you DESERVE to be in here." Yoshi said. "Ouch, you guys got BOMB burned!" Master Crash exclaimed.

"Grack! Why are you in the Minor League room again?" Cleftor asked. "Did you BOMB forget something?" Master Crash asked.

Mario looked at the block and then used the spin technique on it with the hammer, completely destroying it. "Whoa..." Master Crash said as they looked at the other side. "Grack, I was wondering what this block was hiding." Cleftor said.

"Hey, I see something on that shelf." Yoshi said as he jumped up on the damaged computer and then flutter jumped through the gap and then took it. "Got it!" He said as he jumped down.

"Whoa, it's all about the Crystal Star we're looking for." Sora said. "What the heck is a BOMB Crystal Star?" Master Crash asked.

"What are you doing in here?" asked a voice as they turned to see Jolene walking up to them. "Minor Leagues are forbidden for the Major Leagues and I don't know WHY you destroyed that wall, so I'll just take this from you." Jolene said as she grabbed the paper from Sora and then walked out.

"Someone is really BOMB secretive." Master Crash said. "Grack! I never trust her." Cleftor said as Mario and the others walked out of the room, while the Armored Harriers gave them a serious death glare.

"So what was that about?" Lightning asked when they returned. "Well I got a new hammer, then we were led straight back to the Minor League to hammer the huge block, only to find a piece of paper about the Crystal Star, only for it to be taken away by Jolene." Mario explained.

"Oh! Was there anything else behind that block? I was always curious when I was in the Minor League." Hamma Jamma said. "Nothing special, just a damaged computer and empty shelves." Sora explained. "Ugh, BORING." Hamma Jamma muttered as Mario pushed a button.

"Alright! You will be going against the Shellshockers and I choose the Nasty Headbonker, Great Gonzales and The Yoshinator for this match and here's what I'm thinking. I don't Gonzales to jump at all, people grow tired of constant jumps you know!" Grubba said as the screen turned off.

"Good luck out there, don't hold back." Shellshock said as Mario nodded. "Right." Mario said.

"For this incredible match we got the Nasty Headbonker, The Great Gonzales, and The Yoshinator taking on The Turtles of Hurtle, The Shellshockers!" Grubba exclaimed.

"Let's see if you can manage to destroy us." Shellshock said. "Oh, we will." Mario said. "That's what I want to hear." Shellshock smirked. "Let's get ready...TO BAAAAAAAAAAATLE!" Grubba yelled.

**Night of Fate (Kingdom Hearts)**

"Prepare...FOR THIS!" Shellshock yelled as he spun in his shell and went over to Yoshi, but Yoshi gobbled him up and spat him out, as he then flutter jumped and ground pounded Shellshock. "Okay, that hurt." Shellshock muttered.

The Shady Paratroopa flew over to Mario and shot himself to him, but Mario countered by swinging his hammer, sending him to the other Shady Koopa as Goombella ran over to them and headbonked the both of them.

Shellshock got up as he did the same tactic again, but this time he shot himself to Mario, but Mario countered by swinging his hammer again, as he collided into his fellow Shady Koopas. "Okay, that hammer packs a punch..." Shellshock muttered as Goombella and Yoshi jumped up and attacked them, knocking them all out.

**The Glitz Pit**

"We have our winners! The Shellshockers were no match for these guys!" "Heh, that was fun." Yoshi said.

"GONZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALEEEEES!" yelled a voice which grabbed their attention as the Armored Harriers ran up and jumped on the stage.

"Whoa! The Iron Adonis Twins look like they have a bone to pick with The Great Gonzales and his team! WILL THEY LIVE?!" Grubba yelled.

"We do NOT appreciate what you said to us a few hours ago, now we're going to return the FAVOR." The older yelled. "Bring it, you cocky arrogant spiked heads!" Yoshi exclaimed.

**Struggle Away, Fight for our Friends (Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days)**

"DIIIIIE!" The younger yelled as he ran forward, but Yoshi got in front as he ate him and spat him out to the older brother. "Seriousy, you guys need a better tactic." Yoshi said.

"That's what you think, you PATHETIC DINOSAUR!" The older yelled as he ran forward. "Pathetic, huh? Does a pathetic dude do THIS?" Yoshi asked as he did the same thing again...which knocked them both out. "Pathetic my ass. I think YOU...are the pathetic ones." Yoshi said.

**The Glitz Pit**

"The Iron Adonis Twins lost in their rematch against The Great Gonzales and his friends! So much for revenge!" Grubba exclaimed.

* * *

**Revenge will get you nowhere...unless if it's the Bride from Kill Bill.**


	35. Bowser's Unexpected Appearance

**The Glitz Pit (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"One question, why the flying hell were the Armored Harriers attacking you?" Hamma Jamma asked as soon as they got in.

"They wanted revenge...but revenge blinds people, so they were blinded from their own hatred." Lightning said. "Dude, that's deep." Spiky Joe said. "Did you call our girl a guy?" Shellshock asked. "...Maybe." Spiky Joe said.

Suddenly, the SP Mailbox went off and Sora took it out and read it. "If you keep sticking your noses where they don't belong, then you will be DEAD. MEAT." Sora read.

"Whoa now, what the hell was that about?" Yoshi asked. "I don't think that was from X." Koops said. "X tries to help someone, whoever this is, they're really angry at you guys, but for what?" Lightning wondered as Sora turned the screen on.

"You guys are getting closer to the top! Anyways, you'll be going against the Fuzz and I choose The Keyblade Mastermind, The Angry Bird and The Nasty Headbonker for this one and I think for this match, The Angry Bird should only heal the two. Everyone needs a medic!" Grubba said as the screen turned off.

"He has a point." Sora said as Donald nodded as they walked out to the arena.

"For this amazing match we have The Keyblade Mastermind, The Angry Bird, and the Nasty Headbonker going against The Bottomless Vacuums, the Fuzz!" Grubba exclaimed.

"Fuzzies...it had to be Fuzzies..." Goombella muttered. "Meeeeork! We'll have fun sucking the life out of you!" The Fuzzy said. "Let's get ready to...BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATLE!" Grubba yelled.

**Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Sora quickly used Firaga on the Pink Fuzzy, but it quickly dodged as it hopped over to Sora, but Sora used Aeroga, as the Fuzzy was blasted away after it tried to land on Sora.

"TAKE THIS!" Goombella yelled as she headbonked the Black Fuzzy, but it bounced back and lunged itself on Goombella. "AAAH! GET IT OFF!" She yelled as Sora quickly used Magnega to pull the Fuzzy away from Goombella while Donald used Curaga on Goombella. "Thanks." She said while Sora used Aerial Slam on the Fuzzy.

"Meeeeork! Prepare to be destroyed!" The Green Fuzzy exclaimed as it glowed and two other Green Fuzzies jumped out. Now there were THREE Green Fuzzies.

Sora quickly used Zantetsuken, followed by an Eruption before the Green Fuzzies could do anything. "Meeouch...I surrender..." The Green Fuzzy said.

**The Glitz Pit**

"WE HAVE OUR WINNERS! Those bloodsucking parasites were no match for these three!"

"Those Fuzzies were...interesting." Sora said as they got in. "Yeah, I know." Donald said.

"Hey." The Koopinator said, grabbing the trio's attention. "While you were battling, some fan left this chocolate cake for you. We all had a piece and there's three remaining for you three." The Koopinator said.

"I'll take the big piece!" Sora exclaimed. "Sora! You always take the big one!" Donald said. "So?" Sora smiled.

"That cake was something else, it was out of this world, it even had these little colorful chocolate chips." Spiky Joe said. "It wasn't Chocolate Chips, it was...uh...what do you call 'em? Star Pieces? Star Comets? Star chips? Whatever." Hamma Jamma said. "It tasted like honey and my GOD; it was the best combination ever."

Mario pressed the button on the screen as Grubba saw little crumbs on Mario's face. "What the...did you guys have cake?" He asked. "Yeah, a fan left it for us." "Is there any left?" "Nope, the three fighters are eating it." "God damnit, I wanted a slice..." Grubba muttered.

"So who are we going against?" Mario asked. "Oh! Of course, you'll be going against The Magikoopa Masters and I choose you, The Yoshinator and The Brave and Terrible Knight for this and I think the knight should only defend. Shields aren't meant to be thrown...on occasion. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll have Jolene bake me a cake...with extra strawberries!" Grubba exclaimed as it turned off.

"I guess he's hungry." Mario said. "Yep." Yoshi said as they walked out. "Whoa, Sora...take it easy! That cake is meant to be savored!" Shellshock exclaimed from behind the door.

"For this next match we got The Great Gonzales, The Yoshinator and The Brave and Terrible Knight going against The Underworld Servants, The Magikoopa Masters!"

"Fear our dark magic, it is powerful." The red Magikoopa said. "How about fearing the wrath of my tongue?" Yoshi asked as Mario and Goofy looked at him. "What?" Yoshi asked. "Let's get ready to...BAAAAAAAAAAAAATLE!" Grubba yelled.

**Tension Rising (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Behold!" The Red Magikoopa exclaimed as it shot out magic at Mario, but Mario quickly dodged as he ran over and punched the Red Magikoopa.

"Here you go!" The Green Magikoopa said as he gave the White Magikoopa electricity. "Thanks!" he said as he fired the electricity at Goofy, but Goofy blocked it with his shield.

Yoshi ran over to the Green Magikoopa and then ate him. "Hey! Release him!" Red Magikoopa said as he fired magic at Yoshi, as Yoshi quickly spat out the Green magikoopa...as the Magikoopa got hit from the spell. "YOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" He yelled. "Whoops." He said as Yoshi jumped up and ground pounded the Red Magikoopa. "Hey, you said release him." He smiled.

Mario pulled out his new Super Hammer and hammered the White Magikoopa, while the Magikoopa tried to block with the wand...but the super hammer broke it. "WHAT?!" The White Magikoopa yelled as Mario hammered him really hard.

"You have GOT to be kidding me." The Red Magikoopa said as he was the only one still standing. "COMING THROUGH!" Yoshi yelled. "Oh no you don't!" The Red Magikoopa fired magic at Yoshi, but Yoshi ate the magic and spat it out at the Red Magikoopa, knocking him out. "Heh, thanks for that magic." Yoshi said.

**The Glitz Pit**

"WE HAVE OUR WINNERS! Not even magic can stop these three!" Grubba exclaimed as Mario smiled at this.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled a voice, catching everyone's attention. "Oh no..." Mario said.

**Bowser's Theme (Super Mario 64)**

"HOLY FREAKING GEEZ! I don't know WHO that is, but he seems to want to kill our favorite fighter!" Grubba exclaimed.

"The name's Bowser, the King of Awesomeness." Bowser told Grubba as he looked at Mario. "So here I was, walking around when I hear the most interesting thing. A mustached person wearing a red cap was fighting HERE at Glitzville, and look who I find." Bowser smirked.

"You better quit while you can Bowser." Mario said. "You kidding? This is the moment...the moment where I FINALLY murder you...and THIS time, I have witnesses!" Bowser exclaimed as Mario clenched his fists. "We'll help you, Mario." Goofy said as Mario nodded.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Bowser yelled.

**Never Let Up! (Mario & Luigi: Dream Team)**

Mario quickly ran over to Bowser and punched him, but Bowser grabbed his fist and flipped him over as he breathed fire at him on the ground, but Mario quickly rolled away from Bowser and hit him with his hammer.

Goofy quickly threw his shield at Bowser, but Bowser grabbed the shield and threw it back, as Goofy caught it. "Sheesh, everyone is throwing things these days." Bowser said as he felt something on his tail and then got spun around by Mario. "HEY HEY HEY! LET GO OF THE TAIL!" Bowser yelled. "With pleasure." Mario said as he let go of the tail, sending Bowser flying.

Before Bowser got slam into the wall, he ducked into his shell and rolled like a ball down the wall and slammed into Mario. "Heheh, not this time, plumber." Bowser said, and then got hit on the head by Yoshi's ground pound. "When did Yoshi get so dang small? At least he didn't throw an egg." Bowser said...and then Yoshi threw an egg at his face. "I HAD to jinx it." He muttered as Yoshi smiled. "It's called irony, King of Pathetic Losers."

"Why you..." Bowser said as he breathed fire at Yoshi, but Yoshi just ran around him while Mario reached in his pocket and pulled out a Tanooki Leaf as he ran to Bowser and slapped him with the tail.

"One of these days, I'll have to burn all the Tanooki leaves." Bowser muttered as Goofy ran to Bowser and used Goofy Tornado, knocking him a few feet.

"Lucky hit, Knight Guy, but I'm just getting warmed up." Bowser said as he breathed fire at all of them, but they all dodged as Mario went over and slapped him with the tail, but Bowser grabbed him and punched him really hard, as the power-up went away. "Too bad you don't have that anymore." Bowser smirked, but Mario took out his hammer and slammed it at Bowser's chest.

Mario then pulled out a Fire Flower and threw fire balls at Yoshi as Yoshi ate them all and aimed at Bowser. "HAVE A TASTE OF FIRE!" Yoshi yelled as he breathed fire, but Bowser did the same thing as they both collided, making a huge explosion. "Crud, now I can't see through this damned smoke." Bowser muttered.

Mario ran forward and used an uppercut at Bowser and then he quickly hammered him on the head, knocking him down.

"Uuuugh..." Bowser muttered as Mario looked at a window and smirked. "So long." Mario said as he grabbed the tail, spun him around and launched him to the window, causing it to be shattered.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!" Bowser yelled.

**The Glitz Pit**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Not only did The Great Gonzales manage to pull through, but he aimed perfectly through the window! There's no stopping THESE guys!" Grubba exclaimed.

_Meanwhile..._

**Boggly Woods (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Honestly, do you know where Bowser is?" Ansem asked. "No clue, I don't know where he went. One minute I turn my back, the next thing I know, he's gone." Kammy said.

Suddenly, the both of them heard screaming. "Do you hear something?" Kammy asked as they looked around...and then Bowser landed RIGHT on Ansem, making Ansem yell in pain.

"Oh there you are, you're Disappearanceness, where have you been?" Kammy asked. "You...don't want to know..." Bowser weakly said.

* * *

**Poor Ansem...you're going to need a back surgery after this.**


	36. Missing Fighters

**The Glitz Pit (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"So who was that?" Lightning asked once they got back in. "Bowser, my arch-nemesis." Mario replied.

"Gee, why is this Bowser guy your nemesis?" Goofy asked. "Well, it has something to do with him kidnapping Peach a lot and plotting to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom, but I stop him every time." Mario explained.

"The King of awesomeness...more like the King of Evilness." Spiky Joe said as Shellshock nodded in agreement as Sora pushed the button on the screen.

"Not even a break after The King of Awesomness broke in? You are awesome." Grubba said. "Anyways, you'll be going against Craw-Daddy and I think The Keyblade Mastermind, The Intimidating Whirlwind and The Amazing Koopa fight him. However, I don't want The Intimidating Whirlwind to crush him. You're not The Intimidating Crusher!" Grubba said as it turned off.

"The Intimidating Crusher? That...sounds epic if you think about it." Hamma Jamma said as they walked out to the arena.

"For this match, we have The Keyblade Mastermind, The Intimidating Whirlwind and The Amazing Koopa going against The Dark Gatekeeper, Craw-Daddy!"

"You mortals will make a nice addition to the Underworld." "We'll make you see the light." Sora said.

"Let's get ready...TO BAAAAAAAAAAAAAATLE!" Grubba yelled.

**Hades' Infernal Theme (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Craw-Daddy took out it's spear and ran towards Sora, while Sora took out his Ultima and slashed him, but he blocked with his spear and attempted to smack him on the head, but Koops launched himself at Craw-Daddy, sending him a few feet.

Flurrie then blew wind at Craw-Daddy, but he just smirked. "You foolish mortal think a little wind can stop me?" He asked as he threw the spear at Flurrie, but Sora got in the way and used Reflega, sending the spear back. "What?!" Craw-Daddy exclaimed in shock and then Sora used Zantetsuken to send him away.

"You mortals...won't defeat me...THIS EASILY!" Craw-Daddy yelled. "Oh shut up." Koops said as he slammed into Craw-Daddy, making him yell in pain.

"L-lord Hades...I have failed you..." Craw-Daddy said.

**The Glitz Pit**

"Looks like Craw-Daddy was NO match for these three!" Grubba exclaimed as they smiled at this.

"What did he mean by Hades?" Yoshi wondered as they got in. "I think he meant the Hades we know." Sora said. "Is this the same Hades that's red and likes to torment my friend Pit?" Mario asked. "No, Hades has blue fire on his head and wants to kill Hercules." "There are TWO Hades?!" Mario exclaimed.

"Gawrsh, I wonder if the Hades we know has a twin brother with the exact same name." Goofy said. "I doubt it." Donald said.

"Goofy might be on to something, but I doubt if it's true." The Koopinator said as Mario pushed the button on the screen.

"You guys keep this place ALIVE! I'm thinking Rawk Hawk is getting nervous." Grubba chuckled. "Anyways, you'll be fighting against Hamma, Bamma and Flare and I choose The Great Gonzales, The Angry Bird and The Brave and Terrible Knight for this match and I'm thinking you guys need something to match these guys." Grubba said as the screen turned off.

"I got a hammer." "I got Fire magic." "And I got my shield." Goofy said as the trio looked at each other and then looked at Hamma Jamma. "Heheh, good luck out there." He said.

"For THIS incredible match, we have The Great Gonzales, The Angry Bird and The Brave and Terrible Knight going against The Big Bad Brute Bros, Hamma, Bamma and Flare!" Grubba exclaimed.

"Let's see what you got, Gonzales." Hamma Jamma said as Mario nodded as he took out his hammer. "Let's get ready...TO BAAAAAAAAAAAATLE!"

**Go For It! (Kingdom Hearts)**

Mario ran over and hammered Hamma Jamma but he blocked with his own hammer. "I must say, your hammer matches the power of mine, I'm impressed." Hamma Jamma said while Donald used Firaga on Fire Bro while Fire Bro fired fireballs at the fire magic,

Goofy threw his shield at the Boomerang Bro while the Boomerang Bro threw his boomerang, causing both of the weapons to hit each other as they were sent back, as they then ran to each other and hti each other with their own weapons.

Mario hammered Hamma Jamma, as he was sent a few feet. "I'm not done yet." He said as he ran towards Mario and hammered him, but Mario dodged and hammered him but Hamma Jamma blocked it with his hammer. However, the hammer broke one he blocked it. "WHAT?! THIS WAS MY GRANDFATHER'S HAMMER!" He yelled as Mario hammered him away.

Fire Bro was on his knees, breathing heavily. "Man, this duck is really wearing me out..." He muttered as he got a Firaga in the face. "YOOOOW!" He yelled as Donald ran forward and smacked him on the head, knocking him out.

Goofy threw his shield again as the Boomerang Bro threw his boomerang at the same time, however, the shield somehow managed to cut RIGHT through the boomerang, splitting it into two. "Oh come on! That was my favorite!" He exclaimed as the shield slammed into him, knocking him out.

**The Glitz Pit**

"OOOOH! Hamma, Bamma and Flare were no match for these three considering they were evenly matched!" Grubba exclaimed.

"My poor hammer..." Hamma Jamma said as they returned. "Dude, you have unlimited hammers." Spiky Joe said. "I know...but this one was from my grandfather, it's really special." "Well...now it's crap." Spiky Joe told him.

Just then, the SP Mailbox went off as Mario took a look. "Go to the phone booth outside at the pavilion. From X." Mario read.

"The phone booth is near the item shop when I came to Glitzville." Lightning said as Mario nodded and they walked out.

"Hey, YOU." Said a voice as they turned to see Rawk Hawk. "Here's some advice. Quit stealing the spotlight if you want to have a long life." Rawk Hawk said as he turned around while laughing.

"That's it...LET ME AT 'EM!" Yoshi yelled, but Koops held him back. "Damnit, if you weren't holding me back, I would've destroyed him." Yoshi muttered.

"I wonder if he's the jerk that sent us that jerk email." Sora wondered as they walked away.

**Glitzville (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Is that a key in the phone booth?" Goombella asked as soon as they were outside as Sora picked it up, and then the SP Mailbox went off.

"Go to the storage room near Grubba's Office. From X." Sora read.

"Okay, who the hell is this X dude?" Yoshi asked as they walked back to the Glitz Pit.

**The Glitz Pit**

"So you're telling ME...that you can't figure out WHO went in here?" Jolene asked furiously at a security guard. "Sorry, it must be a rat." "A rat? Seriously? Then could they get through this locked door?" Jolene asked. "Ugh, never mind...just go back to your post..." She muttered as the Security guard nodded and walked back.

"Honestly..." Jolene said as she then noticed Mario and the others. "Oh, uh, Gonzales and friends, what the heck are you doing here?" She asked. "Well we..." Mario started.

"Don't want to hear it, I've had enough stress going on..." Jolene said as she walked past them. "And just so we're clear, you don't have any business snooping around." She said and walked away.

"What's her problem?" Donald asked. "Well, like Miss Jolene said, she's stressed out." Goofy said as Donald rolled his eyes while Sora unlocked the door.

"We meet again, Sora." Said a voice. "Oh hell no..." Sora muttered.

**Ms Mowz's theme (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Were you making noise in here?" Goombella asked. "No way, ugly pink Goomba, I'm quiet as a mouse. However they might have heard those poor souls in the other room." Ms Mowz said.

"Poor souls?" Sora asked. "You'll have to find out for yourself, handsome." She said as she jumped down and kissed Sora, causing Yoshi to jawdrop at this. "See you later." She said as she opened the door and ran off.

**The Glitz Pit**

"Wh-what...DID SHE JUST KISS YOU?!" Yoshi yelled. "I've been kissed four times in this journey, three from that mouse and one from Flurrie." Sora replied.

"Good lord...I need to step up my game..." Yoshi muttered when the Mailbox SP went off.

"Find the Staircase switch to reach the attic. From X." Mario read.

"Staircase switch? What the heck?" Goombella wondered as Flurrie took a good look at the boxes in front of them. "Hmm..." She wondered as she blew wind, as they all blew away as it revealed a switch.

"Paper...boxes?" Mario wondered. "Surprisingly good detail..." He said as Sora kicked the switch, as a staircase dropped down in front of them. "There's the staircase for the attic." Sora said as they walked up the stairs.

"Okay, this door is locked, so I guess we have to go to the other way." Sora said as Mario noticed a Shine Sprite. "Okay, who's leaving these Shine Sprites around? I caught all of them in Delfino." He said as they noticed a gap and a huge block. "I'll carry you over." Yoshi said as Mario jumped on his back as they went over the gap while Flurrie carried Goombella and Koops as Sora, Donald and Goofy glided over to the block as Mario broke it with a good spin technique.

"A hole?" Donald asked. "Well let's check it out." Mario said as they went in the hole.

"Do you hear something?" Koops asked as they walked around until they saw a little peephole. "Hey, wonder what's going on." Sora said as they knelt down to listen to the conversation.

"It was probably just a rat, sir." Jolene said. "Ah, just one of those filthy rats...I see." Grubba said. "Well I guess that answers that question." He said. "I must be going, sir." Jolene said.

"Wait, Jolene. Before you go...do you know anything about the Crystal Stars?" Grubba asked.

Jolene's eyes widened and went pale. "I...uh...n-no, no I haven't." "Okay okay, calm down. You're looking a little pale there. I think this whole fighting business is stressing you out. I think you need to take a coffee break every once in a while, y'know?"

"Y-yes." Jolene said. "Oh! Another thing, have you located KP Pete?" Grubba asked. "No, I haven't. He probably disappeared."

"God DAMNIT, that's the fifth one this year! They keep disappearing left and right!" Grubba exclaimed, as he pounded his desk in frustration. "Why don't we tell the Minor leagues he went home for a spell? No one needs to know about his disappearance."

"Right away sir." Jolene said as she walked out of Grubba's office

"Ugh, the only fighter that's keeping this place straight is Gonzales and his team." Grubba said.

"Did you hear that? I thought KP Pete was retired!" Sora exclaimed. "Man. that's just...crazy." Mario said.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Grubba yelled. "That dang ceiling is spooking me! What's up there?" He asked.

Sora looked at Donald and took out his Ultima. "Sorry Donald.." He said as he used Thundaga on him.

"Oh, just a duck screaming in pain, oh well, that duck had a good run. Back to the arena!" Grubba exclaimed as he walked out of his office.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!" Donald yelled. "Sorry, I panicked." Sora said. "Never mind about that, we gotta get back to the Major Leagues." Mario said as he turned paper thin and went down the vent while Flurrie carried everyone up through the hole.

* * *

**Somehow, I found Hades' theme to be quite fitting for Craw-Daddy.**


	37. Poison Cake and Lightning Battle!

**The Glitz Pit (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Sora and the others ran in, catching the Major Leagues' attention. "Hey what's wrong? You look a little...pale." Spiky Joe said.

"You know KP Pete, right?" Sora asked. "That golden Koopa in the Minor league, right?" Shellshock asked. "Yeah. we overheard from Grubba that he's gone missing...and he told us he was going to retire." Sora explained.

"Oh my god...and he battles really well!" Spiky Joe exclaimed as Lightning said. "Well, it can't be helped. We need to find wherever they might be." She said.

Suddenly, the SP Mailbox went off as Sora brought it out. "This is your last warning! Stop snooping around about the Crystal Star! If you don't, you'll suffer the same fate as the others have gone missing." Sora read.

"That jerk again? Sheesh... he's really determined." Hamma Jamma said as Mario pushed the button on the screen.

"I am getting extremely excited if you can't tell. Anyways, you'll be facing Chomp Country and I choose The Great Gonzales, The Amazing Koopa and The Angry Bird and I think Gonzales should use a really special move. Just go wild and amaze us!" Grubba exclaimed as it turned off.

The door suddenly opened as Jolene walked in. "You have another present from another fan." She said as she placed the cake down and walked out.

"Oh boy, a snack before we fight." Donald exclaimed as he and Koops walked over to it. "I dunno guys, something about that cake is troubling me." Lightning said.

"You're just being crazy." He said. "Mario, would you like a slice?" "I'm agreeing with Lightning on this one..." Mario said.

"Oh well, let's eat!" Donald said as he and Koops took a piece and then ate it. "Oh this is so goo-" Koops said before he fell to the ground. "Uuugh, I don't feel so good." He said.

"Donald! Koops!" Hamma Jamma exclaimed as everyone gathered around them. "What was in that cake?" Spiky Joe asked as Lightning put her finger in the frosting and put it close to her nose to smell it. "...Somebody poisoned this cake, they're knocked out." Lightning said.

"This poison cake...it might be from this hater that's out to get you." Koopinator said as he looked at Mario. "Go to the arena, we'll watch over them." He said as Mario nodded as he walked out.

"For THIS amazing match, we have the Great Gonzales, the Angr-...hold on, just Gonzales?" Grubba wondered as Mario whispered in his ear. "Oooooh, change of plans... The Angry Bird and The Amazing Koopa got a little food poisoning, so the Great Gonzales will be going at it alone against The Red Ore Fear Orbs, Chomp Country!"

"Bark! Bark!" One of the Red Chain Chomps said as Mario took his hammer as he gulped nervously.

"Let's get ready...TO BAAAAAAAAAAATLE!" Grubba yelled.

**Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

One of the Red Chomps launched himself to Mario, but he quickly hammered him away, but the other tackled him to the ground and tried to bite him, but Mario kicked him off and hammered him away.

"Come on Mario, think of something." He told himself when he thought of the Crystal Stars' power. "Wait, I always feel something supernatural about them when I touch them." He thought. "So what if..." He smirked and closed his eyes.

The two Red Chomps looked at each other as they lunged right towards Mario.

"DIAMOND STAR! I SUMMON YOU!" Mario yelled as a bright flash happened as the Crystal Star appeared in front of the Chomps and Mario.

"EARTH TREMOR!" Mario ordered as the Diamond Star grew to massive proportions as Mario jumped on the Diamond Star, as it created tons of shockwaves every time it landed, which not only damaged the Red Chomps but knocked Grubba to his feet.

The Diamond Star disappeared as Mario landed on his feet, looking at the KO'd Red Chomps.

**The Glitz Pit**

"THIS KID IS AMAZING! I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT I JUST WITNESSED!" Grubba yelled as Mario smiled and walked back to the Major Leagues.

"How the HELL did you do that?!" Yoshi asked as everyone looked at him. "I dunno." Mario shrugged. "Well, at least Donald and Koops are kicking again." Lightning said as Donald and Koops looked at him.

"We're okay, we're just amazed what you did." Koops said as Donald nodded in agreement while Sora pushed the button on the screen.

"You...YOU WERE AMAZING OUT THERE! I don't know how you did it but you amazed me." Grubba said. "Anyways, you'll be going against the Koopinator and I choose The Yoshinator, The Brave and Terrible Knight and The Keyblade Mastermind for this one and I think Yoshinator shouldn't ground pound the Koopinator while he's standing up. Trust me on this one." Grubba said as it turned off.

"Let's have a good match at the arena." Koopinator said as they nodded and walked out together.

"For this amazing match, we got the Yoshinator, The Brave and Terrible Knight and the Keyblade Mastermind taking on The Razor Blade Brigadier, The Koopinator!"

"Don't hold back." Koopinator said. "Oh trust me, we won't." Yoshi said. "Let's get ready...TO BAAAAAAAAAAAAAATLE!" Grubba yelled.

**The Encounter (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Koopinator quickly ran forward and put his head down, his spike going right for Sora, but Sora quickly slashed him away as Goofy threw his shield at Koopinator.

"Impressive." He said as he spun in his shell and launched himself, but Yoshi ate him and spat him out, knocking him down. "Yuck..." He said as he was then ground pounded by Yoshi. "OOOF!" He yelled.

Sora ran right towards him and used Aerial Slam on him, but when Koopinator landed, he spun in his shell and launched himself to Sora, sending him a few feet.

Goofy used Goofy Tornado on Koopinator but he ducked and sweep kicked Goofy to the ground and then he jumped as he attempted to kick him on the way down but Yoshi jumped up and kicked him away as Sora slashed him down.

Koopinator got up and ran to Goofy but Goofy used an uppercut with his shield as he was knocked in the air and landed, not moving.

**The Glitz Pit**

"WE HAVE OUR WINNERS! The Koopinator was NO match for these three!" Grubba exclaimed.

"That was quite an interesting match we had. I was impressed." Koopinator said as they were back.

"Dude, you're still kicking after that match?" Shellshock asked. "Yes, I am." He replied as Sora pushed the button while noticing a smirk from Lightning.

"You are ALMOST there! You will be going against The Lightning Girl and I choose you for this match. The only condition? Go all out! Magic, Keyblade skills, I don't care!" Grubba exclaimed.

"Wait, what? What abouy my teammates?" "Funny story actually. Remember when Lightning told you that she went to my office? Yeah, she requested she wanted to only fight you with just your weapons and I gladly accepted! This will be a match to remember...besides you going against Rawk Hawk of course. Now get out there and fight!" Grubba exclaimed.

"Well then, challenge accepted." Sora said, smirking. "You're on." Lightning smirked as well. "This is going to be one amazing match, I can just tell." Hamma Jamma said.

"For this match, we have The Keyblade Mastermind going against The Female Warrior, The Lightning Girl!"

"Show me what you got." Lightning said. "Will do." Sora said, as they both took out their weapons.

"Let's get ready...TO BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATLE!" Grubba yelled.

**Blinded by Light (Final Fantasy XIII)**

Sora and Lightning ran towards each other and slashed, but they clashed, causing them to jump back as Sora quickly used Firaga, but Lightning dodged as she ran forward, jumping up and slashing down, but Sora backflipped.

"FIRE!" Sora yelled as he launched Firaga, but Lightning dodged it and used Thundaga, but Sora backflipped and used Strike Raid, but Lightning caught it as she casted Blizzaga, but he cartwheeled as the Ultima returned to Sora. "Interesting." Lightning said.

"GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Sora yelled as he used Ragnarock, as the explosion from it sent Lightning in the air as Sora jumped up and slashed her down.

Lightning quickly recovered and used Firaga at Sora, while Sora used Triple Firaga, as one of the fireballs collided into each other while the two other ones went straight for her, but she blocked.

Sora quickly ran to Lightning and used Aerial Slam on her, however before he could slash her down, Lightning grabbed the Ultima and slashed him away as she landed while Sora Aerial Recovered as the Ultima returned to his hands.

"You're very skilled, Sora. However, I'm just getting started." Lightning said. "So am I." Sora said.

"This battle is heating up and neither of these two are showing signs of fatigue!" Grubba exclaimed.

Lightning pointed her gunblade at Sora and fired right at him, but he blocked it as he used Zantetsuken, but Lightning backflipped before he could reach her. "FREEZE!" She yelled as she used Blizzaga, but Sora dodged and used Blizzaga Pursuit, but Lightning cartwheeled and used Firaga on the Blizzaga Pursuit.

Sora quickly saw his chance as he ran over to Lightning and slashed her, but she blocked and then slashed him down, as she pointed her Gunblade at him and raised her blade.

Suddenly, Sora aimed his Ultima at Lightning's face and used Firaga, causing her to yell in pain while Sora got up and used Sonic Blade at her.

"That was pretty sneaky of you, I'm impressed." She said as Sora smirked as they ran right for each other.

"I'M ON THE EDGE OF MY SEAT HERE FOLKS! I DON'T KNOW WHO'S GOING TO WIN!" Grubba yelled.

They both kept slashing each other, but they kept clashing as they showed no signs of stopping, as they jumped back, panting and looking at each other.

"THIS WILL END IT." They both yelled as they used Zantetsuken at the exact same time.

They slashed right through each other and they were back to back, the audience was silent and even Grubba was silent, who won?

"Y-you have done well...Sora..." Lightning said as she fell to the ground, defeated.

"YOU HAVE SEEN IT HERE FOLKS! THE LIGHTNING GIRL IS DOWN! I REPEAT! SHE IS DOWN FOR THE COUNT! NOW THE ONLY FIGHT THAT'S LEFT FOR THE KEYBLADE MASTERMIND'S TEAM IS NONE OTHER THAN THE CHAMP HIMSELF!" Grubba yelled.

* * *

**I think I made the Lightning battle a bit TOO epic...**


	38. Title Match

**The Glitz Pit (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"That was the most epic fight I have ever witnessed in my entire life." Hamma Jamma said as Lightning leaned on the wall. "Yeah, I gotta admit, he's really skilled." She said as she used Curaga on herself.

"Alright, let's get this Title Match going!" Sora exclaimed, but the SP Mailbox went off.

"Remove the posters of your team from the lobby. From X." Sora read.

"The posters? What in the world does that mean?" Spiky Joe asked. "I dunno, but let's find out." Yoshi said as they walked to the main lobby of the Glitz Pit.

They saw people going crazy, talking about how Lightning was defeated in an epic battle against Sora and now the team will go against Rawk Hawk himself.

"Alright, let's peel these off." Sora said as they nodded as they started peeling off the posters. "I think I saw some posters upstairs." Yoshi said as they walked up.

Goofy peeled off a poster and a key dropped out. "A key? What's this for?" Flurrie wondered when the Mailbox went off again.

"Go to the second floor of the storage room. From X." Sora read. "Now what?" Goombella wondered as they went to the storage room.

When they got to the storage room and walked up the stairs, Sora took out the key and unlocked it, as they walked into the next room.

"Anyone hear moaning?" Sora asked. "Gawrsh, maybe this room is haunted!" Goofy exclaimed. "Or maybe...someone is BEHIND this big yellow block." Mario said as he pulled out his hammer and did the spin technique as the people behind the block were Bandy Andy and KP Pete!

"OH MY GOD!" Goombella yelled as Mario put his hand over his mouth in shock.

**Roxas' theme (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"G-guys?" Bandy Andy asked as he weakly looked at them. "Stay with us, Andy..." Sora said. "D-don't go near the arena when...no one is around." He weakly said.

"Save your strength!" Koops said as he picked him up while Flurrie picked up KP Pete as they turned around to see Jolene peeking in, as she gasped and closed the door. "Was that Jolene?" Sora asked. "No time for that, we have a match against Rawk Hawk!" Donald exclaimed as they nodded and ran off back to the Major Leagues.

**Glitz Pit**

"Oh my god! Is that Bandy Andy and KP Pete?!" Shellshock exclaimed as they looked at them. "Quick, get them on the bed." Lightning ordered as Koops and Flurrie put KP Pete and Bandy Andy on the bed. "We couldn't just leave them." Sora said.

"We'll figure out who did this, you have a match with Rawk Hawk." Lightning said as Sora nodded as he walked over to the screen and pushed the button.

"I am all tingly inside because THIS match...is going to be epic! You'll be going against the Champ himself and I choose you, Gonzales and The Yoshinator for this match and I only have one condition for this. Have fun and don't get killed!" Grubba exclaimed as the screen turned off.

"Well, we can't worry aboyt KP Pete and Bandy Andy for now, we have a match to go to." Yoshi said as Sora nodded as the security guard walked in. "Match time, follow me." He said as Lightning looked at him and gave him a suspicious look as the trio walked out.

The guard turned around and walked in the different direction. "Wait a minute, the arena is this way!" Yoshi told him. "I know, but this is...a special match." He said as the trio looked at each other and followed the guard.

"Hey slow down! Are you in a hurry or something?" Yoshi asked. "No need to yell, he's leading us somewhere." Sora said. "Yes, but where? That's the question." Yoshi muttered.

The security guard opened the door as the trio walked in. "Wait here." He said as they looked around. "This is a...Minor League room." Mario said.

_Meanwhile..._

"This amazing match is the one we've been waiting for! We have the Feral Nuclear Reactor going against The Keyblade Mastermind, The Great Gonzales and the Yoshinator!" Grubba exclaimed.

Rawk Hawk was the first to walk up with a smirk. "What do you have to say for the trio that's going to battle you?" Grubba asked. "What do I have to say? All I'm going to say IS THAT I'M GOING TO RAWK THEM INTO NEXT WEEK!" Rawk Hawk exclaimed.

"And in THIS corner, we got the trio I just mentioned coming up!" Grubba exclaimed but no one came.

"Hold on, how come they're not coming?" "They got too scared and they're busy sucking their thumbs." Rawk Hawk said. "Hoo boy, if they don't come here soon, they'll forfeit!" Grubba said.

"OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!" Yoshi yelled as he punched and kicked the door, but nothing happened. "Damnit, we're going to forfeit if we don't get out of here!" He exclaimed.

"Well now what are we going to do?" Sora asked. "Find a way out of here." Mario said.

Suddenly, there was a guy yelling in pain and the door unlocked as Lightning walked in. "That guy is working with Rawk Hawk, I could see right through him." She said as the trio nodded and walked out.

"Now go have that match, we'll be rooting for you." Lightning said as they nodded and walked out while Lightning looked at the knocked out Security guard. "You're going to be out for a while." She said as she casually walked away.

Grubba and Rawk Hawk noticed Sora, Mario and Yoshi walking towards him. "And there they are folks! I guess they wanted to arrive fashionably late. I like their style." Grubba said as they walked to the ring.

"Hmph, I didn't think you'd show up." Rawk Hawk said. "Were you the one with the hate emails, the poison cake and that security guard?" Yoshi asked. "Heh, guilty as charged, but enough talk. It's time for battle." Rawk Hawk said.

"Ladies and gentleman, children of ALL ages... let's get ready to...BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATLE!" Grubba yelled.

**Rawk Hawk (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Rawk Hawk quickly ran forward and punched Mario, but Mario grabbed his fist and threw him to the side while Sora jumped up and slashed him while Yoshi ground pounded him multiple times.

"Hmph, beginners luck." Rawk Hawk said as he ran towards Sora and tackled him, but Sora jumped up and used Thundaga. "YOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Rawk Hawk yelled as he glared at Sora. "That's it, I'm going to RAWK you so hard, it'll hurt for YEARS." He yelled.

Rawk Hawk jumped back towards the wall and launched himself to Sora, but Mario pulled out his hammer and slammed his hammer on the head, making him yell in pain as Yoshi ground pounded him on the back.

Rawk Hawk got up as he glared at them. "Now I'm getting serious." He said as he jumped up to the ceiling and started shaking it, as various things started falling, but they all dodged as a random bowling ball landed next to Yoshi. "Hey..." He said as he got an idea.

"Now who puts a bowling ball in the ceiling is beyond me. I'm just glad none of them hit me!" Grubba exclaimed.

Yoshi ate the bowling ball as an egg appeared behind him as he grabbed it and aimed at Rawk Hawk. "Steady...steady..." He said as he threw it, as the egg hit him in the face really hard as Rawk Hawk fell to the ground as the egg followed and then slammed into his chest, as it broke, revealing the bowling ball.

"Strike!" Yoshi exclaimed as Sora quickly used Zantetsuken while Rawk Hawk attempted to get up, as he yelled in pain from it.

Rawk Hawk fell on one knee, glaring at them. "You think you can beat me? I don't think I will let that happen." Rawk Hawk said. "Oh shut up." Sora said as he used Sonic Blade, as he yelled in pain and then fell on his back.

"Pain..." He said while in pain.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT FOLKS! RAWK HAWK COULDN'T EVEN LAY ONE FINGER ON THESE GUYS AND WE HAVE OUR NEW CHAMPION! THERE IS NO STOPPING THIS TEAM!" Grubba yelled.

* * *

**The Year of Luigi is over...I repeat...the year of Luigi is over.**

**BUT WAIT! THAT'S NOT ALL! Disney has confirmed that there will be...a sequel to The Incredibles. IT'S ABOUT TIME, TOO!**


	39. Macho Grubba Unleashed!

**The Glitz Pit (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Would you look at that! There is no stopping you guys." Grubba said as they were back in the Major Leagues.

"Here's your belt." He said as he gave it Sora as they all smiled as Grubba turned to see Shellshock and the others. "What are you guys doing near the bed?"

"Uh, we're really tired!" Shellshock exclaimed. "Ah, say no more. I understand." Grubba said as he looked at Jolene. "Jolene, be a peach and show these guys their new room." "Yes sir." Jolene said as they all walked out.

"Okay, who did this to you?" Lightning asked once the coast was clear. Bandy Andy weakly looked at her and motioned her to get closer. She leaned in as Bandy Andy weakly whispered in her ear as her eyes widened.

"God DAMNIT..." Lightning said as she punched the wall in frustration. "Whoa, what did he say?" Spiky Joe asked. "We're no longer safe in the Glitz Pit, I need to tell the champions." She said as she walked away, as the others gave her a confused look.

"Here is your room and once again, congratulations." Jolene said as she walked out.

"Oh boy! This room is amazing and looks so awesome!" Donald exclaimed as Goofy nodded in agreement. "I am going to get USED to this!" Yoshi exclaimed happily.

"You know...it's a little quiet." Mario said when suddenly the door knocked. "It's open." Sora said as Lightning walked in. "Whoa, I never seen this room before." She said.

"Lightning? What are you doing in here?" Goombella asked. "Well, you see-" "Hold on a minute, does anyone hear that?" Yoshi asked as they heard a faint voice.

Suddenly, Sora's SP Mailbox went off which scared all of them. "HOLY CRAP, DUDE! DID YOU HAVE TO HAVE IT HIGH ON FULL VOLUME?!" Yoshi yelled. "That scared ME silly, and I'm a ghost for crying out loud." Flurrie said.

"Find the ghost in the Champ's room. From X." Sora read. "I thought we were done with this X fella." Koops said.

"Wait, I think it's coming from the vents." Mario said as he climbed up and put his ear to the vent. "Yep, it's coming from here." He said as he pulled out his hammer and swung it, breaking it down. "Come on, let's go check it out." He said as everyone nodded, climbed up and crawled through the vents.

"Okay, your five minutes are up, Miss Lightning." The guard said as he looked in, noticing no one is in there. "I'm just going to pretend they were all ghosts." He said as he closed the door.

"So you were saying, Lightning?" Sora asked. "Oh right, Andy told me something after you left. The thing is..." She said. "Shhh, I hear something." Mario said as everyone got close to the other vent.

"Oh boy, I never thought Rawk Hawk would lose to Keyblade Mastermind and his friends. They're tough. REAL tough." Grubba said as he was in his office.

"You know, come to think of it. Jolene's been acting weird, Lightning Girl has been very suspicious lately and the team is just too damn strong. You know, I think I should make 'em disappear like Bandy Andy and KP Pete. Maybe I'll make everyone disappear and start fresh. Yeah, maybe I'll do that." Grubba said as he walked out while laughing.

"He's the reason KP Pete and Bandy Andy were like that?!" Goombella exclaimed. "That's what I was trying to tell you." Lightning said as Mario hammered the vent, knocking the door down in the office as they all jumped out.

"Come to think of it, I saw something after we beat those Armored Harrier fellers." Goofy said. "What'd you see?" Lightning asked. "Some paper, he put it away really quickly." Goofy said.

"Well that's just great, where are we going to find that piece of paper?" Yoshi asked as they started looking around.

Goofy went over to the desk and opened up the drawer. "Hey fellers! I found it!" He said as they went over to him as Goofy put the paper down.

"What the hell is this?" Mario asked. "It seems to be some sort of machine that drains the life out of everyone." Lightning said as the door opened.

"Hmm, I thought they were in the champs roo-WHAT THE HELL?!" Grubba yelled as everyone glared at him.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Grubba." Lightning said, reaching for her gun blade. "CRUD! I'M OUT OF HERE!" He yelled. "AFTER HIM!" Sora yelled as they ran after him.

"Where did he go?" Lightning asked as they kept running. "I remember Bandy Andy telling us that we shouldn't go in the arena when it's empty." Sora replied. "He gave you guys a clue; I guess we need to head to the arena." Lightning said as they opened the arena doors.

"Welcome Mario, Sora, Lightning and the other freaks." "HEY!" Donald yelled. "I still have tons of fight in me after that battle with Rawk Hawk! I CAN TAKE YOU!" Yoshi yelled.

"But first, let me introduce you...TO THIS." Grubba said as he snapped his fingers as the arena suddenly opened up. "Whoa!" Sora exclaimed.

A machine slowly rose from the arena while Grubba was laughing evilly. "THIS...is the POWER-DRAINING MACHINE!" He yelled. "I use this bad boy to drain EVERYONE'S power from them! I even used it on Prince Mush, KP Pete and Bandy Andy!" He exclaimed.

"Hey! Look!" Donald exclaimed as he pointed to the top of the machine. The Crystal Star! "I also use the Crystal Star to help drain their life!" Grubba said.

"Grubba, we're taking you down." Lightning said, as she took out her Gunblade. "Oh so you think it's that simple?" He said as he pressed a button and went in the machine. "IT'S NOT AS SIMPLE AS YOU THINK!" He yelled as he changes from blue to orange and turned gigantic. "Now...WE BATTLE! Come and face me, champions and Lightning." He ordered as everyone jumped on the arena.

**Macho Grubba (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"MAAAAAAAAAAAACHO!" Grubba yelled. "I will pulverize you without breaking a sweat!" He said. "Don't get cocky." Lightning said.

Mario ran over and hammered Macho Grubba on the foot while Lightning jumped up and used Firaga in Macho Grubba's face.

"Hmph, lucky hit." He said as he started swinging his arm and then ran over and punched Sora really hard. "OOOF!" He yelled, but he quickly Aerial Recovered while Lightning used Curaga on him. "Thanks." He said.

"THUNDER!" Donald yelled as Macho Grubba laughed. "I may be taking damage, but THIS...is nothing!" He said as he started to glow, and then smirked. "My defense has been raised! Let's see how you like that!" He said.

Sora quickly used Zantetsuken while Flurrie jumped up and slammed right into Macho Grubba. "Ha! You call those moves when my defense is up?" He asked as Koops spun in his shell and slammed into him.

Macho Grubba quickly jumped up and landed in front of Mario, as he then picked him up and threw him into the air, but Mario threw his hammer right on Macho Grubba's head. "YOOOOW!" He yelled as he rubbed his head in pain.

"Seems as if the defense went back to normal." Lightning said as she used Blizzaga on him while Yoshi jumped up and ground pounded on his foot.

"Alright, I see how you are. It's time...TO GO TO THE EXTREME NOW!" He yelled as he started to glow and got bigger. "OH YEAH! THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" He yelled as suddenly, a dark aura surrounded him as a Heartless symbol appeared on Macho Grubba's chest.

"What the hell?!" Lightning asked. "I see now...his lust for making people disappear while getting stronger turned him into a Heartless." Sora said. "Gawrsh! He had tons of darkness in his heart!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Heartless or not, he still will be destroyed once we're done with him." Lightning said. "YOU FOOLS WILL KNOW THE REAL MEANING OF DISAPPEARANCE!" He yelled.

**The Encounter (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Macho Grubba ran over to Goombella and kicked her, but Sora quickly used Magnega to pull her away from the kick as Mario jumped up and hammered him as Lightning used Thundaga on him.

"THE DARKNESS WILL MAKE YOU DISAPPEAR!" He yelled as he raised his foot and slammed into the ground, making a huge shockwave that not only knocked them down, but destroying the entire arena!

"GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Sora yelled as he jumped up and used Ragnarock while Lightning casted Firaga. "THUNDER!" Donald yelled as he used Thundaga as Goofy used Goofy Tornado.

Macho Grubba punched the ground as he then picked up a large chunk of the arena and threw it at Sora, but he quickly slashed it back, knocking it over to Grubba. "OOOF!" He yelled.

Sora and Lightning looked at each other and nodded as they smirked while looking at Macho Grubba. "THIS WILL FINISH IT!" They both yelled as they used Zantetsuken at the same time.

"No...NO! HOW COULD MACHO GRUBBA LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE?!" He yelled as he fell to the ground, defeated as he changed back to normal.

**The Glitz Pit**

"How could we lose...I...was supposed to make you vanish." He weakly said.

"Yeah well, look where that got you." Lightning said.

"Congratulations all of you." Said a voice as they turned to see Jolene walking towards them. "Jolene?" Donald asked.

**Jolene (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Secretly, I knew you guys would find the real Crystal star and it was right under your nose this whole time." Jolene said as she walked to them.

"Wait, so...you're X?" Mario asked as Jolene nodded. "That's right, ever since I saw you defeat the Armored Harriers, I knew you would stop Grubba so I had to come up with a name to guide you to the Crystal Star." She said. "I'll be honest though, I never thought Lightning would be involved in this too." She said. "Um...sorry." Lightning said. "No no, it's fine." Jolene smiled as she glared at Grubba.

"Alright boss...no...Grubba, where's Mush?" She asked. "P-Prince Mush? He...got too nosey after he discovered this machine...so I got rid of him."

Jolene's eyes widened as tears fell from her eyes. "You bastard...y-you..." She tried to say, fighting her tears. "That's correct..." Grubba said.

"Jolene...i'm so sorry." Koops said as Lightning clenched her fists and grabbed Grubba by the chest. "Alright, spill it, bastard. How do we get Mush back?" She asked. "I-I don't know." He said as he started fading away. "What the?!" Lightning exclaimed.

"The darkness was too much for him to handle, he's fading into the darkness." Sora said. "He got too careless."

Suddenly, the Crystal Star shone brightly as some certain Toad popped out. "Whoa...that was...freaky." He said.

"Brother...is that you?" Jolene asked as Mush turned around to see Jolene and the others. "Jolene?" He asked as he looked around the arena. "Did I miss something?" He asked.

"Mush, I was so worried about you. After you didn't come home, I had to do some spy work so I had to work for Grubba, I never imagined you..." Jolene couldn't finish as her tears started to fall again.

"Hey hey! Don't need to cry, I'm here now. I never imagined Grubba would do something like that...and now he's fading away for some random reason but whatever." He said as the siblings embraced.

"I always cry at happy reunions..." Koops said as the machine started to power down as the Crystal Star happened to land right behind Mush.

The siblings parted as they looked around. "Yeeeeah, I don't think we're going to be using this arena for quite a while." Mush said as he picked up the Crystal Star and gave it to Sora. "Here you go, dude." He said as Sora nodded as he took it as he held it up high while the others looked at the Crystal Star.

**End of Chapter! (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

_Sora and the gang got their third crystal star from the power hungry Grubba who got too careless in the darkness, turning himself into a Heartless!_

_But it seems The Glitz Pit will be under construction for a long time, what will the fighters do by then? Will Lightning stay or will she leave?_

_The Crystal Stars sure have interesting powers, don't they?_

* * *

**Lightning battling with Sora and the gang? Grubba turning into a Heartless? What other twists will I come up with?!**


	40. Disguises

**The Shadow Sirens (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Beldam, how come you couldn't handle Mario and the others?" Grodus asked.

"Well, we underestimated them. They were stronger than they looked." Beldam said.

"I don't blame you. I underestimated Sora before." Xemnas said as Grodus looked at him and sighed.

"Look, I know Mario and Sora are difficult to take down, but I'm running out of patience." Grodus told them.

"We have a super weapon that will destroy Mario and his no good friends for good." Beldam said.

"It better work." Grodus said.

"Oh, it will." Beldam smirked as she looked to Marilyn and Vivian. "Let's go, my lovelies." She said as she went to the ground.

"Guh." Marilyn said as she went down.

"My lovelies, you mean lovely and ugly..." Vivian muttered as she suck to the floor.

"I'll never understand what that Vivian girl says." Grodus said.

"Indeed." Xemnas nodded in agreement.

**Peach (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Man, I'm bored. I wonder what Kairi's doing right now, I wonder what Mario thought of my letter." Peach said when suddenly the door opened. "Oh, TEC's calling again." She said as she walked out to meet up with Kairi.

"Let me guess, you're bored too?" Kairi asked as Peach nodded. "I figured." She said as they started walking.

"You'd think they'd put a TV or a computer in our rooms, it's too boring." Peach said.

"I know, right?" Kairi asked as they walked in TEC's room.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"What do you want now, computer dude?" Kairi asked, hearing Peach giggling at this.

"Heheh, computer dude." Peach smiled as TEC just looked at them.

"Princess Peach and Princess of Heart Kairi, I need you to do something for me." He said.

"What, write you a love poem?" Kairi asked.

"No, I need you to ask Grodus something. You see, I need to know what Grodus is thinking." TEC told them.

"Whoa whoa whoa, you want US...to go to Sir Robot-freak and Xemnas?" Kairi asked. "Are you out of your mind? Why can't you ask him yourself? Or better yet, just Google what he wants." Kairi pointed out.

"I may be a perfect computer, but no matter how many times I ask Google what he wants, I come up with nothing." TEC confessed.

"Great, so I guess we'll have to be in disguises or something." Peach said.

"You guess correctly, Princess Peach. You will go to Grodus disguised and ask him." He said as the girls sighed and walked out.

"Sometimes, I'll never unstand him." Peach said as the elevator door opened.

"I guess we'll go in here." Kairi said as they stepped into the elevator.

**X-Naut Fortress (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Hold on, there are soldiers walking around." TEC told them as a single X-naut walked by.

"Soldiers my ass..." Kairi muttered.

"Well there were a couple of soldiers before you came up to this floor." TEC said as the doors opened. "Now, go to the right and you will see a green light above a door. Go in it." He ordered as the girls looked to their right.

"Come on, let's go in." Kairi said as they walked in the room, only to see it's a dressing room.

"Dress in here. There are two costumes in the lockers. Find them and change into the outfits." TEC ordered as the two nodded as they walked to the lockers as they opened it up and they noticed two X-Naut outfits.

"You gotta be kidding me, we have to wear THESE?!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Yes."

"Man, this is going to be so...awkward." Peach said as they pulled the clothes from the lockers and went into the dressing area.

"Gross! It smells AWFUL in here!" Peach exclaimed.

"Oh honey, I think I have it worse. I smell complete body odor in here." Kairi muttered as they dressed up.

An X-Naut was talking to another X-Naut as one of them stopped talking. "Dude, do you smell...perfume?" He asked as they turned to two "X-Nauts" walking out of the dressing room.

"Hey! Why are you wearing perfume?" One of them asked.

"Because I'm gay?" Peach said.

"Oh. Okay, carry on." The X-Naut said as the two walked away.

"Seriously, that's the best you could come up with?" Kairi asked.

"I panicked, okay?" Peach asked as they walked in the main room.

"I smell...perfume." Xemnas said as he and Grodus turned to the females.

"Um, we were just wondering what you want to do with Princess Peach and Kairi." Kairi said.

"Hmmmm? Your voice sounds different. Anyways, I have no interest in what those two have to say and honestly, I don't care." Grodus said.

"But what do you want with them anyways? About this...map you dudes keep mentioning?" Kairi asked.

"Oh never mind about that! Just focus on the Crystal Star and the legendary treasure. You two know that we must get to the Thousand Year door first. It's all about world domination here." He said.

"W-world domination? Thousand year door?" Peach asked in horror.

"Hmmmm? Something IS wrong with you two." Grodus said.

"We...uh...gotta go." Kairi said as the two of them ran off.

"Sometimes, my minions can be quite stupid." Grodus said.

"Hmm, the perfume has gone away. Maybe something is wrong with them and their voices sounded...different." Xemnas said, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Okay, that was just freaky." Kairi said as Peach nodded while they walked over to the dressing area again as they got out of the X-Naut clothing and back to their original outfits.

"Now THIS is more comfortable." Kairi said as Peach nodded in agreement.

"I'll take pink over anything that smells." Peach said as they walked out together.

**Laughter and Merriment**

"Three...two...one." TEC counted as the girls walked in.

"YOU TERRIBLE MACHINE! YOU PLAN ON DOMINATING THE FREAKING WORLD?!" Peach suddenly yelled, shocking Kairi.

"Holy crap! You're scary when you're mad!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Yes, that is correct, Princess Peach." TEC said.

"Why I oughta...how can you DO such a thing? We trusted you and...ugh, I can't THINK straight when I'm upset!" Peach exclaimed angrily and glared at TEC. "I'm going to send Mario a message about this, is that okay with you?" She asked.

"...Sure." TEC said as Peach walked over to the keyboard and quickly typed a message. "SEND IT RIGHT NOW." Peach yelled, as Kairi was still shocked to see Peach like this.

"It is sent. Please return to your rooms." He said.

"Oh I WILL." Peach said as she turned around in a huff and walked away.

"Is this what you guys call Tough Love?" TEC asked Kairi.

"...I dunno." Kairi said as she walked out, following Peach.

"Good night Princess Peach and Princess Of Heart Kairi." TEC said.

* * *

**Notice anything different?**

**Also, Phosphora confirmed for the Wii U trophy! ...Odd, shouldn't she be in the 3DS trophy area?**


	41. Punis in Trouble?

**To Nicole Peach: Yep, that's different.**

* * *

**Boggly Woods (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"How's your back, Ansem?" Kammy asked as they were walking towards the Great Tree.

"Fine...I guess..." Ansem muttered as his guardian was giving him a nice neck massage.

**Theme of the Punies (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"So I told Petuni that she was cute. She slapped me and walked away from me." A Puni said.

"If you didn't call her that like a perv, she would've gone out with you." The other said.

"Are you saying I'm perverted?"

"Yes, yes I am and GOOD GRAVY! MONSTERS!"

"What are you talking about?" The puni asked as he turned to see Bowser, Kammy, Ansem and the Guardian. "Ooooh...RUUUUN!" He yelled as they both ran off.

**Bowser's theme (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Stupid cheating Mario...I thought I had him in Glitzville..." Bowser muttered

"Did you say something, you're ugliness?" Kammy asked.

"No, no I didn't." He lied. "Anyways, what were those things?"

"If I remember right, they're called Punis and I think one of them knows about the Crystal Star." Kammy said.

"Hahaha! Sweet! Let's go find 'em." Bowser smirked.

The Guardian punched Ansem in the back really hard, as they heard a loud crack. "Oh! That worked nicely." Ansem said.

"I think I'm going to be sick..." A Puni muttered from behind a bush.

Bowser walked around and noticed a lone bush near the warp pipe. "Heheh, maybe this one will have the answer." He smirked as he walked to the bush. "Hey, anyone behind this?" He asked.

Suddenly, the Elder grew huge, scaring the heck out of Bowser. "BEGONE!" She ordered.

**Theme of the Punies**

"Hmph, how dare you invade our sacred area. Do you have no respect?" She asked angrily.

"Are you always like this, you hag?" Kammy asked.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" The Elder asked, scaring Kammy.

"Don't scare my heart like that! I'm too old for this!" Kammy exclaimed.

"You're both too old." Ansem muttered under his breath, which earned a glare from Kammy and The Elder. "How could you old ladies hear that?" He asked.

"Maybe because you said that too loud." Bowser smirked as Ansem facepalmed at this. "Anyways, tell me where the Crystal Star is at. Your fate hangs in the balance whatever your answer is."

"Well if you must know...it's gone." The Elder said.

"WHAT?!" Bowser yelled in shock.

"Yep, it was retrieved my Marty-o and Sarah. They said they were going to rescue two certain girls. What were their names again? Oh right. Princess Pinch and Katie." The Elder said.

"It's NOT Marty-O and Princess Pinch, it's Mario and Princess Peach!" Kammy exclaimed.

"Sarah and Katie are actually Sora and Kairi. But then again, I might use Sarah on Sora when we meet again." Ansem chuckled as the Guardian fist bumped him for that.

"Come to think of it, these Crystal Stars, Peach and Kairi...they must all be connected somehow." Kammy said.

"Hmph, unbelievable. Mario is getting too greedy. First that Golden Fire Flower and now this. What's worse, he's sharing this with that Sora freak." Bowser said as he turned around. "Alright guys, we're out of here." Bowser said as he walked away with Ansem and Kammy following behind.

"Good riddance." The Elder said.

* * *

**The Elder sure is brave.**


	42. Here Comes the Bride?

**To Nicole Peach: I can actually picture Ansem saying that.**

* * *

**The Glitz Pit (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Well, I guess you guys have to leave now." Jolene said as they nodded. "Well, we won't stop you." She said. "It's going to be different without you. But since Grubba is out of the picture, I'll fill in his spot and if you ever come back, I'll keep your spot open." She said as they nodded.

"Guys, I've changed my ways. I will no longer fight dirty, train the gym and what not. I'm planning on making a comeback! Remember, when life rocks you, you RAWK back!" Rawk Hawk said as he put his hand on Sora's shoulder. "Now go out there and explore the world. Rawk anything that stands in your way." He ordered as Sora smiled at this.

"Yeah, I'm making a comeback too." KP Pete said as he shook Mario's hand. "See you later, Mario." He said as Mario nodded.

"See you guys later." Sora said as they walked out of the Glitz Pit.

Jolene and Rawk Hawk noticed Lightning standing there, watching them walk out of the Glitz Pit.

"Go with them." Jolene said as Lightning turned to them.

"What?"

"Yeah, go with them. I think you'll be much happier travelling with them instead of me beating you up again." Rawk Hawk smiled while giving her a thumbs up.

Lightning smiled at this and ran off to catch up with the others.

"I guess I'll have to deal with The Koopinator now." Rawk Hawk chuckled to himself as he walked away with Jolene.

**Glitzville (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Guys! Wait up!" Lightning said as they turned to see her running to them.

"What's up?" Yoshi asked.

"I'm coming with you guys, someone told me that I'd be happier being with you instead of getting beat up by Rawk Hawk." She explained.

"I'm assuming this person is Rawk Hawk himself?" Sora asked.

"Maybe."

"Well sure, come on! The more the merrier, right?" Goofy asked as they all nodded.

"Thanks." Lightning smiled as she walked in the blimp with the others.

**Rogueport (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

The blimp landed in Rogueport as everyone walked out of it.

"This is Rogueport? It looks...ugly." Lightning said.

"That's what I keep thinking." Goombella muttered as they kept walking in Rogueport.

Suddenly, the SP Mailbox went off as Mario took it out. "That ringtone...sounds pretty interesting." Yoshi said as Lightning nodded in agreement.

"Dear Mario, I have some terrible news. These X-Freaks that me and Kairi keep talking about? They want the Crystal Stars to take over the world. I don't know what this Thousand Year Door is, but I hope you get them first before you do. – Peach." Mario read.

"Take over the world?!" Donald exclaimed in shock.

"Oh like I would let that happen." Lightning said. "We need to get those Crystal Stars before these X guys do." She said as they nodded in agreement.

"What's this about taking over the world?" said a voice as they turned to see Riku.

"Riku? Where's Luigi?" Mario asked.

"Over here, I just happened to overhear 'Taking over the world'." Riku said.

"Well..." Sora said as he showed Riku the letter that Peach sent them.

"Oh geez...another taking over the world scheme. It's getting overrated." Riku said as they walked over to Luigi.

"I still can't get that image out of my head..." said a depressed cherry Bob-omb.

"I am never going to let him live it down." Blooey chuckled as he noticed the others. "Oh hey guys!"

"Mama mia, who is this pretty lady?" Luigi asked.

"I'm Lightning." She introduced.

"Awesome." Luigi said as he pointed over to the cherry Bob-omb. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Jerry."

"Why is he depressed?" Koops asked.

"You'd be depressed too if you knew what this guy dressed into. It scarred me for life." Jerry muttered.

"It made me laugh!" Blooey exclaimed happily.

"It went like this." Riku said, beginning the story.

* * *

**Pianta Village (Super Mario Sunshine)**

The ship docked at the Strudel Continent as the trio walked out.

"Let's see, I think we need to go to Plumpbelly village, according to what this piece is telling me." Riku said as the two nodded.

"Right, let's go." Luigi said as they walked over to Plumpbelly Village.

As soon as they walked in, they were greeted by the mayor of the village.

"Welcome, friends! I assume you travelled far." He said as they nodded. "Good! Make yourself at home!" He smiled, but the smile faded, as Blooey noticed this.

"Hey, something wrong?" He asked.

"There is something wrong, unusually crispy Blooper." He said, as Blooey gave Luigi a dirty glare, who just casually whistled while looking away.

"You see, this town is ruled by a two headed snake named Hizza and what's worse? Brides are offered as sacrifices to the snake. My own daughter is going to be offered as a sacrifice." He explained.

"Hey, maybe I can be used as a sacrifice! You know, instead of your daughter being sacrificed." Luigi said as they all looked at him in surprise, however, Luigi could hear evil chuckling from Blooey.

"You'd do that? Awesome! HEY GUYS! WE GOT OURSELVES A VOLUNTEER!" He yelled as he ran off.

"Did I hear that right?" asked a voice as they turned to see a Cherry Bob-omb walking up to them. "I'm Jerry by the way."

"Yeah, I'm going to be used as a sacrifice, but we're going to destroy him." Luigi said.

"Oh boy...this can only go well..." Jerry said as the mayor grabbed Luigi's arm.

"Come on! We got to doll you up!" He smiled and walked off.

"This...will be pretty funny." Blooey said.

"I don't even want to know what Luigi will look like." Riku said.

_Five minutes later..._

Riku was drinking fruit punch while talking with Blooey and Jerry when the mayor came out of the door.

"May I present, the bride named Luigi!" He declared as Luigi walked out.

Riku did a spit take from his fruit punch, Jerry's eyes twitched and Blooey's eye twitched and then he laughed and fell to the ground and continued to laugh. "THIS IS PRICELESS!" Blooey yelled through his laugh.

"Do I look cute?" Luigi smiled.

"That's...debatable..." Riku said.

"I have never seen a bride with a mustache and a manly voice...BUT NOW I HAVE! THIS IS TOTAL BLACKMAIL!" Blooey yelled in satisfaction. "THIS IS PERFECT!"

"I...am...scarred for life..." Jerry said.

"Well, let's go take down Hizza." Luigi said as they nodded and walked off.

"I still can't get over the dress, you look female except for the mustache and the manly voice." Riku said.

"Well, we gotta do this, or else there's no stopping Hizza." Luigi said.

"Good point." Riku said.

"After we're done here, I am going to stop you from putting on fancy dresses, I feel like that's my purpose in life now..." Jerry muttered.

"Oh where's the fun in that?" Blooey asked.

"Hold on, I think this is Hizza's lair." Riku said.

"What makes you so sure?" Blooey asked.

"The sign." Riku said, pointing to a sigh named 'Hizza's Lair'.

"How convenient." Luigi said as they walked in.

**Fire Temple (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)**

"You know, it's not that bad in here." Luigi said.

"You kidding? It feels a little warm in here." Blooey said.

"One question, why is Blooey crispy orange and not the natural white?" Jerry asked.

"He tripped while launching me, I just so happened to land in the lava." Blooey said, glaring at Luigi.

"Wow." Jerry said as they continued through the lair.

"I see guards. They must be servants to Hizza." Riku said as he put his chin over in thought. "Hmm, alright...Luigi, put the veil over you, you go to the guards and tell them that you're the sacrifice, once they let you in, we'll knock 'em out and join you." Riku said as Luigi nodded as he put the veil over him.

"Good luck...lady." Blooey said, chuckling to himself as Luigi walked over to the guards.

"Oh! We got a bride!" One of them said.

"Hi, I'm the sacrifice." Luigi said in a girly voice, hearing muffled laughing from Blooey.

"I have never seen a girl with a mustache. She must've been shaving at such a young age." A guard said.

"Well, a bride is a bride. Let's let her in." The other said as they opened the door as Luigi walked in.

"What do we have here?" asked a voice, as Luigi jawdropped at the sight. A two headed snake he saw, one of the heads was actually the tail, as Luigi fainted at the sight.

"NOW!" Riku yelled as he used Firaga on the guard while Blooey launched himself to the other, instantly knocking them out.

"Sweet!" Jerry exclaimed as they walked in to see the snake.

"What'sssss thissssss? Intrudersssssssssss?" Hizza hissed as Luigi instantly recovered and took off the veil.

"HA! I'm actually a guy! I'm not a bride at all!" Luigi smirked as Riku held his Way to the Dawn up high.

"You dare intrude in my lair? Sssssssssssssso be it. I will eliminate you all." Hizza said.

**Stallord Second Half (The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess)**

Hizza breathed fire at them, but they quickly dodged as Luigi ran over, but he tripped and faceplanted...while Jerry accidentally saw a bit...TOO much.

"I...am not going to sleep for a while." Jerry said.

Blooey charged up and launched over to Hizza, but the second head smacked him away, but Blooey instantly recovered while Riku used Curaga on him.

Jerry ran over to Hizza while his fuse was lit and then exploded near him, as he jumped back, landing near them.

"That exsssssplosion won't do nothing. You intrudersssss are toassssssssssssst." The two headed snake said.

"Wait a minute, I have an idea." Luigi said as he ran towards Hizza.

"Luigi! What are you doing?!" Riku exclaimed.

The snakes lunged at him with open mouths, but Luigi quickly jumped to the left, as one of the heads bit the other, as Hizza screamed in pain.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hizza yelled before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"That was it? Lame." Blooey said.

**Fire Temple**

"Hey, look at that!" Riku exclaimed as he pointed to the ground. A marvelous compass piece!

"Booyah!" Luigi exclaimed as he walked over to it and took it, as an image appeared in his head. "Circuit Break Island, huh?" He said outloud.

"Well let's head there next." Jerry said as they nodded in agreement.

**Pianta Village**

_One explanation and changes of clothes later..._

"Well, we're headed off now." Luigi said.

"WAIT!" The mayor yelled, catching their attention.

"Luigi, would you like to stay and marry my daughter? You are the hero of our village and she really likes you." The mayor smiled as Luigi looked over to the daughter.

"Hi." She waved smiling.

"Hi." Luigi said as he looked at him. "I'll think about it." He said.

"Great! We set up a room for you guys! Stay and enjoy the bachelor party!" The Mayor smiled as he walked off.

"Well NOW what?" Blooey asked.

"Don't worry...I have an idea." Luigi said.

_Later that night..._

"You guys still awake?" Luigi asked as they nodded while lying in bed. "Let's go then, everyone else is asleep."

They quietly closed the door and ran away from the village and hopping into the boat.

"Alright, let's head to Rogueport to recharge." Riku said as they nodded.

* * *

**Rougeport**

"And that's pretty much it." Riku said.

"Woooooooow..." Yoshi, Lightning and Koops said at the same time.

"Blooey, do you know what's funnier?" Mario asked.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Luigi dressed up as Princess Peach one time." Mario said as Luigi blushed in embarrassment.

"Mario!" Luigi exclaimed in horror.

"Luigi...dressed up as...Princess Peach?" Blooey asked as his eye twitched again and then started laughing hysterically.

"Yeah, I'm going to be sticking to this guy for a LOOOONG time..." Jerry said, picturing Luigi in a princess outfit.

"PRINCESS LUIGI! I CAN SEE IT NOW!" Blooey yelled as everyone walked away, as Luigi noticed Riku laughing too.

_Meanwhile..._

**Toad Town (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"WAHAHAHAHA!" Yelled a certain fat man as they were throwing toilet paper over Mario and Luigi's house.

"Wario! This is great!" Waluigi said as Wario nodded in agreement.

"What are you guys doing?" someone asked as they turned to see Daisy and Rosalina.

"Oh, just TP'ing the idiot bros house, what are YOU doing?" Wario asked.

"Coming to see if Luigi is home." Daisy said.

"HA! Good luck! We discovered that Luigi is away so we decided to make this house pathetic." Waluigi explained.

"What do you mean?" Daisy asked curiously.

"Oh we just barged in the house and noticed a letter and a picture of you on the couch." Wario said as he reached in his pocket and gave Daisy the letter. "This letter to be exact." He said.

Daisy read the letter, as her eyes widened in horror and then clenched her fists in anger.

"Daisy?" Rosalina asked.

"Come on Rosalina, we're going somewhere." She said as she took Rosalina's arm and walked off.

"Now where were we?" Waluigi asked.

"Messing up the house?" Wario asked.

"Oh yeah!" Waluigi said as they laughed evilly together.

* * *

**I felt like Lightning should be with the crew. Just being a Glitzville-only character? Yeah, I thought differently.**


	43. Another Twilight Town?

**Rogueport (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"So Luigi dressed like Peach, huh?" Sora asked.

"Well, yeah...He wanted to confuse a certain enemy by changing into Peach. I thought he was crazy but I went along with it." Mario replied as they reached the pipe to the sewers.

"Where does this pipe lead to?" Yoshi asked.

"You'll see." Mario said as they jumped in.

**Rogueport Sewers (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Once they got out of the pipe, they heard yelling as Sora looked in...only for Lightning to slam into him while Yoshi slid behind her. "Well that was fun." Yoshi said as he got up. "Hey, what are you doi-OH MY GOD!" Yoshi yelled.

Lightning just so happened to accidentally kiss Sora as they down on the ground as Lightning was on top, both of them with surprised looks and blushing.

"That's it, I REALLY need to step up my game." Yoshi said as Donald and Goofy were pointing at the two and laughing...mostly at Sora.

Lighting's lips parted from Sora as she blushed in embarrassment. "Um, let's never speak of this." She said as Sora nodded in agreement.

"I gotta admit, that was funny." Mario said.

"He's been trying to save those lips for a certain someone, but they always find some other girls' lips if you know what I mean." Donald said while chuckling.

"Yeah yeah, shut up." Sora muttered as they got in the pipe and got in.

"You know, I wonder..." Mario said as he charged up his spin technique and spun his hammer around, revealing a spring underneath the brick. "You gotta be kidding me. At least it's better than turning into a paper airplane." Mario muttered, as Lightning and Yoshi gave him strange looks. "Long story." He said as they all jumped up from the spring.

**The Thousand Year Door (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Good LORD, its a thousand years old and it's...still standing AND in color? That doesn't make sense." Yoshi said as they walked to the pedestal.

"Sometimes when something is undisturbed for a long time, they'll still be intact and in color." Lightning said.

"Yeah well, it looks like the paint hasn't faded at all. I don't get it." Yoshi muttered as Mario stepped on the pedestal while hanging on the map, as the bright lights surprised Lightning and Yoshi. "Hello! That was so sudden!" He exclaimed.

Mario put the map up high with the lights glowing bright as it then lowered to Mario as he grabbed it while everyone gathered around him.

A very dark creepy thing popped up on the map, with some dark trees popping up as well.

"Well that's creepy." Goombella said.

"VERY creepy." Koops said as they walked back to Frankly's house.

"You know, we should tell the professor about the email you got." Goofy said.

"That's what I was thinking." Mario said.

**Professor Frankly (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Frankly yelled as the outside of the building shook, and scared off a few birds.

"These X-nauts plan on dominating the world by opening the door and unlocking the legendary treasure and they want to collect the Crystal Stars first?! You need to get to the Crystal Stars first by any means necessary!" Frankly exclaimed.

"We will." Flurrie said.

"One question, professor. Where does this lead to?" Goombella asked as she handed him the map.

"Oh! I know that place! It's the Creepy Steeple beyond Twilight Town!" Frankly told them.

"Twilight Town? We've been there. It has a nice clock tower and it's always sunset." Sora said as Donald and Goofy smiled at the memories.

"Actually, that's not the Twilight Town you know, this is a very DIFFERENT Twilight Town...wait a minute..." Frankly said.

"Give me your money." A Bandit said very seriously to a Shy Guy.

"THERE ARE TWO TWILIGHT TOWNS?! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!" Frankly yelled really loud again, shocking the Bandit as the Shy Guy ran away.

"Great, there goes ANOTHER one." The Bandit muttered as he walked away angrily.

"Geez, you yell loudly." Lightning muttered as Yoshi nodded in agreement.

"Sorry, but anyways...the way to the Twilight Town, you visit it in the sewers, like when you had to visit Petal Meadows and Boggly Woods." Frankly told them. "You have to go in the west side of town to go in the sewers, I don't know how, but I'm sure you'll find a way." Frankly said.

"Alright, see you later." Sora said as they walked out of the building.

**Rogueport**

"Alright, to the west side of town!" Donald exclaimed as they ran off.

When they got to the West side of town, Mario noticed a little grate in the middle of the road. "Heh." He smiled as he turned paper thin and went in.

"Well how are we going to go in there?" Yoshi asked.

"Hey guys..." Goombella said as she looked at a very big Warp pipe. "How are we going to get up there?" She wondered.

"Maybe I can help." Flurrie said as she picked up Goombella and put her in the pipe, then Koops, then Lightning...and then everyone else, followed by Flurrie herself.

**Rogueport Sewers**

"I think this leads to Twilight Town." Mario said as everyone got on the lowered platform as they jumped up to the ledge and got to the door.

"Nice warp pipe." Lightning said as Donald jumped in.

A few seconds later, Donald shot out of the warp pipe and hit the ceiling. "Ouch." Yoshi said.

"Wonder what's going on." Mario said as he jumped in...and the same thing.

"Okay, we need to tell Frankly about this, this pipe is screwed up." Goombella said as they nodded and ran off to Professor Frankly.

**Professor Frankly**

"Back so soon?" Frankly asked.

"The warp pipe that was supposed to send us to Twilight Town? It wouldn't let us go through." Lightning explained.

"Really? How odd..." Frankly said as he was suddenly deep in thought.

"Professor? You in there?" Goombella asked.

"Aha! I got it!" Frankly exclaimed as they looked at him.

"I remember seeing a boy that usually hangs out at the back of the building. If I recall correctly, his name is Darkly. Look for him, he may have something in mind." Frankly said as they nodded and walked out.

**Rogueport**

"I think I see how we can get behind the building." Lightning said as she pointed to an alleyway.

"Wow, how come I never seen that?" Goombella asked as they walked over to the alleyway.

"I think I see Darkly." Koops said as they saw a kid hanging out in the shadows.

"Knowing Rogueport, he could be a criminal." Goombella said.

"Nah, i'm not a criminal, I came all the way from Twilight Town." The boy said.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"So...Darkly, we need some help." Sora said.

"Shoot." He said.

"Well, we need to get to Twilight Town, but whenever we go in the pipe, we keep getting shot out." Sora explained.

"Oh! Say no more. All you need is your name written on yourself. It's really weird but that's how it goes." Darkly said as he pulled out a marker. "So what are your names?" He asked.

Once they all told their names, Darkly began writing on random places.

"It feels weird on my elbow." Sora said.

"Gawrsh, that tickles!" Goofy chuckled as Darkly wrote on his arm

"Hey! Watch the tail feathers!" Donald exclaimed.

"Is it normal that my name is on top of my hat?" Mario wondered.

"H-hey! Watch it back there!" Goombella exclaimed.

"Great, how am I going to explain to Koopie Koo I have my name on my shell?" Koops wondered.

"It feels weird on my back." Flurrie said.

"Aw yeah! I feel like I got a tattoo on my back!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"This...doesn't feel right." Lightning thought to herself as Darkly wrote her name behind her knee.

"I don't know what business you have in Twilight Town, but good luck...you're going to need it." Darkly said as they walked back to the Twilight Town warp pipe.

_A few minutes later..._

"You guys ready?" Mario asked as they nodded as they all jumped in the warp pipe, as they were taken to Twilight Town.

* * *

**Come to think of it, I'm thinking of replacing Ms Mowz with Lightning because let's face it... Ms Mowz is worthless.**


	44. Cursed Town

**Twilight Town (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Everyone came out of the pipe as they looked around. "Okay, this is just creepy." Goombella said.

"No kidding." Koops said.

"Hey." Said a voice as they turned to see a Twilighter walking up to them. "Welcome to Twilight Town...actually, you came at a bad time." He said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Well...it's kinda hard to explain...wait a minute! Are you guys adventurers? In that case, you guys might be able to undo this cur-" He said, but a bell interrupted him. "Oh no...who's going to be turned into next?!" He exclaimed...as he transformed into a pig, surprising everyone.

"That's...not normal." Lightning said.

"Oh good, it wasn't just me." Yoshi sighed in relief.

"Oh no, there goes Freddie." Said a voice as they looked to see an old man walking up to him.

"Who are you?" Mario asked.

"I'm Mayor Dour, come to my house. I will explain everything." He said as they nodded and walked to Dour's house.

"Alright, like Freddie said, you came at a bad time. Twilight Town used to be a very peaceful, gloomy town. However, at the Creepy Steeple which is not far from here, a monster decided to live in the Creepy Steeple. And now...every time that bell rings, one of the Twilighters turns into a pig." Dour explained.

"Whoa..." Goombella said.

"Indeed, thanks to that monster, this whole town is cursed. I advise you to turn back before you too...get piggified." Dour said.

**Sora (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Are you kidding? We'll defeat that monster who is in that Creepy Steeple." Sora said with a smile.

"Yeah, we faced tough monsters; we'll defeat this monster for you!" Mario exclaimed.

"Are you saying you're going to go to Creepy Steeple where that monster lives? Unthinkable..." Dour said with a shiver.

"By the way, have you heard of this Crystal Star we're looking for?" Goofy asked.

"I never heard of this Crystal Star...but I recall seeing a red stone shaped like a star some time ago." Dour said.

"That's what we're looking for." Lightning said as she looked at them. "Alright, let's go to the Creepy Steeple." She said as they nodded.

"I'd be careful if I were you." Dour cautioned them as they walked out.

**Twilight Town**

"Alright, let's go." Sora said as they walked off.

"This place is pathetic...it's nothing but pigs." Yoshi said as they walked around.

"Oh moon, grant me my wish...I wish I wasn't turned into a pig, I'll even give up bacon!" A Twilighter said as they walked past him.

"Wow...sad." Koops said as they walked up to the gate.

"Sorry, you can't go past over here until you get Mayor Dour's approval." Another Twilighter said.

"Oh great...back to Dour's house." Sora said, and as soon as they started walking, they heard someone crying. "Huh?"

"I think it's coming from this building." Lightning said as she opened the door, as it was an item shop.

"Oh, customers." The shop owner said. "We're not open...because my husband turned into a pig." She said.

"Really?" Yoshi asked.

"Yeah, he went out to get some fire wood and when he came back...it wasn't my husband...it was this pig. I think the reason for this is because we got into an argument and before he left, I called him a pig...and he returns as a pig." She said, as everyone looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"But he also has a sweet side, I mean...did you know that the other day..."

_One LONG rambling session about her husband later..._

Everyone looked at her with sweatdrops after she finished. "Oh! You're welcome to anything in the storeroom back there." She said as they nodded and walked to it...only it was locked.

"It's locked." Donald said.

"It is? Oh...I think my husband went out there with the key." She said as they sighed and walked out.

"Well, I guess we still have to visit the Mayor." Mario said as they nodded and walked back...and then the bell rung.

"EEEK! Who's turning into a pig now?!" Goombella exclaimed as she looked around, none of her friends were pigs. "Oh thank god." She said.

"I wonder who did get turned into a pig, though." Lightning wondered as they walked over to the mayor's house.

"Hey Mayor Dour, we were just wonder-OH MY GOD!" Koops yelled, seeing a pig was in the house.

"Damnit...the mayor got piggified." Sora said.

"Well now what do we do?" Donald asked.

"We have to tell the Twilight Gate Keeper about this." Mario said as they ran back, and the bell rang again.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Yoshi exclaimed. "Who got turned into a pig THIS time?" He asked.

"I'll give you one guess." Lightning said as she pointed to the gatekeeper...as a pig.

"OH COME ON!" Yoshi yelled as he got an idea. "Hmm...I wonder if we can continue forward." He said.

Sora pushed the gate open as they ran off to the woods.

As soon as they reached a shack, they stopped as they looked around for a key. "I wonder..." Koops said as he looked in the shack as he found a certain key. "Oh boy." He said as he picked it up. "Hey Mario! Look what I found." He said as Mario turned to see Koops holding a black key.

"Oh hell no..." Mario muttered.

"Hey! I found it!" Sora said as he looked under a fallen tree to see a key.

"Down there, huh?" Lightning asked as she went down to her chest and reached for it, but it was a little out of her reach. "Come on...almost there."

Suddenly, the key moved as Sora used Magnega and took the key as he smiled at Lightning.

"Show off..." She muttered as she got up and walked away with the others.

"We got the key!" Sora said as the shopkeeper smiled.

"Alright! Now just help yourself to anything you find in there." She said as they nodded and walked in.

"What the heck? What's with this chest?" Yoshi asked as Mario sighed and touched the black chest.

"Whoa now! Visitors! Haven't had any in a long while!"

"You're going to curse me." Mario said.

"Whoa whoa WHOA now! I won't do that!"

"The other two that I met cursed me." Mario muttered.

"Really? Oh I won't do that! I'm crossing my heart right now! Just open the chest."

"Fine..." Mario said as he unlocked the chest.

"OH YEAH! YOU FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!" He yelled as the darkness grabbed Mario.

"MARIO!" Flurrie yelled as Lightning quickly took out her gunblade as Yoshi ran to the darkness and punched it.

"LET GO OF MARIO, YOU RANDOM DARKNESS!" He ordered.

**Curse of the Black Chest (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"OH MAN...you should've seen the look on your face! I tricked you!"

"I saw this one coming." Mario said.

"SILENCE! You shall NOT ruin this moment! You will now...BE CURSED!" It yelled as Mario rolled his eyes as a bright flash happened.

"For this brilliant free curse, you will turn into a paper tube! First you turn paper thin and then you twist yourself around until you become a paper tube. IT'S SO WORTH IT!"

"That's impossible. A human can't do that and I am not made out of paper."

"YOU RUINED THIS MOMENT. You are now officially called the logic police!" It exclaimed as the darkness disappeared from them.

**Twilight Town**

"What just happened?" Lightning asked.

"So what did you get cursed into this time?" Sora asked.

"Something about a paper tube." Mario said as they walked out.

"Didn't find anything good in there? Sorry, that's all we had." She apologized as they walked out...and then the bell rang again.

"HEY! QUIT RINGING THAT BELL!" Donald yelled...and then HE got turned into a pig.

"DONALD!" They all yelled.

"WOOHOO! IT WASN'T ME!" A Twilighter exclaimed. "THANK YOU, MOON!" He smiled.

"Oh...Donald..." Goofy said saddened.

"We must go on without him, we'll fix this." Sora said as Goofy nodded and they ran off, leaving behind a piggified Donald.

* * *

**Poor Donald.**

**I forgot to mention that yesterday...a certain chicken from the Zelda series has been confirmed in Smash 4. Sakurai didn't say if it was an Assist Trophy or an item...but we know what THAT meeeeans...**


	45. Atomic Mayhem and the Culprit

**To Ziden115: Actually, the Cucco isn't a playable character...but if he was, I bet the Final Smash will be him going crazy after he was hit one too many times.**

* * *

**Twilight Trail (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

They reached the downed tree as Mario turned paper thing and then turned into a tube. "What?" Yoshi wondered in confusion as everyone else either crawled under, floated over or crawled over the tree.

"That explains the tube you mentioned." Sora said as Mario nodded and then they reached a haystack.

"Allow me." Flurrie said as she blew wind at it, as the hay went flying off, revealing a pipe.

"Sweet!" Yoshi exclaimed as they went in the pipe into the forest.

"Okay, this is creepy." Koops said as Goombella nodded in agreement.

"I've seen creepier things than this." Sora said, thinking of the time he had to take on the Chernabog.

"You talking about the Chernabog feller, right?" Goofy asked as Sora nodded.

"Chernawhatnow?" Yoshi asked.

"Just a really ugly creepy devil we fought." Sora explained.

"THAT ugly? Ugh...great, why do I have this feeling he's going to pop out at any moment?" Goombella asked.

"You're thinking too much." Lightning told her.

"Oh sure, what scares you?" Goombella asked.

"Losing my family." Lightning said, closing her eyes.

"Oh." Goombella said as they continued to walk forward.

They walked through the grass, as they saw a yellow shining flower run away. "What is that?" Sora asked.

"According to my tattle log, it's an Amazee Dayzee. They are very rare." She read.

"Wow, and we just stumbled into one." Koops said as they continued walking...until they reached a certain tree.

"Oh great, a dead end." Sora said.

"Now now, there's more than meets the eye here." Mario said as he felt for something and then felt something different on the tree. "Aha..." He said as he pulled out a huge piece of paper from the tree. "Pretty clever." He said as they walked in.

"They don't call you Super Mario for nothing." Goombella smiled.

"Okay, that pun was just...wow." Yoshi muttered.

"What?" Goombella asked as they walked further along the trail.

"Oh great, there's a rock in the way." Yoshi muttered as Sora noticed a hole in the ground.

"I wonder..." Sora said as he jumped down while Mario jumped down the hole as well, having the same idea.

"So do we push this rock or something?" Mario asked as Sora shrugged.

"Worth a try." Sora said as they push the rock together.

The rock in front of the others started to move, revealing a hole underneath it. "Whoa, that's amazing." Lightning said as they jumped in the hole while Sora and Mario high fived and followed them.

**Creepy Steeple (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"That is ONE Creepy Steeple..." Koops said as Goombella nodded in agreement.

"I'll take that pun over Goombella's pun." Yoshi said.

"Hey!" Goombella exclaimed.

"Okay, how do we unlock this gate?" Lightning wondered as Mario turned into a paper tube as he went under a little opening and then he walked over to the gate and unlocked it. "That works." She said as they walked over to the Creepy Steeple door.

"I'm still expecting that Chernafreak you mentioned back at the woods." Goombella said as they looked around.

"No need to worry, we killed him." Goofy said.

"Oh thank god." Goombella said as Mario looked at the Star Statue.

"I wonder..." Mario said as he walked to it and then pushed it, as the statue moved, as Mario stood in mid-air. "There we go." He said...and then he fell. "WHOOOOOA!" He yelled.

"Mario! You okay?" Koops asked.

"Yeah! This spring broke my fall!" Mario called out as they all shrugged and jumped down together.

"Okay, so what's down here?" Sora asked as they opened a door and walked in.

"A very weird chest, that's what." Goombella said as they walked over to it as Mario opened it up.

Suddenly, tons of Boos came flying out. "EEEEK!" Goombella yelled as Lightning reached for her Gunblade.

A Boo looked at them and smirked. "Alright, question. How many Boos did you see come out?" He asked.

"Um, two hundred?" Yoshi guessed.

"Ugh, correct. Here you go." He said as the Boo dropped a 1-Up mushroom and left.

"Do we really need this?" Mario asked as he shrugged and put it in his pocket as they walked back.

After they jumped on the spring, they noticed the same Boo. "Hey, what's going on?" Sora asked cautiously.

"Will you...be friends with me?" He asked as Lightning clenched her fists and pointed her gunblade at the Boo.

"No, if we say yes, you'll call out your ghost friends and you'll attack us." She said.

"You know too much." The Boo muttered. "ALRIGHT GUYS! LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH!" He yelled.

"This is why I never trust Boos." Mario said, getting ready to fight as Sora summoned his Keyblade.

The Boos formed into a huge boo, the Atomic Boo. "HERE WE COME!" He yelled as they got ready for battle.

**The 13th Dilemma (Kingdom Hearts II)**

The Atomic Boo jumped up and slammed into Lightning, but she quickly dodged as she used Firaga on the Atomic Boo while Sora used Thundaga.

Mario threw his hammer at the Atomic Boo, as he jumped up, grabbed the hammer and slammed it on Atomic Boo, as it was sent to the ground where Koops slammed into him.

Atomic Boo got up and did the same thing on Goombella, but she quickly jumped back as Flurrie jumped up and slammed into the Boo while Yoshi threw a couple of eggs at the Atomic Boo.

"FREEZE!" Lightning yelled as she used Blizzaga on the Atomic Boo, freezing it as Sora jumped up and used Strike Raid while Goofy used Goofy Tornado.

"H-how can we go down...so soon?" Atomic Boo asked as he tried to do the same thing but Sora used Graviga to stop it and then nodded at Mario.

"OH YEAH!" Mario yelled as fire appeared in his hands. "HEEEYAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed as he unleashed his Final Smash on the Atomic Boo.

"YOOOOOOW!" Atomic Boo yelled before he split apart into the many Boos, as they were knocked out everywhere.

**Creepy Steeple**

"Wow, that was just...wow." Yoshi said as they walked through a door, and they noticed a switch at the end of the corridor.

"What does this do?" Lightning asked as she pressed it, and suddenly...an earthquake!

"EARTHQUAKE! TAKE COVER!" Koops yelled as he ducked into his shell, but the earthquake stopped. "Are we dead?" He asked.

"Nope." Sora said as Koops came out of his shell and blushed in embarrassment as they walked through a door.

"Call me crazy, but I think that switch moved this staircase." Goombella said.

"I doubt it, but knowing the craziness that we've been through, it might be possible." Lightning said as they walked up the stairs and opened the door to the main area.

"It leads us back to here." Yoshi said as they walked forward until they reached a locked door.

Goofy looked around until he saw a key just away from their reach. "Hey fellers! I found the key!" He said as he pointed to it.

"Oh great, we need to move that staircase now." Goombella said.

"Or I can just do this." Flurrie said as she floated over to the key, picked it up and floated back to them while giving Mario the key.

"Okay, that works too." Goombella said as Mario opened the door and they walked up the winding staircase.

"Where does this spring lead to?" Sora asked as they jumped up from the spring.

"Whoa whoa WHOA there, Slick! What the heck are you doing?" asked a voice as they looked to see at the "monster". It was just a Duplighost.

"This is the monster?" Yoshi asked as his eye twitched and he began to laugh. "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! THIS IS THE MOST PATHETIC MONSTER I HAVE EVER SEEN!" He yelled while laughing.

"Who are you calling a monster? I'm not a monster, just your average prankster." He said.

"Your pranks have caused the Twilighters to be pigs...even Donald. Explain yourself." Lightning ordered.

"Well...it's because the Twilighters are so dull and boring. Not to mention depressing. So I thought, 'Hey, why not have some fun?' and BAM...turned 'em into pigs! I turned the duck into a pig for the hell of it." He said with a smile.

"Change 'em back now." Sora said, taking out his Keyblade.

"Oh so it's a fight you want? So be it. I was bored anyways." He said as he got off of his chair. "Show me what you got." He smirked.

**Doopliss Battle (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

The Duplighost ran over to Sora, floated up and tackled him, but Sora countered by slashing him away while Lightning used Firaga.

Mario pulled out a Fire Flower and began to throw fireballs. "YOOOOOOOOOOW!" The Duplighost yelled as he quickly tackled Mario, but Mario countered with a hammer swing.

Yoshi jumped up and ground pounded him while Flurrie and Koops slammed into him.

"Alright, prepare to be AMAZED by this!" He exclaimed as his eyes glowed and then scanned Sora, as he turned into a shadow copy of Sora. "Impressed? I also have your Key thingy." He said.

"It's called a Keyblade!" Sora exclaimed as he used Zantetsuken, slamming him into a wall while Goombella headbonked him.

The Shadow Sora glared at them and smirked. "FIREBALL!" He yelled, but nothing came out. "Huh?" He asked.

"I believe you mean Firaga." Lightning said as she used Firaga on him.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!"

"I'll finish him." Sora said as he ran to him and used Sonic Blade on him.

The Shadow Sora fell to the ground and dropped the Crystal Star.

**Creepy Steeple**

"Alright! The Crystal Star!" Goombella exclaimed as Sora picked it up.

**End of Chapter! (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

_Thanks to Sora and the gang, the Duplighost has been defeated and the Twilighters and Donald have been turned back to normal!_

_Sora and Mario's adventure is halfway over! There are three Crystal Stars remaining! But where are they?_

**Creepy Steeple**

"Wow...that was it." Goombella said as she looked at the shadow.

"Well let's go guys; we have what we're looking for." Sora said, as he looked at the shadow with a smirk and walked away with the others.

"Oh my achin..." the shadow said as he got up and looked around. "Guys?" He asked as he looked at himself. "WHOA! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!" He yelled.

_Meanwhile..._

**The Shadow Sirens (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Hahahaha! This bomb will be the PERFECT way to end Mario and Sora!" Beldam exclaimed as Marilyn nodded in agreement. "Vivian, give me the bomb." She ordered.

"Wait WHAT?! No...you have it! You always don't trust me with important things so you have it, not me." Vivian said in defense.

"There you go lying to me again, and it is OBVIOUSLY not with me so that means you dropped it somewhere. Oh you clumsy idiot." Beldam said as Vivian clenched her fists.

"I am not a clumsy idiot. YOU are the clumsy idiot! If I dropped it, I would've known by now but obviously, I don't have it so YOU probably dropped it." Vivian said.

Marilyn jawdropped at what Vivian just said to Beldam.

"Vivian...I will not have this. If you don't find it soon, you'll be severely punished. Go find it while we have a well earned siesta." Beldam said as she and Marilyn sunk to the earth.

"I am THIS close to screaming..." Vivian muttered in frustration as she looked around for the bomb.

* * *

**Vivian...this is why I love you.  
**

**THIS JUST IN: The Ore Club from Kid Icarus: Uprising has been confirmed for a new item for Smash 4! I am going to have FUN with this one.**


	46. Name and Identity Stolen

**Creepy Steeple (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"I wonder what happened..." Sora said as he walked down the stairs. "We defeated that ghost who turned into me...but suddenly everyone left." He said as he opened the door and jumped down to the main floor.

"What happened? Did that ghost knock me out?" He thought as he walked out of the Creepy Steeple.

"Let's see, we knocked him over to a wall and I used Sonic Blade to finish him off...wait a minute, what if he immediately switched bodies after I did the final blow?" He wondered as he snapped his fingers. "That explains why I was in pain when I suddenly woke up."

**Twilight Trail (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Now I need to find him and explain to my friends that the culprit is the guy who is using my body...which sounds a little weird now that I think about it."

"Should I tell him that the culprit is me inside of my body? No, that sounds stupid." He muttered as he walked out of the tree.

"I'm Sora and that guy is an imposter who goes by the name of Sora? Damnit, this is harder than I thought!" He exclaimed in frustration.

"I'm the real thing while my body is a fake? Ugh, lame. How am I going to say this?" He wondered.

"We switched bodies and I'm the real thing? No no NO! That will never work." He muttered until he got an idea. "AHA! I got it!" He exclaimed as he pulled out his Ultima...which was ALSO a shadow.

"You gotta be kidding me..." Sora muttered as he put it away. "Well I'm at a loss here." He said as he climbed over the downed tree.

"Hey there Slick! You have one AWESOME body!" said a voice as Sora turned to see his body sitting on the shack. "I mean just looks at this! I can do handstands, weild this Keyblade, do front flips, I can do all kinds of things!" He said.

**Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Give my body back." Sora ordered.

"What and take those awesome things away including your voice? HA! As if. I'm the star here, not you. You are a NOBODY now!"

"That's what you think..." Sora said.

"By the way, your name? It's amazing. I'm taking your name, body and identity. How do you like that? Go on, say your name." He said with a smile. "Humor me."

"Alright...my name is...uh...my NAME is...what?" Sora wondered as he couldn't say his name.

"Ha! Told ya. Like I said, I'm the superstar now, not you." He smirked. "However, I can be a reasonable guy. Guess my real name and I'll give you your name and body back." He said.

Sora thought for a minute and shrugged. "Um, Link?" He asked.

"WRONG! Who would name their kid that? That's the most stupidest name I ever heard." He said.

_Meanwhile...in Hyrule..._

Link walked around until he stopped. "Why do I have this sudden urge to kill someone right now?" He wondered.

_Back with them..._

"Heh, you can't think of my name, it's impossible." He smirked as he took out the Ultima. "Alright, let's get this over with." He said.

"How about...no?" Sora said as he ran off.

"Chicken." He said as he opened a portal and walked in it.

**Twilight Town (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Sheesh...what the hell is that guys problem?" Sora wondered as he walked forward, looking around at the Twilighters who was turned back to normal.

"Maybe I should go clear this up." He said as he walked a little ways.

"Stupid ungrateful sisters..." said a voice as Sora turned to see Vivian looking in the bushes.

**The Shadow Sirens (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Vivian?" Sora whispered to himself.

"Once I find that weapon, I should seriously throw it at them because I have had it." She muttered.

Sora shrugged as he walked over to the Mayor's house to see everyone and the doppelganger getting praised by the Mayor...however, Yoshi, Lightning and Goofy were a little concerned with the doppleganger.

"Heheh, it was no big deal really. I could've beat him with one hand tied behind my back." "Sora" said with a smirk.

"Sora, you sound cocky...you feelin' alright?" Yoshi asked.

"You don't sound the same like you used to." Lightning said with concern in her voice.

"I'm a little worried about you." Goofy said, looking concerned at him.

"I gotta stop this." Sora said as he knocked on the window...which only the trio heard but no one else as they looked at Sora.

"Um, we're going outside for a bit." Lightning said.

"Alright, take your time." Dour said as the trio walked out.

"Guys, it's me." Sora said. "I'm...him. Besides, do I really sound cocky like that?" He asked.

"I don't believe in shadows but...something about you is familiar." Yoshi said.

"Guys...he's a fake. I'm the real guy who...can't say his name because he stole my name and body."

"I believe you." Goofy said, smiling.

"So do I, I had my suspicions when he started flirting with me when we walked out of there." Lightning said.

"I'm with these guys, that guy in there is definitely someone else." Yoshi said.

"I'm so glad you're okay Sora...but how are we going to get your name and body back?" Goofy asked.

"I dunno, but I have this feeling we should help her out." Sora said, pointing to Vivian.

"But she's a Shadow Siren!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Yeah, but remember I gave her advice back in Boggly Woods." Sora smiled.

"Oh right, I remember now." Goofy smiled as Yoshi and Lightning raised eyebrows and looked at each other.

"Hey, what are you looking for?" Sora asked as Vivian turned around.

"Oh just trying to find a bomb that my sisters want me to find so we could violently end someone but...I don't even know where it is." Vivian muttered.

"We can help you look." Lightning said as Vivian smiled.

"Thanks." She said.

Everyone knelt down as they looked around. "Found it!" Sora said as they turned to see the bomb.

"Oh! That's it!" Vivian said as she took it...and then her eye twitched. "It's...broken..." She said.

_Meanwhile in Rogueport..._

"Let's see..." Frankly said until he heard a very loud scream. "What the? Is someone getting mugged again?" He wondered.

_Back at Twilight Town..._

"Whoa! That was loud!" Yoshi said as he was cringing in pain.

"You know what...screw it, I'm done." Vivian said as she looked at Sora. "You know...you look familiar."

"I'm...I can't say my name, it's stolen even my body." Sora said.

"WHAT?! How can anyone steal your name and body? It's impossible!" She exclaimed.

"Well it's possible." Lightning said as Yoshi nodded in agreement.

"Well we gotta get your name and body back! But first, we gotta figure out the culprit's name, but where would could be a good place to look?" She wondered as she looked at Sora. "But first, we gotta give you a name until we get your original name back." She said.

_He's going to hate me for this..._ Sora thought to himself. "You can call me Roxas." Sora said as Goofy, Yoshi and Lightning gave him weird looks.

_Meanwhile..._

**Lazy Afternoons (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Roxas was eating his ice cream until he suddenly stopped eating. "Brain freeze?" Xion asked.

"No, I have this feeling someone is using my name." Roxas muttered.

"Oh please, who could use your name? You're unique like Xion." Lea said.

"Are you saying we're something special?" Xion asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe." Lea smiled, looking back at the sunset.

_Back with them._..

**Twilight Town **

"That's a very unique name. I like it." Vivian smiled.

"We're going with that?" Goofy asked.

"For now at least." Sora said.

"OH! I just remembered we can listen to conversations with birds while underground!" Vivian smiled as she took Sora's hand, went over to a tree and went down in the earth.

"I swear...if she kisses Sora..." Yoshi said as Goofy and Lightning looked at him.

"I'm thinking someone is jealous." Lightning smiled.

"Me? I'm not jealous at all!" Yoshi exclaimed in defense.

"I heard that some people at the Creepy Steeple beat the monster." A crow said.

"Really? Wow, they must be really determined." The other said.

"Yep." The one crow said.

"Did you get any of that?" Yoshi asked.

"I don't speak bird." Goofy said as Lightning nodded.

"Can't it just hurt to ask?" Yoshi wondered as Vivian came up with Sora.

"Alright, we can find something at the Creepy Steeple." Vivian said.

"We know where that is, come on!" Sora said as he ran off, while the others followed.

* * *

**I originally thought of Sora with JUST Vivian, but I got to thinking...and had Yoshi, Goofy and Lightning follow them. I am a genius.**

**Breaking news: Andross has been confirmed for a returning Assist Trophy. Finally, a good returning Assist Trophy besides Waluigi! (The first returning ones were Nintendog and Starfy while new ones are Skull Kid, Ashley and Mother Brain.)**


	47. The Name Revealed!

**To** **BlazingEdge: No, I don't plan on doing a sequel.**

**To Kingdom Hearts Guy: Heheh, don't worry.**

* * *

"Hey there, slick!" said a voice as they noticed Sora's body sitting on the shack again. "You know, I can't even imagine you three betraying me like that, maybe I should tell the others you plan on betraying us." He said with a smirk.

**Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Like we would go with a cocky jerk like you, you snake." Yoshi said.

"Ouch, I'm hurt." He said sarcastically as he jumped down as Vivian took a good look at him.

"You look...familiar..." Vivian said as she put her finger on her chin in thought. "Can't quite put my finger on it but whatever, you're just cruel, stealing this guys name and identity. It's just wrong." She said.

"Tell you what, I'll give that kid his name and body back if you guys can guess my real name." He said with a smile.

"Um, Wario?" Yoshi asked.

"Pete?" Goofy guessed.

"Ganondorf?" Vivian wondered.

"Waluigi?" Lightning guessed.

"Pittoo?" Sora guessed.

"Wrong wrong wrong wrong AND wrong! Who would name their kids that?"

_In the Mushroom Kingdom..._

**Toad Town (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

"Alright, next we raid Peach's cas-...Did you hear that?" Wario asked Waluigi.

"Hear what?" He asked.

"I feel someone is calling my name stupid." Wario muttered.

"Yep, I feel it too." Waluigi said.

_Somewhere in Hyrule..._

Ganondorf was busy playing the organ again until he stopped. "Is someone trash talking my name?" He wondered. "Must be Midna again." He said as he shrugged and continued playing.

_In Maleficent's castle..._

"I have a good plan to sneak into Disney Cast-...is someone trash talking my name?" Pete wondered. "My name isn't stupid." He muttered.

_Skyworld..._

**Palutena's Temple (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Dark Pit walked around until he stopped. "Something wrong?" Pit asked.

"I feel someone is calling my nickname stupid, which I agree with." Dark Pit muttered.

"Oh please, your name is not stupid, Pittoo." Pit smiled.

"WILL YOU QUIT CALLING ME THAT?!" Dark Pit snapped at him.

_Back at Twilight Town..._

**Organization XIII**

"Alright, let's battle." The doppelganger said, but they quickly ran away from him. "Hmph, you're no fun." He said, making a portal and walking in.

**Twilight Trail (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"So that was the guy, huh?" Vivian asked as Sora nodded. "Well we'll figure out his name eventually, but right now we need to go to the Creepy Steeple." She said as they walked in the forest.

"So Roxas...what were you like before?" Vivian asked Sora.

"Um, cheerful, friendly, really optimistic and awesome with the Keyblade." Sora replied.

"Key what now?" Vivian asked as Sora summoned his Ultima. "Oh! That looks pretty cool." She smiled as she walked with them.

"I have this feeling something is going to pop out in front of us, like Heartless." Goofy said.

"Did Goombella rub off on you or something?" Sora asked.'

"Nope, I'm just being cautious." Goofy said as they walked in the tree.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Heartless decided to come out in a dark place like this." Lightning said as they continued walking.

"What is Heartless anyways? I keep asking my sister, but she keeps saying 'I'll tell you when you are old enough to understand.'." Vivian said.

"Heartless are dark creatures that goes after people's hearts and since there is darkness in every heart, they go after 'em." Sora explained.

"I'm amazed my sisters weren't killed by the Heartless...or maybe they're actually Heartless." Vivian said, thinking out loud.

"Well that explains how Grubba turned into a heartless." Yoshi said. "His heart has extreme darkness in it."

**Creepy Steeple (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Okay, we've been here before but how are we going to find out that dude's name?" Yoshi asked as Vivian noticed a well.

"I have an idea." Vivian said as she pointed to a well. "Maybe we can sneak in from the well."

"Gee, what if there's water in the well?" Goofy asked as Sora walked over and looked down.

"It's empty, it's like it hasn't been used for years." Sora said as they all jumped down in the well.

"Okay, creepy." Yoshi said as they walked around the well.

"So this is what the inside of a well looks like..." Lightning said as they walked around.

_What in the world?_ Vivian wondered as she noticed some ominous dark yellow eyes on a wall.

"You okay, Vivian?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah, I was just seeing some weird looking eyes that are yellow." Vivian said.

Sora stopped moving as he took out his Ultima. "We got company." He said as Shadows, Dark Balls and Invisibles appeared in front of them.

**Night of Fate (Kingdom Hearts)**

Lightning took out her gunblade and quickly used Firaga as Sora did the same thing on the Shadows while Yoshi ate up a Dark Ball and spat it out to an Invisible.

A Dark Ball went right for Vivian, but she quickly Fire punched it away, burning it in the process as Goofy threw his shield at the same Dark Ball.

An Invisible slashed Lightning, but she blocked it as they kept slashing each other while Sora used Sonic Blade on a couple of Shadows.

Yoshi ate another Dark Ball and spat him out to Vivian as she used a fiery uppercut on said Dark Ball, as it was sent flying off while they high fived each other.

Lightning slashed the Invisible's sword away and then used Thundaga on it while Sora jumped up and used Strike Raid on another Invisible.

**Creepy Steeple**

"So those we're Heartless?" Vivian asked.

"Yep, there's many more than just those things." Sora said as they kept walking until they looked down at a small passageway. "I guess we gotta crawl." He said as they nodded as they began to crawl through.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Hey! Quit pushing!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"Not my fault!" Lightning told him.

"Gawrsh, it's really small in here." Goofy said.

"You don't say!" Sora exclaimed, glaring at them.

"DAMN IT, LIGHTNING! QUIT PUSHING ME!" Yoshi yelled.

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT KEEPS GOING SLOW!" Lightning yelled.

"YEAH! THAT'S BECAUSE IT'S SO GOD DAMN TIGHT!" Yoshi yelled back.

"WOULD YOU ALL QUIT YELLING?! IT'S DRIVING ME NUTS!" Sora yelled.

"WELL THIS SMALL PASSAGE WAY IS DRIVING ME NUTS! SO SHUT UP ABOUT THAT AND QUIT PUSHING ME!" Yoshi yelled.

"YOU'RE BLOCKING THE DAMN WAY! IF YOU WEREN'T IN FRONT OF ME, I WOULD'VE GOTTEN THROUGH THIS EASILY!" Lightning yelled.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME A SLOWPOKE?!" He yelled.

"YOUR WORDS! NOT MINE!" She yelled.

Vivian was at the end of the passage, hearing every single word with a sweatdrop. "This is going to take a while..." She said to herself.

"CAN'T YOU MOVE FASTER?!" Yoshi yelled. "THIS WOMAN IS TRYING TO PUSH ME!"

"I'M NOT EXACTLY USED TO TIGHT SPACES HERE!" Sora yelled.

"Neither am I." Goofy said calmly, as he was the first to get out.

Sora was the next one out, then Yoshi, and then Lightning.

"That took longer than expected." Vivian said as they all looked at her. "What?"

"How the hell did you...?" Yoshi asked.

"I can sink to the earth and freely move through the passageway without getting stuck." Vivian smiled.

"YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" They all yelled, as Vivian laughed nervously.

"I think I should've took out with me one by one...it just occurred to me." She smiled innocently as they continued down the passageway.

**Creepy Steeple**

"Hey, I remember this way." Yoshi said as they looked down through a window. "I also remember that box." He said as they looked to see another small passageway. "Oh hell no." He muttered.

"I can help." Vivian said as she pulled Yoshi down and then got in the next room, then Lightning, Goofy and then Sora.

"That felt weird." Yoshi said.

"Glad I could help." Vivian smiled as Yoshi rolled his eyes.

"So what's with this parrot?" Sora wondered as he looked at a parrot while everyone else looked through some chests.

"Uh...what's this?" Lightning asked as she pulled out a letter P. "Either someone didn't finish a puzzle or someone put it here on purpose." She said.

"I'm going with the former." Yoshi said as Lightning tossed it away while Vivian looked at a parrot.

"A key?" Goofy asked as he then noticed the locked door. "Ooooh." He said as he unlocked the door.

"I have an idea, Roxas." Vivian said as she pulled him underground.

"HEY! Where did they go?" The parrot asked as the trio looked at him.

"It's nice to have some company, I mean I'm stuck HERE guarding what? NOTHING. This is TOTALLY NOT FAIR, DOOPLISS!" The parrot exclaimed as the trio's eyes widened.

Vivian and Sora came up from underneath. "ACK! Uh...pretty bird! Pretty bird!" The parrot said.

"Nice try." Sora said.

"Ah shut up." The parrot muttered as they walked through the door.

"So it's Doopliss, eh?" Lightning smirked.

"Let's go get your name and body back!" Vivian exclaimed as they ran off.

* * *

**Tight spaces = Hilarity!**


	48. Vivian's Decision

**Creepy Steeple (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Heheheh, this is going to be sweet." Yoshi said. "Just think, we reveal his name and we destroy him afterwards." He smirked, thinking of his brilliant plan.

"Hmm, should we destroy him after we say his name or just let him get a headstart?" Sora wondered.

"Headstart would be fun, but destroying him NOW would be even MORE fun!" Yoshi smiled as he cracked his knuckles.

"It'd be exciting to see who you really are, Roxas." Vivian said. "I'm also curious what your name really is. The suspence is killing me here." She said, while giggling as they got into the forest.

**Twilight Trail (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Hey fellers, I have an idea." Goofy said.

"What is it?" Lightning asked.

"How about when we meet Doopliss again, we tell him random names while one of us says the real name?" He suggested.

"I dunno. It sounds like a good idea, but I don't think it'd work. He'd probably dismiss his name without realizing it." Lightning said. "I mean think about it, we say random names and one of us says Doopliss, he'd probably not realize one of us said Doopliss and dismiss it as another name."

"Well what if we repeated that name then?" Yoshi suggested as they walked through the tree. "He gets ready to battle and then one of us says it."

"That's not a bad idea, actually." Vivian said, thinking about it.

"Hmm, alright I guess we could go through with that." Lightning said.

"So it's settled then, we do that plan that Goofy thought of." Sora smiled at this.

"Come on, Lightning. It's a brilliant idea." Vivian said.

"Yeah, I gotta admit, it is pretty clever." Lightning said while smiling at Goofy, who just chuckled to himself after he noticed the smile.

"Hey there, slick!" said a voice as they looked at the doppleganger on the shack.

**Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"I'm giving you guys one last chance to say my name. If you guys fail, well...i'll destroy you guys." He smiled.

"Zelda." Lightning said.

"Toad." Yoshi said.

"Birdo." Sora said.

"Doopliss." Vivian smiled.

"Bowser." Goofy said.

"Wrong wrong wrong wrong and WRONG! Who names their kids that?"

_In Hyrule..._

Zelda was talking to Link as she stopped talking. "Do you ever have this feeling that someone is calling your name stupid?" She asked.

"Oh good, I'm not alone here." Link said.

_In the Mushroom Kingdom..._

"FORE!" Toad yelled, as he hit a golf ball with his club.

"Nice hit." Birdo said, looking at the ball, and then suddenly frowned. "Toad, I have this feeling someone is calling my name stupid."

"I have that feeling too. I mean it's not like people hate me that I kept telling Mario that Peach was in another castle, right?" Toad asked.

_Somewhere in Rogueport..._

Bowser stopped moving as Kammy and Ansem looked at him. "Something wrong?" Ansem asked.

"I have this urge to kill someone now, I feel as if someone is calling my name stupid." Bowser said.

"You're just thinking too much, Your Ugliness." Kammy said.

"Yeah, you're right." Bowser said as they continued walking.

_Back with them..._

"Those names were stupid." He said as he pulled out the Ultima. "Now, time to kill you."

"You do realize you called your own name stupid, right?" Vivian smiled.

"Come again?"

"I said Doopliss and you called your own name stupid." She smiled innocently.

"I...uh...WAIT...HOW DID YOU GUESS THAT RIGHT?!" He exclaimed.

"Your pet parrot." Yoshi said as Doopliss sweatdropped at this.

"Crud." He muttered.

"Now...this will be fun." Yoshi said, pounding his fists.

"I'M OUTTA HERE!" He said, making a portal and running in.

"AFTER HIM!" Sora ordered as they ran in the portal.

As soon as they got out of the portal, they saw Doopliss with the others.

"Goofy! You traitor!" Donald exclaimed, pointing his staff at him angrily.

"I'm not a traitor Donald. You're just being blind by Doopliss' actions." Goofy said.

"I am not Doopliss." He said. "I'm Sora, and that guy is a fake." He said as they all nodded.

"WAIT WHAT?!" Vivian yelled, looking at Sora. "Y-you're telling me that your real name is...SORA?!" She exclaimed.

Sora looked at her guiltily and sighed. "Yes, that's me." He said.

"Oh I feel so stupid..." Vivian said, slapping her head in frustration as she ran off.

"Wait, Vivian!" Sora exclaimed.

"Uh oh, seems like someone upset their girlfriend." Doopliss said, as Sora, Lightning, Yoshi and Goofy glared at him.

"We'll take you down." Mario said, pulling out his hammer. "Even if you three are traitors." He said.

"Mario, you gotta snap out of it, buddy!" Yoshi exclaimed.

Vivian was downstairs, just frustrated with herself. "Ugh, why did I ever trust him? I should tell Beldam about this, she'd probably scold me but she'd then tell me I did the right thing." She said.

_Ask your heart, it will give you the right answer._ Sora's voice told her when they first met in Boggly Woods.

Vivian clenched her fists. "You know what, Beldam? Screw you." She said.

Vivian appeared near Sora and smiled. "I made up my mind and I'm not going back." She said.

"You asked your heart, huh?" He smiled.

"Yeah, it's about time I did." She said as she looked at Doopliss.

"Alright, let's get this battle started!" Doopliss exclaimed.

**Doopliss (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Doopliss ran over to Sora and slashed him, but he quickly blocked and countered as he then used Triple Firaga.

"THUNDER!" Donald yelled, but Goofy dodged as he threw his shield right at him, knocking Donald away as he got up but Goofy ran to him and slammed into him.

"TAKE THIS!" Mario yelled as ran over to Lightning and hammered her, but she grabbed the hammer and swung it right back at Mario, sending him away as she threw the hammer to Koops.

"OW!" He yelled, knocking him to the ground as Yoshi ate him up and spat him out to Goombella, instantly knocking her out.

"Oh great..." Doopliss muttered as he aimed at Goombella, but Lightning switched over to her Gunblade and used Thundaga on him.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOW!" He yelled as Vivian popped up in front of him and used an uppercut on him.

Flurrie jumped up to slam into Goofy, but he jumped back and used Goofy Tornado on her.

Koops sprang up to his feet and charged up a spin in his shell and launched him to Sora, but he quickly used Eruption, as he was launched back and hit Doopliss right in the face.

"OW!" He yelled, rubbing his head as Lightning ran to him and kicked him away, and then dodging Mario's punch.

Flurrie jumped up and slammed into Vivian, but when she got up, she was gone. "Over here." Vivian said as she Fire punched her from behind.

"FIRE!" Doopliss yelled, but Sora quickly used Reflega and then used Thundaga on him.

Mario pulled out a Fire Flower and threw fire balls at Vivian, but nothing happened. "Thanks for the power boost." She smiled as she threw fireballs herself, only once they hit Mario, a powerful explosion sent him away.

Donald used Blizzaga on Goofy, but he dodged and slammed his shield on Donald. "Sorry Donald." He said.

"Y-you think you can...beat me?" Doopliss asked as Sora and Lightning looked at each other and smirked.

"THIS IS THE END, DOOPLISS!" They both yelled as they both used Zantetsuken.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled in pain, as he was launched to a wall, which knocked the real Crystal Star over as it landed near Vivian.

"Oh?" Vivian noticed it, looking at it.

Doopliss changed back to normal as Sora returned to his natural self.

**Creepy Steeple**

"Wait, what?" Donald asked.

"Told ya, Donald." Goofy smiled.

"Shut up, you big palooka." HE muttered.

Doopliss groaned in pain as he noticed Yoshi walking up to him, pounding his fists. "There's more where that came from." He smirked evilly.

"I'M OUT OF HERE, YOU KILLJOYS!" He yelled as he ran out and jumped down the window.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU COWARD!" Yoshi yelled.

"Let him go, Yoshi. We won't be seeing him for a long time." Sora said.

"Oh alright." Yoshi sighed.

"Wait, so Sora was actually the doppleganger? This is making my head hurt." Koops said.

"Sorry." Lightning said.

"So wait, why is Vivian with you?" Goombella asked.

"Um...well..." Vivian tried to say.

"Let me handle this." Sora smiled. "Well, she finally asked her heart and she's no longer going to be with her sisters."

"Oh good, I never liked those hags anyways." Goombella said.

"Thanks Sora." Vivian smiled as she picked up the Crystal Star. "This is for you." She said with a smile.

Sora nodded as he gladly took the Crystal Star.

**End of Chapter! (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

_With Vivian as their new partner, Sora and the gang finally took out the doppleganger known as Doopliss._

_There are three Crystal Stars remaining but where are they? They'll just have to find 'em whever they are!_

_But where is Doopliss headed off to anyways? Oh well, we won't be seeing him anymore, right?_

**Twilight Town (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Where is that scatterbrain? Don't tell me she's somewhere else, oh I am going to punish her severely for this." Beldam said.

"Guh." Marilyn said.

Suddenly, Doopliss ran right in front of them, as they noticed him.

* * *

**Totally not foreshadowing Doopliss' alliance with them. Nope. Pay no attention to the Duplighost being noticed by the hags.**


	49. A Really Sketchy Quiz

**Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"What did you just say, X-Naut?" Grodus asked.

"I said the Thousand Year Door is weakening. Beldam did tell you that before she left, correct?" The X-naut said.

"She didn't tell us anything." Xemnas said.

"Huh, she must've been more focused on Mario and Sora." The X-Naut muttered.

"No matter, we WILL get our hands on that legendary treasure and I WILL see the blood of Mario and Sora. No one will stop us." Grodus said.

"Indeed." Xemnas said.

The X-Naut looked at Xemnas and then at Grodus. "I'd be careful about Xemnas, I mean...He IS allied with us, even the Nobodies and Heartless, but I have a sneaking suspicion that he'll betray you." He said.

"Xemnas? Nah, he won't harm me. We'll rule the world together." Grodus said.

"Riiiight, well I'll see you later then." He said as he walked off.

"I wonder..." Grodus said.

"What is it?" Xemnas asked.

"That whistle I gave Lord Crump a while ago, I wonder if it'll be enough to destroy them all..." He said.

_Meanwhile..._

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Kairi and Peach walked in TEC's room. "So what do you got for us?" Kairi asked.

"Do you want me to sing? Do you want to look at Kairi's fancy Keyblade thingy? Dancing?" Peach asked, taking random guesses.

"Keyblade thingy? Really?" Kairi asked.

"Hey, I'm not a Keyblade expert here." Peach said.

"I am not sure what to do." TEC said, grabbing the girls' attention. "Should I follow Grodus' and Xemnas' orders or do I protect you two? This is conflicting." He said.

"You okay, dude?" Kairi asked.

"...Never mind. How about we do a quiz?" He asked.

"A what now? Are you feeling okay?" Peach asked.

"Yes...just answer these questions and you may use the email as you usually do." TEC said.

"Oh! I love quizzes. I can ace 'em. Geometry, Biology, App Quizzes, History, you name it." She smiled as Peach gave her an odd look.

"Did you just say you can ace Geometry quizzes?" Peach asked.

"Yeah."

"Ugh, I HATE geometry. It's the ONE thing I struggled with when I was in High school." She muttered.

"I do not understand your problem, Princess Peach. I can ace Geometry quizzes with no problem." TEC said.

"Sure, rub it in, why don't you?" Peach muttered as Kairi giggled at this.

"Anyways, first question: What will happen if you collect seven Crystal Stars? A: Your wish is granted, B: The Thousand Year Door opens, or C: A thousand coins appear."

"No D? Lame..." Kairi muttered. "Anyways, it's B."

"It's not the end of the world if there's no D." Peach said.

"I know, it just feels weird without it." Kairi muttered.

"You are correct, Princess of Heart Kairi. Next question: What is the goal of Grodus and Xemnas? A: To conquer the world. B: To get rich. C: Become a super hero."

"What? Xemnas...A SUPER HERO?!" Kairi exclaimed, thinking Xemnas in a super hero outfit. "Yeeeeah, that's not happening." She muttered.

"They want to conquer the world, but it's been done to death how many times here?" Peach asked.

"Correct Princess Peach, and it hasn't been done to death." TEC said.

"Oh yeah? Explain the movies then!" Peach exclaimed.

"Good point. Third question: What is the legendary treasure that waits behind the Thousand Year Door?"

"Wait, is this quiz..." Kairi said.

"Just answer the question. Is it A: One hundred million coins, B: a rare badge, C: a thousand year old demon soul?"

"If it was A, then Wario would be there in a heartbeat." Peach said as Kairi looked at her strangely. "You don't want to know about Wario." She muttered.

"It's the demon soul, isn't it?" Kairi asked.

"Correct Princess of Heart Kairi. Next question: What does Grodus and Xemnas wish to do with the ancient demon's soul? A: Cherish it always. B: Bring the demon soul back to life. C: Hang out with it."

"That'll be awkward if they hung out with a soul." Peach said, shuddering at the thought.

"Cherish it? This isn't Pokemon." Kairi said. "So it's gotta be B." She said as Peach looked at her weirdly.

"How do you know about Pokemon if you're from a different world?" Peach asked.

"I got a stuffed Pikachu at home."

"Oh."

"You are correct Princess of Heart Kairi and I wish to see that Pikachu of yours someday. Anyways, final question: What is required to seal up the demon again? A: A legendary sword, B: A magic spell or C: The Crystal Stars."

"If it was a Legendary Sword, then we'd have to go to Hyrule and get Link involved." Peach said.

"I'm not so sure what this spell is, but it's the Crystal Stars." Kairi said.

"Correct. You may now use the email as you wish." He said.

"How about if I give it a go this time?" Kairi asked.

"Sure." Peach said as Kairi went over to the Keyboard and began typing.

"You type faster than Princess Peach." TEC observed.

"HEY! I have delicate fingers, okay?" Peach asked.

"Then how do you beat up Bowser in the Smash tournament?" Kairi asked.

"Okay, I'm not a fast typer, shut up." Peach muttered as Kairi giggled at this and hit send.

"It has been sent. You may return to your rooms." TEC said.

"You're still weird, you know that?" Kairi smiled as they walked out of the room.

"Good night Princess Peach and Princess of Heart Kairi." TEC said.

* * *

**Delicate fingers = Beating up Bowser in the Smash Tournament. Okay, whatever you say, Peach.**


	50. Underwater Adventure!

**Bowser (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"That is a sweet train." Bowser said as he was looking at the Excess Express.

"Your Awfulness, we're going to Glitzville because I do believe there's some treasure over there." Kammy said.

"You just want to watch the fights, don't you?" Ansem whispered to her.

"Hey, I heard Rawk Hawk is amazing." Kammy smiled as Ansem chuckled to himself.

"Seems we got a fangirl over here." He smiled.

"Well, you know." She laughed a little as she went over to the Cheep Cheep. "Hey, three tickets. One for His Burliness, one for a sweet young thing and one for a very manly dude." She said.

_Manly dude, huh?_ Ansem thought with a smirk.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S BOWSER, AN OLD HAG AND A WEIRDO! LIFE IS TOO SHORT!" The Cheep Cheep exclaimed and ran off.

"Hey! I'll have you know I am NOT an old hag!" Kammy exclaimed angrily.

"Weirdo? Of all the insults...that's the best he could do?" Ansem wondered.

"Well whatever, let's get Lord Bowser...hey, where is he?" Kammy asked when all of a sudden, they heard evil laughter.

"Forget that old blimp! I'm taking THIS baby before and besides, I've snuck to Gliztville before so I'll see you two slowpokes later!" Bowser smirked and flew off, as the two sweatdropped.

"I guess SOMEONE doesn't enjoy blimp rides." Ansem said as they walked over to the blimp.

Bowser flew to Glitzville when suddenly, the Koopa Clown Car stalled. "Oh what now? Wait a minute...out of gas? Uh oh." He said as the Koopa Clown Car fell to the ocean below.

**Dire Dire Docks (Super Mario 64)**

Bowser landed in the ocean floor. _Well that's just great._ He thought as he began to swim underwater.

Bowser noticed some air bubbles as he took the air bubble and regained some air. _Suddenly, I feel bad for Sonic._ He thought.

As he kept swimming, he raised an eyebrow. He noticed a certain underwater crab slamming his claws on some seashells while a certain mermaid was sitting on a rock. _Either I'm going crazy, or that crab is singing Under the Sea or whatever that is._ He wondered as he kept swimming.

He noticed another air bubble and as soon as he went over to regain some air, a random Blooper came swimming by and unfortunately got swallowed by Bowser himself. _Yuck! Is that what raw Blooper tastes like?!_ He thought.

He kept swimming until he noticed a Launch Star at the ocean floor as he raised an eyebrow and swam to it. As soon as he touched it, the Launch Star triggered and blasted him away.

_Meanwhile..._

**Rogueport (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Look, all I'm saying is we need Admiral Bobbery and Flavio." A Toad said.

"Yeah, but I looked ALL OVER THIS DAMNED TOWN and I couldn't find any of them!" A Bob-omb said.

"LOOK! Up in the sky!" A Toad exclaimed.

"Is it a bird? An airplane?" The Bob-omb asked.

"No...it's...Bowser." The Toad said as they all looked at each other and quickly ran off.

"HEEEEEEEEEELP!" They all yelled as they ran past Kammy and Ansem.

"What's their problem?" Ansem asked as Kammy noticed Bowser who just landed.

"Oh there you are, Your Sogginess! Where have you been?" She asked.

"...Swimming." Bowser muttered.

"Oh neat! We went over to the Glitz Pit and my GOODNESS, the fights were incredible! Rawk Hawk going against The Koopinator! It was a fight to remember!" Kammy exclaimed.

"Let's not forget about the Hot dogs. They were the most delicious hot dogs I have ever eaten." Ansem smiled.

Bowser looked at Kammy and Ansem as he saw balloons, autographs by Rawk Hawk himself and even Glitzville hats! "So did you have fun too?" Kammy asked.

Bowser's eye twitched and then breathed fire at the both of them, burning them to a crisp.

"I take that as a no?" Kammy asked while Ansem coughed out smoke.

"You think I had fun?! I swallowed a damned Blooper and I heard one of the most cringe worthy songs of all time when I was under there. Seriously, who lets a crab sing? Enough fooling around, I need the whereabouts of the Crystal Stars, Mario and Sora, AND Princess Peach RIGHT NOW." He ordered angrily.

* * *

**Oh my god, is that what I think it is in today's Pic of the day for Smash 4? Luigi's Final Smash has been changed...to the Poltergust 5000?! Sakurai...you clever bastard...**


	51. A Tale and Extreme Mario Kart

**To Nicole Peach: I also broke a hundred reviews. WOO! Go me!**

* * *

**Twilight Town (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"So the Sora that we were praising was a fake." Dour said as they were back at Twilight Town. "I am so sorry, we didn't know."

"Oh that's fine." Sora said.

"Well, at least we don't have to deal with the curse anymore, so come back anytime you like." Dour said as they nodded.

"Well let's go to that Thousand Year Door." Vivian said as they jumped in the warp pipe.

**Rogueport Sewers (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"I am so stupid, how could I not know you were the real Sora?" Koops said while facepalming.

"We were all fooled, but we knew he was the real one while Doopliss was just acting cocky." Lightning said as Sora smiled.

Suddenly, Sora's SP Mailbox went off. "Is that an email alert?" Vivian wondered as Sora took it out and read it.

"Dear Sora, we have just learned that the legendary treasure inside that very old door is a demon and the only way to revive it are the Crystal Stars themselves and these X-Naut freaks, Grodus and Xemnas plan to rule the world with them. I just hope that when the demon is revived, you kick that demon's ass. – Kairi.

PS. Peach thinks I'm crazy for loving Geometry." Sora read.

"A DEMON?!" Goombella yelled.

"Wait a minute...XEMNAS?!" Sora exclaimed as he looked at Donald and Goofy who had worried looks.

"You didn't know?" Lightning asked.

"Peach did say a guy with silver hair and a black coat, it just didn't click for us yet." Sora explained.

"Who's this Grodus guy anyways?" Yoshi asked.

"I used to work for him before I had enough of Beldam's endless cruelty." Vivian explained.

"Ah, that makes sense." Yoshi said, nodding in understanding.

"Anyways, to the Thousand Year Door!" Mario exclaimed.

_One trip to the Thousand Year Door later..._

**The Thousand Year Door (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Whoa, it's still red after these years and it's...still standing." Vivian said as Mario walked over to the pedestal and stood on it, and then the lights shone bright. "Whoa, that's bright!" She exclaimed as she noticed Yoshi putting on random sunglasses.

"What? This is the only pair I found at the Twilight Town shop before we left." Yoshi said as the map lowered to Mario.

An island popped up on the map as they looked at it. "An island?" Sora wondered.

"Well how are we going to get there?" Koops wondered as they all looked at Flurrie.

"Oh no, I don't plan on carrying you all over there." Flurrie said.

"Kidding." Sora said. "Anyways, we gotta tell Frankly about this email." He said.

**Professor Frankly (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Wh-wh-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Franky yelled as they were back at Frankly's. "So you're telling me that the legendary treasure is a demon's soul and the Crystal Stars are the only ones that will AWAKEN IT?!" He exclaimed.

"So what do we do, don't get the Crystal Stars?" Lightning asked.

"Well, that was my thought at first after reading Kairi's email but here's the problem. You might want to sit down for this one because this is a long one and I need your attention for this one. Including YOU who is in front of that computer screen!" Frankly said.

"Uuuuh...WHAT computer screen?" Koops asked in confusion.

"OH NEVER MIND." Frankly yelled. "Anyways, the thing is, this very town was destroyed by the soul itself a thousand years ago and it may have made the Crystal Stars as well. These four heroes however, gathered the Crystal Stars and destroyed the demon." Frankly explained.

"That's cool." Yoshi said.

"However, the body was destroyed but not the soul. So they used the Crystal Stars to seal up the demon and then this very town was rebuilt into what Goombella calls...a dump. And I would agree with her, but it was once a very peaceful town that was very pretty...that got turned into a dump."

"Am I not right for calling it a dump?" Goombella asked.

"Yeah, you're right." Frankly nodded.

"That's an interesting story." Vivian said.

"Wait! I'm not finished yet!" Frankly exclaimed. "I'm just getting to the most interesting part...which is bad."

"How can a most interesting part be bad?" Mario asked.

"Well, the thing is...it was sealed up for a thousand years, correct? Bad thing is, it got contiuously weaker with each passing year and since this is the thousandth year after it was sealed up, it's extremely weak and the demon might come back from the chest at any moment." He explained.

"WHAT?!" They all yelled at the same time.

"Scary, I know." Frankly said while nodding. "But the only way to beat the demon is by getting the Crystal Stars soooo...yeah, you still have to find 'em." He said. "Anyways, the next Crystal Star you're looking for is at Keelhaul Key." He explained.

"Cool." Sora said.

"There are some rumors going around in that island though. Ghosts, monsters, vengeful spirits and the like. But it's just a rumor. Not like it's going to actually happen, right?" Franly asked as they all gave them strange looks. "Oh never mind, just go find that Crystal Star, but you need to get on a boat. I heard Flavio is still around and I think he's still at the Inn." He said as they nodded and walked out.

**Rogueport (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Well let's go to the inn then." Sora said as they nodded and ran off to the inn.

As soon as they got there, the door opened and Luigi and the others walked out...with a new party member.

"Oh hey guys!" Luigi said.

"Heeeellooooo, who is THIS cute ghost girl?" Blooey asked while flirting.

Vivian blushed and then giggled at at Blooey. "Thanks..." She smiled.

"A Blooper and a Ghost...oi, that'll be the day..." Riku muttered.

"What were you guys doing in the inn?" Mario asked.

"Oh just resting before we head off to Jazzafrazz Town." Riku explained.

"It was quite an interesting experience over at Circuit Break." Luigi said as they nodded, waiting for him to tell his story over there. "And it went like this."

* * *

**Toad Town (Paper Mario 64)**

They docked at Circuit Break Island as they got off the ship.

"Okay, I wonder where that marvelous piece is at." Luigi said.

"Well we'll find it soon enough." Riku said as they all heard something. "Do you guys hear something?" He asked.

"Does that sound like racing?" Blooey asked as they walked on the island to investigate.

As soon as they approached, it WAS racing! "Holy crap, those vehicles!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Races held every day; winner is crowned king for a day." Jerry read a sign as he looked at the picture next to it. "Hey guys, I think I found the marvelous compass piece." He said as they walked over to him.

"It's on the crown, huh?" Blooey asked.

"Well we need to enter this race."

"Huh, no sign up required, just show up on the racetrack." Jerry kept reading. "Well so much for just trying to sign up." He muttered.

They walked to tons of garages until they bumped into a certain one. "Ooo, a green one!" Luigi said.

"Of course, it had to be a green one..." Riku muttered.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

A Buzzy Beetle was working on his vehicle when he noticed Luigi and the others. "Oh hey! What can I do for you guys?" He asked.

"Um, we were just looking for a race and I was just wondering if we could borrow your ride for the next race." Luigi said.

"Oh this one? Um...I dunno...it's my main one and I like to use it for a while, but hey...i'm willing to share! Name's Torque!" He said.

"I'm Luigi and this Riku, Blooey and Jerry." He introduced.

"Never seen a crispy Blooper before. I wonder why?" Torque asked.

"Is EVERYONE going to keep asking me that?" Blooey asked in annoyance.

"Sorry, didn't realize it was a touchy subject." Torque apologized. "Anyways, the next race is tomorrow so you can stay at my place for the night." He said.

"Thanks." Luigi said.

_The next day..._

"Alright, have fun." Torque said as he walked over to the stands with Blooey and Jerry. Riku was with Luigi.

"Ah, this reminds me of go karting." Luigi said.

"Why do I have this feeling this'll go chaotic?" Riku asked as he was in the back.

A Lakitu got in front of the racers. "Alright! On your marks..." He said as everyone revved up their engines. "Get set..." Riku gripped the handle bars as tight as he could. "GO!" He yelled as everyone sped past him.

**Luigi Raceway (Mario Kart 64)**

Luigi ran over an item box as Riku suddenly held a red Koopa shell. "What the?" He asked.

"Throw it!" Luigi ordered as Riku nodded and threw it, as the red shell collided into another vehicle.

"Bullseye!" Riku exclaimed.

"I wonder what this button does." Luigi said as he pushed it, as bazookas came out of the sides. "Mama mia! That's incredible!" He exclaimed as they ran over another item box. A Blue shell with wings appeared in Riku's hand.

"And what's this?" Riku asked.

"A Flying Blue shell! It targets anyone in first place!" Luigi explained as Riku gave it to Luigi as he put in one of the rockets.

"FIRE!" Luigi yelled, as the blue shell launched from it.

_Meanwhile...in first place..._

"Hahahaha! Those tiny babies are too slow for Heavy." He said and then he noticed a blue shell in his mirror. "Oh no..." He said as the blue shell collided into him, making a spectacular explosion.

Heavy sat down in the road as everyone sped past him. "DOCTOR!" He yelled.

"Was that...? Nah. I think I'm hallucinating." Riku said.

"You knew that guy?" Luigi asked.

"I think I do, but...i think I was just seeing things." Riku said while shrugging.

Suddenly, a certain robot came speeding past them as it waved at Luigi and sped off. "Was that ROB?" Luigi asked as they ran over another item box. A Bob-omb landed on Riku's hands. "We got a bomb." Riku said.

"Oh! Fire it up!" Luigi said as Riku threw the Bob-omb.

ROB turned around, noticing the Bob-omb coming towards him. "I do not think so." He said as he picked up the bomb and threw it back, as Luigi caught it.

"HEY! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!" Luigi yelled as he got next to ROB and tossed it back.

"I do not have a birthday, silly Luigi." ROB said as he tossed it back.

"Yeah well, I'm allergic to Bob-ombs!" Luigi told him as he tossed it back.

What they don't realize is that they were headed STRAIGHT for a wall as the road curved to a right, but they didn't notice, not even Riku as he has his locked onto the duo.

"Humans are never allergic to Bob-ombs." ROB said as he tossed it back.

"Well I'm a special case!" Luigi said.

"You're just saying that because last time we met, I beat you in the Smash Tournament."

"HEY! I tripped by accident and you just so happened to get that freakin' Smash Ball!"

"It's not my fault humans are so clumsy."

"Hey! I'm not clumsy!"

"Then who slipped and fell while holding a Bob-omb as they were trying to take out Link?"

"HE THREW A BANANA PEEL! THAT MAKES NO DIFFERENCE!"

"You never noticed it, therefore...you are a clumsy human."

"Why I oughta..." Luigi said, shaking his fist angrily at ROB.

"Uh, guys?" Riku grabbed their attention as he pointed to a wall...AND the Bob-omb was STILL lit.

"This is 100% your fault." ROB told him.

"OH SHUT UP!" Luigi yelled.

They then crashed into a wall...and adding insult to injury, the Bob-omb exploded.

"MY RIDE!" Torque exclaimed in anger.

"Well they had a good run." Jerry said.

"I'll grab the shovel." Blooey said.

The smoke cleared as Luigi and Riku were covered in smoke and soot...while ROB was broken in pieces.

"THE WINNER BY DEFAULT IS LUIGI AND RIKU!" The announcer exclaimed as repair men came running over and fixed up ROB.

"Next time we meet at the Smash Tournament, I will not go easy on you." ROB said as he flew off.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Luigi muttered as Riku coughed out smoke.

"How did we live through that is beyond me." Riku said.

**Toad Town**

_Later..._

Luigi and Riku held the trophy up high as Blooey and Jerry smiled at this.

"You owe me five thousand coins so I can repair my ride." Torque angrily said. "And I think I'll stick with you." He said.

"Okay." Luigi said as they walked away back to the boat as Luigi pulled off the marvelous compass piece as he then had a vision. "Jazzafrazz town, huh?" He said as they looked at him.

"Well let's go there then." Blooey said.

"Luigi..." a voice said as Luigi turned around. "Did you guys hear a voice?" He asked.

"No." Riku said.

"Riku..." the same voice said.

"Okay, I hear it." He said.

"I wonder if it's Princess Éclair's voice." Luigi said as they got on the boat.

* * *

**Rogueport**

"Wow...just...wow." Sora said.

"Remind me not to go racing with this guy." Yoshi said as Vivian nodded.

"Anyways, see you guys later." Riku said.

"Later, Riku." Sora said as they walked in the inn.

_Meanwhile..._

**Professor E. Gadd (Luigi's Mansion)**

E. Gadd was working in his lab when a knock was heard from the door. "Coming." He said as he opened it up, seeing Daisy and Rosalina. "Oh hi girls." He said.

"Can we ask you something?" Daisy asked.

"Oh sure, come on in." E Gadd said as they walked in.

"Hello Princess Daisy and Princess Rosalina." FLUDD said as they looked at him.

"Hi." Rosalina waved.

"So what can I do for you girls?" He asked.

"Can I borrow your communicator for something? I need to ask someone about something." Daisy said.

"Okay, sure. I don't mind." E. Gadd said.

Daisy walked to the communicator and typed in someone's name.

_Meanwhile at a workshop somewhere..._

A certain two tailed fox was working on the X-Tornado when his computer went off.

"Huh?" He wondered as he walked over to it and clicked on it.

A screen popped up in front of Daisy. "Daisy?" He asked.

"Hey Tails, can we borrow the X-Tornado?"

"What for?" He asked.

"Well...it's this." Daisy said as she held up the letter.

"Uh, what's the big deal? It's just an invite from a princess who really likes Luigi." Tails said.

"Yeah, but there's more to it. There's a PS right here that Luigi probably didn't notice." She said.

"Let's see here..." Tails said as the screen got closer. "Oh my..." He said. "I'll be right over." He said as he turned off his computer, got in the X-Tornado and flew off.

* * *

**Luigi crashed into a wall and wiped out everyone in the original. I thought "That's too easy." and BAM, made up my own wacky Mario Kart style race!**

**Hint: Who was the guy in first place? I gave a little hint.**

**What was the PS that Tails read? Well find out whenever Luigi tells his next crazy tale!**


	52. Flavio, Bobbery, A Sad Tale

**To Dario Flaman: Yep, it's Heavy!**

* * *

**Rogueport (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

They walked in the inn as they noticed a pirate looking at a strange jewel. "Hey, is that that feller over there Flavio?" Goofy asked.

"Could be." Sora said as they walked to him. "Excuse me, do you happen to go by Flavio?" He asked.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"That is my name." Flavio said, looing at them.

"You see, we're in need of a ship to get to Keelhaul Key, we're just wondering if you have a ship." Mario said.

"Ha! Of course I do, I was planning on going to Keelhaul Key and find it's treasures so I can have it a-I mean share it with my crew." He said.

"You just want it all for yourself, right?" Lightning asked.

"Maybe, anyways, why do you seek me to go Keelhaul Key anyways?" He asked.

"We're looking for a Crystal Star and according to this treasure map, it leads to Keelhaul Key." Mario explained.

"Hold on, did you say 'treasure map'?" Flavio asked.

"Yep, we sure did." Goofy said.

"Let me take a look at this map." Flavio said as Mario gave him the map. "Sweet mother of the Pacific Ocean...this is a real treasure map!" He exclaimed as he looked at him. "Well now! I shall name the man with the red cap the captain. To the ship!" He declared and ran off.

"Let's-a go!" Mario said as they ran off.

**Rogueport**

Once they got to the ship, they were amazed at the sight. "Oh my god, that is one cool ship." Goombella said.

"I...am amazed." Koops said.

"It's amazing, that's for sure." Yoshi said as they walked to the ship.

"There's a...one small problem." Flavio said as they got to the ship. "We have no navigator. The sea is very rough near Keelhaul Key, so we need a navigator so he could help us avoid the rough waters so this is...embarrassing." Flavio said.

"Hey!" A Bob-omb said, grabbing their attention. "Couldn't help but overhear your predicament but there IS a navigator here in Rogueport." He said.

"What are you talking about Pa-Patch?" Flavio asked.

"I'm saying there's an old Bob-omb named Admiral Bobbery in the east side of Rogueport, has his own house and everything. He used to sail the seas." Pa-Patch explained.

"Aha! Alright Captain Mario and friends, you guys go find this Bobbery fella." He said.

"Alright." Mario said as they walked away.

Goofy looked behind as Donald was standing there, looking at someone. "Hey Donald! You coming?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm just looking at that suspicious looking person right there." Donald said, pointing to him.

"Who, Four-Eyes? He's very friendly." Flavio said.

"Nice to meet you. Buh huh huh huh huh." Four-Eyes said.

"Where have I heard that laugh before?" Goombella wondered as Donald started to catch up with them.

They all walked to the east side of Rogueport, but before they could get passed Frankly's, a goon stepped in the way.

"Oh no you don't. You need to pay the fine before entering here." He said.

Flurrie flew up to him and blew wind right at him. "NO FAAAAAAAAAAAAIR!" He yelled as he landed in the water. "JUST YOU WAIT! I WILL COME BACK TO YOU EVENTUALLY!" He yelled.

"Well that was easy; I was going to karate chop the back of his neck, but that works too." Vivian said, smiling innocently as they got to the building.

"Let me check." Vivian said as she went underground and popped up in the house, behind an old Bob-omb. "Excuse me; do you happen to be Bobbery?" She asked as the old Bob-omb turned around.

"Who the bloody heck are you? Never heard of this Bobbery chap. Now go away." He said as he walked to the door and unlocked it. "Get out." He ordered as Vivian shrugged and went underground.

She popped up near Sora. "Well, he didn't say he was Bobbery." She said.

"Maybe Professor Frankly knows something about him." Goombella said as they walked to his place.

**Professor Frankly (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Hey Professor Frankly? Do you know where Admiral Bobbery is?" Goombella asked.

"Bobbery? Yeah, he's next door." Frankly replied.

"Thanks." Goombella said as they walked out.

**Rougeport**

"So it WAS Bobbery..." Vivian said and then sighed. "He just HAD to lie to an innocent girl."

"Said the girl who was going to karate chop that guys neck." Koops said.

"Okay, I may not be THAT innocent." She giggled as they walked back to Bobbery's house and walked in.

"Hey! What are you blokes doing in my house?" Bobbery asked.

"We're going to Keelhaul Key and we need a navigator, a friend said your name and we came to get you." Lightning explained.

"Ha! Good luck going over there. The sea is rough and you will NEVER get me back to the sea. NEVER! Now get out of here." Bobbery ordered as they sighed and walked out.

"Well this stinks, what now?" Koops asked.

"Hmm, maybe someone at the inn knows about him. I could be wrong but it's just a hunch." Goombella said.

"Well let's go back there." Mario said as they walked to the inn.

As they walked in, they looked at the Bartender. "Let's try him." Lightning said as they walked over to him.

"Excuse me." Vivian said, grabbing the Bartender's attention. "Do you happen to know what's the deal with Bobbery?" She asked.

"Dang it, I was going to say that." Yoshi muttered.

"Ah, Bobbery. He said he didn't want to be at sea ever again, correct?" He asked as they nodded. "Well, I'd tell you a story but it's sad. You up for it?"

"We can handle sad stories." Sora said.

"I...uh...yeah sure." Koops said, uncertain if he would be able to handle it.

**Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"It all started when Bobbery was a young sailor and he met a beautiful girl named Scarlette. They were madly in love with each other and then got married. It was a beautiful relationship and I just happened to be Bobbery's best man on his wedding day."

"Whenever Bobbery went out to sea, she would faithfully await his return. His sea adventures could've taken days, weeks or months. But whenever he came back, she would happily greet him." He said.

"However, things happen when you're gone. One fateful day when Bobbery went out to sea, Scarlette became ill. No one knew how she became ill, but she was extremely sick and Bobbery didn't know about this."

"When he came back, he was too late. She succumbed to the illness and died. Bobbery became grief stricken and blamed himself for Scarlette's death. He vowed never to go to the sea ever again."

"Before she died, she wrote this letter and told me, 'Podley, give this to Bobbery.' She said as she gave me the letter...and then died. I tried to give it to him after he blamed himself, but I never had the chance to give it to him." Podley explained as he gave the letter to Sora.

"I don't know what business you have with Bobbery and the ocean, but give him this." He said as they nodded and walked out of the inn.

**Rogueport**

"...Wow." Koops said, wiping tears from his eyes. "That explains why Bobbery was against the ocean."

"No kidding." Sora said as they walked back to Bobbery's house.

"What in the hell are you doing back here?!" Bobbery exclaimed once they walked in.

"We have a letter...from Scarlette that Podley gave us." Sora told him.

"Y-you do?" Bobbery asked as Sora gave it to him and Bobbery opened it up.

**The Other Promise (Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix)**

"Bobbery, if you're reading this...then I have passed away. I assume you might blame yourself for my death, but I want you to be happy, sail the seas once again. I know you have passion for the seas so I would like you to be happy even if I have died. – Scarlette." Bobbery read.

"...Excuse me for a moment." He said as he walked in the other room as the others looked at each other.

"Scarlette...I am happy now that I have read the letter. So I will return to the seas once again by your request." He said as he walked out, looking at them.

**Sora (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Now what are you standing here for? You wanted a navigator, right? Quit standing there and let's get to the seas once again!" Bobbery exclaimed.

"Alright!" Sora said as Bobbery ran off.

"That seemed to do the trick." Lightning said as they ran after him.

* * *

**Sorry for the lateness, I just accidentally wrote this really late at night. Expect another chapter today!**

**As for yesterday...Gust Bellows as the new item for Smash. Yeah, it just blows wind right at ya, sending you away.**


	53. To Keelhaul Key!

**Rogueport (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

They ran to the port as they saw Bobbery on the ship. "Man, he's fast!" Vivian exclaimed as they got to the ship.

"When I get called to sea, I run fast." Bobbery explained once they got on the ship.

"Great, now we have our navigator to Keelhaul Key. Now let's set sail!" Flavio exclaimed.

"Alright, to Keelhaul Key, we shall get there in a few days." Bobbery told them as the ship set off.

Suddenly, an X-Naut appeared near the Gummi Ship. "Grodus, Four-Eye has infiltrated the ship. I repeat, Four-Eye has infiltrated the ship." He said as he looked to the other X-Naut raiding the Gummi ship. "What are you doing?"

"Just looking through this ship that I assume came from that spikey haired boy, duck and dog." The other X-Naut said as he looked at the other. "Wanna go for a joy ride?"

"I call shotgun!" He exclaimed as the two got in and then flew off with it.

**The Great Sea (The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker)**

_Day one: Seas are great, Pa-Patch and the duck got in this huge argument that no one knows about but them. I have no idea what's between them but we'll figure it out. Bobbery seems to be in great spirits, I don't know how Captain Mario and his friends made him so happy._

_The next day_

_Day two: Seas are a bit rough, but Bobbery managed to get us out of the rough areas and we are still on course to Keelhaul Key. However, the Lightning chick developed sea sickness. Sora keeps using that heal spell on her, but she just ends up getting sick again, I should've considered getting a medic. Oh well._

_The next day_

_Day three: It turns out, Captain Mario is also a medic but for some reason he wears his doctor outfit inside his regular outfit. I don't know why he does, but he gave the Lightning girl some medicine and advised her to lie down for a few hours. That seemed to do the trick. The duck and Pa-Patch still keeps getting into arguments though, The ghost girl and the dog are trying to calm them down._

_Later that night..._

"Never knew you were a doctor, Mario." Koops said as Mario smiled.

"Well, I am." Mario said as he changed back to his normal outfit.

"Why do you even wear the doctor outfit when you're wearing your normal outfit?" Vivian asked.

"Always gotta be prepared." Mario said.

"Hey Bobbery! How much longer until we get to Keelhaul Key?" Yoshi asked.

"Oh not long, probably a few more hours until we get there." Bobbery replied.

"You know, Four-Eyes didn't a single word during this whole trip." Goofy said, looking at him.

"I'm a man of few words..." Four-Eye said as Goofy nodded in understanding.

"While we're waiting for a few hours, I guess I can tell a few tales." Flavio said.

"Oh great, there he goes telling another story." Pa-Patch muttered.

Mario noticed Lightning coming out of the ship, rubbing her head. "You feeling okay now?" He asked.

"Sorta, I never thought I'd be sea sick." She said while sighing.

"The sea is not for everyone, my dear Lightning." Bobbery said as he walked to her. "But you are a brave and courageous woman who gets sea sick. I am proud that you are braving the sea and not chickening out." He smiled.

"Bobbery, did you know that she's a soldier?" Koops said.

"Yeah...a soldier that gets sea sick..." Lightning muttered.

"All soldiers have at least one weakness, your weakness is the open sea and it looks like you're conquering it." Bobbery said, as he then noticing Lightning going green again. "...Well, sort of." He said as Lightning ran over to the edge again.

"Mama mia..." Mario sighed, when suddenly, the ship stopped.

"Did the ship just stop?" Pa-Patch asked as Sora used Curaga on Lightning again.

"Thanks..." Lightning weakly said.

"Hey, Flavio! The ship stopped!" Pa-Patch said.

"Huh? Well go see what's wrong!" He ordered as Pa-Patch nodded as he climbed to the top.

"Hey! I'm going up there too!" Donald said as he climbed up with Pa-Patch.

"Oh brother, here we go again." Sora sighed.

"Suddenly, I feel much better. Are we at Keelhaul Key yet?" Lightning asked.

"We're a few hours away, but we stopped for unknown reasons. I'm getting a little suspicious right now." Bobbery explained.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Hey! Quit shoving me!" Donald exclaimed.

"You're the one that's shoving me, you crazy duck!" Pa-Patch told him as they kept glaring at each other.

"QUIT YOUR FIGHTING AND FIGURE OUT WHY WE'RE STUCK IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!" Flavio ordered while yelling.

"Easy now..." Mario said as Flavio sighed.

"Sorry, I can never understand why those two argue a lot." Flavio said.

Donald and Pa-Patch glared at each other before looking out. "I'm not seeing anything, I think the engine stopped." Donald said.

Suddenly, a blue flame poked Pa-Patch from behind. "Quit poking me, duck." He muttered quietly as the blue flame shoved him this time. "WOULD YOU QUIT SHOVING ME?!" He yelled at Donald as he turned around, the blue flame disappearing.

"I'm not shoving you!" Donald told him as he turned around.

"Don't lie to me, duck." Pa-Patch said.

"I am NOT lying to you. I am not even tou-...Pa-Patch. Look behind you." He said as he suddenly grew scared.

"What are you blabbering about now?" He asked as he turned around, seeing the blue flame. "Oooooh." He said as he looked at Donald.

"Do you have any threes?" Yoshi asked.

"Go fish." Vivian said.

"Blast! I do." Bobbery muttered.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Pa-Patch and Donald yelled, grabbing their attention as they climbed down.

"TH-THEY'RE HERE!" Pa-Patch yelled.

"Who's here?" Sora asked when suddenly tons of blue flames surrounded the ship.

"The ghosts! That's who's here!" Bobbery exclaimed.

**Night of Fate (Kingdom Hearts)**

"OoOoOoOoOoOoO! OoOoOoOoOoo! Turn baaaaaack before your ship sinks to the bottom of the ocean!" A voice suddenly said.

"That voice...it can't be..." Bobbery said.

"Yikes, that's creepy." Koops said.

"WHOEVER YOU ARE, YOU DON'T SCARE ME! THIS PIRATE IS AFRAID OF NO GHOSTS!" Flavio yelled.

"So beeeee iiiiiit. You will sink to the bottom of the oceaaaaan." The voice said.

Suddenly, the ship began to sink. "OH GREAT! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" A Toad yelled at Flavio.

"I guess I'll never see my brother now. Thanks a lot." Another Toad muttered.

"MAYDAY! MAYDAY! WE'RE GOING DOWN!" Koops yelled, freaking out.

"We will NOT abandon ship! A captain stays with their sinking ship and so will it's crew!" Flavio declared, as he noticed a couple of Toads and Four-Eyes abandoning ship. "YOU COWARDS!" He yelled.

The ship sunk to the bottom of the ocean, taking everyone with it.

* * *

**This just in: Metal Mario, Lakitu, and Shy Guy have been confirmed for Mario Kart 8. BUT THAT'S NOT ALL! We got new items! A Boomerang and that Planted Piranha Plant thing from 3D World.**

**But wait! There's more! We got retro Mario tracks! For the shell cup we got: Wii Moo Moo Meadows, DS Cheep Cheep Beach, GBA Mario Circuit, and N64 Toad's Turnpike.  
**

**Banana Cup: GCN Dry Dry Desert, SNES Donut Plains 3, N64 Royal Raceway, and 3DS DK Jungle.  
**

**Lightning Cup: So far, it's Tick-Tock Clock and...wait for it... N64 RAINBOW ROAD. Yeah, that's right. The beautiful music is returning once again!**

**The ones still being determined is Grumble Volcano, Music Park and Piranha Plant Slide.**

**That trailer brought me to tears.**


	54. Stranded

_Day 4: Ever since those ghosts sunk our ship, we drifted to the island, the casualty was my ship. Blasted ghosts! However, we did lose sight of our navigator, Four-Eyes and a Toad._

_Day 5: We set up a shop, and a small inn for the others. Still no sign of Bobbery, Four-Eyes and the Toad. I assume they're walking around the island, looking for food for all of us. Pa-Patch blames me for the sunken ship, however._

_Day 6: Just when we were getting settled on Keelhaul Key, we encountered two people on the island. They call themselves Toon Link and Tetra, they seem to be great friends with Captain Mario, judging by the way they hugged. They probably got stranded the same way we did. The question is, how do we get off this damn island?_

**Keelhaul Key (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Sora was sitting on the ground, looking at the ocean. "How are we going to get off this island?" He wondered.

"Well, we are here for the Crystal Star but we don't know where it's at." Goofy said as he sat down next to him.

"Uh, guys?" Lightning grabbed their attention. "You might want to come see this." She said as they got up and ran off with her.

"They're fighting...again?" Sora asked as Lightning nodded.

"If you weren't in one of your story moods, we wouldn't have crashed on this damn island!" Pa-Patch exclaimed.

"Says the scaredy cat Bob-omb that got scared of one simple ghost!" Flavio told him.

"Shut up! We don't know where Bobbery is, he's probably dead along with Four-Eyes. Let's face it. You are a very bad sailor!"

"Take those words back."

"Never."

"FINE THEN! WE SHALL SETTLE THIS LIKE GENTLEMAN!" Flavio yelled.

"Alright, break it up!" Toon Link said as he got between them. "I can't stand it when people fight." He said.

"What about the time when we took down Ganondork together?" Tetra asked. "Besides, you said it yourself that you like to fight."

"That's totally different!" Toon Link looked at her with annoyance.

"Mama mia, I have this feeling this fight will go on forever..." Mario muttered.

"You know what? We should settle this somewhere else." Pa-Patch said.

"Yeah, I agree!" Flavio said as they walked off together, causing Toon Link to facepalm.

"Well, at least you tried." Vivian said.

"Trying to stop two pirates from arguing is like trying to tell Bowser that Ganonbutt is more sinister than him." Toon Link muttered as Tetra laughed at this.

"Good one!" She laughed.

"Well, we still need to find Bobbery, Four-Eyes and the Toad, but since these two keep arguing, it gets us nowhere. It's more annoying when Donald fights with Pa-Patch." Yoshi said.

Suddenly, they both heard Pa-Patch and Flavio scream as they turned to them while Flavio and Pa-Patch running back and hiding behind Sora.

"What is it, Wolfos? Stallord? Skulltulas?" Toon Link randomly guessed.

"No! Them!" Flavio said as he pointed to two blue fires coming for them.

"Seriously? I was expecting more of a challenge." Toon Link said as he shrugged and took out his sword.

"G-go after them!" Flavio ordered as Sora sighed and took out his Ultima while the others got ready for combat.

**Tension Rising (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"According to my tattle log, the blue flames are called Embers." Goombella said.

"How about if I just call them Fire Butt?" Toon Link asked as he ran over to an Ember and slashed it while Sora used Thundaga on the same Ember.

"TAKE THIS!" Tetra said as she slashed through an Ember while Koops slammed into the same Ember.

"This might not work, but..." Toon Link brought out a Bomb and threw it, as it exploded right on the Ember...which killed it. "Huh?"

"They're weak against explosions." Goombella said, reading from her Tattle log.

"Seriously? GO ME!" Toon Link cheered while Mario jumped behind him and hammered the other Ember, killing it as well.

**Keelhaul Key**

"Okay, instead of just sticking around here, I vote we just let Captain Mario and his friends find Admiral Bobbery and the other two." Flavio said.

"Alright then, let's go then." Mario said as they walked off.

"Honestly, I never seen such a cowardly pirate before." Toon Link said, cutting some huge grass in the way.

"Remember when you joined the pirates? You were cowardly, you were screaming your head off the entire time." Tetra teased.

"Well EXCUUUUUUUUUUUUUSE me, Zelda! You launched me from a freaking cannon!" Toon Link shot back.

"Ha! I can never forget that priceless moment." Tetra giggled.

"So how did you guys get here anyways?" Mario asked.

"Well, we were on our way back to Hyrule when we accidentally come near this stupid island. Next thing we know, our entire ship is destroyed." He explained.

"And when we were back, I was going to show Link my fancy new dress once I transformed back into Zelda, but I guess THAT won't happen, considering the dress is lost as sea somewhere..." Tetra muttered.

"Wow, that sucks." Koops said.

"Tell me about it..." Tetra muttered.

"You filthy fire ghosts! Away with you!" said a voice as that grabbed their attention.

"Did you guys hear that?" Donald asked.

"We're not deaf, you know." Toon Link told him as he brought out his hook shot and fired it at a tree above the cliff. "Alright, ladies first." He said as Flurrie picked up Goombella and flew up while Vivian took Lightning underground as they popped up above the cliff. "That's NOT what I had in mind!" He exclaimed.

"Ah get over it, Mario gets interesting friends all the time." Tetra said as she climbed up the hook shot.

"I'm RIGHT here, you know." Mario said as he climbed up, then Sora, then Donald, Goofy, Koops and Yoshi, while Toon Link followed them up.

"Ah, it's Bobbery, Four-Eyes and the Toad!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"That's Four-Eyes? I was kinda hoping for a guy with actual four eyes." Toon Link said.

"Really dude?" Tetra asked.

"Hey, we saw weird things on the sea, you'd think a guy with four eyes would be a really weird thing for me to say?"

"Good point." Tetra said.

Bobbery noticed Sora and the others and then he looked Four-Eyes and the Toad. "You guys go with them; I'll fend 'em off as long as I can." Bobbery ordered.

"But..." Toad said.

"JUST GO!" Bobbery ordered as he ran off, the Embers following him.

"He's brave, I'll give 'em that." Four-Eyes said as he looked at them. "I think you should follow him, he might need some help." He said as they nodded. "As for you, in front of that computer screen. You better not tell these guys who I REALLY am if you know what's good for ya." He said as he walked off with the Toad.

"Uh...?" Lightning wondered while tilting her head.

"What computer screen?" Mario asked.

"I'm wondering if Pit is rubbing off on everyone." Toon Link wondered as they ran off to catch up with Bobbery.

They ran through the bridge and then noticed Bobbery. "Is that the best you can do? Ow! I've faced things tougher than you!" He exclaimed.

"Not exactly a badass..." Tetra said.

"HEY FIRE FREAKS!" Toon Link yelled, grabbing the Embers' attention. "Why don't you pick on someone else?" He asked as the Embers glared at them and went for them.

**Tension Rising**

"FREEZE!" Lightning yelled as she used Blizzaga on the Ember while Toon Link fired some arrows at another.

Goofy used Goofy Tornado on the Ember as Sora used Thundaga on it.

Koops spun in his shell and launched himself to the Ember, but it dodged, however Tetra grabbed Koops and threw him to the Ember, knocking it to the water. "Nice one!" Koops said as they both high fived.

Yoshi ran over to the last Ember and gulped him up. However... "HOT! HOT! HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!" Yoshi yelled as he breathed fire...right in Toon Link's face.

"Oh...that's gotta hurt." Tetra said as Toon Link coughed out smoke.

"First Charizard, now this..." Toon Link muttered as Yoshi grabbed Lightning's gunblade and used Blizzaga on his mouth.

"Ah...much better." He said.

"And yet...Bowser's fire breath didn't faze you?" Mario asked.

"It wasn't that hot." Yoshi said as he gave Lightning back the gunblade.

**Roxas (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"You came to save me..." Bobbery weakly said. "However...it's too late for me now. I'm all beat up...I have one last request. Go back to the camp and...get some Root beer for me...before I be with Scarlette once again." He said.

Toon Link raised an eyebrow at this and shrugged. "Uh...Tetra, how about you keep an eye on him while we go get the soda?" He asked.

"Keep an eye on him? Boring!" Tetra exclaimed as they walked away.

"Do you think he's faking it?" Mario asked.

"Oh I know a faker when I see one." Toon Link muttered as walked back to the camp.

**Keelhaul Key**

"Ah, Four-eyes! Toad! You're back." Flavio said as he then noticed Sora and the others.

"Captain Mario and friends, where's Bobbery?" He asked.

"Seriously injured...or at least he THINKS he is. He requested some Root Beer for his final request." Toon Link replied.

"Root beer? We got plenty in the cooler." Pa-Patch said as he opened up the cooler and looked in. "Let's see...ah, this'll do." Pa-Patch said as he took out a root beer and gave it to Mario. "Give it to Bobbery for us." He said as they nodded and walked back.

_Meanwhile..._

Tetra looked at the clouds while lying down next to Bobbery. "This is totally boring." She muttered.

"Waiting for death to take me isn't quite as boring as you think." Bobbery said as they both noticed them coming back, however Tetra noticed Toon Link shaking the Root Beer.

_Oh dear...I have this feeling.._. Tetra thought to herself.

"Here's the Root Beer you requested." Toon Link said, while giving it to Bobbery.

"Thanks, lad." He said as he took it while Toon Link looked at them and held his fingers up, counting down.

As soon as Bobbery opened it up, a soda explosion sprayed out right in his face. "WHOA!" He yelled.

"You were faking your death, weren't you?" Toon Link asked.

"Can't an old sailor have their moment?" Bobbery asked while drinking what was left of the Root Beer. "Ah, much better."

"You could've TOLD ME he was faking it." Tetra said.

"Sorry." Toon Link smiled innocently as Tetra rolled her eyes.

"Well what are we standing here for? Let's continue on." Bobbery said as they nodded and walked off.

"Okay, what is with this wall?" Donald asked when they reached a dead end.

"Wait, there's something on this wall." Tetra said as they looked at it. "It's shaped like a skull."

"Where have I seen that before?" Goombella asked as they all thought about it.

"Wait, I remember Flavio having it when we walked at the inn at Rogueport, I remember him taking it." Lightning said.

"Well let's go get him then." Bobbery said as they ran off.

* * *

**Isabelle, the Animal Crossing cutie has joined Smash 4! ...As a new Assist Trophy. But that's not all! There will be a Smash Bros Direct on the 8th. Finally, we get to see when the release date is and get another newcomer. I call Palutena!**


	55. Flavio's Unwillingness

**Keelhaul Key (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"So what is this skull you just mentioned?" Toon Link asked as they were walking back.

"Well, it's this red crystal skull that Flavio had in Rogueport." Lightning explained.

"That'a fancy way to call a rupee." Tetra said.

"I doubt it's a rupee, but it sounds fancy...and a little familiar." Toon Link said.

"What, you seen it before?" Mario asked.

"No, but I feel as if I've seen a movie about a crystal skull, though." Toon Link replied.

"Ah! Bobbery! You have returned!" Flavio exclaimed once they got back to the camp.

"Flavio here was crying like a baby because he thought you died." Pa-Patch said.

"I WAS NOT!" Flavio yelled at him.

"Flavio, we need you to come with us." Bobbery said.

"What? No. I'd rather stay here, away from any monsters because I care about my comrades here." Flavio said.

"Comrades? AS IF. You only care about yourself. Think about it, you hid behind Sora like a coward and told him and us to fight the Embers. You just wanted us to sacrifice our lives to save your sorry ass. You don't care for your friends, you only care for yourself." Tetra scolded.

"Can I just say that I'm in love right now?" Yoshi asked.

"Sorry, I called dibs on her a long time ago." Toon Link smiled.

"H-how dare you! You can't speak to me in that tone with me! I will not move from this spot." Flavio protested.

"I'm the captain here and I say you should come along with us." Mario said.

"Who made YOU captain?" Flavio asked.

"I believe you did." Mario replied.

"Alright, let's put up a vote. Who here wants Flavio to stay?" Vivian asked as only Flavio raised his hand.

"Who here wants Flavio to come with us?" She asked, as everyone ELSE raised their hands.

"I hate you all..." Flavio muttered.

"Now come along. We are wasting time as it is." Bobbery said as they walked up, with Flavio trudging behind.

"If everyone else raised their hands, I would've stayed at the camp." Flavio said.

"You're just looking out only for yourself, not your fellow pirate crew as well. You are just a whiny, bratty, greedy pirate that wants what you want. That's not going to work when I'm around, buddy." Tetra said.

"So is she always like this when she's Zelda?" Sora asked Toon Link.

"When she's Zelda, she's calm, innocent and very friendly. When she turns into Tetra however...it's a whole new personality change. She turns into a complete badass." He replied as Sora nodded in understanding.

"I wonder if Donald can go under a personality change, I'd like to see a more friendlier duck." Koops said, as Donald glared at him.

They reached the wall as Flavio stopped walking. "Why did you stop?" Vivian curiously asked.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"I just felt like it, just wanted to take a look at the rock from the distance." Flavio said.

"Is someone afraid of a little water?" Lightning asked.

"Me? No. This pirate is afraid of NO water!" Flavio exclaimed.

"And yet, you're afraid of a little blue flame." Toon Link said.

"Shut up." Flavio muttered as Sora walked to him.

"Can we use your red crystal skull?" He asked.

"What?! Why?" He asked in shock.

"Well, there's a hole shaped like your skull in the rock and we're going to see if it fits." He explained.

"...Fine." He said as he gave the skull to Sora. "But be careful with that." He ordered as Sora nodded and walked to the rock wall.

"Let's see, we just hook this thing up to this hole right here." Toon Link said as Sora gave him the skull as he placed it in. It fit perfectly. "OH YEAH!" Toon Link fist pumped.

"Hmm, were these eyes glowing all this time?" Goofy wondered as he was looking at the statues.

"Oh! I remember something from a song I used to sing. Stomp on the little ones head three times and whack the big one four times...and then throw a bomb at something, but I don't understand right part." Flavio explained.

"I got the stomping part." Yoshi said as he ground pounded on it, and then Tetra pushed him off and stomped her foot on it, and then Lightning jumped on it, landing right on top of it.

"Well that was easy." Tetra said.

Sora took out his Ultima while Lightning took out her Gunblade, Mario took out his hammer and Link took out his sword. "This will go well..." Donald muttered.

All four of them lunged and hit the big head at the same time. "Doesn't that count as one time?" Vivian wondered as she noticed a hole in the wall opening up. "...I guess not."

"I got it." Toon Link said as he pulled out a bomb and threw it, however his aim was way off as it hit the wall and bounced back to him and exploded.

The smoke cleared as Toon Link coughed out smoke. "Nice aim." Tetra sarcastically commented.

"Shut up." Toon Link muttered.

"Mario, throw me. I assume you have better aim than Toon Link over here." Bobbery said.

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!" Toon Link yelled as Mario picked up Bobbery and threw him right through the hole, as Bobbery exploded behind the wall, destroying it. "Show off." He muttered as Bobbery walked out without a scratch on him.

"Nice work! The cave that probably leads to the legendary treasure you are looking for." Flavio smiled and then frowned. "WAIT! MY SKULL! YOU DESTROYED IT!" He yelled...as the skull landed in front of him. "Oh, never mind."

"So quick to judge..." Tetra muttered.

"Well, you guys have fun in the cave. I'm heading back to camp." Flavio said as he ran off.

"Coward." Tetra said. "One of these days, I'm going to force him to put his big boy pants on." She muttered as they walked in the cave.

_Day 7: Captain Mario and his friends are now in the Pirate's Grotto. I hope they can find the treasure they are looking for and I'm glad Tetra went with them. She scares me._

**Pirate's Grotto (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Well, this cave smells...like something, but I don't know how to describe it." Toon Link said.

"How about it reeks like hell?" Yoshi suggested.

"Nah, I'm thinking of extremely damp." Toon Link said as they walked through the entrance of Pirate's Grotto.

"OoOoOoOoOoOoO! OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO!" The same spooky voice said.

"Okay, creepy...that was the same voice we heard when we were coming to the island." Koops said.

"That's what we heard too when we came close to the island by accident." Toon Link said.

"Well whatever it is, we need to exercise extreme caution around here. There's something I'm not trusting about this place." Tetra suggested.

"Tetra's right, who knows what might happen here. Stay close together." Bobbery said as they all nodded and walked farther in Pirate's Grotto.

* * *

**I think i'm having too much fun voicing Tetra...**


	56. Cave Exploring

**Pirate's Grotto (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Everyone walked further until they came across spikes raising from the floor. "Okay, that's totally unfair." Toon Link said.

The spikes lowered as Donald smiled. "Coming through!" He exclaimed as he ran forward.

"WAIT! DONALD!" Toon Link yelled but the spikes rose up, as Donald yelled in pain as he fell in the water, and then he jumped out of the water screaming in pain as he landed near the others, with a fish biting his tail, causing Toon Link to facepalm while Tetra just randomly poked the fish.

"I got it." Sora said as he used Magnega to pull the fish from Donald's tail and then threw it back, and Tetra poked Donald's bare tail.

"Huh, it feels weird." Tetra said as Donald glared at her.

"Hmm, so it's timed." Mario said as the spikes rose from the ground and lowered, five seconds later it repeated the cycle.

"So we have five seconds to go through this spiked floor, but judging how long it is, it's going to be challenging and near impossible." Toon Link said as the spikes rose while Sora used Curaga on Donald.

"Sora, what if you put a stop spell on these spikes so we can easily go through them?" Goofy suggested.

"I had the same idea." Sora said as he took out his Ultima and used Stopza on the spikes.

"Sora my boy, you continue to amaze me." Bobbery said as they easily walked through the spike trap.

"This is so amazing." Tetra said as they got past the trap, and then the spikes rose up. "In your face, spikes." She smiled as Toon Link and Lightning gave her an odd look before they continued forward.

As soon as they continued forward, they heard something as they turned to see Bullet Bills coming for them. "INCOMING!" Koops yelled as they all dodged them as they noticed Bullet Bill Blasters at the end of the bridge.

"Oh I see, it's the 'You Shall Not Pass' crew." Toon Link said.

"Well we are going to pass once we're through with these idiots." Tetra said.

**Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

The Bullet Bill Blasters fired Bullet Bills at them, but they ran forward as Mario and Toon Link jumped on the Bullet Bills while Tetra and Lightning slashed them away after the two jumped on them.

"Where did you find those jumping skills?" Mario asked.

"I learned from the best when Tabuu happened to ruin the Smash tournament." Toon Link replied while smiling as he pulled out his Hookshot and fired at a Bullet Bill as he turned around and fired it at Sora, who used Aerial Slam on it, causing it to explode once it hit the ground.

Flurrie blew wind at another Bullet Bill, making it turn around as it slammed into the other Bullet Bill that Toon Link was on as it exploded. "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!" He yelled as he was launched and then landed on the Bullet Bill Blaster. "I...uh...meant to do that!" He said.

"Well it worked." Tetra said, slashing another Bullet Bill while trying to glare at Flurrie.

Toon Link pulled out two bombs as he put a bomb in one and the other one in the other Bullet Bill Blaster. "TAKE COVER!" He yelled as he jumped off and landed near Sora, as the two Bullet Bill Blaster's exploded.

**Pirate's Grotto**

"Well that's one way to get rid of them." Yoshi said as Vivian and Tetra pushed the Blaster's in the water.

They continued forward as they noticed a waterfall and a gate in front of it. "So uh...does anyone know where that leads to?" Yoshi asked.

"I have no clue." Toon Link said as they jumped through the gap.

"Something tells me we need to find a lever of some sort." Tetra said, looking at a machine hooked up to a gate as they continued walking.

"Oh great, a locked door." Toon Link muttered.

"Hey, we can climb up this wall here." Sora said, pointing.

"Climbing? Piece of cake." Toon Link said as he started to climb, and then noticed Mario doing his famous jumps on the steps, Flurrie holding Goombella and Koops, Sora, Donald and Goofy flying up, Vivian pulling Lightning down as they pulled up, and Tetra and Bobbery riding on Yoshi to the top. "ARE YOU ALL THAT LAZY?!" Toon Link exclaimed.

"Nah, we like to do it our own way, your way is just too boring." Tetra told him as she helped him up.

"Well excuse me for doing it the original way..." Toon Link muttered as Tetra giggled at Toon Link's annoyance.

"Hey, this door is locked." Lightning said, looking at it.

"Hmm, I wonder..." Toon Link said as he planted a bomb near it and ran for cover, as it exploded...but the door was still standing and hardly a dent. "Are you kidding me?" He asked.

"Now now, that wasn't a bad thought, there might be something a little bit more...better than blasting open a door." Mario said.

"Hey Mario, I see a switch on that little ledge right there." Bobbery said as Mario noticed.

"I'll throw you up there." Mario said as he picked him up and threw him, as Bobbery exploded near the switch, and the door opened up.

"That was easy." Bobbery said.

"OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO! OoOoOoOoOoO! Turn baaaaaaaaaaaaack...leave this plaaaaace or you will never leaaaaave." The ghost voice said.

"Ha! We are NOTHING like Luigi! We can take you on!" Toon Link declared.

"Why did you bring Luigi into this?" Tetra asked.

"Well, he would've bailed when he heard the voice...and I still tease him ever since he was afraid of freaking Waddle Dees." He explained.

"Yeah true, but I think everyone should give Luigi a little break every now and then." Tetra said as they walked further.

"I swear, I feel like I've been to this room." Donald said.

"It's probably because it's the same room, but a different area of said room." Lightning said.

"I was thinking the same thing." Mario said as they walked forward, jumping over the small waterfall and continued onward.

"So what room is this?" Goombella wondered.

"Looks like a storage room, but I don't know what it's for." Lightning said as they looked around.

"Hey look!" Goofy said, pointing to a key on a shelf.

"Hey, if we get that key, we can unlock that door." Toon Link said.

"I got it." Flurrie said as she flew up to get the key and flew back down and gave it to Sora.

"Thanks, now let's go unlock that door!" Sora said as they ran off back to the door.

As soon as they got to the cliff, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Mario jumped down, Flurrie carried Koops and Goombella down, Yoshi landed with Tetra and Bobbery, Vivian popped up next to Sora with Lightning as they all looked up at Toon Link. "Hey, it's fine if you jump!" Tetra called out to him.

"I know, I'm just taking my time." He said as he took a deep breath and backed up. "You are not a cliff jumper...you are NOT your adult non-cartoony self..." He told himself as he looked at the gap. "...Here goes nothing." He said as he started to run and then jumped...and then he fell. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled as he landed on someone. Tetra to be exact.

"Oh, are you okay?" Lightning asked.

"I think we need to give them some privacy." Vivian giggled as Toon Link's lips met Tetra's lips while Sora unlocked the door.

Toon Link parted from Tetra as they both blushed. "When I imagined my first kiss, I imagined it under moonlight at Hyrule alone." Toon Link said.

"Well...we can always do that after we get off this island." Tetra said, blushing as they walked through the door with the others.

* * *

**This WOULD'VE been put up hours ago, but as I was typing this story, I was easily distracted.**

**If you haven't noticed, Toon Link made a Lord of the Rings reference.**


	57. Paper Boat!

**Pirate's Grotto (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Oh great, more spikes." Toon Link said as spikes were coming out from the wall.

"I got it covered." Mario said as he turned into a paper tube and rolled his way forward, only to stop at some lower spikes and then continuing on and then he turned back to normal at the end.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" Toon Link exclaimed.

"Oh, it's a long story." Mario replied.

"By long, you mean complicated, right?" Tetra asked.

"Yeah." Mario said as Sora used Stopza on the spikes as they easily walked through it.

When they walked in the next room, they heard an explosion as they noticed Bullet Bill Blasters and Bullet Bills. "These guys again?" Toon Link asked.

"Well let's do what we did last time." Sora said as Toon Link nodded.

"Let's do it." Toon Link said, taking out his sword.

**Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Toon Link quickly ran forward and slid under the Bullet Bills that were fired while Mario and Sora jumped on top of them and then Lightning quickly slashed both of them, as they both hit the wall at the same time, causing two explosions.

Yoshi ran right through the explosion as Toon Link slashed a Bullet Bill away as Yoshi ate it and then spat it out right at Mario who did a backflip as his foot kicked the Bullet Bill right to the other Bullet Bill, causing both of them to explode.

Toon Link jumped up and landed on a Bullet Bill and then launched himself, took out his hookshot and fired at the ceiling. When it hooked to the ceiling, he swung forward and landed on the Bullet Bill Blaster while Tetra slashed the Bullet Bill away.

"Here's a couple of bombs!" Toon Link smiled as he pulled out two bombs and put them in the blasters, and then jumped off and landed near Mario, and then the Blasters exploded.

**Pirate's Grotto**

"That was just...amazing." Koops said as they walked forward.

"Heheh, thanks." Toon Link smiled as they continued onward.

"You know, I wonder. What is that blade you use anyways? I'm curious what it is." Tetra said, looking at Sora.

"It's called a Keyblade and the one I'm using is the Ultima." He explained.

"So...a Key acting like a sword? Well somebody got original." Toon Link said.

"Actually, it came to me one night." He said as he explained how he got the Keyblade.

"Wow, interesting story." Yoshi said.

"That beats Flavio's stories any day." Lightning said.

"Yeah, Flavio's stories a bit...weird." Mario nodded in agreement as they walked in the next room.

"Well that sucks, it's a destroyed ship...or what's left of it." Sora said.

"I wonder what we'll find in the ship. Could be something useful." Vivian thought out loud as they walked in the destroyed ship.

"Oh...hell..." Mario muttered as he noticed a black chest.

"What? Bad experiences with a black chest or something?" Toon Link asked.

"I guess you can say that." Mario said as he knocked on the chest.

"Oh! Visitors!" a voice said.

"What the hell was that?!" Tetra asked.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Oh good, I was thinking no one would find me inside HERE in this deserted island of all places. I'm glad you found me." The voice said.

"Cut the charade. I met three of your friends in different places, all they did was curse me and you'll do the same once we find the key." Mario said, as Toon Link and Tetra raised an eyebrow.

"Come again? You found THREE of my friends? Dang it, I'm the last one then! Okay fine, ruin the moment, but seriously. I need to curse you once I'm out of here."

"Well fine, just need to find it here somewhere." Mario said.

Suddenly, Dark Balls, Soldiers, Air Soldiers, Powerwilds and an Ember appeared out of thin air.

"What the heck?" Toon Link asked.

"Heartless." Sora told him as he summoned the Ultima.

**Tension Rising (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"So is the Ember a Heartless or something?" Toon Link asked as he slashed a Powerwild.

"No, just a ghost." Sora told him as he used Triple Firaga on the Air Soldiers.

Mario ran over to a Dark Ball and swung his hammer at it while Vivian appeared behind a Powerwild and punched it from behind. "Seriously, Monkey Heartless? That's a little weird." She said.

"These Heartless lads all look weird." Bobbery said as he exploded near a Soldier, blasting it to an Air Solider which knocked them both down as Lightning used Zantetsuken on them.

Koops spun in his shell and slammed into a Powerwild and then kicked it to Donald who used Thundaga on it.

Sora jumped up and used Strike Raid on a Dark Ball while Tetra slashed a Powerwild.

Toon Link pulled out a bomb and threw it at the remaining Ember, as it was instantly killed by the bomb. "Whoa, I never knew my bombs was THAT powerful." He said as Sora noticed a key after all the Heartless were eliminated.

**Pirate's Grotto**

"Here you go." Sora said, giving Mario the key.

"Here goes nothing." Mario muttered. "Alright, I'm unlocking it." He told the chest.

"Alright...now without further ado..." He cleared his throat. "FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!" He yelled as the darkness trapped Mario, surprising Vivian, Bobbery, Toon Link and Tetra.

"MARIO!" Vivian yelled as Bobbery, Toon Link and Tetra ran over to the darkness.

"You okay in there, lad?" Bobbery asked.

**Curse of the Black Chest (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Alright, cut to the chase. What kind of curse are you going to give me?" Mario asked a little impatiently.

"Patience, my dear friend. I need to mock you first."

"About no this time? Your three friends mocked me and it's getting old." Mario told him.

"Alright fine...spoil the moment again." He muttered as Mario was enveloped by a bright light.

"What is it this time?" Mario asked.

"Turn you into a paper boat and not just those little toy paper boats, you can turn into a sailboat, a speed boat, a Titanic-like ship, you name it!"

"Isn't that kind of impossible? Humans can't turn into paper ships."

"Oh I see, you're one of THOSE people! If I had hands, I'd make a sign that said, 'Logic Police' with an arrow pointed at you, but I don't." he said as Mario rolled his eyes.

"Anyways. I'm done here. Thanks for letting me have my moment here." He said as the darkness disappeared.

**Pirate's Grotto**

"Okay, I didn't understand that. What about a paper boat?" Toon Link asked.

"You'll find out later." Mario said as they walked out of the ship.

_Lots of backtracking and trying to find a boat panel later..._

"Ah, here's one." Mario said.

"So why are in here of all places?" Toon Link asked.

"Showing you." Mario said as he stepped in the boat panel...and turned into a speed boat.

"WHOA!" Toon Link yelled as they all hopped into the boat as Mario drove around.

"This...is actually pretty relaxing." Goofy said as he sat down and lay down on his back.

"Yeah, this is pretty cool." Donald said as then Mario turned...to the waterfall. "Uh oh."

"Don't tell me, we're all going down a huge waterfall?" Toon Link asked, his back turned to Donald.

"Yep." Donald said.

"We're all going to get drenched big time?" He asked.

"Most likely." Donald nodded.

"..Bring it on." Toon Link said.

"Where have I heard that before?" Tetra asked, before Mario went down the waterfall.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!" They all yelled as the boat dived straight in the water...and then came up to the surface five seconds later.

"Yuck! Salt Water up in the nose!" Toon Link exclaimed in disgust.

"Well, that went well..." Lightning said while Goofy took his hat off and twisted it, as water poured out of it.

Mario turned a corner as they appeared in the room where the spikes were raising from the ground. "What are we doing here?" Tetra asked.

"I think I know why." Sora said, pointing to some sort of broken lever on a broken part of a ship.

"Oh! That could fit to the machine we saw earlier!" Tetra exclaimed as she jumped off Boat Mario, grabbed the lever and jumped back. "Now, let's go raise that gate." Tetra said.

_One boat panel finding later..._

"Mama Mia, I'm totally soaked." Mario muttered when he turned back to normal.

"Well that's what you get for going down a waterful." Tetra told him as they walked to the machine as Tetra hooked it up as Sora pushed the lever to raise the gate.

"OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO! OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO!" The ghost voice said.

"That freaky voice again? We must be getting close." Yoshi asked.

Toon Link looked at the waterfall and sweatdropped. "Are we seriously going down that thing again?" He asked.

"Yep, let's go." Tetra said as they walked away.

_Two minutes later..._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" They all yelled as they fell down the water fall again.

Once Boat Mario came up, they were soaked and drenched once again. "Gross! I think I accidentally swallowed some sea water!" Toon Link exclaimed in disgust as Boat Mario sailed through the gate.

* * *

**Oh GREEEEAT. Metroid is back as a returning Assist Trophy!**

**Hey, the Smash Direct is tomorrow!**


	58. Cortez, the Undead Pirate!

**Pirate's Grotto (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Well this is relaxing...minus everyone getting soaked again." Sora said as Mario was cruising on the water.

"Well, at least we can all relax." Bobbery said as he looked at Lightning...turning green again. "Well most of us." He said.

"We gotta get to a boal panel...and fast." Tetra said as Mario sped up...only it just made Lightning even worse.

"WAVES COMING UP AHEAD!" Koops yelled.

"Oh, this might be...trouble." Bobbery said, looking at Lightning who was leaning out of boat Mario. "Glad it's out back and in the front." He muttered.

Mario hit a wave as he caught some serious air. "WOOHOO!" Toon Link yelled as Mario landed.

"You'd think she wouldn't get sea sickness in here." Yoshi said.

"Maybe it's how the boat is moving, when the ship stopped before we sunk, Lightning was feeling much better." Vivian said.

"You might be on to something." Bobbery said as Mario sped right into a room.

"HEY! Is that a ship?" asked a voice, as they turned to the voice.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Oh my god! It is!" A Toad said.

"HEY! HEY! OVER HERE! COME SAVE US!" Another Toad yelled.

"Well, let's go over there, I guess." Sora said as Mario made his way over there.

"Aww, it's made out of paper." A Toad muttered.

"How in the HELL is that thing floating with everyone on it?" Another asked.

"A guy once said, if you question logic, it only gets worse. So I don't question it." A Toad told the other Toad.

"Yeah well, I can question logic when I feel like it!"

"Do you guys need a lift?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, just to get off of this broken ship!" A Toad said as they all jumped off and landed on Boat Mario...which surprisingly didn't sink Mario.

"Wait for us!" said a voice as Sora turned to see Frankie and Francesca jumping on the boat, ironically it weighed Mario down.

"GOOD LORD, this ship is sinking already!" One of the Toad's exclaimed.

"I knew jumping in this paper boat was a bad idea." Another Toad muttered as Mario struggled to get to the land.

Once Mario got to the land, every Toad jumped off and Frankie and Francesca jumped off, followed by everyone else as Mario got to the boat panel. Once he turned back to normal, he was on his knees and sweating. "Mama mia..." He muttered.

"Sorry, we weigh more than Toads." Frankie said.

"Oh, so it WASN'T us!" A Toad said.

"Oh shut up!" Another Toad exclaimed.

Flurrie picked up Mario and carried him over to the others. "You okay?" She asked.

"I will be..." He muttered as he got up. "So what are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we were going to someplace romantic...until Cortez back there decided to shipwreck us." Francesa replied.

"I knew it..." Bobbery muttered.

"So I guess we're all shipwrecked here, that's just terrific." A Toad muttered.

"Well, we're going to have a little talk with Cortez." Lightning said, recovering from her sea sickness as she pulled out her gunblade.

"Give him a beating for me, will ya?" Francesca asked as they nodded and walked off.

"Ten bucks says that they'll get their ass beaten to Cortez." A Toad told another.

"You're on." The other Toad said, smirking.

**Pirate's Grotto**

"So...this is Cortez's ship." Sora said.

"Let's go in, we need to have a little talk with Cortez." Mario said.

"WAAAAAAAAIT A MINUTE!" yelled a voice as they turned to see Four-Eyes running up to them.

"Finally...caught up...with you." He said, panting.

"Four-Eyes?" Goofy asked. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well, I got worried so I thought I'd come find you. Problem was, I got lost for like an hour until I finally found you." Four-Eyes explained.

"Well we're here now." Lightning said, while Donald was giving Four-Eyes a dirty look.

"Well uh...I'm not the one to give a pep talk, but sock it that Cortez guy and get that Crystal Star." He said as they nodded.

"Right, see you later." Sora said as they walked in the ship.

"Do it for everyone...and Grodus." He said, chuckling evilly and then noticed a couple of X-Nauts behind him. "Get the ship ready." He ordered.

"Four-Eyes looks too familiar." Donald muttered.

"I think you have a bit too much salt water in your system." Sora said.

"OoOoOoOoOoOoO! OoOoOoOoOoOoO! You ignored my waaaarniiiiings. Now come insiiiiide and meeeet your doooooooom." The voice said.

"We're close." Toon Link said as they nodded and walked to the door and opened it.

"OoOoOoOoO! OoOoOo-WHAT AM I DOING?!" The voice yelled as Cortez revealed himself to himself.

"Pirates don't moan! I may be dead and all, but seriously, what kind of a pirate am I?" He asked.

Mario noticed the Crystal Star on top of some treasure. "Hey uh, we just want to tell you something." He said.

"Oh let me guess, you want to steal my treasure? I don't think so." Cortez said.

"Look, we don't need to start a fight, we just want to say-" Lightning tried to say.

"Forget it! If you want to steal my treasure, you'll have to FIGHT me for it!" Cortez exclaimed.

"Oh brother...I guess we have no choice." Tetra said, as they all got in their battle positions.

**Cortez (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Cortez's body showed up as he took out two swords. "Let's see what you amigos got." He said.

Sora summoned his Ultima and quickly slashed Cortez, but Cortez quickly blocked it with his swords while Toon Link threw a couple of bombs at him.

Vivian appeared behind Cortez and karate chopped the back of Cortez's neck...however, the spikes from the spine hirt Vivian. "OW!" She yelled.

"Ow, indeed! I never knew skulls could catch on fire." Cortez commented.

Sora quickly used Strike Raid while Lightning used Blizzaga on Cortez.

"You amigos are quite skilled...however..." Cortez said as he slashed the both of them away. "I am also skilled." He said.

"GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Sora yelled as he transformed into his Wisdom form.

"Whoa." Toon Link said.

Sora's Ultima has changed to the Two Become One Keyblade. "Impressive, Amigo." Cortez said as he slashed him, but Sora quickly dodged it and used Triple Firaga on him.

"Link, throw me." Bobbery ordered as Toon Link nodded as he picked him up.

"HEY PIRATE! HEADS UP!" He yelled as he threw Bobbery at Cortez, but Toon Link was a bit off, thankfully Mario came in and hammered Bobbery right to Cortez's face, as he exploded.

"Alright, you amigos asked for it." Cortez said as he dropped his swords and his arms disappeared.

Donald used Thundaga while Sora quickly used Blizzaga on Cortez. "Try THIS on for size!" Cortez exclaimed as he bent down and tried to bite Lightning, but she dodged while Yoshi threw an egg right through Cortez's mouth as it rolled down to some gem on Cortez's chest and the egg exploded. "OW!" Cortez yelled.

"That gem thing is his weakness?" Tetra thought as she grabbed Toon Link's Bow and fired a couple of arrows at the gem, as they all made contact.

"Nice aim!" Toon Link gave her a thumbs up.

Cortez crumbled after the arrows hit the gem, but four weapons came up and then his head floated up. "I'm getting serious now." He said.

"Oh great, we have to dodge all of those swords?!" Koops exclaimed.

"Allow me." Flurrie said as she blew wind at the weapons, as they all flew off.

"...Crud." Cortez muttered.

Sora changed back to normal as he used Ars Arcanum on Cortez while Lightning fired Firaga on him.

Cortez flew over to Toon Link and tried to bite him, but Toon Link threw a bomb right at him, blasting him away.

"N-no...this isn't good." Cortez muttered.

"Let's finish him." Sora said.

"Way ahead of you." Toon Link said as he closed his eyes when suddenly, the Triforce surrounded Cortez.

"What is this?!" Cortez exclaimed.

"TRIFORCE SLASH!" Toon Link yelled as he quickly zoomed over and slashed him repeatedly, and then Sora and Lightning quickly used Zantetsuken right when Toon Link used his finishing move.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Cortez yelled, falling in defeat.

"Take that, Pirate freak!" Toon Link exclaimed.

**Pirate's Grotto**

Cortez shrunk down to size of a micro Goomba and sighed. "I am done for." He said, but then he came back to normal. "Just kidding! You can't kill me because I'm already dead." He chuckled.

"We didn't come here to fight." Sora said, putting his Ultima away.

"What? Then why are you here?" Cortez curiously asked.

"We just came for that Crystal Star." Mario said, pointing to it.

"This?" Cortez asked as he floated to it. "Why didn't you say something, amigo? I would've just handed it to you." He said.

"We tried, you thought we were after your treasure." Tetra muttered.

"Sorry, I'm a bit overprotective of my treasure." Cortez chuckled as he looked at the Crystal Star. "I didn't like this thing anyways." He said as he gave it to Sora.

"Thanks." Sora smiled as everyone looked at it.

**End of Chapter! (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

_After a crazy battle with Cortez, Sora and the gang managed to get the Crystal Star after trying to tell him._

_But how are they going to get back to Rogueport? And will Toon Link and Tetra ever get back to Hyrule and have a romantic date?_

**Pirate's Grotto**

"What are you still doing here? You came for the Crystal Star right?" Cortez asked.

"Oh right, see you later." Sora said as they walked out of Cortez's ship.

* * *

**Sorry this is late, i've been recovering from the Smash Hype.**

**Zero Suit Samus, Sheik, Yoshi, Charizard are back while GRENINJA has been confirmed as a newcomer!**

**Balloon Fight and Jungle Japes are in the 3DS version.**

**Final Destination and Halberd are in the Wii U version.**

**3DS version will come in summer while Wii U version will come in winter.**

**New items are Spiny Shell, Rocket Belt, POW Block, Fire Bars, Bombchus, Super Leaf and Master Ball are new items.**

**Beam Sword and...pretty much everything is coming back from Brawl and Melee as returning items.**

**Devil, Knuckle Joe, Saki, Lyn, and Dr Wright are back as returning Assist Trophies**

**Midna, Dark Samus, Chain Chomp, Elec Man and Color TV-Game 15 as New Assist Trophies.**

**Palkia, Dedenne, Xerneas, Arceus, Eevee, Fennekin, Meloetta, Gogoat, Kyurem, Victini and Keldeo are new Pokeball-Pokemon**

**Meowth, Electrode, Staryu, Metagross, Entei, and Deoxys are returning.**

**There's some sort of Smash Run that works like City Trial from Kirby Air Ride.**

**Kirby's NEW Final Smash is the Huge Sword thing from Kirby's Return to Dreamland.**

**Pit's NEW Final Smash is the Three Sacred Treasures.**

**Customizable moves.**

**Lucario's NEW Final Smash is Mega Lucario while Charizard's is Mega Charizard X.  
**

**Rosalina's Final Smash is Power Star, A huge Power Star appears and shoots out a lot of stars everywhere.**

**Villager's is Nookling Build a House thing. Tom Nook and his kids trap someone as they build a house. Once it's done, Villager claps...and the house explodes.**

**Mega Man's? Mega Man, X, MegamanEXE, Mega Man 64 and another Mega Man appears altogether and fire FIVE LASERS at the same time!**

**The Charizard and Greninja trailer is FREAKING EPIC.**

**All in all, the Smash Direct left everyone in hype. I recommend watching it.**

**Oh, and Zero Suit Samus and Sheik are independent characters now. You won't be able to change form this time. Now I wonder what Zero Suit Samus' Final Smash will be.**


	59. Ruler of the Sea and Sky

**Pirate's Grotto (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Hey! You made it back alive!" A Toad exclaimed as he looked at another Toad. "Pay up."

"Okay, fine..." The Toad muttered as gave him ten bucks. "You should be lucky my wallet didn't sink to the bottom of the ocean."

"So how'd it go with Cortez?" Francesca asked.

"Oh it went fine." Sora said.

"Hey, when you were battling and after that random earthquake, this crack appeared in the wall...and I SWEAR, I can smell the ocean." A Toad told them.

"You're going crazy; I seriously doubt you can smell the ocean." Another Toad said.

"When there's a crack...there's something interesting!" Toon Link said as he pulled out a bomb and threw it...but it just rolled back to him and exploded.

"What's with you and bombs lately?" Tetra asked.

"No freaking clue." Toon Link muttered while coughing out smoke.

"Allow me." Bobbery said as he walked up to the crack and then exploded, breaking the crack.

"Oh! The smell is stronger! I told you guys!" Toad exclaimed and ran off, as every other Toad, Francesa and Frankie ran out.

"I'm curious what's on the other side." Mario said as they all walked in the hole.

**Keelhual Key (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Oh, how nice." Lightning said as they were back outside.

"I was getting tired of that cave anyways." Goombella muttered.

"What the heck is going on here?" Flavio asked as he walked with Pa-Patch and a Toad.

"Well..." Sora said as he showed them the Crystal Star.

"Sweet mother of...where did you get this?" Flavio asked.

"Cortez, we got in his ship and we took it...after a battle of course because he thought we were after his treasure." Toon Link said.

"Wait, you took on Cortez...AND LIVED?!" Pa-Patch exclaimed.

"Yep, we sure did." Goofy smiled.

Suddenly, an explosion was heard as they all turned to the source...and then they saw a big ship.

"What the heck is going on?" Toon Link asked.

**Danger! Enemy Encounter! (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Buh huh huh huh huh!" said a voice as Four-Eyes appeared on front of the ship. "I thank you for taking that Crystal Star, Sora, Mario and friends. Now I command you to give me that Crystal Star." He ordered.

"Four-eyes! What do you think you're doing?!" Pa-Patch exclaimed.

"Four-eyes? Buh huh huh huh huh huh, I don't need this ridiculous disguise anymore." He said as he took off the disguise, revealing to be Crump.

"I TOLD YOU HE SEEMED SUSPICIOUS!" Donald yelled at them.

"Well he did have a good disguise on, I'll give him that." Sora said, as Donald facepalmed at this.

"Give the Crystal Star to me or I will SERIOUSLY blow you all up!" Crump ordered.

"Never." Sora said.

"So be it. X-Nauts! Aim all the cannons at them and open fire! I'll take that damed Crystal Star by force if I have too!" He ordered.

"Well that's great..." Toon Link muttered.

"Wait! Did you say that Cortez has a ship?" Flavio asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Sora said.

"Take me to him." Flavio said.

"What, so you can take his treasure? Not when I'm around." Tetra said.

"Zelda, we got Crump firing at us, we have to trust Flavio." Mario told her.

"Fine, but I'm keeping an eye on him." Tetra said as they all ran back into the cave.

"Oh my...that's...a nice ship." Flavio said as they ran in the ship.

"Hooooooly mother of all greedy pirates, this treasure..." Flavio said in amazement.

"WAAAAIT JUST A MINUTE, AMIGO!" A voice yelled as Cortez appeared in front of them.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"What do you think you're doing, amigo? This is my treasure!" Cortez exclaimed.

"G-g-g-g-good lord! It's Cortez!" Flavio exclaimed in shock.

"Cortez, we need to use your ship." Lightning explained.

"For what?" He asked.

"You see, someone is shooting cannons at us and we'd like to retaliate." She said.

"So THAT'S what the ruckus was all about." Cortez said. "I'd like to help, but...this ship? It's obsolete. I need the red crystal skull in order for this ship to work." He explained.

"Oh! You mean this?" Flavio asked as he pulled it out. "My great great grandfather found this in the sea and he took it. It's been in our care for generations."

"SO HE'S THE ONE THAT TOOK IT!" Cortez yelled. "And now YOU have it. I'm glad you took care of it but COME ON!"

"I'm going to give it to you...i'll be careful." Flavio said.

"Ha! That thing is indestructible. Not even a bomb can break it." Cortez said.

"Well so much for that experiment I was going to do." Toon Link said. "That idiot has been staring at it for so long, I thought I'd bomb to see what would happen."

"Well, it would've failed. We all know your experience with bombs lately." Tetra teased.

"Shut up." He muttered.

"Alright, this ship is back in business, amigos!" Cortez exclaimed.

Sora and the others smiled as they walked out...only to see everyone on the ship.

"Hey, we want a piece of that Crump jerk too." Francesca said.

Cortez appeared in front of them and smiled. "Alright, let's get ready for action." He said.

**Danger! Enemy Encounter!**

"I don't know WHERE they went, but I will SERIOUSLY blow this all island up if I have to!" Crump exclaimed.

"Fire that cannon, amigo!" Cortez's voice said as the whole wall blew up.

**He's a Pirate (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"WHAT THE?!" Crump yelled as Cortez's ship came sailing out, as some Embers started firing cannons at his ship! "So it's a ship battle you want, eh?" Crump said as he got his ship moving.

The ships circled around each other, continuously firing cannonballs at each other, until Cortez made a sharp turn and collided into Crump's ship. "OH WHY YOU UNGRATEFUL DEAD PIRATE!" Crump yelled, shaking his fist angrily at him.

"We got you now, Crump." Sora said.

"Oh that's what you think!" He said as he pulled out a whistle. "Get a load of this!" He exclaimed as he blew the whistle.

Suddenly, a certain Heartless bird came flying out of the water and circled around them. "The Ruler of the Sky!" Sora exclaimed as he took out his Ultima. "I thought Roxas took care of him a long time ago."

"Unless you are able to fly, I suggest you give up." Crump said, as Donald and Goofy looked at Sora and nodded.

Sora closed his eyes and put his hand over his chest. "TINKER BELL!" He called out as a small yellow pixie appeared near Sora.

"Whoa...that's cool." Toon Link said.

"I need you to make us fly." Sora ordered as Tinker Bell nodded and sprinkled pixie dust on Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Hey! Can you sprinkle some on us?" Toon Link asked as she sprinkled dust on him, Tetra and Lightning.

"Thanks." Sora said as Tinker Bell nodded and disappeared. "Are you gotta do is believe." He told them as Sora, Donald and Goofy flew up, followed by the other trio.

"Oh, that's not fair!" Crump exclaimed as he noticed Mario cracking his knuckles.

"Let's take him." Yoshi said.

**Struggle Away, Fight for our friends (Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days)**

Ruler of the Sky quickly flew right at them, but they all dodged as Toon Link fired a couple of arrows at him while Donald used Thundaga on the tail. "Aim for the tail! That's the weakness right now!" Sora told them.

"Right!" Tetra said as she glowed and turned into Toon Zelda.

"Really?" Toon Link asked.

"What? Tetra doesn't have any arrows." Toon Zelda told him as she aimed and used Din's Fire at Ruler of the Sky. "Or any magic." She said.

"Good point." Toon Link said.

Mario ran over and punched Crump, making him slide a few feet. "TAKE THIS!" Crump yelled as he ran over and tackled Mario, but he quickly dodged while Koops slammed right into him.

Ruler of the Sky fired homing orbs from his tail as Sora used Reflega while Toon Zelda used Nayru's Love to reflect it back, as they all hit Ruler of the Sky right in the face, dazing it.

"I got it!" Toon Link said as he fired arrows at the tail while Lightning used Thundaga on it, breaking a part of the tail.

"Alright!" Toon Link exclaimed. "One down, three to go...and WHY is he turning red?" He wondered.

Vivian used a fiery uppercut on Crump as Mario jumped up and hammered him down to the ship. "X-NAUTS! I COULD USE SOME BACKUP!" He yelled.

They all dodged Ruler of the Sky's extreme temper as it then dived in the sea. "Where did it go?" Toon Link asked, as Ruler of the Sky appeared right behind us and fired coins right at them.

"Behind us!" Toon Zelda exclaimed as she flew out of the way and used Farore's Wind to teleport herself behind Ruler of the Sky and fired Din's Fire at the tail.

"I never thought coins would HURT so much!" Toon Link exclaimed as Lightning used Curaga on him and then used Thundaga on the tail.

Yoshi threw a couple of eggs at the X-Nauts as Flurrie jumped up and slammed into Crump, flattening him. "I'm okay!" Crump exclaimed, but Bobbery exploded next to him. "Never mind." He muttered.

Ruler of the Sky quickly flew off and straight to Lightning, but she flew down below and used Firaga while Sora used Strike Raid.

Toon Zelda took out her bow and aimed at Ruler of the Sky. "Steady..." She quietly said and fired a light arrow, which not only pierced the remaining skulls of the tail...but shattering them! "BULLSEYE!" She yelled in satisfaction.

But Ruler of the Sky was far from giving up, as his chest opened up, revealing a red thing poking out of his chest and then flew up, as icicles started forming up from the sea. "Good, I love a challenge." Toon Link said as they started to fly around him.

"X-NAUTS! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Crump yelled.

"Being taken care of by me." Yoshi said as he karate kicked an X-Naut on the knee.

"OW!" He yelled as Vivian karate chopped the X-Naut's neck while Mario hammered Crump right on the head.

Ruler of the Sky stopped flying and fired coins at all of them, but they quickly flew down and flew right to him as they all looked at the red thing. "Is that the weakness?" Toon Zelda asked.

"Yeah." Sora said.

"Good." She said as they all flew up all at once. She used Din's Fire, Toon Link slashed it, Goofy used Goofy Tornado, Donald used Thundaga on it and Sora and Lightning used Zantetsuken on it, as Ruler of the Sky screamed in pain.

Ruler of the Sky got angry as it tried to slash them with his claws, but they all flew away as Toon Zelda aimed a Light Arrow at it. "Begone...bird." She said as she fired a Light Arrow at it, piercing the chest.

Ruler of the Sky yelled in pain as it weakily flew off, trying to keep up its flight.

Mario looked up as he looked at the others as they jumped back to Cortez's ship. "What, you gave up?" Crump asked.

"Nope, keeping our distance." Mario said as Cortez's ship back up as Crump looked to see Ruler of the Sky about to crash land on his ship.

"CRUD!" He yelled as Ruler of the Sky crash landed into it, making a huge hole in the ship and then breaking it, as a heart floated away.

**Keelhaul Key  
**

"MY SHIP!" Crump yelled as Sora and the others floated down to him.

"Give up, Crump. We won." Sora said.

Suddenly, a portal opened up next to Crump as Xemnas walked out. "Lord Crump, now would be a good time to come back to the base." He said.

"XEMNAS!" Sora yelled as Xemnas looked up and smirked.

"I will battle you when the time comes, Sora." Xemnas said as Crump ran in the portal while Xemnas calmly walked in as the ship was sinking.

"I have a feeling you guys might see him again sometime soon." Toon Zelda said.

"Oh...we will." Sora said.

_Day 8: We now have a ship to go back to Rogueport to get off this dreadful island. I never liked it anyways. Our first stop will be Hyrule to drop off Link and Zelda, and then we will head to Rogueport. As I close this Captain's log, all I have to say is... I will never go to Keelhaul Key again for as long as I live. – Flavio. _

* * *

**We got new stuff coming!**

**Kalos Pokemon League for the Wii U stage.**

**Treasure Chest, Bullet Bill, Beehive, Drill Arm, Special Flag, Boomerang and Killer Eye as new items.**

**Samurai Goroh as a returning Assist Trophy. I think we all know who's coming baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack...**

**Bellossom, Snorlax, Goldeen and Mew are also returning Pokemon.**

**Chespin, Spewpa and Darkrai are new Pokemon.**

**I don't know about you, but this is going to be EXTREMELY awesome!**


	60. Invisible Girls

**To Nicole Peach: I prefer Ruler of the Sky over Leechgrave. At least HE doesn't try to poison you like Leechgrave does.**

* * *

**Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Explain yourself, Crump." Grodus ordered angrily after Xemnas closed the portal.

"Hey, it's not my fault that Mario has tons of allies." Crump said. "I thought I had 'em with Ruler of the Sky, but no, Sora and his friends shoot him out of the sky and where does he land? ON MY SHIP. It's also not my fault that he called up a little pixie to help them fly."

"That doesn't mean a thing. You are an incompetent idiot that can't even hold his own when Mario and friends beat you to a pulp. I thought about leaving you there for dead until Xemnas reasoned with me. I accepted and he went and got you. You should be lucky." Grodus said.

"Gee, thanks for the support there." Crump said.

"I look out for my comrades." Xemnas told him.

"Crump, I am giving you one last chance. Tell the Shadow Sirens and that weirdo in a sheet to find and destroy Mario, also tell them to show no mercy on that traitorous Vivian. I am sending you to Twilight Town to collect that bomb that Vivian left over there." Crump ordered.

"You got it." Crump said as Xemnas made a portal to Twilight Town. "And with that, POW! I'm gone." He said as he ran in the portal.

"Remind me to smack him on the head if he says that again." Grodus said as Xemnas nodded. "But seriously, we got one Crystal Star and Mario, Sora and his friends have five. I need to take some measures on this."

_Meanwhile..._

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

Kairi and Peach walked in TEC's room as Peach sighed. "What do you want this time?" She asked.

"You say that like coming to this weirdo over here is a bad thing." Kairi said.

"Well, ever since we found out about this demon thing, I get a little nervous." Peach explained.

"There's no need to be worried about that, Princess Peach. However, I'd like you two to do something a bit more dangerous." TEC told them.

"Name it." Kairi said.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Peach exclaimed in shock.

"Relax, I got a Keyblade." Kairi smiled.

"I want you to go in Grodus' room and collect data for me to analyze." He said.

"And if we bump into Grodus, we'll kick his ass?" Kairi asked, summoning Destiny's Embrace.

"No, you will go in his room undetected, sort of what spies would do. There will be no kicking 'ass' involved." TEC said, as Peach's eyes lit up.

"So we'll be doing it Mission Impossible style?!" Peach exclaimed as Kairi sighed.

"So much for trying to kill him." Kairi muttered.

"It will be sort of like Mission Impossible. Now, go to the same floor you went on before and I will tell you the details once you exit the elevator." He said.

"Right." Kairi said as they walked out of the room. "Something tells me you like that movie." She said.

"Are you kidding? The main actor is HOT for crying out loud!" Peach smiled as they went in the elevator.

**X-Naut Fortress (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Go to the left, opposite of Grodus' and Xemnas' main room. You will see a green light." TEC said as they walked out and turned to the left.

"Ah, there it is." Kairi said as they walked to the room and walked in.

"What's with the potions?" Peach asked.

"Excellent question. You will put those potions in that machine right there in the right order and once it's complete, you will turn invisible. From there, you'll be able to sneak in Grodus' room with ease." TEC explained.

"Invisible? I'm game." Kairi said as Peach nodded in agreement.

**Laughter and Merriment**

Peach looked at random sticky notes as Kairi looked at the potions. "Damnit, where's E. Gadd when you need him?" Peach muttered as Kairi was sniffing each one.

"Whoa, wasn't expecting that." Kairi said, pulling away from a potion as a tear ran down her cheek.

"I think I got this figured out." Peach said as she took the potions in the slots. "I may not be a scientist, but I think I got it." She said as Kairi turned it on.

As soon as the cup made its way to the slots, the girls pushed it as liquid came down and landed inside.

Once they were done, it made its way to some other slot. "I'm going to heat this up for thirty seconds. Press the button after thirty seconds has passed." TEC said as they nodded and it started heating up.

_Thirty seconds later..._

"I think that's good enough." Peach said as she pushed the button, as it started moving, revealing to be a green liquid.

"According to my calculations, it might just be perfect. I would like you girls to drink it." TEC ordered.

"We have to drink THIS? It smells...weird." Kairi said.

"Yes." TEC said.

"Well, here goes nothing." Kairi said as she drank about half of it and gave the rest to Peach who drank the rest.

Suddenly, they instantly became invisible...well, except for the clothes. "It worked!" Kairi exclaimed.

"It did, but it does not affect your clothes, so I'm afraid you'll have to take them off." TEC said.

"WHAT?!" Peach exclaimed.

"Oh this just isn't right." Kairi muttered as they took the clothes off.

"Well, this feels weird." Peach said.

"I feel a draft...this isn't pleasant." Kairi muttered as they walked out.

"What in the world?" An X-Naut wondered. "Did that door just opened by itself? Creepy..." He said as the girls walked away.

"The cold floor feels...weird on my feet." Kairi said.

"Well, at least we're sneaking around." Peach said.

"Did you hear something?" An X-Naut asked.

"Oh good, it's NOT just me!" Another said.

Kairi had an idea and was right behind them. "Boo." She said.

"AAAAAAAAH!" They both yelled and ran off.

"Nice one!" Peach exclaimed while giggling.

They walked right in the main room as Xemnas was leaning on a wall, thinking about stuff.

"I want to hurt him so bad." Kairi said as they walked away.

"Huh?" Xemnas asked, looking up from his thinking. "I must be hearing things." He said as he shrugged it off. "I need to think about what I'm going to do with him." He muttered.

"I bet he means Grodus." Peach said as they walked in Grodus' room.

"Whoa, nice room." Kairi said as Peach walked up to a shelf and pulled out a floppy disk.

"TEC, is this the one with the data?" She asked.

"Yes, that is the one." TEC said as Peach walked over to Grodus' computer and put it in.

Kairi walked around the room. "The carpet is so white." She said as she heard the computer making random noises.

"It's done!" Peach exclaimed.

"Thank you, Princess Peach, I am going to analyse this data." TEC said.

Kairi continued to look at the carpet...and then had an evil idea. "Oh, this is going to be the best prank ever...even if I don't have socks on." She giggled evilly.

Peach opened the door and noticed Kairi's footprints rubbing on the floor. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Oh, just making a huge prank." Kairi said as she walked out with an evil smirk.

Xemnas heard giggling as he turned his head. "Am I hearing voices?" He wondered as Kairi poked him, electrocuting the life out of him. "YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" He yelled.

"In your FACE, Xemnas!" Kairi exclaimed as the two ran off.

"Something wrong, Xemnas?" Grodus asked as he walked in a minute later. "I heard you yelling from all the wa-...what'd you do, thought you could electrocute yourself? Look at you! Your hair is sticking up!" Grodus said, trying not to laugh at Xemnas' new hairstyle.

"BEST. PRANK. EVER." Kairi laughed as they walked in.

"I thought you could only do that with socks, static electricity continues to amaze me." Peach said, giggling.

"You'll have to change back into your clothes before you can change back to normal. The potion to change you back is the orange one." TEC explained.

"Got it." Kairi said as she changed in her clothes with Peach.

"Orange one, right?" Peach asked as she took the orange potion and drank half of it while giving the rest to Kairi, as they turned to normal.

"OH YEAH! It feels good to be back to normal!" Kairi smiled as they walked all the way back to TEC's room.

_Once they got back..._

"So what was so dangerous about that?" Peach asked.

"There was actually nothing dangerous, I just thought it'd be fun to tell you that." TEC said.

"You clever bastard." Kairi smiled.

"Guilty as charged." TEC said, as his screen showed a smile.

"So what's in that data?" Peach asked.

"I'm still trying to analyze it, I'll tell you when I fully analyzed it." TEC explained.

"Gotcha." Kairi said as she went over to the keyboard and began typing. "Alright, I'm done." She said, a few seconds later.

_How in the world can she type THAT fast?!_ Peach thought.

"It is sent. Thank you, Princess of Heart Kairi and Princess Peach." TEC said.

"No problem." Kairi said as they walked back to their rooms.

"Princess Peach and Princess of Heart Kairi...I will protect you." TEC said.

* * *

**Xemnas should be glad Xigbar didn't see his new hairstyle...**


	61. Showdown at Twilight Town

**To Nicole Peach: The only bosses in Days I hate are Leechgrave, Crimson Pranksters, Guard Armor, my Arch-Nemesis Dustflier and Xion's Second Phase.**

* * *

**Bowser (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"So what are doing here in this creepy place?" Bowser asked as they got in Twilight Town.

"We're here to get information about a Crystal Star that could be here somewhere in this very place, or in that forest." Kammy explained.

"I was thinking we would've gone to that Creepy Steeple looking place but I guess we'll stop here first." Ansem said as they walked around.

"Excuse me." Kammy said as she poked a Twilighter on the shoulder. "Do you know where I could find a Crystal Star?"

"GOOD LORD, look at those WRINKLES! I bet people call you a hag a lot." The Twilighter said as he walked off.

"EXCUSE me?!" Kammy exclaimed in shock.

"Well, he's not wrong." Bowser chuckled. "Step aside, Grandma. Let me show you how a REAL guy gets it done." He said as he walked to another Twilighter.

"Hey, shorty." He said as the Twilighter turned around. "Give me information about the Crystal Star and I'll let you live." He ordered.

"...This is just a bad dream. I'm going to wake up ANY second now and I'll be in my bed and not seeing this ugly monster right in front of me. Yep, JUST a nightmare." He said as Bowser sweatdropped at this.

"You guys got it all wrong." Ansem said as he walked up to a female Twilighter.

"Excuse me, miss. Would you be a dear and give me any information regarding the Crystal Star?" Ansem asked.

"EEEEK! PERVERT!" She yelled as she pulled out some pepper spray and sprayed him with it.

"OOOOOOW!" Ansem yelled as the female Twilighter ran off.

"You sounded like a pervert; I can see why she thought of that." Bowser said, as Ansem glared at him while the Guardian came out with a random paper towel and gave it to Ansem, as he rubbed his face to get the spray out of it.

"Dang it, where is that freaking bomb?" A voice asked as they turned to see Crump looking around the grass.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"If I was a bomb, where would I be?" Crump wondered as he looked through the grass.

"I think this bonehead knows something about the Crystal Star." Bowser said.

"I doubt it, he looks lost." Kammy said.

"AHA!" Crump yelled as he picked up the bomb. "Found it! Now I can use it on Mario, Sora and the gang and take those Crystal Stars they found!" Crump exclaimed.

"Okay, I guess he does." Kammy said as they walked up to him.

"Hey, you." Bowser said as Crump turned around. "You know something about the Crystal Stars, don't you?" He asked. "In fact, you mentioned a certain mustached Italian plumber."

"Oh! So you have the same feelings for Mario, eh? How about we team up so we can take 'em down together?" Crump offered.

"No, only I'm the one to pummel Mario to the ground." Bowser said.

"And fail." Ansem muttered under his breath, earning a glare from Bowser.

"Anyways, you know something about the Crystal Stars. So tell us everything you know. Now." Kammy ordered.

"No way, Grandma. No way I'm telling any information to an old lady like you."

"You better do it or I will cook you." Bowser threatened.

"Oh, threatening me, are you Turtle Boy? Well NO ONE threatens Lord Crump!" Crump said.

"Well I just did, so what are you going to do about it, chubby?" Bowser asked.

"This." Crump said as he blew a whistle, as tons of X-Nauts came running forward.

**The Art of War (Team Fortress 2)**

"Oh look, I'm intimidated by your team. HA! As if." Bowser said as he nodded at Kammy.

"KOOPA TROOP! FORM UP!" Kammy yelled as Hammer Bros, Koopatrols and Magikoopas came from behind as Ansem snapped his fingers as Wyverns, Tailbunkers and Armored Knights appeared with the Koopa Troop.

"Wow, that's impressive." Crump said. "Like...way more impressive than MY team." He said as he then had an idea. "Wait, I almost forgot." He said as he pulled out the bomb. "HERE IT COMES!" He yelled as he threw it.

"INCOMING!" Bowser yelled as the bomb hit him in the nose but bounced off.

"What the...it didn't work?" Crump asked.

"Wow, really? It didn't go off." Bowser said as he smirked. "Step aside, fatty. Let me show you how you set it off." He said as he breathed fire right at it...as it lit up.

"Crud." Crump said, as the bomb exploded, covering everyone in smoke.

* * *

**Rule #401249: NEVER breathe fire at a bomb. It's not smart.**


	62. A Chaotic Play

**Rogueport (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Cortez's ship pulled in to the docks of Rogueport while Luigi and Riku were at the docks and noticed the skull pirate. "What in the...?" Riku wondered.

"Well, if there's one thing I won't do, is that I'll never go back to that island ever again." Flavio said as he ran off.

"He has a good idea for once." Sora said as they all nodded.

"Hey, if you ever need to go back to Keelhaul Key, just say the word, amigo!" Cortez said as they nodded and hopped off.

"Bro, why were you on that ship with a talking floating skull head?" Luigi asked as they walked up to him.

"It's a long story." Mario said as they looked at a green Amazee Dayzee walking up to them. "What's with the Amazee Dayzee?" He asked.

"Longer story." Riku told him. "It sorta went like this." He began to tell the story.

* * *

**Traverse Town (Kingdom Hearts)**

They entered Jazzafrazz Town from the boat a sthey got off of it. "So, I wonder what's going on here." Luigi said as they walked around.

"Hopefully not another race..." Riku muttered, still wondering how the hell they lived through that explosion from the Bob-omb.

"I'm still waiting for the money." Torque said.

"And you will get it, just RELAX." Blooey said as they walked around.

"We still need two people for this play!" a voice said as they turned to see an Amazee Dayzee.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Let's see...who's signed up again..." He said as he checked the list. "Natsu Dragneel, Happy, Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell, Carla, Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster. We still need two more."

"What's the play about?" Luigi asked from behind.

"Well if you must know, then it's about a damsel in distress and her sister being held hostage by a fiery dragon and a female knight. These guys then come in and save the day and defeat the knight and dragon." The Amazee Dayzee said.

"What are the two spots open for?" Riku asked.

"A knight in shining armor...and grass." He said.

Riku and Luigi looked at each other, glaring at each other as they both made a fist, electricity shot out of their eyes. "Are they doing what I think they're doing?" Jerry asked.

Riku and Luigi both shook their fists and did the good ol' "Rock, Paper, Scissors". "They are." Blooey said.

Riku had paper...and Luigi had rock. "Beat ya." He smirked, as Luigi's eye twitched. "I'll be taking the knight in shining armor and Luigi will be the piece of grass." Riku smiled.

"Alright then!" He said as he wrote it down.

"I hate you right now..." Luigi muttered as Riku chuckled.

_Later..._

"So, you're Riku." A voice said as he turned to see Gray walking up to him. "The name's Gray." He said.

"Nice to meet you." Riku said as he shook hands with him while a guy in red hair in a Dragon outfit walked by.

"Nice outfit, Natsu." Gray said.

"It's a little TOO tight, why did you order medium size?" He asked.

"I thought you'd fit perfectly in it, I guess I was wrong." He chuckled as Natsu glared at him.

"Oh, I am going to burn you so bad out there." Natsu said.

"Bring it, fire breath." Gray said as Natsu walked away.

Luigi put on the piece of grass outfit with an annoyed expression. "This can't be happening." He muttered.

"Hey, you look nice." A voice said as Luigi turned to see a little girl.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Wendy." She smiled. "And you are?"

"Luigi, the reluctant piece of grass." He said as Wendy raised an eyebrow.

"Okay...? Well, see you out there!" She smiled and ran off.

_A little while later..._

"Alright, let's get this play going!" Hayzee exclaimed as there were tons of people in the audience, including Blooey, Jerry and Torque while everyone looked at Blooey curiously.

"WILL YOU STOP STARING AT THIS CRISPY BLOOPER?!" Blooey yelled, as they all turned back to the stage.

The curtains rolled, a castle was right there, Natsu was flying around from a rope, while a female knight known as Erza was standing right there, Wendy and Lucy were calling for help...and Luigi was sitting down as a piece of grass near the castle.

"Hmph, let's see if those boys are brave enough to take me and my pet dragon on." Erza said...and then she made eye contact with the audience, as her eyes widened and sweatdropped. _Crap..._ she thought.

Riku, Gray, Happy and Carla walked in on the scene as Riku summoned Way to the Dawn while Gray just pulled out a fake sword. "We have come to destroy you and your dragon." Happy said.

Erza didn't say anything as everyone but Riku and Luigi sweatdropped at this. _She didn't tell me she has stage fright._ Hayzen thought.

_Improv coming in three, two, one..._ Lucy thought.

"So, you guys were brave enough to enter this awesome looking castle, eh? It makes me wonder though, how is that blue cat and white cat talking?" Erza asked.

_That's not in the script!_ Hayzee thought.

"We gave them potions so we can understand what they're saying." Gray replied.

"Yeah, aren't our human voices awesome?" Happy exclaimed.

"I wouldn't go that far, Tom Cat." Carla muttered as Happy glared at her.

"Never mind about the cats, I advise you to turn back now or suffer your fate." Erza said nervously, occasionally making eye contact with the audience.

"Never, we're here to rescue the princesses." Riku said.

"So be it. Natsu, my pet. Destroy them." Erza ordered.

"Roar." Natsu said as the rope carried him to them.

"Riku, you take on the knight, I'll take the dragon on. Besides, I got a bone to pick with him, considering he burned my foot earlier." Gray said, as he heard Natsu snicker.

"Right." Riku said as he ran over to Erza.

Gray dropped the sword and smirked. "ICE MAKE: ARROW!" He yelled as he made an icy bow and arrow and aimed at Natsu.

_What is he DOING?!_ Hayzee thought.

Gray fired the arrow, ripping the bottom of Natsu's Dragon costume as Natsu slipped out and faceplanted right in front of Luigi. "Mama mia..." Luigi whispered.

Natsu got up and he glared at Gray. "What in the world?" Riku asked.

Thinking fast, Erza smiled. "He was about to shed his skin, as he did just now. When Dragon's shed their skin, they come out as a fire breathing boy, but when it matures, it goes back to being a fiery dragon." She explained.

"I met many dragons and I never heard of something like that." Riku said.

"That's because you killed many dragons. Now, prepare yourself, Riku." Erza said as she lunged right for him.

"We'll just stick near this piece of grass." Happy said as he and Carla ran to where Luigi is. "Just a fair warning, Natsu and Gray can get pretty violent when they battle." He whispered to Luigi, as he sweatdropped.

"This will end well..." Luigi muttered.

**Friend Battle (Pokemon X and Y)**

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu yelled, but Gray quickly dodged, but it DID set the curtains on fire.

"ICE MAKE: HAMMER!" Gray yelled as a large hammer came crashing down, but Natsu backflipped out of the way, damaging part of the stage...and making Lucy and Wendy lose their balance.

"YOU GUYS ARE CRAZY!" Lucy yelled.

Erza slashed Riku, but he blocked as he used Eruption to blast her away. "IT'S OVER!" He yelled as he used Dark Firaga on her, but she dodged, as the Dark Firaga hit the castle, catching IT on fire.

"Oh dear..." Wendy said.

"I'm just glad I'm not being hit." Luigi muttered.

"ICE MAKE: CANNON!" Gray yelled.

"Bring it, ice freak." Natsu yelled as Gray charged up the cannon. "FIRE DRAGON'S..." He began.

Riku and Erza kept slashing each other until Erza kicked Riku down. "You're not tough enough to beat me, Riku." She smirked. "Prepare to die."

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!" Natsu yelled as unleashed his attack while Gray fired the cannon at the same time, causing both of the attacks to hit each other and created a POWERFUL explosion!

The smoke cleared, the stage was a wreck, the castle was in pieces, Erza and Natsu were knocked out, Luigi's hat flew off of him, and Lucy and Wendy were in Riku's and Gray's arms while Happy and Carla were poking Natsu with a stick.

Hayzee's eye twitched but everyone in the audience cheered, giving the "play" a standing ovation. "Not what I had in mind, but this works too." Hayzee smiled.

**Traverse Town**

"Well, I don't know WHAT just happened, but that was the best play ever." Hayzee said as Luigi walked around, trying to find his hat.

"It was...random considering Erza did a lot of improv." Wendy said, looking at Erza.

"Hey, at least everyone rolled with it. Besides, I could be a stunning actress when the time comes." Erza smiled.

"You? I doubt it..." Natsu muttered.

Luigi found his hat and picked it up. "Sheesh, that was the most insane play I have ever been on." He said.

Hayzee walked up to Luigi. "Hey, we were awarded 'Best intense play ever'!" he said as he gave the trophy to Luigi, as Luigi noticed a marvelous compass piece.

"Hey..." Luigi said, grabbing Riku's attention.

"Well, I guess we'll be headed back to the guild." Natsu said as they all waved. "See you guys later!" He said as they all walked off.

"You know, I think I'll join you guys. Besides, Luigi made the PERFECT piece of grass ever!" Hayzee smiled as they all walked back to the boat.

"Luigi...Riku...come quickly." A voice said.

"Did you hear that?" Luigi asked.

"I did, it must be Princess Éclair." Riku said while Luigi closed his eyes, holding the piece.

"Rapturous Ruins." He said as Riku nodded and they ran off.

"Hey! Wait up!" Blooey exclaimed as they ran off, with their new party member, Hayzee.

* * *

**Rogueport**

"Wow." Yoshi said after Riku was done.

"Remind me not to go to a play with those guys, wherever they're from." Lightning said.

"I think they said their guild name was Fairy Tail or something." Luigi said.

"Well, I guess we'll see you guys later." Mario said as they nodded and they ran off.

_Meanwhile..._

**Professor E. Gadd (Luigi's Mansion)**

The X-Tornado landed at E. Gadd's lab where Daisy, Rosalina and E. Gadd were waiting as Tails opened the cockpit. "Yo." He said with a wave.

"Hey." Daisy said.

"So where did you say they were at?" Tails asked.

"The Waffle Kingdom." Daisy replied.

"Alright." Tails said as Daisy and Rosalina got in the X-Tornado. "Later, E. Gadd!" He waved as the X-Tornado flew off.

"Later, Tails." E. Gadd said as he walked back in his lab.

* * *

**As I was thinking of Hayzee's play, I was thinking: "How am I going to work with this?" and then I thought of THAT particular episode of Fairy Tail. "Perfect!" I said. Next thing I know, I created this!**


	63. Back to Keelhaul Key

**Rogueport (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

As soon as they got into town, Sora's SP Mailbox went off as he opened it up to read it.

"Dear Sora, so we STILL don't know where the hell we are, but we have a friend over here that is a computer. His name is TEC and he's just so silly sometimes. He's been telling us everything about the X Freaks, Grodus and Xemnas while he's analyzing the data that we found in Grodus' room. Once he's done, we'll be able to figure out how to get out of here. Don't get into too much trouble, alright? Love you! – Love, Kairi." Sora read.

"Aww, she loves you." Donald teased as Sora rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Sora said.

"Why Sora, are you blushing?" Goofy asked.

"Ooooh, he's turning red." Donald teased as Sora just glared at them.

"This TEC dude seems nice." Yoshi said as they walked to the door.

**The Thousand Year Door (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Quick question, how old is this door?" Bobbery asked.

"A thousand years old." Lightning told him.

"Interesting, it even has the same red color for a thousand years." Bobbery said as Mario stepped on the pedestal, causing the lights to shine bright. "I say, that light is really bright." He said.

The map lowered to Mario as they all went to him to look to see what will pop up on the map.

Some sort of building popped up on the lower right part of the map, as some trees popped up with it as well. "Where does that lead to?" Mario wondered.

"I dunno, but maybe Frankly will know." Sora said as they ran off.

**Professor Frankly (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Great news, my friends!" Frankly exclaimed as they got back. "This next Crystal star leads to Poshley Heights!" He said.

"Poshley Heights? Isn't that where all the rich and famous people live?" Goombella asked.

"Yes, it is. The Crystal Star is in the Poshley Sanctum and the only way to get to Poshley Heights is by the most famous train of all time, the Excess Express!" Frankly smiled.

"Oh, that sounds like a cool train." Sora said.

"It is, it's the most luxurious train ever. Instead of back-breaking work trying to get to the Crystal Star, this will pretty easy!" Frankly said.

"Awesome!" Koops exclaimed. "So quick question, how long is the train ride?"

"Three days." Frankly said. "Three days to kick back and relax." He smiled.

"Sounds good enough to me." Mario said.

"However, there's a problem. The only way to get tickets is by Don Pianta himself." Frankly said.

"Him again?" Sora asked.

"Wait, isn't he one of the most toughest and meanest Pianta ever?" Vivian asked.

"Yep...so...good luck, I guess." Frankly said as they walked out.

**Rogueport**

"So he's mean, huh?" Lightning asked.

"You have no idea." Sora replied.

"I'm sure he's not that bad." Bobbery said as they walked to Don Pianta's house.

"Oh he's bad...trust me." Mario said as they walked through the item shop and up the stairs.

As soon as they got inside, they saw Don Pianta on a bed with the other two Pianta's looking at him.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"What happened to him?" Sora asked.

Tony looked at Sora and sighed. "Ever since Francesca and Frankie left an got married, the boss got sick with worry, worried that he'd never see those lovebirds again after what he said." He explained.

"I'm just wondering where those two lovebirds went." Vinny said.

"Hey, we know where they are. They're at Keelhaul Key." Goofy said.

"Who's at the WHAT now?!" Vinny exclaimed.

"They're at Keelhaul Key." Lightning said.

"You serious? What are you standing around there for? Go get them!" Vinny exclaimed. "We'll keep an eye on the boss!"

"Right, see ya." Sora said as they walked out of the building.

"Oh great, we're going back there?!" Lightning exclaimed, not sure how to deal with it.

"We'll be there before you know it, Lightning." Bobbery said.

_One trip to the Rogueport Docks later..._

"What's that? You want to go to Keelhaul Key?" Cortez asked.

"Yeah." Mario said.

"Alright, amigo! Let's head off!" Cortez exclaimed as the ship sailed off to Keelhaul Key.

**Keelhaul Key (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

The ship landed at Keelhaul Key several hours later. "How come it didn't take three days to get here?" Sora wondered.

"Ah, my ship is the fastest in the world." Cortez explained.

"Ah, okay." Yoshi said as they walked out of the ship...and Vivian and Koops were behind, supporting Lightning.

"Let's see...where are those two?" Mario asked as he turned to Lightning, Vivian and Koops. "She okay?"

"I think she needs to rest after that trip." Koops said as Lightning nodded as they sat her down near the camp.

"What are you guys doing here?" Pa-Patch asked as he walked to them.

"Came to get Frankie and Francesca." Sora explained.

"Ah, if you're looking for them, the lovebirds are over there." He said, pointing to the direction.

"Alright, thanks." Sora said as they all ran off while Vivian and Koops stayed behind.

"Poor girl, I have never seen a girl getting sea-sick this much." Koops said.

"I think it's the waves." Vivian said.

"Where is that darn thing?" Frankie asked, looking through some grass.

"Is it over here?" Francesca wondered as she looked behind a tree. "Nope..."

"Hey guys." Sora said as they turned to the voice.

"Hey Sora!" Frankie waved.

"What are you doing?" Donald asked.

**Laughter and Merriment**

"Trying to find my wedding ring, I think it slipped off my finger when we walking around the island." Frankie said.

"Well, Don Pianta is sick." Mario said.

"WHAT?! HE'S SICK?!" Francesca exclaimed.

"We have to go there right now; I can't stand to hear about the boss being sick."

"Whoa! What about the wedding ring? I thought you loved me!" Francesca exclaimed.

"I do, but right now, the boss is sick and we need to go there right now."

"Nuh uh! Not until we find the ring and you need to say 'I love you' one hundred times." She said.

"ONE HUNDRED TIMES?! Babe, you can't be serious."

"I'm serious. Start saying it." She said.

Frankie sighed at this. "Women..." He muttered. "I love you." He said.

_Ninety nine "I love you's" later..._

"There...one hundred..." He said.

Francesca giggled at this. "You know, I was just messing with you. One 'I love you' would've worked too you know." She winked at him.

"Then what was with the one hundred 'I love you' crap, you crazy woman?!"

"That's what couples do." Francesca said. "They love to tease each other." She giggled.

"Hey...where did everyone go?" Frankie asked as they looked around, as everyone was long gone.

"Hey." Yoshi said, grabbing their attention as Mario tossed the ring to Frankie.

"While you were saying 'I love you' one hundred times, we decided to go get the ring." Mario said with an annoyed expression. "I've done many sidequests after I rescued Peach in the Mushroom Kingdom, but this sidequest was the most annoying one ever." He muttered.

"Uh, sorry." Frankie said, smiling innocently as they walked back to Cortez's ship.

"Feeling better?" Koops asked.

"I am now." Lightning replied with a smile.

"Alright, we're going back to Rogueport." Sora said.

"Oh hell..." Lightning muttered.

"Forgive me..." Vivian said as she karate chopped the back of Lightning's neck.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!" Koops yelled, panicking.

"She'll sleep through the cruise. I can't stand anyone being sick." Vivian explained. "Besides, she's suffered through the ocean enough already. She needs a break."

"Well I was going to treat her...but that works too...I guess." Mario said.

"I'm still pleased she came along with us." Bobbery said as Sora picked up Lightning and put her on his shoulder as they ran back to Cortez' ship.

"Did she get really sick or something?" Cortez asked, looking at Lightning.

"Nah, Vivian put her out of her misery for this trip." Koops said with a sweatdrop.

"Okay then...let's set sail back to Rogueport amigos!" Cortez exclaimed as the ship sped off back to Rogueport.

**Rogueport**

The ship immediately stopped at Rogueport. "I'M COMING DADDY!" Francesca yelled as she ran off.

"Hey! Don't you mean 'we'?" Frankie asked as he ran after her.

Lightning woke up, only for her to see the ground. "Huh?" She wondered as she looked behind to see Sora carrying her. "HEY! I CAN WALK YOU KNOW!" She yelled right in his ear.

"OW!" Sora yelled, putting his hand to his ear...and accidentally dropping Lightning, making her faceplant.

"Honestly, why were you holding me like that?" She asked as she used Curaga on herself.

"Basically, Vivian karate chopped your neck to put you out of your misery from all that sea sickness." Koops explained.

"Oh...thanks." Lightning said as Vivian smiled at this while they walked in Don Pianta's.

**Kairi (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Boss! Wake up!" Frankie exclaimed.

"Daddy, it's me." Francesca said.

"...Francesca?" Don Pianta asked as he woke up. "Oh, you came back. I didn't mean any of those words I meant back then." He said.

"We're here now. There's no need to be sick anymore." Francesca said.

Suddenly, Don Pianta jumped out of bed with a couple of frontflips and landed perfectly. "Whoa." Vinny and Tony said at the same time.

"You know, this whole boss thing is stressing me out, I'm going to retire." He said.

"WHAT?!" The other Piantas exclaimed.

"Yep, it's about time to. Every time I get stressed, I get angry. Well NOT ANYMORE!" He exclaimed as he looked at Sora and the others. "Oh, hello. What are you here for?"

"Excess Express." Sora replied.

"How many tickets? One? Two? Here, have 'em all!" He smiled as he gave them all a ticket and then turned to Frankie. "I'm leaving you in charge. Later!" He exclaimed as he walked out the door.

"What just...happened?" Frankie asked.

"He put you in charge now. Don't worry, we'll work together." Francesca smiled.

"Hey! Don't forget us!" Vinny exclaimed while Sora and the others walked out.

**Rogueport**

"Okay, that was random." Sora said as they walked through the item shop.

"Hey, at least we can go get the Crystal Star at Poshley Heights now." Yoshi said.

"So, it's at Poshley Heights, eh?" a voice asked.

"Oh no." Vivian said as Beldam popped up in front of them.

**Shadow Sirens (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Hello, my uglies. And Vivian, such a shame to see you side with the enemy, you ugly son of a bitch." She said, as Vivian's eye twitched.

"Shut up, Beldam." Sora said, taking out his Ultima.

"This is where I'd end you right about now, but I got other things to do like get the Crystal Star." Beldam said. "And Vivian, I got one thing to say to you. You are going to be severely punished once we meet again."

"You know what, Beldam? No. I've had enough of your punishments, and I think it's time I returned the favor for it is you who will be punished." Vivian said with annoyance as she held out her hand.

"Ha! What are you going to do, burn me?" Beldam asked. "You couldn't even burn Sora."

"That's exactly what I'm going to do." She said as she snapped her fingers, as Beldam suddenly burst into flames.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" She yelled. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" She screamed as she sunk deep into the earth.

**Rogueport**

"I feel MUCH better now." Vivian smiled as they ran to the station.

"You guys headed to Poshley Heights?" The Toad conductor asked as they got to the train.

"Yeah." Sora said.

"Alright, let me just check the tickets." He said as he looked at each one. "Alright, go on in." He said as they walked in.

**Excess Express (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"ALL ABOOOOOOOOOOOOOARD!" He yelled as the train started up and took off to Poshley Heights.

* * *

**Take THAT, Beldam!**


	64. The Case of the Missing Stew

**Excess Express at Day (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

_Cabin 5: Sora and Vivian_

_Cabin 6: Mario, Donald and Goofy_

_Cabin 7: Lightning, Goombella and Flurrie_

_Cabin 8: Koops, Yoshi and Bobbery_

"So, I guess it's just us." Sora said as Vivian nodded.

"Right." Vivian said. "So...Sora...I want to ask you something." She said as Sora turned to her. "I was wondering...if you would like to have a little date tonight in the dinner car." Vivian said, putting her fingers together nervously and blushing.

"Sure, I'm game." Sora smiled and then got an email on his SP Mailbox. "Huh, didn't know they had internet on here." He said as he took it out.

"Come to Cabin 6, I'll get the others in here. – Mario." Sora read.

"What's Mario calling us for?" Vivian wondered as the two went over to the next cabin.

Donald was pacing around the room while Goofy was looking outside as everyone else was in the cabin. "So what did you call us for?" Lightning asked.

"This." Mario said, showing them a piece of paper.

"It's just a piece of paper with writing on it." Goombella said as Yoshi walked over to get a better look.

"Get off the train now or this entire thing will have a sticky syrupy explosive surprise." Yoshi read.

"WHAT?!" Koops yelled.

"That surprised us too." Mario said. "I think I'm going to report this to the conductor." He said as he walked out.

"Hey! I'm coming with you too!" Sora exclaimed.

"Wait for me!" Vivian said as she, Lightning, Yoshi and Donald walked with them.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be taking a nap now." Bobbery said as he walked back to his cabin.

"Ditto." Koops said.

"Oh hello, Mario." The Toad conductor said. "What are you doing all the way over here?" He asked.

"We came to report this." Mario said, holding up the paper.

"S-sticky syrupy explosive surprise? Oh dear..." The conductor said. "Well...if there's anything suspicious, I'll tell you right away." He said as Mario nodded.

"Thanks." He said as they walked back.

As soon as they got into the dinner car, there was a commotion going on. "What's going on?" Yoshi wondered.

**Pennington (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Now, settle down people." A penguin detective said. "I am a detective so please settle down." He said. "Anyways, you were saying, Chef Shimi?" He asked.

"Yes, of course. When I was busy chopping up onions, I wiped my eyes for a couple of seconds because you know how onions are, when I opened them up, the pot disappeared!" He explained.

"Interesting...so your pot disappeared out of the blue. I decided to call this case 'The Mysterious Pot that Disappeared when Chef Shimi cut up onions.' Yes, that has a nice ring to it." He said as he smirked. "And I just know who did it, the person who did it...WAS THE WAITRESS!" He exclaimed.

"Wh-WHAT?! Nuh uh! NO! I noticed something on the ground and when I went over to pick it up, I heard Shimi scream, and that's when I noticed the pot was gone." The waitress said.

"My apologies, my accusation skills are a bit...rusty if you will." He said.

"This whole mystery thing sucks. I'm going back to my room." A Toad said.

"Oh? A bit of a hurry, are we? Indeed, you are. I have just figured out the suspect...AND IT'S ZIP TOAD!" He yelled.

"ZIP TOAD?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WAY!" The waitress yelled. "Zip Toad is the most famous celebrity Toad out there! No WAY he's the one responsible for this!" She exclaimed.

"Hmm, then who is responsible for this? Hmm, this may require a lot of thinking here." Pennington said.

Donald looked to the floor and noticed something. "Hey look!" He exclaimed as the rest looked down.

"A trail?" Lightning wondered.

"Maybe it leads to the suspect." Yoshi said as he cracked his knuckles. "If someone stole MY lunch, I'd be a little pissed off too." He said as they followed the stew trail.

They kept following it and then it leads straight to Cabin 10. "Straight in here, huh?" Sora wondered as they walked in.

"Oh hello! What brings you here?" A fat toad asked as he made a loud burp. "Sorry."

"Well, there's a trail of stew on the ground and it leads straight in here." Lightning said.

"Oh I see, the chef's food gets taken and you BLAME the chubby guy! NOT NICE." He exclaimed in annoyance. "There's nothing in here and you DON'T have to look in the drawer." He said.

"Suspicious..." Vivian said as she went over to the drawer.

"Hey! I said you don't have to look in there! Are you deaf?" he asked.

"Quiet, criminal." Yoshi said, as he suddenly smiled. "I always wanted to say that." He said as Lightning rolled her eyes.

"Let's see, Nintendo Power, Kid Icarus: Uprising guide book, a Playbo-WHAT?!" Vivian exclaimed in disgust, glaring at the Toad.

"Huh, how did THAT get there?" He wondered, whistling casually as Donald glared at him.

"Let's see, Nintendo 3DS, a pot, a picture of the conduct-WAIT A MINUTE..." Vivian said as she took out the pot.

"OH COME ON!" The Toad exclaimed.

"How did he fit it in there?" Mario wondered as Pennington walked in.

"So it was Heff T. all along." He said as he casually walked in. "Yes, I JUST noticed the trail." He said. "Though, makes me wonder how he was able to fit it in." He wondered.

"Sorry, as soon as I noticed he was making the stew...I just couldn't help myself so I just took it." Heff T. said.

"Yes, well...this wraps up this mystery." Pennington said with a nod. "And you guys...i'd like you to speak to my room privately. It is Cabin 9." He said as he walked away. "Oh, and return the pot, if you may." He ordered as he

"Well that wraps is up, I guess." Sora said.

"I'll be headed back to my room. Later." Donald said as he walked away.

"Same here." Lightning said as she walked away too.

**Excess Express at Day**

"Well, we might as well return this." Vivian said as they walked back to the dining car.

"Oh! You returned my cooking pot!" Shimi exclaimed as he looked inside. "Why, he licked it clean! I'm impressed!" He smiled. "I guess he must really enjoy my cooking." He said as they walked to Pennington's room.

"Ah, you came." Pennington said.

**Pennington**

"Now, don't tell me your names, I know who you are." He said as he looked at Mario. "You are the famous Luigi!" He exclaimed while he looked at Sora. "While YOU are the famous Roxas!" He said as he looked at Vivian and Yoshi. "And yet, I don't know who you are." He said.

"Luigi?" Mario tilted his head.

"Roxas?" Sora asked.

_Meanwhile..._

Luigi was on the boat talking with his friends when he stopped talking. "Something wrong?" Riku asked.

"I feel someone used my name on someone else...but who?" he wondered.

**Lazy Afternoons (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"So I told Larxene if she wouldn't stop bugging me, I'd seriously burn her." Lea told them.

"It's like she really likes you or something." Xion said.

"Yeah, but I'm NOT interested in THAT lightning chick." Lea said. "I'm more of a person who likes pyros."

"Doesn't surprise me..." Xion muttered as she looked at Roxas. "Hey, dude...you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah...I just had this feeling someone called Sora my name." Roxas said.

"Oh please, who could mix you two up? He's a brunette and you're a blonde, it's not like everyone is going to mix you up, right?" Lea asked.

"I dunno...one time I heard Demyx called Roxas 'Sora' when we were still in the Organization." Xion said.

"Ah, he was just being a knucklehead." Lea said.

_Back with them..._

**Pennington**

"No no no, it's Sora and Mario." Sora said.

"No need to introduce yourselves, Roxas and Luigi. Now, about that threat you received in your cabin. Yes, I know about the threat. A syrupy explosion that will result in stickiness. I think the family next door... the Bob-omb family will have something to do with this. Go check the cabin, will ya?" He asked.

"Did you say Bob-omb family?" Yoshi asked, sweatdropping at this.

Sora looked out Pennington's window before he walked out with them. "Mario, how about you and Yoshi figure this out while Vivian and I go do something?" Sora asked.

"What do you mean by 'something'?" Mario asked as he noticed Vivian blushing and putting her fingers together nervously while Sora just rubbed his arm, looking away from Vivian. "Ooooooh, I see." He smiled. "Sure, I'm cool with it." He smiled.

"Thanks." Sora said as he and Vivian walked away.

"What in the world were they talking abou-...Oh my god." Yoshi said, eyes widening. "I THOUGHT HE WAS INTERESTED IN KAIRI! IS HE SERIOUSLY GOING TO DO IT TO VIVIAN?!" He yelled, causing Mario to roll his eyes as they walked in the next room.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"No! Are you serious Goldbob? No. What he NEEDS is an education so I thought we give him a calculator or something EDUCATIONAL." The lady Bob-omb said.

"TWO WORDS SYLVIA. CHEAP AND BORING. What Bub needs is a sports car or a helicopter...OR MAYBE A TRAIN!" Goldbob exclaimed.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" Sylvia exclaimed.

"Hey look, it's Gonzales." Bub smiled as he looked at him. "Oh! And the Yoshinator." He said.

"Oh, you watched us from the Glitz Pit?" Yoshi asked.

"Yep. Anyways, I don't need ANY of that stuff my parents are saying. I would like...an autograph from the train engineer. I just really admire 'em, you know?" He smiled as he handed a piece of paper to them.

"Okay, sure." Mario said as they walked out of the cabin.

"You know, I can imagine going to your home, I bet it's very peaceful. Probably romantic when it's sunset." Vivian said.

"It's pretty and romantic." Sora smiled.

"Oh that's awesome!" Vivian smile as the waitress came to them with two plates of chicken parmesan.

"Here you go, you cute couple!" She giggled as she walked away as Mario and Yoshi walked in the dining car.

"I still have a sneaking suspicion they'll do it later tonight when we're all asleep." Yoshi muttered.

"They're just having a candle lit dinner, nothing too serious." Mario said.

"Well you never know..." Yoshi muttered as they walked out of the car.

"Hey Mario, have you seen Sora?" Goofy asked.

"He's having a candle lit dinner date with Vivian." Mario said as they walked past him.

"Ooooooh..." Goofy said, looking at Donald.

"He's growing up." Donald chuckled.

"Hmm? Oh hello, what are you guys doing here?" The engineer said.

"The little Bob-omb wanted an autograph from you." Mario said.

"Bub? Oh I'm honored!" He smiled as he wrote his name down. "Never knew I had a fan, I'm so happy." He said as he gave it to Mario. "There ya go." He said as Mario nodded and ran off with Yoshi.

"Sora...are you actually flirting with me?" Vivian asked, blushing.

"That's what dates do, don't they?" He smiled as Mario and Yoshi walked back in.

"Oh thanks..." She smiled.

"I swear, I am going to tell Kairi everything..." Yoshi muttered as they walked out of the dining car.

"Here you go." Mario said, giving the autograph to Bub.

"SCORE!" He smiled. "Thanks." He said as Mario and Yoshi nodded as they walked out.

**Kairi (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"Thanks for the date, Sora." Vivian smiled as she kissed him...RIGHT when Mario and Yoshi walked in.

"Mama mia...another girl kissing him." He said, scratching his head.

"What a ladies man...I am so jealous." Yoshi muttered as he then noticed Sora returning said kiss. "DAMNIT, QUIT RUBBING IT IN!" He yelled as Sora and Vivian didn't hear them as they casually walked back to their cabin.

"Don't they make a cute couple?" The waitress asked, giggling at this.

"I need to get a kiss from a girl...SOON." Yoshi said as they walked back to their cabins.

* * *

**Suddenly, I shipped Sora and Vivian as I typed this story up. Is that bad?**


	65. Ghost in a Train

**Excess Express at Night (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"I'm hungry..." Koops said as he walked out of his cabin and walked to the dining car.

Once he got there, he noticed Mario sitting alone at one of the tables, eating spaghetti. "Mario? How come you're here alone?" He asked.

"Ah, I was hungry." He told him as Koops nodded and sat down with him.

"So did anyone else come down to eat?" He asked.

"Lightning, Yoshi and Flurrie were here earlier right when I came in to eat. They just went back to their cabins." Mario explained.

"Ah." Koops nodded in understanding.

"Ah, Luigi." Pennington said as he walked to him. "The conductor would like to see you." He said.

"Alright, I was done with my meal anyways." Mario said as he got up and walked to the conductor...as Pennington sat in Mario's seat.

"And you are?" Koops asked.

"I am Pennington...and don't tell me your name, I never forget a face. You are the famous Koopa the Quick that races the famous Luigi." He said.

Koops sweatdropped at this. "Koopa the WHAT now?" He asked.

"Oh Mario! I'd like to tell you something." The conductor said.

"Sure, what do you got?" Mario asked.

"Well, I give out blankets to the passengers so they won't freeze to death in the middle of the night. There's one problem. I counted all the tickets, but there's something amiss." He said.

"What, you're one blanket short?" Mario asked.

"...Did you read my mind? Anyways, yeah, I'm one blanket short...which means there's a stowaway on board. So uh...can you go check it out?" He asked.

"Yeah." Mario nodded and walked off.

"I don't even KNOW what you're talking about!" Koops exclaimed. "I never even raced Luigi in Bob-omb Battlefield! ...In fact, I don't know what it even is!" Koops exclaimed.

"Oh, don't be so modest, Koopa the Quick. I know what you're capable of." Pennington smiled as Mario walked by. "Ah, Luigi. What did the conductor want?" He asked.

"He's one blanket short; he thinks there's a stowaway on board." Mario explained.

"Just as I suspected." Pennington said. "So...check every cabin and find this stowaway." He ordered as Mario nodded and walked off.

"Hey! Wait up!" Koops exclaimed as he ran after Mario.

"Koopa the Quick didn't finish his steak? More for me then." He chuckled as he took the steak. "I think I know why he didn't take it. He's training so he can race Luigi once we arrive at Poshley Heights. Clever thinking." He said as he took a bite. "Oh! Juicy." He smiled.

"Koopa the Quick?" Mario raised an eyebrow.

"I know right?! He makes NO sense whatsoever!" Koops exclaimed as they opened up Cabin 5, as Sora and Vivian were asleep.

"Not sleeping together? Yoshi has gone crazy..." Mario muttered as he checked all the other cabins, everyone else was asleep.

"How about Cabin 11?" Koops asked as Mario opened it up, no one was inside.

"Odd." Koops said as they looked around.

"Maybe, if we hide... the stowaway will come out." Mario thought.

"So how are we going to do that?" Koops asked.

"Hide in your shell while I hide on top of the bunk bed." Mario said as he climbed on top of the bunk bed.

"Sure, get the top..." Koops muttered as he ducked in his shell.

Suddenly, a ghost appeared in front of Koops. "Huh, I don't remember having a Koopa shell in my room." He said.

Koops came out of his shell and looked at the ghost, and the ghost looked at Koops.

Sora and Vivian were awakened by the sound of screaming. "What the heck?!" Sora exclaimed as he jumped down from the top of the bunk bed as Vivian put her hat on and followed Sora.

**Laughter and Merriment**

"I THOUGHT THAT KOOPA SHELL WAS EMPTY!"

"AND I THINK YOU'RE THE STOWAWAY!" Koops yelled.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" The ghost yelled.

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP?! I THINK MY EARDRUMS BURST FROM YOUR YELLING!" Mario yelled.

"What's going on?" Sora exclaimed as he opened the door.

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Mario yelled as Sora sighed as he summoned the Ultima and used Curaga on Mario's ears.

"Better?" Sora asked.

"Better." Mario smiled.

"Okay, so what the heck is going on and WHY is there a ghost in the room?" Vivian asked.

"Why is there a Koopa and a fat plumber in my room?" The ghost asked.

"Hey, they asked the questions first!" Koops exclaimed.

"I'm a ghost, I can interrupt questions as I please!" He said.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Koops yelled.

_Five minutes of non-stop bickering later..._

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" yelled a voice as they turned to see Lightning...with VERY bad bed head. "Seriously, all that damn yelling WOKE ME UP!" She exclaimed.

"Okay, one at a time here..." Sora said. "First, what's with the ghost and SECONDLY, what are you guys doing here anyways?" Sora asked.

"Finally, we're getting somewhere..." The ghost muttered. "Anyways, my name is Ghost T. and I passed away a long time ago. However, I didn't just go to heaven...I stayed here because...I had unfinished business." He said.

"What, scare the hell out of someone like ME?" Koops asked.

"No no no, I forgot my diary and it's in the luggage car. I think I died before I could ask the conductor if I could take my diary and what's stranger, my body just like evaporated...like it went to heaven without me."

"So you stayed here because you forgot your diary?" Vivian asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Ghost T. replied.

"I can't believe I got rudely awakened for this..." Lightning muttered as she walked back to her room.

"Wow...I guess someone is a grouch when they're rudely awakened." Mario said as everyone else nodded.

"Now that goes to my other question...what are you guys doing here?" Sora asked.

"The conductor asked us to find a missing blanket and I think we found the stowaway." Koops explained.

"STOWAWAY?! I've been here for TEN YEARS, I'M HARDLY a stowaway, jerk." Ghost T. said.

"Oh, call ME a jerk, huh?" Koops asked, raising his fist at Ghost T.

"Yeah, what are you gonna do about it?" Ghost T. asked.

"Okay, BREAK IT UP!" Mario exclaimed, getting between the two. "We just came for the blanket."

"I'll give you the blanket if you can get my diary." Ghost T. said.

"Alright, let's go." Mario said as the four walked away and closed the door.

"Hey wait! Don't read my diary or I'll-...and their gone." Ghost T. muttered, facepalming.

"WHAT?! The stowaway is a ghost?!" The conductor exclaimed.

"Yep, and he wants his diary." Sora said.

"Well...you can't say no to ghosts. So...go on in then." He said as the four walked in.

"So where is that diary?" Vivian asked.

"I think I see it." Koops said, looking between boxes. "I see a book."

"Coming through..." Mario said, turning paper thin and going through the boxes.

"...I could've just sunk down, grabbed the diary and came back up with it." Vivian said.

"Well, Mario's got it covered." Sora said as Mario picked it up and came back.

"Let's return it." Mario said as they walked out.

"Oh good, you found the diary...now go ahead and return it so I can get that blanket back." The conductor said as they ran back.

"You guys go get it to him; we're crashing for real this time." Sora said as he and Vivian went back in their cabin.

"Oh sure, leave the ghost to us..." Koops muttered as he and Mario went back to cabin 11.

"So do you have it?" Ghost T. asked as Mario gave him the diary. "SWEET!" He yelled as he gave him the blanket. "Here ya go." He said. "Now...if you'll excuse me...I must be off." He said as a heavenly light appeared above him as he flew up.

Suddenly, it disappeared as he flew back down. "Nah...I've been in here for so long, I got used to it. It's not like the goddess is getting impatient or anything." He said.

"Well, see ya." Mario said.

_Meanwhile..._

**Solo Menu – Viridi (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Palutena was looking at Ghost T.'s body and was frustrated. "It's been TEN FREAKING YEARS and that soul still hasn't come." She muttered. "I'm going down there."

"Now HOLD on a minute!" Pit exclaimed. "You know how fast that train is going?" he asked.

"I know...but I think it's time he comes OUT of that train car!" She exclaimed.

"What, are you going to force him out of there?" Pit asked.

"...Where is there next stop?" Palutena asked.

"Um...last time I checked, they're going to make a brief stop at Riverside Station to refuel." Pit said.

"Then we're going over there." Palutena said.

"We?" Pit asked.

"Yeah, thanks for the idea." She smiled as she walked away.

"Why do I have this feeling this won't go as well?" Pit wondered.

_Back on the train..._

**Excess Express at Night**

"Thanks for the blanket!" The conductor smiled.

"No problem." Mario said as they walked back as he yawned. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to sleep now." He said.

"Ditto." Koops said as they walked back to their cabins.

* * *

**Wasn't planning on bringing Pit and Palutena in this chapter, but as soon as Ghost T. went up in the heavenly light...I couldn't help myself.**


	66. Riverside Madness

**To Spyro999: Poor Yoshi once he sees Palutena? What do you mean by that?**

* * *

**Excess Express at Day (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Mario woke up and got up from his bed as he noticed Donald and Goofy not in the room. "Huh, where did they go?" He wondered as he walked out of the cabin.

When he got to the dining car, everyone was eating breakfast. "Oh, that explains it." He said.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Goofy teased as Mario rolled his eyes.

"Ah, Luigi. Come to my cabin when you're done having breakfast, Roxas is already in my cabin with Lightning and Vivian." Pennington said.

"Alright." Mario said as the waitress set down pancakes and milk.

"Here you go!" She smiled.

"Thanks." Mario said as he started eating.

_A little while later..._

Sora was leaning on a wall, talking with Lightning and Vivian until Mario walked in. "Good, you're here." Pennington said as he looked at a Businessman rat. "Now that we're all here, you can tell what's going on."

**Pennington (Paper Mario: The Thosaund Year Door)**

"Well, I am travelling on this train for business reasons and I always keep my briefcase with me. So when I woke up this morning, IT WAS GONE! It has the recipie of Nitro Honey Syrup. If you add some shells to it and then add some gold to it...well...THE RESULTS ARE EXPLOSIVE...and quite sticky too." He explained.

"Slow down." Pennington said, pacing around the cabin. "You had your briefcase yesterday, but now it disappeared. That obviously means someone on this very train stole it but they couldn't have gotten off of this train considering how fast it's going, so they must be on this train still." Pennington said. "Have you four noticed anything different from a waitress and this passenger Toad named Toodles?" He asked.

"Well, yesterday, I noticed the waitress wearing shell earrings but today, I noticed they were gone." Lightning pointed out.

"When I noticed a female Toad looking depressed when I walked in the dining car, I asked her why she was so sad. She responded that she was missing her gold earrings." Sora explained.

"Interesting..." Pennington said, rubbing his chin in thought. "And this explosion you mentioned, this could be the sticky syrupy explosive surprise that was left in Luigi's cabin." He muttered and then opened his eyes.

"Luigi, go check in your cabin to see if there's anything else in your cabin." He ordered as Mario nodded and walked off with the others.

"Should we tell him that you're name is NOT Luigi?" Vivian asked.

"Believe me, I tried but he denies it." Mario muttered as they walked across the dining car.

As soon as they walked in Mario's cabin, Donald and Goofy weren't in the cabin. "I wonder where Donald and Goofy are at." Sora wondered.

"Probably hanging out with Yoshi." Vivian said

"Guys?" Lightning said, getting their attention as she pointed to a piece of paper.

"A piece of paper?" Mario asked.

"...Thanks for that, captain obvious." Lightning muttered as she picked it up.

"This is your last warning, if you don't get off of this train, it will lead to...sticky consequences." Lightning read.

"Oh great, how are we ever going to figure out the culprit?" Sora wondered as the door opened.

"Okay, just need to lay down another threat." He said...it was Zip Toad.

"A threat, huh?" Sora asked.

"Yes, a threat." Zip Toad said as he walked passed them and put down another piece of paper. "...WAIT A SECOND!" He yelled as he turned to them.

"So you're the culprit who left the note?" Sora asked.

"I...uh...YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!" He yelled as he ran passed them.

**Rowdy Rumble (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"GET BACK HERE!" Mario yelled.

"NEVER!" Zip Toad yelled as he ran in the dining car...and collided into the waitress.

"OOOF!" They both yelled as the briefcase he was holding was sent flying and then landed in Chef Shimi's pot.

"What the?" He wondered as he looked at the pot. "Odd, I don't remember adding a briefcase to my chicken noodle soup." He said, looking at it.

The waitress looked at Zip Toad. "Oh! Zip Toad!" She smiled...and then noticed something in his pockets. "ARE THOSE MY SHELL EARRINGS?!" She yelled.

"Uh oh." He said as he got up, but was tackled by Sora.

"Gotcha!" He exclaimed.

"Get off of me!" Zip Toad said, kicking him off as he got up, but Vivian karate chopped his neck.

"What in blazes is going on in here?" Pennington asked as he and the businessman looked at Zip Toad, the shell earrings, the gold earrings and the briefcase.

**Laughter and Merriment (Kingdom Hearts II)**

"AAAH! WHY IS YOUR SOUP IN MY BRIEFCASE?!" The businessman asked.

"Why is your briefcase in my soup?" He asked as the businessman took it out and opened it up.

"Oh good, everything is intact." He smiled.

Zip Toad got up, only to get slapped really hard by the waitress.

"And to think I had a crush on you." She said, putting her shell earrings on and walking away.

"Oh! My gold earrings!" Toodles exclaimed as she put them on. "Ah, much better."

"Once we drop off at Riverside, you'll have a lot of explaining to to." Pennington said.

**Riverside Station (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

The train stopped at Riverside Station, as Pennington walked out with Zip Toad.

"You know what, slick? I don't think so." Zip Toad said as he transformed...into Doopliss.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" A conductor exclaimed in shock.

"Beldam would not appreciate me going to jail from the likes of you. Later, losers!" He said as he ran off.

Pennington blinked a few times. "What just happened?" He asked when everyone else walked out.

"So, where's Zip Toad?" Mario asked.

"Gone...he transformed into this...weird sheet thing and said something about Beldam and took off." Pennington explained.

"DOOPLISS?!" Yoshi exclaimed. "Damnit...take ONE nap and you miss out on all the fun." He sighed.

"Oh great..." A Toad said as they walked up to him. "This bridge is NOT SUPPOSED to be up!" He exclaimed as he turned to them. "So uh, can you manage to go find the switch and flip it so this bridge can go down?" He asked.

"Sure." Mario said.

"Here's the key to the station." He said as he gave them a key as they walked off.

A heavenly light appeared behind the train as Palutena and Pit landed. "Give me a boost, will ya?" She asked as she jumped up while Pit was holding her by the feet.

"I think breaking into this train is a bad idea..." Pit muttered.

"Right now, the bad thing is that Toad hasn't come to Skyworld FOR TEN FREAKING YEARS!" She yelled as she climbed up and then helped Pit up.

"Take it easy...i'm sure he'll be around here somewhere." Pit said.

"I know, I'm just frustrated, that's all." She said as they walked in the passenger car.

"Wow, it looks like this place has been abandoned for years." Sora said, looking around.

"Besides refueling, I don't know why anyone would flip the switch in this dump." Koops said as they walked around the station.

"Hey, what does that switch do?" Sora wondered as he pointed to it.

"I got it." Vivian said as she went underground and punched it, as stairs suddenly appeared.

"Whoa, nice." Sora said, high fiving Vivian as soon as she came back to them.

_Lots of boring exploration later..._

Mario walked through a door and then fell to the ground, faceplanting. "Ow..." He muttered as everyone else did the same thing, landing on Mario while Flurrie just floated down.

"Would you kindly get off of me?" Mario said, his voice muffled as everyone got off.

"The landing was quite soft if you ask me." Bobbery said as they looked at a treasure chest.

"I wonder what's inside." Goombella said as Mario opened it up, revealing to be shoes.

"Huh..." Mario said.

_Meanwhile..._

**Toad Town (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

Toadette walked around, glaring at Wario and Waluigi who were just messing with a Toad. "Oh brother..." She muttered...and then she teleported.

**Riverside Station**

She kept walking and then walked right into a wall. "OW!" She yelled, getting their attention. "Seriously, why do I always bump into walls?" She asked, looking at them. "Oh hey guys!" She smiled. "What are we doing in this dump?" She asked.

"Well...I found these shoes..." Mario said.

"Oh my god...THOSE ARE ULTRA BOOTS! When you wear them, you can easily jump to higher places!" She exclaimed.

"Don't I already do that?" Mario asked.

"Yes...but HIGHER!" She smiled as Mario put them on.

"I'll try it." He said...as he jumped up...only to hit his head on the ceiling. "Ow."

"It may take a while to get used to." Toadette said as Sora used Curaga on Mario. "So! Care to explain where we are now?" She asked.

"We're at Riverside Station; we're trying to find an elevator key so we can throw the switch to get the Excess Express moving. We're heading to Poshley Heights to get a Crystal Star." Sora explained.

"Oh cool. WAIT A SECOND...THE EXCESS EXPRESS?! OH MY GOD, I ALWAYS WANTED TO BE IN THE EXCESS EXPRESS!" She screamed.

"Is there something you DON'T fangirl over?" Mario asked.

"Nope, not at all." She smiled. "Hey, can I ride with you on the train? I always wanted to be in the train, I heard it's really-" She then suddenly teleported.

**Toad Town**

"-Luxiourious and the food is fabulous." She said as she looked around as her eye twitched. "OH COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" She yelled, as a lot of Toads looked at her.

"I don't even want to know." Toad muttered.

**Riverside Station**

"So...shall we find that elevator key now?" Sora asked as they nodded.

_One elevator key finding and backtracking later..._

"I wonder...does this elevator hold us all?" Lightning asked as they walked in.

"One way to find out." Yoshi said as they walked in, and then the elevator went down.

"Slow elevator..." Sora said.

"It hasn't been used in years, that could explain it." Vivian said as she was right next to Sora.

The elevator landed on the bottom floor as they walked out. "What is that annoying noise?" Yoshi asked.

"I'll give you one guess." Lightning said as she pointed to some odd looking black enemies.

"What ARE those things?" Koops asked.

"I dunno, but I guess they're blocking the switch." Sora said, taking out his Ultima and used Firaga on some of them.

Bobbery ran right towards them and exploded while Flurrie blew wind at some of them.

The things that were blocking the switch got scared off and hopped away, revealing the switch. "That was kind of random." Goombella said as Lightning walked over and pulled the switch.

"Huh?" The Toad wondered as he turned to see the bridge lowering. "Took them long enough." He muttered.

"Alright, let's go!" Sora exclaimed as they ran back in the elevator.

_Once they were outside..._

They walked outside and ran back to the train. "Oh there you are! Go on in!" The conductor said as they ran in. "ALL ABOOOOARD!" He yelled as the train took off.

Pit and Palutena were still in the luggage car, looking for Ghost T. when the sudden jerk made them fall. "WHOA!" Palutena yelled as she landed on some luggage...and then a whole pile of luggage fell right on top of her.

"Whoa!" Pit exclaimed, leaning on the box. "You alright, Lady Palutena?" He asked as he threw the luggage off of her...as she was knocked out, as he sweatdropped.

"Might as well get comfy because I think we'll be here for a while." He said, sitting down. "Though I seriously doubt the ghost is in here." He said.

Ghost T. was outside of the luggage car and smirked. "There's no way SHE'LL be getting me to Skyworld!" He chuckled and flew off back to his room.

* * *

**I was lazy when they got to Riverside, so I just went "lots of boring exploration later".**


	67. Smorgs on a Train

**Excess Express at Day (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Sora woke up and walked out of his cabin...only to see everyone out in the hallway, just talking. "What's up?" He asked.

"Well, for some strange reason...it seems everyone just vanished. The waitress wasn't in the dining car, neither was Chef Shimi." Koops said.

"When I went over to find Pennington, he wasn't in his cabin." Mario said.

"This train is still moving though...I wonder what happened." Vivian said.

"One way to find out." Lightning said as she walked away, as the others followed.

When they opened the door, the engineer was still driving the train. "Hmm? Oh good morning. We'll arrive at Poshley Heights within a few hours." He said. "So what's up?" He asked.

"Do you know where everyone is at? No one is in their cabins." Mario said.

"No one? Not even in the dining car?" He asked, as Mario shook his head no. "Weird." He said.

Suddenly, a little black thing slammed right into the window. "Hmm? What's this?" He asked, when suddenly, a lot more showed up on the train. "WHAT THE HECK?!" He yelled.

**Danger! Enemy Encounter! (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Hey! Those are those things we saw at Riverside Station!" Sora exclaimed.

"Do you think they hitched a ride before we took off?" Vivian asked.

"Maybe." Mario said.

"I need to keep controlling the train for crying out loud. Um, Why don't you go try and find everyone while I keep controlling it?" He suggested as they nodded and ran off.

"How are we going to find everyone if these things are EVERYWHERE?!" Koops exclaimed.

"I dunno." Lightning said as they ran straight to the luggage car.

**Boss Battle (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Pit was firing arrows at the black things as they were trying to take Palutena. "Don't even THINK about it!" He exclaimed as the door opened.

"Pit?!" Mario exclaimed.

"Hey Mario!" Pit waved before he ran to a couple and used his Upperdash Arm.

Sora took out his Ultima and slashed several of them while Lightning used Thundaga on them.

They all got frightened by the attacks as they hopped away, as they were covering the conductor, the waitress and Toodles. "Oh...my achin..." The conductor said.

Palutena got up and looked at Mario. "Oh, hey Mario." She waved.

"...Were you knocked out this entire time?" Mario asked.

"Luggage fell on her. It's a long story." Pit told him as he looked outside. "But we can introduce ourselves later, right now, we got to deal with those Smorgs." He said.

"I would turn on the Power of Flight, but considering how fast this train is going...i'd rather not." Palutena said.

"Go defeat those things! I don't want them ON this train!" The conductor exclaimed as they nodded and got out.

"WHOA! This wind feels incredible!" Sora exclaimed.

"This is nothing to what I've been through." Pit said as Mario's hat came flying off.

"Oh great!" Mario muttered.

"Don't worry; I'll get one of the Centurions to retrieve it after we eliminate these guys." Palutena said as they climbed on the train, as Vivian's hat blew off of her too.

"My hat!" She exclaimed, as the wind revealed her eyes.

"Whoa...you're eyes look beautiful." Sora said.

"You think so?" She blushed while smiling.

"Hey, lovebirds... we need to defeat these things, remember?" Palutena asked.

"Oh right." Sora said as they all charged forward, striking any Smorg dumb enough to attack them.

When they got closer, the Smorgs formed together. "Oh, they're getting serious now." Pit said, taking out his Palutena Bow.

"SMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORG!" It yelled.

"BRING IT ON, WEIRDOS!" Yoshi yelled.

**Smorgs (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

The Smorg attacked with it's tentacles at Lightning, Pit and Bobbery, but they all dodged as Lightning used Firaga, Pit firing arrows and Bobbery exploding in the Smorg's face.

Mario jumped up and ground pounded the Smorg as he jumped back before it could retaliate.

The Smorg grabbed Pit and threw him right up in the air, but Sora used Magnega to pull him back down. "Thanks dude." He said as he ran straight to the Smorg and hit him with the Upperdash Arm.

Palutena slammed her staff down on the train, and fired a couple of shots while Koops spun in his shell as Palutena turned her staff around and put it behind Koops. "FORE!" She yelled and slammed her staff on Koops, as he was launched extremely faster than ever and slammed right into the Smorg, and then he jumped back.

"EAT EGGS!" Yoshi yelled as he threw a couple of eggs at the Smorg.

The tentacles retracted as a claw came out of it as it snapped down on Vivian, but she sunk into the ground, came back up and punched it really hard.

"Stand back, guys." Pit said as he pulled out an X Bomb. "TAKE THIS!" He yelled as he threw it, as the X Bomb exploded right when it hit the Smorg.

Mario ran over to the Smorg and then hit it with his hammer while Pit fired more arrows at it.

"According to my Heart Point Analyzer, it's almost defeated." Palutena said.

"You have a Heart Point Analyzer?" Pit asked.

"No, but I can tell it's getting weak." She said, smiling.

"DANG IT! WHY DO I KEEP FALLING FOR STUFF LIKE THAT?!" Pit yelled, facepalming.

Sora and Lightning looked at each other and nodded as they used Zantetsuken at the same time right at the Smorg...but it looked like that didn't finish it off.

"I got it." Pit said as he closed his eyes...and then opened them, this time they glowed. "FINAL SMASH, ACTIVATE! THREE SACRED TREASURES!" He yelled, as the Sacred Treasures equipped on himself.

"Whoa, that's new." Mario said.

"PREPARE TO FACE THE LIGHT!" Pit yelled as he fired tons of arrows at the Smorg and then pillars of light rained down on the Smorg.

"Holy..." Koops said.

"...I...am amazed." Vivian said.

"I'm scared to face him now in the tournament when the time comes." Mario said as Pit turned to him after his Final Smash deactivated and smiled at him.

"You should see Kirby's new Final Smash when I visited him in Dreamland a couple days ago." He said.

"Smoooooooooooooorg..." The smorg said as every bit and piece of it flew off, revealing the passengers.

"Well...THAT happened." Pennington said.

"Let's all head back in the train." Sora said as they nodded.

**Excess Express at Day**

_Back in the train and a lot of introductions later..._

"So wait, you came looking for Ghost T.?" Mario asked.

"It's been ten years, dude. TEN YEARS." Palutena said.

"You know...you look like twins." Lightning said, taking a good look at Pit and Sora.

"If we were twins, I would've known about him by now." Sora said.

"I know about you." Pit said as he told everything about him.

"Kingdom Hearts...is a game...?" Sora wondered with his eyebrow raised as Pit told Lightning about her.

"Final Fantasy...WHAT?" Lightning asked.

"Ah, you'll figure it out." Pit smiled.

"Attention all passengers, we are now arriving at Poshley Heights." The engineer said.

"I still need to find that ghost." Palutena muttered.

"Try Cabin 11." Mario said.

"Oh...I was just about to go there." She said as she walked away.

"Riiiiight." Mario rolled his eyes.

Ghost T. looked outside and sighed. "Poshley Heights...we meet again." He said as he heard the door open. "Hmm?" He wondered as he turned around. "OH CRAP!"

"It's been ten years...I should've came down on this train long ago." Palutena said.

"Yeah well, The Underworld Army kept you occupied and I was hoping I would've been forgotten." Ghost T. told her.

"You think I would forget a soul? Are you out of your mind? I've been waiting ten years and i've gotten impatient now."

"Well I got used to this cabin so there's NO way you'll be making me leave." He said.

"Change of plans." She said as she stepped forward.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!" He yelled as he flew off.

_Pit! I need some help here_! Palutena exclaimed telepathically.

Ghost T. made it into the dining car, but Pit trapped him with some rope. "Gotcha!" Pit smiled.

"Is this really necessary?" Mario asked.

"You won't like it when Palutena gets impatient. It's not pretty." Pit said.

Palutena walked in and smiled. "Great! We got him." She said.

"You're forgetting one thing." Ghost T. said as the rope fell from him. "I can make myself intangible." He said as he picked up the rope and tied up Pit really quickly before he could react.

"I've been outsmarted by a ghost...that's new." Pit said, while a tick mark appeared on Palutena's forehead.

"DAMNIT, GHOST T.! JUST COME TO YOUR FREAKING BODY! IT'S ALREADY THERE AT SKYWORLD!" Palutena yelled.

"Oh, that's where it went..." Ghost T. said, putting his hand on his chin in thought. "But there's NO way I'll be going to Skyworld!"

"I feel like I should interrupt them, but she's a Goddess...so I'll just keep quiet." Pennington said, as everyone looked at the trio.

Suddenly, something trapped Ghost T. in a jar. "WHAT THE HECK?!" The trio yelled at the same time.

"Gotcha." A female voice said.

"Viridi?" Pit asked.

"What, was I just going to sit back and watch you three bicker? Not going to happen." She said. "Although, I was kinda enjoying it."

"While I appreciate what you did, you do know he can turn intangible right?" Palutena asked.

"Arlon specially made this. Not even a ghost can break out of it." She explained.

"Sooo, are we just going to ignore the fact that I've been tied up by a ghost?" Pit asked as Sora sighed and cut the rope with his Ultima. "Oh, thanks." He said.

The train finally stopped at Poshley Heights as the passengers walked out.

"Well, I guess we gotta get going now." Pit said.

"This is CRAZY! I REFUSE TO GO WITH YOU!" Ghost T. yelled.

"Tough luck." Viridi said as the three of them took off back to Skyworld.

"That Viridi girl sure was cute." Sora said.

"No kidding." Mario said.

**Poshley Heights (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

Sora and the others walked out of the train as they looked around Poshley Heights. "Whoa, this place is amazing." Yoshi said.

"I want to live here now." Koops said.

"I know! It's better than Rogueport." Goombella said as they walked straight to Poshley Sanctum.

"You know, I wonder if I can actually live here...if I was that famous or rich." Lightning said as they walked.

"Hey!" said a voice as they turned to see two Centurions flying up to them with Mario's hat and Vivian's hat.

"Oh thanks!" Mario said, taking his hat.

"Thanks." Vivian smiled, putting her hat on.

"Tell Palutena we said thanks." Mario told them.

"You got it." One of the Centurions said as they flew off to Skyworld.

"Well that was nice of them." Bobbery said as they walked to the doors of the sanctum, but it was locked.

"Oh great...it's locked." Mario muttered.

"Allow me, Luigi." A voice said as they turned to see Pennington walking up to them and unlocking it.

"Uh, how did you have the key to this place?" Lightning asked.

"I think it's time I came clean. My real profession is the owner of the sanctum. Beign a detective is just a hobby." He said.

"Oh...that makes sense...sorta." Mario said as they walked in, but to their surprise... Beldam, Marilyn and Doopliss are at the Crystal Star!

"Oh no!" Vivian exclaimed.

**Shadow Sirens (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Oh yes!" Beldam smirked, who had burn marks on her and hat was totally charred. "We'll be taking THIS!" She said as she took the Crystal Star off of the pedestal. "So long, uglies!" She said as she and Marilyn went underground.

"H-hey! Wait for me!" Doopliss exclaimed as he jumped through the window.

**Poshley Sanctum (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

"Oh crap...now we need to go after them!" Sora exclaimed.

"Hold on a second, Roxas. Who exactly were they?" Pennington asked.

"The Shadow Sirens and Doopliss, they're bad guys and they took the Crystal Star." Sora said.

"And we need to go after them now." Vivian muttered.

"HA!" Pennington suddenly laughed, as they looked at him. "They don't have the real one. It's a fake. A Red Herring." He smiled.

"Then where's the real one?" Goofy asked.

"Right here." Pennington said, as he pressed a button on the wall, as a pedestal rosed from the ground in front of them, revealing the real Crystal Star.

"Wait, what?" Lightning asked.

"Shocking, isn't it?" Pennington asked. "Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go get another one." He said as he walked out of the sanctum.

"Well, that was easier than I thought." Sora said as he took the Crystal Star.

**End of Chapter! (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door)**

_The Shadow Sirens and Doopliss grabbed themselves a fake Crystal Star while the others got the real one. Now it's off to Rogueport once again!_

_Hey, I wonder how Ghost T. is doing?_

**Solo Menu – Viridi (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

Viridi put Ghost T. back in his body. "There we go." She smiled.

The Toad sat up and glared at them. "I hate you all." He said as he ran off.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Pit asked.

"TO FIND A WAY TO KILL MYSELF SO I CAN BACK TO THAT CABIN!" He yelled.

"...He does realize you don't die in Skyworld, right?" Viridi asked.

"Ah, he'll figure it out." Palutena smiled. "I'm just glad he's back in his body."

* * *

**Coming to a theater near you! Smorgs on a Train!**

**You know, I just couldn't help myself adding a scene with Ghost T., Palutena, and Pit, and then putting in Viridi in here.**


End file.
